COSAS DE ADOLESCENTES 2 mas grandes mas hot
by 0-0-RinoaHeartilly-0-0
Summary: Los estudiantes de la Hoja estan en su ultimo año del insti,mas personajes,peleas,drama,nuevas parejas.El amor sigue siendo el ingrediente principal de esta historia!Sasuke mas tierno que nunca?Naruto capaz de renunciar al ramen por Hinata?O.o
1. Confusion

**Autora:** Bien aquí estoy de nuevo, gracias a dios no morí, pero aun lo están deseando por como deje la primera temporada hehe, bien aquí está el primer capítulo de la continuación de COSAS DE ADOLSECENTES como se los prometí.

**Resumen de la primera temporada:**

Sakura en la primera parte de Cosas de adolescentes llega al instituto como nueva después de mudarse repentinamente de un pequeño pueblo de Japón en Osaka a la gran ciudad Tokio, ahí conoció a los niños ricos que estudian en uno de los institutos mas prestigiosos "Villa de la Hoja", hizo muchas amistades, enemigos, y amores. De eso se baso mas que todo la primera parte y se vieron varias parejas, y conflictos entre ellas, la principal en la historia es la SasuSaku.

**0000000 División de las escenas**

**( ) Pensamiento de los personajes**

**Descripción de los personajes en esta segunda temporada.**

**Sakura**: Ahora es una chica mas decidida, menos tímida (¿cuándo lo fue?), está enamorada de Sasuke, su novio, es líder de las porristas y aun sigue en la lucha porque le regalen un carro, en esta temporada se debatirá entre muchas cosas una de ellas la confunsion sobre quien ama. Su cabello sigue igual de rosa pero más largo un poco por debajo debajo de los hombros, delgada y con piernas torneadas.

**Sasuke**: Sigue igual de popular, atlético e inteligente, ahora mas deseado por ser "prohibido" al tener novia o eso alegan el grupo de las rubias huecas (su club de fans), Ahora es menos frio que antes eso se debe a que aunque lo niegue y lo reniegue está enamorado perdidamente de Sakura, con la que pelea menos que en la primera temporada, y comparte un noviazgo que cada vez se hace más intenso. Alto, Cabello negro alborotado y liso, cuerpo hot (me lo imagino con el cuerpo como Chris Evans la antorcha humana de los 4 fantásticos, búsquenlo en google jajaja). Piel blanca y ojos oscuros y profundos y para rematar el paquete posee una sonrisa seductora.

**Naruto:** Igual de rubio, igual de alegre, igual de bello y tierno. Naruto este año escolar tiene que esforzarse, es el ultimo año y tiene que quedar al menos en una universidad para no defraudar a su padre quien siempre le da todo. También se enfrentara a la idea de tener una nueva "mama", su novia Hinata y el hacen más, ejem, intima su relación…(Para detalles lee el fic muajajaja). No tan alto como Sasuke pero una estatura ideal, el cabello como su padre por lo que siempre los confunden por hermanos, sonrisa soñada de príncipe y ojos de un azul cielo.(Físicamente para esta historia me lo imagino como Ryan Phillipe)

**Hinata:** Ahora menos tímida, su vida ahora es mejor ya su padre le esta agarrando cariño a su novio, se prepara muy feliz para entrar en su último año en el instituto. Ahora Hinata se ha desarrollado más fisicamente, tiene el cabello bastante largo y ahora se maquilla y se viste mas seductora gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas (Ino y Sakura), por lo que ha reñido algunas veces con Naruto, el rey de los celos.

Bien en el proximo capitulo hare las descripciones de otros personajes, ahora sin mas preámbulos el 1er capítulo…AHHH por cierto, estos personajes no me pertenecen! Son de Masashi xD

**Cosas de adolescentes 2da temporada**

_Me duele mucho la cabeza…. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

Todo estaba muy oscuro hasta que empezó a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa acostada en su cama, ya era de noche y todo parecía tranquilo. Entonces los recuerdos del porque estaba ahí llegaron, se había desmayado seguro fue por la presión, el calor, la mucha gente que había saliendo del instituto y…

-Sai …

La pelirosa se paro rápidamente de su cama y bajo hacia la cocina en busca del teléfono.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- Sasuke querido te llama Sakura.- Le aviso Mikoto a Sasuke.

El moreno salió corriendo de su cuarto con una toalla en el cuello y una en la cintura.

- Por lo menos vístete hijo, vaya esa niña te tiene loco.

Mikoto le guiño un ojo y salió del lugar con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Mama por favor!! hola Sakura como te sientes vaya susto que me diste…

-Sasuke ¿porque me desmaye, que paso antes alguien estaba muy cerca de mi? o algo asi…

-No que yo recuerde umm… estaba saludando a unos amigos del equipo de futbol y cuando voltee ya estabas en el piso así que salí corriendo a la enfermería y solo estabas inconsciente, así que te lleve a tu casa.

-Entiendo bueno…yo me tengo que ir…

Sasuke se extrañó por el comportamiento de su novia pero como era tan orgulloso y testarudo no estaba dispuesto a dar muchos peros ni hacer muy obvio lo dolido que estaba por la actitud tan fría de Sakura.

-Bien nos vemos.

-Sasuke…

- ¿Si?

-Te amo…

Ahora si se sentía como un completo tonto y se pego con el teléfono en la cabeza por andar asumiendo cosas extrañas, además no era muy propio de él sacar conclusiones tan cursis.

-Yo también, descansa mañana te buscare y nos reuniremos en el campo con los demás.

-Ok… bye

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**En casa de Naruto.**

¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Un muy histérico rubio salió de su cuarto llevando algo en la mano al parecer un brassier, se dirigió a su joven padre que leía tranquilamente el periódico en una muy desordenada sala.

-Que hi…- El rubio se detuvo al ver la prenda que llevaba Naruto en la mano -(Diablos como llego eso a su cuarto)-pensó.

-NO QUIERO EXPLICACIONES SOLO…TU…SOLO…AHHH!!!

Yondaime algo sonrojado se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo el periódico

-Hijo…Una cosa…- Dijo recordando a ultima hora.

-¿Qué? Padre pervertido

-Mas respeto jovencito…Bueno sé que es algo ehh inusual pero debemos limpiar la casa a fondo.

Naruto a quien le empezó un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo repitió en voz baja las mismas palabras que su padre había dicho.

-Limpiar…a…fondo….?????

-Si… mañana limpiaremos este apartamento y seremos dos adultos, bueno un adulto y un casi adulto ordenados…no podemos seguir viviendo en estas condiciones- Se excusaba el padre de Naruto.

-Viene Anko ¿no?

-Si…

-Pero si ella conoce que eres un caso perdido en la limpieza de que te preocupas!!! además de que yo soy como el lema " de tal palo tal astilla"

-Hijo eso no es excusa yo he sido un inmaduro por no enseñarte a limpiar, así que empezaremos a añadir esos hábitos en nosotros.

-Mañana me reuniré con mis amigos

-Cancelado…

-¿Cómo?

-Cancelado… Aprende a ser ordenado y tendrás tu libertad.

-Definitivamente esa mujer te ha cambiado ya no eres un mero mero macho.

-De que hablas eso no tiene nada que ver.- Se quejo Minato algo ofendido.

-Estas cediendo ante la mujer…. Eso es debilidad, pronto serás su esclavo y harás lo que ordene

-Exageras

El rubio mayor dijo las últimas palabras con un deje de desespero y temor en su voz…

-Te acordaras de mi… Pero yo si soy rudo yo si s…

Ringg Ringgg Ringgggggg

-Alo? Hinata, ehh si lo que tú digas en seguida estoy ahí!!

Yondaime lo miro con una cara de extremada incredulidad a su hijo levantando una ceja.

-Ehhh… bueno quizás no sea tan mala idea lo de limpiar tengo 1 año sin encontrar mis calcetines de la suerte adiós!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Bien Kaori….puedes abrir los ojos.

La escena era muy hermosa, en una colina estaba muy bien preparado un picnic, había como plato principal sushi, un ramo de flores unos girasoles hermosos y pétalos de los mismos por doquier, una pequeña lamparita alumbraba el lugar el cual era muy apartado de la urbanización del moreno.

-Tu.. no debiste molestarte esta hermoso

Itachi abrazo a su novia, la chica era de su misma edad alrededor de los 18 años, tenía el cabello rubio muy liso y corto por encima de los hombros, unos ojos grises muy expresivos y llenos de vida, a primera vista se veía sencilla y algo tímida. Ambos se dieron un tierno beso y comenzaron a comer mientras charlaban y contaban sus anécdotas recientes.

-Mis padres están muy felices por mi ingreso en la Todai, es muy difícil ser admitido es una de las mejores de todo Japón me siento bastante satisfecho además estudiare lo que mejor se me da.

-El defender a las personas, lo sé, no te conozco desde ayer Itachi, claro el que me veas ahora más que antes significa otra cosa.

-No seas tonta, antes era un imbécil que me dejaba llevar por mis amigos, y creía que mientras más mujeres tuviera mejor hombres seria. Lo que es una estupidez y totalmente falso sabes porque ¿mi querida respondona?

-Ni la menor idea Itachito…

-Porque simplemente, ni si quiera todas esas chicas me hicieron sentir lo que una sola hace. Muchas fueron capricho, otras fueron deseo y otras simplemente aburrimiento, pero tu… tu siempre fuiste mi compañera de clase nunca me di cuenta lo inmensamente bella persona que eras hasta que abrí los ojos.

-Y sabes una cosa me alegro que hubieras dejado de ser ese Itachi y seas uno completamente nuevo.

-Creeme nadie se alegra de eso más que yo…Ahh por poco se me olvida… Aquí tengo tu postre favorito, no se me escapa nada, un pie de manzana

Kaori llena de felicidad comenzó a comerse el postre con ganas y le daba cucharaditas a su novio que estaba ante sus ojos mas bello que nunca.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tenten esperaba a Neji en la sala de la mansión Hyuga, mientras se tomaba el té que la nana de los chicos le había preparado y algunos panecillos, pocos minutos después apareció en la puerta ese niño que la tenia trastornada, el que producía sus risas, llantos y mariposas en su estómago.

-Hola cielo...

-Baby disculpa haberte hecho esperar me estaba vistiendo- Dijo Neji al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una seductora sonrisa.

Tenten sintió sus piernas flaquear un poco ante aquella imagen que se recreó en su mente de un sexy Neji con poca ropa.

-Eres un egoísta porque no dejaste que te ayudara.

El Hyuga tomo delicadamente el rostro de la castaña en su masculina y gruesa mano para darle un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios a su castaña. Se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar de su día, al no haber tantas novedades tocaron el tema que había sido el principal las últimas semanas.

-¿Tienes ya todo empacado?

-No-Contestó algo incómodo.

Neji siempre le molestaba e irritaba hablar de ese tema pero Tenten siempre lo sacaba al aire.

-¿Ya tienes la fecha exacta?

-Ehh.. si

Tenten sintió un vuelco en su estomago y le empezó a doler un poco la cabeza ante aquella noticia. Neji en ningún momento le había dicho la fecha puesto que no se la habían designado.

-Me voy en dos semanas.

Tenten sintió mil puñaladas en todo el cuerpo junto con doscientas dagas atravesarle el corazón.

-dos…dos semanas…14 dias…-Murmuró.

-Baby no hablemos de eso.

-¿Baby no hablemos de eso? Te vas y quien sabe cuando te vuelva a ver y ¿no hablaremos de eso?

-¿Que quieres que haga no hay vuelta atrás! Quien te entiende sabíamos que esto pasaría disfrutemos mientras podamos Tenten te amo! Pero tengo que irme! No entiendes?

-…….. claro….entiendo perfectamente Neji.

La castaña bajo la cabeza mientras inevitablemente las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Baby era el sueño de mi padre y mi madre, el estudió en esa universidad significa muchísimo para mi, te prometo que al finalizar volveré y si no estás con alguien, te hare mi esposa, si es que me esperas, es una promesa.

Tenten lo miro sorprendida en su cara no había ninguna expresión de juego o burla, solo seriedad y honestidad. Aun así el hecho de que el pensara que ella estaría con otro le dolía.

-Te esperare Neji, no hay nadie que te vaya a querer más que a ti te amo y siempre lo hare.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ino estaba en su cuarto leyendo unas revistas y escuchando un poco de música relajada…Pero algo no dejaba de acosarle la mente o mejor dicho alguien.

-BASTA!! No puedo creerlo….

Gaara rondaba su mente casi las 24 horas del día, puesto que tambien soñaba con él, no puede ser que alguien que no te deje si quiera un espacio en tus pensamientos.

-Hijaaa!!! Baja ahora mismo quiero que vayas a la tienda y ayudes a tu padre en la tienda.

-MAMA!!! Me lo dices ¿ahora? Son las 3 de la tarde, es Sábado!! No debe haber mucha gente.

-No es una sugerencia señorita es una ORDEN

-Ok OK….(que carácter).

Se soltó el cabello el cual tenía ahora mucho mas largo le llegaba casi a la cintura, se coloco una chaqueta blanca muy original y fashion sobre una blusa gris muy pegada, unos jeans oscuros y unas botas grises. Bajó de su habitación con algo de pereza, su casa era muy linda no muy grande pero sí lo suficiente para 3 personas, nada mas, estaba decorada al estilo country, salió por el lindo jardín tomo su carro, un volkswagen new beetle color verde manzana y salió hacia el centro de la ciudad donde quedaba la tienda de su padre, era una floristería muy conocida y popular en el centro.

-Papa ya estoy aquí!

-Si hija!! Bien ayúdame a hacer unos ramos sobre la mesa están los pedidos voy un momento al frente muero de hambre.

-Ok…- Respondió la rubia sin animos.

-Disculpe señorita quisiera regalarle un ramo a usted pero no sería muy apropiado que lo hagas tu misma o sí?

Ino desconcertada volteo a ver quién era la persona que le hablaba y casi pega un grito, Dani estaba frente a ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Da…Dani…tu…no te habías ido?

-Vaya no me esperaba esa muestra de entusiasmo pero bueno a ti te acepto todo, no respondiste mis cartas, pensé que éramos algo solido, a mi padre no le fue bien en Hong Kong, así que volvimos a Japón.

-Ya veo…

-Ino, necesito hablar de nosotros.

Ino quien cortaba algunas hojas que sobraban de un arreglo cort+o 4 flores de tajo al escuchar eso.

- No...nosotros?

-Claro Ino, tú me dijiste que me irías a visitar y que aun seguiríamos siendo novios.

-Si lo…ejem…recuerdo bien…(BIEN HECHO INO GOLFA AHORA TIENES DOS NOVIOS)

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura se puso su pijama después de un refrescante baño y quedo profundamente abrazada a morfeo, pensó que Sai fue producto de su imaginación, como estaba feliz con Sasuke seguramente buscaría algo mínimo para estropear todo puesto que no puede ser que todo sea tanta felicidad, novio perfecto, amigas perfectas, instituto perfecto, buenas notas, nada es color de rosa. O quizás, si.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bien ahí esta el primer cap de la segunda temporada de Cosas de Adolescentes. Espero les haya gustado. Pleaseee déjenme un **Review **para saber si les gusta, que le hace falta o que ondaa, las quiero gracias por estar ahí mil bsos.

PROX CAP:

Neji se va

Los chicos se van a la playa donde todo puede suceder

Terminan las vacaciones y comienza el ultimo año de los chicos

Esto y mucho mas, escenas candentes entre las parejas.


	2. Lindas Vacaciones

Descripción de los personajes en la segunda temporada:

**Gaara:** sigue igual de presumido y líder en casi todo, físicamente está un poco más alto, aunque nunca ha sido musculoso siempre ha tenido un cuerpo muy bien formado y atlético, podría imaginarse como David Beckham, un cabello pelirrojo despeinado que le da u aspecto extra sexy y unos lindos ojos color verde muy claros.

**Ino:** Alta, elegante, a veces muy terca y prepotente, pero desde su penúltimo año había madurado mucho, se separo del club de las "rubias" y ahora vivía un noviazgo saludable, ejem, entre algunas tantas peleas con Gaara, era delgada de rostro fino y delicado, sencillamente muy hermosa con una melena rubia que le llegaba a la cintura.

**Shikamaru:** Todo le sigue pareciendo muy problemático, en sus clases es muy listo pero no se esfuerza por ser el mejor, es muy relajado para eso, físicamente es un chico muy simpático su cabello largo siempre con una coleta le da un aspecto rebelde, alto y delgado pero con buena forma.

**Temari:** Empezara la Universidad pero aun así sigue visitando el instituto cada vez que puede por su novio Shikamaru, es una chica muy inteligente y sexy, de ojos seductores y labios provocativos.

**Kiba:** Por fin mantiene una relación podría llamarse "formal" con Sakemi (prima de Sakura) es un chico muy lindo, de buenos sentimientos y con bastante buen humor. Es amante de los animales. Me lo imagino físicamente exacto a Ashton Kutcher (no tan alto pero en lo demás tal cual).

**Sakemi:** Una chica muy rebelde, liberal, divertida y popular entre los chicos, está tratando de acostumbrarse al romance serio con su actual novio Kiba, con el que llevaba una solida amistad. Es de contextura normal, pechos grandes, ojos castaños y cabellos de igual color largo y liso.

**Autora:** Espero no haberme tardado demasiado discúlpenme si lo hice estaba terminando mi otro fic "Mision supuesto matrimonio" para que mis lectoras no me asesinaran jeje saludos =D

**00000 – Separaciones de escenas**

"**Pensamientos de personajes"**

**(Descripción de algo extra)**

Capítulo 2

**Lindas Vacaciones**

000000000000000000 En el aeropuerto 000000000000000000000000000000000

Una castaña abrazaba fuertemente a un alto y fornido chico de cabello largo y castaño sujetado por una coleta, la chica lloraba desconsolada, mientras que el chico arrugaba la frente y soltaba una que otra lagrima.

- No es un ADIOS, es un hasta luego….Tenten.

-Lo sé pero aun así ese hasta luego será largo….

-Te llamare todos los días…te amo…no me olvides.- dijo Neji tocándole el rostro tiernamente a su novia, quien no paraba de llorar.

-Tu no me olvides a mi tampoco por favor yo también te amo demasiado.

Tenten vio como su novio se alejaba y se despedía de sus primas y su tío Hiashi, sin voltear se fue directo al avión, no había marcha atrás.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Sakuraaaa apurate o te van a dejar.- gritaba la señora Haruno a todo pulmón.

-Madreee tranquila estoy metiendo en mi bolso de viaje unas ultimas cositas.- decía Sakura mientras guardaba a empujones unos trajes de baño en su tercer bolso de viaje.- Listo!-exclamo con emoción.

La pelirosa bajo con dificultad las escaleras cargando sus 3 bolsos se despidió de su madre y su padre y salió hacia la entrada de su casa donde la esperaba Sasuke en su carro.

-Todo eso es tuyo 0.0.- A Sasuke le empezó un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho al ver todo el equipaje de Sakura.

-Bueno son varias semanas, tenía que traerme casi la mitad de mi closet.- se defendió Sakura a lo que Sasuke respondió con un típico "Hpm"

Ambos emprendieron camino hacia el club playero que fueron en 4to año, ahí se encontrarían con el resto de sus compañeros y pasarían las 2 últimas semanas de vacaciones.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas hasta que llegaron al bello club, la entrada era sencillamente hermosa llena de palmeras hasta llegar a una gran cabaña donde hacían las fiestas y estaban los restaurantes, hacia el otro extremo cerca de la playa quedaban las cabañas donde dormirían. Esta vez Sasuke se quedaría con Gaara, Ino y Kankuro quien aun no había empezado la universidad a diferencia de Itachi que ya estaba de lleno metido en los estudios. Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a la cabaña que habían reservado, era amplia y cómoda, tenía una pequeña cocina junto a una mini sala con sofá cama, tv, y una recamara con dos camas matrimoniales, se dieron cuenta que ya habían maletas lo que suponía que sus amigos ya estaban en el club.

-Vamos a buscarlos de seguro están en las piscinas.-Añadió Sasuke dejando sus bolsos en la habitación.

-Si vamos ojala hayan llegado Hinata y Tenten.

-¿Que paso con Sakemi?

-Me dijo que se vendría mañana al parecer tenía que ir al odontólogo o algo así ¬¬ de seguro fue a alguna fiesta de universitarios como siempre y me mintió, a veces me recuerda a Kakashi con sus excusas.

-Ya veo…nunca cambia, supongo…Sakura….- Sasuke mencionó su nombre en un tono dudoso.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

-Que tal si ejem…nos quedamos un rato más a solas.- pregunto con un tono ahora un poco más sugestivo el moreno.

La verdad él y Sakura no habían tenido tiempo de intimidad desde aquella vez en el bosque, siempre iban a lugares públicos, salían con sus amigos, o con sus familiares.

-Bueno, no parece una mala idea.- Dijo Sakura haciéndose la loca e ignorando la mente perversa de Sasuke.- podemos ver TV ahorita pasan una novela buenísima.

-En realidad no me refería a ese tiempo a solas, sino a bueno tu sabes algo mas umm hot.-Dijo Sasuke con cara de perrito faldero.

Sakura nerviosa no sabía porque trataba de esquivar las palabras, al final era su novio- Ahhh ya entiendo…- Bueno entonces bajare el aire, seguro quieres sentir ya el calor playero hehe.- decía Sakura con una gotita de sudor en la frente mientras iba hacia el aire acondicionado.

-No Sakura, me refiero a esto.- Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la beso con pasión, al principio Sakura no estaba muy entregada, la sorpresa la había dejado algo pasmada, pero luego el beso fue tomando mas forma de un momento a otro ya estaban sobre una de las camas de la cabaña, Sasuke se quito la camisa de un tirón sobresaltando de manera alarmante a Sakura, Sasuke se veía algo agresivo y extremadamente seductor, tocaba a Sakura por doquier y besaba con pasión el cuello y los labios de la pelirrosa, Sakura pasaba las manos por la ancha espalda de Sasuke, quien comenzó a desabotonarle el pantalón a la pelirosa.

-Sasuke…Sa…ke…- trataba de decir Sakura en su respiración entre cortada mientras el moreno empezaba a besarle con mas agresividad el cuello.- Sasuke por favor detente, no es el momento, alguien puede entrar…

-Están en la piscina…-gruño Sasuke

-No quiero Sasuke.- Sentenció Sakura con un tono mas fuerte.

Casi al instante Sasuke se separo de ella como si hubiera sentido una electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo, no estaba enfadado sino algo avergonzado.

-Lo siento Sakura me deje llevar, es que, me provocaste mucho.- Dijo con la cabeza semi-gacha una media sonrisa sexy y picara, tratando de verse inoncente.

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada, tu monstruo pervertido me ataco de pronto.- se defendió Sakura.

-Si no solieras colocarte esos jeans tan pegados, y esas blusas tan descotadas quizás mi instinto salvaje sexual se calmara un poco.- decía un Sasuke con cara de "indefenso" (si como no)

-Pues creo que será difícil en la playa donde tendré que llevar poca ropa, pero estoy segura que tú mi príncipe azul se calmara y esperara el momento indicado para nuestras situaciones ardientes verdad, además tiene que ser especial y romantico.- Dijo Sakura dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Si claro lo que tú digas "princesita".- replico Sasuke mientras ponía cara de niño regañado y hacia un pequeño puchero.

-Un intento muy bajo de tratar de convencerme.

-Bueno nada perdí con intentarlo.- Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y viéndose en el espejo arreglándose un poco el cabello.- ahora si busquemos a nuestros amigos.

**000000000000000000000000 EN LA PISCINA 000000000000000000000000000**

Un rubio se lanzaba en un trampolín alto y pronunciaba gritos que nadie entendía.

-Parece un niño.

-Dejalo es que en realidad aun no ha madurado del todo quizás sea mejor así.- decía una castaña de dos moñitos a su amiga de cabello negro azulado mientras se bronceaban.

-Si quizás tengas razón.- corroboro la ojiblancos sonriendo viendo como su escandaloso rubio se acercaba a ellas.

-¿no se les provoca algo de tomar chicas?- Preguntaba un rubio todo mojado

-No gracias Narutin.- dijo Tenten con la mirada perdida en el panorama playero frente a ella.

-No Naruto-kun gracias, si quieres ve tu ahí están Shikamaru y Kiba.- dijo Hinata mientras le daba un besito en los labios.

-Ok voy a estar en la barra - El rubio se paró de la silla de su novia y se acerco a sus amigos en la barra.- Hey en que andan.- pregunto a sus concentrados amigos del instituto.

-Naruto, no vayas a voltear, pero desde hace una hora una chica extremadamente sexy no deja de verte desde el otro lado de la piscina.-dijo Kiba

El rubio volteo casi inmediatamente y al hacerlo vio a una anciana que lo miraba pervertidamente y le guiño un ojo, a lo que sus amigos estallaron en risas.

-¬¬ no es gracioso….nada gracioso.- murmuró Naruto algo perturbado por la imagen que acababa de presenciar.

-Vamos era una broma no seas problemático.- dijo Shikamaru en su tono de relajo.

-¿Dónde está tu novia eh Shikamaru?.- Pregunto el rubio aun con un tono ofendido.

-Estudiando, la universidad es muy problemática, casi no tuvo vacaciones de verano, pero aun así nos vemos casi todos los días en la noche, cuando le dije que venía me terminó, alegando que yo regresaría a la ciudad con una chica de aquí, las mujeres son muy problemáticas, pase 6 horas tratando distintas maneras que olvidara ese asunto.

-Sakemi es todo lo contrario, parece que no le importara, es muy liberal, no se preocupa en llamarme o en saber en dónde estoy, pero aun así dice que yo soy el único chico de mi edad que le gusta y le ha gustado que rayos significa eso- preguntaba un desconcertado Kiba.

-Que le gustan los mayorcitos.- dijo el rubio, comentario por el cual Shikamaru y Naruto soltaron una risita burlona.

-Bueno quizás sea eso o simplemente funcionamos como buenos amigos.

-No te compliques hablen cuando llegue aquí y problema resuelto.- Dijo el rubio a su entristecido amigo.

-Si supongo, al parecer a ti es el único que te va bien con Hinata.- opino el castaño.

-Si Hinata es un sol la amo de veras, el único medio complicado es su papa, vemos tv en su casa con él en el medio y cosas por el estilo, es un tanto molesto.

Sus amigos volvieron a cuajarse de la risa, pero pararon ante la presencia de alguien que pasaba frente a ellos.

-¿Nani?... ¿Qué les pasa?.- Medio gritaba el rubio.

-No vayas a voltear de golpe Naruto pero una chica extremadamente guapa te esta echando el ojo.- Dijo Shikamaru con cara de bobo.

-No voy a caer en su jueguito de nuevo ¬¬.

-Es en serio Naruto voltea disimuladamente.-dijo Kiba.

A Naruto lo invadía la curiosidad si de algo pecaba el rubio era de curioso, volteo lentamente y efectivamente frente a el pasaba una chica que lo miraba con cara de perversa, tenía muy buen cuerpo, de exageradas proporciones, cabello rubio hasta la cintura y ojos azules, la chica le pico un ojo y se sentó al otro extremo de la barra chupando el pitillo (tubito para tomar cocteles) muy insinuante. Naruto trago saliva casi al mismo tiempo que sus amigos.

-Tengo novia, tengo novia, tengo novia y la amo…- se convencía para si mismo en voz alta.

-Admiro tu fuerza de voluntad.- pero yo no tengo la misma asi que ve con Hinata o me la espantaras.- dijo Kiba.

-Pero si tu eres novio de Sakemi ¬¬.- Alegó Shikamaru.

-Bueno pero ya estábamos a punto de terminar ¿o no?, ahora Naruto ve con Hinata para que me dejes el campo libre.

El rubio obedeció y se fue con su novia, aun así era lo mejor no quería ni engañar a Hinata con la mirada, mientras que el castaño saco sus dotes de seducción y su sonrisa soñada y se acerco a la rubia instalando rápidamente una conversación.

-Vaya que problematicos…¬¬

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke y Sakura ya se habían encontrado con sus compañeros de cuarto y charlaban animadamente de lo que el club estaba organizando.

-Me dijo el salvavidas que están organizando un concurso de canto y otro de baile suena muy divertido.- les comunicó una rubia muy emocionada.

-Se puede saber que haces tú hablando con el salvavidas?.- Gaara dijo esto en un tono amenazante.

-Nada solo preguntaba como hacia cuando alguien se ahogaba.- se defendió la rubia un poco ruborizada.

-Jum….ok te creeré…investigare a ese disque salvavidas ¬¬.-dijo Gaara

- O.O

-Ok estas peleas pasionales son divertidas pero hay unas polluelas que debo engatusar si me disculpan pequeñines enamorados.- dijo el hermano de Gaara.

-Kankuro desde que es "universitario" no hace más que ligarse a chicas por doquier, creo que eso les llama mucho la atención a las chicas.- Gaara dijo esto mirando intensamente a su novia Ino.

-A mi no me mires no me gustan los universitarios te quiero a ti deja de buscar chicos donde no los hay ¬¬

El pelirojo sonrió triunfante y con autosuficiencia y le dio un beso a su novia, ambos se despidieron de Sasuke y Sakura quienes supusieron que el pelirojo y la rubia seguirían sus riñas y besos en otro lugar.

Sasuke y Sakura permanecieron en la orilla de la playa, la pelirrosa sentada entre las piernas del moreno, viendo como lentamente caía el sol.

Pero algo seguía perturbando su cabeza…la imagen de su ex rondaba con frecuencia últimamente, quizás era normal después de todo lo que vivieron, y verlo de pronto, su cabeza volvería a pensar en el, sin embargo estaba feliz con Sasuke y nada podía interferir en ellos ni siquiera Sai….Aunque volviera.

-¿En que piensas Sakura?

-Nada simplemente, que me siento muy feliz contigo aquí, yo entre tus brazos, nunca imagine que llegaríamos a algo serio, después de tu reputación

El moreno se sintió algo ofendido

- Sakura que quieres decir con mi reputación, yo era y soy y seguiré siendo un gran partido para cualquier chica, si esas se rendían a mis pies sin yo hacer nada era muy imposible evitar salir con todas.

-No me des mas detalles, claro que lo entiendo…y ya me he acostumbrado a que sigas con tu presunción al extremo.

Sakura le dio un beso a su novio, al caer la noche, ambos emprendieron camino a la cabaña, esta serían unas fenomenales vacaciones sin lugar a duda.

000000000000000000000En un lugar apartado en la playa 0000000000000

-¿Ino te pasa algo?

- "A parte de que tengo dos novios no nada más ¬¬"-pensó

- No Gaara para nada.- mintió la rubia y trato de dar una sonrisa convincente que no logro convencer del todo a su pelirojo.

-Ino no me ocultes nada sabes que soy Gaara, y todo lo descubro.

-No tengo nada que ocultarte no seas paranoico.

La rubia se ofendió un poco ante la actitud de su novio e intento irse pero una manos la detuvieron tumbándola sobre la arena quedando oprimida bajo el cuerpo del pelirojo.

-Mi tonta sabes que es jugando, confio en ti se que no me ocultas nada.

La rubia se sentía completamente culpable ante esa situación, Gaara le besaba el cuello, mientras ella no paraba de pensar como terminar con Dani que en cierto modo también le gustaba, claro no tanto como Gaara, lo que fie una suerte es que Dani tenia que ayudar a su padre estas semanas con la mudanza y no pudo ir a la playa. Ino comenzó a corresponder los besos de su pelirojo quien rápidamente, se alejo alegando que en ese lugar había muchos insectos, pero Ino sabia muy bien que cada vez que ellos llegaban a la situación candente el pelirojo tomaba una actitud alarmante y nerviosa.

-"Que se traerá entre manos ¬¬".- Pensó Ino mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de Gaara.

0000000000000000000000000000ESA NOCHE0000000000000000000000000000

Los chicos fueron a la fiesta de esa noche en la gran cabaña y bailaron hasta más no poder, Kiba estaba con la rubia que había conocido en la piscina muy pegadito, él le susurraba al oído cosas que hacían que esta se riera a carcajadas (si algo hacia muy bien Kiba era hacer reír cualquier chica de seguro así cayo rendida a sus pies la exuberante rubia). Mientras Sakura en el otro extremo lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

-Míralo que descarado, acaso no sabe que aquí todo el mundo conoce a Sakemi.

-Sakura cálmate quien sabe, yo oí decir a Naruto que al parecer tu prima y Kiba no estaban muy bien.-dijo una tímida Hinata mirando con miedo a su amiga que echaba fuego.

-Hinata aun así siguen siendo novios si el quiere ligarse a una chica debería hablar con Sakemi y terminar todo sano, al fin y al cabo también son buenos amigos.

-En eso si te apoyo pero bueno hombres al fin.- dijo melancólicamente Tenten

Ambas se empinaron un vaso con sake de un tirón.

La noche pasó rápidamente pero aun a las 4 de la mañana seguía prendida, al parecer las ansias de la gente por bailar eran insaciables ante la primera fiesta de esas vacaciones.

Las chicas ya estaban lo suficientemente acaloradas después de haberse tomado prácticamente una botella de sake cada una. Ino bailaba muy sexy con Gaara, por lo que varias personas le gritaban cosas como "busquen un hotel", "para eso están las cabañas", entre otras cosas a lo que los dos chicos hacían oídos sordos. Kiba se había desaparecido con la rubia, Shikamaru estaba babeando una mesa totalmente ebrio, Naruto hacia un streaptease en la barra mientras Hinata lo miraba con cara asesina haciéndole más señas que un sordomudo para que se bajara, Tenten estaba llorándole a un Rock Lee que se veía como todo un psicólogo reflexionando cada palabra que Tenten lloraba y preguntaba cosas como " ¿Y que sientes al respecto?".

Kankuro estaba rodeado de mas o menos 3 chicas y fanfarroneaba sobre cosas de su universidad "a la cual no había asistido aun", por otro lado Sasuke y Sakura quienes estaban bastante pasados de copa pero lo suficientemente conscientes de todo hablaban animadamente burlándose de todo el mundo, entre besos, caricias y algunas caricias.

-Sakura vamos a un lugar más intimo si?-decía con un tonito algo ebrio el moreno.

Pero la pelirosa estaba consciente de lo que pretendía hacer Sasuke, y ella no era una chica fácil.

-Estoy bien aquí si quieres vete tú yo me quedo a esperar a mis amigas.

-Que dices no seas necia vámonos.

-Que no…yo me quedo Sasuke… te alcanzo luego.

-BIEN!.- el moreno a quien le sobraba el orgullo se fue dando traspiés y se llevo la mitad de una botella de vodka.

Sakura lo vio alejarse y le dio algo de remordimiento, tomo a Tenten de la mano y a Hinata igual quien se negó rotundamente a dejar a Naruto desnudarse, pero al final cedió y le dijo a Naruto algo como "YA VERAS" pero el rubio seguía bailando como todo un streapers quitándose prendas.

Sakura dejo a sus amigas dormidas en sus cabañas y se dirigió a la de ella, al entrar escucho un muy fuerte ronquido preveniente de la habitación, al entrar se dio cuenta que era Sasuke roncando, boca abajo sin camisa aun con la botella en la mano y con unos bóxers. Sakura lo vio y su primer impulso fue lazarse encima de él y comérselo a besos, pero se fue con la razón le quito la botella se apresuro a taparlo con una sabana y se acostó junto a él, que enseguida entre sueños la abrazo y así se quedaron hasta el amanecer.

000000000000000000000 La mañana siguiente 00000000000000000000000000000

Todos tenían una fuerte resaca, no sabían controlarse cuando iban a tomar, Sakura recibió temprano un mensaje de su prima la cual ya iba en camino, como Sasuke aun dormía ella decidió bañarse y ponerse su traje de baño para dar una vuelta, en su habitación Gaara e Ino también estaban profundos, y al salir se dio cuenta que Kankuro no habia dormido en la cabaña y se imagino porque, se ducho se coloco unos jeans descolorados muy sexys unas sandalias de playa y un traje de baño blanco con círculos de varios colores muy lindo, recogió su larga cabellera rosa en un moño y salió en busca de sus amigas. Llego a la cabaña tocó varias veces y le abrió una ya arreglada Hinata.

-Hola Sakura!! ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Claro muero de hambre.

Ambas entraron y comenzaron a reír con las locuras de la noche anterior.

-¿Y Tenten?

- Aun duerme…Me dijiste que Sakemi llega hoy no Sakura?

-Si, estoy algo preocupada, no se si decirle lo de Kiba o esperar a ver si el lo hace.

-Espera el dia de hoy si no te comenta nada después de hablar con el se lo dices.

-Si me parece lo mejor, que paso con Naruto?

- ¬¬ al parecer cuando se iba a quitar los bóxer llego seguridad y se lo llevo.

Hinata dijo esto y rio por debajo

.- Eso le pasa por no saber tomar y no hacerme caso, pero todo está bien ya se disculpo conmigo esta mañana el pobre estaba destruido y eso que fue la primera noche aun nos quedan dos semanas.

-Hinata no le he dicho nada a nadie, tengo una inquietud.

Sakura le relato a su amiga sus pensamientos constantes sobre Sai explicándole con detalles quien era este.

-Es normal, después de tantos años de noviazgo y haber desaparecido asi como asi, seguramente te pego, y aun no lo has olvidado, pero olvídate de el tienes a Sasuke, y creeme eso ya es decir bastante

Sakura rió ante ese comentario de su tímida amiga y pensó que seria lo mejor el caso Sai sería olvidado y se dedicaría a ser feliz con Sasuke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una castaña bajaba de su jeep ondeando su cabello sensualmente y dirigiéndose a su novio que la esperaba en la puerta de la cabaña principal donde estaba el lobby.

-¿Me extrañaste?. – Dijo Sakemi dándole un beso fugaz a su novio quien parecía distraído.

-Claro…

-Woow con ese ánimo diría que para nada pero igual lo acepto, que me perdi!

-Nada…

-Oook O.O es mi idea o estas extraño por algo o te la has pasado mucho con Sasuke y te ha contagiado su falta de expresividad.

-No simplemente estoy agotado.

-Ya veo muero de ganas de ver a mi prima vamos a buscarla si?

-NOOOOOO

-O_O Ehh por que no es mi prima, la quiero ver , le paso algo?.

-No es solo que quiero que vengas conmigo primero, quiero hablar de algo.

-Ok.

Ambos castaños se fueron con dirección a la playa caminaron mientras platicaban, alguien los veía a lo lejos.

-Hinata mira allá están quizás le esta diciendo todo.

-Si esperemos que si vamos a esperarlos aquí cuando se acerque Sakemi la llamamos y averiguamos.

Las dos chicas se quedaron tomando sol mientras esperaban que la castaña terminara de hablar con su novio, pasaron como 30 minutos y se acercaban hacia ellas.

-Nos vemos luego Sakemi.

-Si claro Kiba.

Sakura le hizo señas a su prima para que se sentara con ellas.

-Que ha pasado prima que te ha dicho Kiba.

-Que…se termino…- Contestó en un tono que parecía no muy creíble para sí misma.

00000000000000000000 La ultima noche 0000000000000000000000

El grupo del instituto Konoha habia organizado una fogata en la playa esa noche estaban todos reunidos alrededor hablando animadamente y como cosa rara tomando (alcohólicos muajaja).

Sakemi veía de reojo a Kiba quien estaba acompañado de una rubia exuberante.

Gaara e Ino discutían ya que el salvavidas se había unido a la fogata y no dejaba de coquetearle a la rubia. Hinata y Naruto se besaban apasionadamente, Tenten ahora mas animada hablaba con Rock Lee y su chica. Mientras un moreno tomo de la mano a su pelirrosa y se la llevo lejos de la fogata cerca de unas palmeras la acorralo y empezó a besarle el cuello, Sakura le correspondió acariciándole el cabello.

-Sakura quiero…quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial.

Sakura se extraño pero lo siguió, el moreno la llevaba hacia la cabaña del salvavidas la cual era la típica de baywatch, con la diferencia que en la minirampa para subir estaba cubierto de pétalos de flores Sasuke dejo que Sakura subiera primero, al abrir la puerta vio todo iluminado por velas, y lleno flores por doquier en el centro habían unas sabanas y una carta.

-Sasuke…esta…

Sasuke le puso un dedo en su boca haciéndola callar.- Sakura, entiendo perfectamente si no quieres que nada pase pero aun así quisiera pasar la noche contigo, esa carta es…algo que escribí para ti.

-Es una carta de amor?.- Dijo Sakura sin creérselo.

-Puede decirse que si…-Resopló algo apenado.

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente en las sabanas rodeados de velas y con un aroma floral en la cabaña.

-Sasuke es lo mas romántico que alguien ha hecho por mi.

Salura beso a Sasuke con un cálido beso, mientras ella misma se desabotonaba su blusa dejando asi su traje de baño al descubierto.

-Sakura… ¿estás segura?- Algo incrédulo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, sonrió, y ambos comenzaron a besarse mientras la noche pasaba.

00000000000000000000000 CONTINUARA 000000000000000000000000000000

En el prox cap.

Relaciones inesperadas.

Nuevos alumnos.

Una pelea.

Reviews:

**Loveless0Crystal0Angelic:** Hola muchas gracias por tu Reviews jaja bueno si Neji es muy temperamental como casi todos en esa historia son jóvenes y los jóvenes son asi cambiantes de humor al extremo jeje espero este cap te haya gustado un besot bye espero tu review.

**Saku99:** Gracias eternamente por tu apoyo significa mucho para mi que mi historia guste tanto, me alegro que te gustara y espero que te siga gustando XOXO (besitos)

**Kanna Uchiha:** Jajaja no habia pensado en una Kaori pero quien sabe Itachi puede cambiar de gustos o cualquier cosa puede pasar en esta segunda temporada, te mando un kiss gracias por leer mi fic espero te haya gustado el cap.

**:** Holaa! Wooww gracias por tu revies me sentí muy feliz cuando lo leiii me alegra enormemente que te guste mi fic espero te haya gustado este cap. Neji y Tenten son una pareja muy linda casi perfectos por eso necesitaban algunas piedras en el camino para hacer su amor mas fuerte. Gaara e Ino no pararan de tener obstáculos pero siempre terminaran juntos XOXO (besitos). Gracias de nuevo.

**Marlita-Chan:** Holiss gracias por tu comentario me alegra muchísimo que te guste este fic espero q me sigas apoyando con tus reviews siempre son lo que me anima a seguir bye besitos.

**Naomi-tendo:** HOLAA, jaja pues si muchos metiches en las relaciones de esas parejitas, pero siempre ayudan un poco, gracias por leer mi fic me alegra mucho espero que te haya gustado ste cap bye besos.

**.90:** Jajaja bueno primero que nada gracias por escribirme aquí esta la conti pronto subiré el prox cap lo prometo, Neji no volverá aun se acaba de ir xD, y Sai… bueno ya lo veras hasta pronto (k).

**Javiitah-sxs: **Hola Gracias por leer mi fic y haberme escrito un review eso me anima infinitamente a seguirlo, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que te siga gustando tratare de atualizar seguido, hasta la prox XOXO (besitos)

Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M: Holaa jajaja muchas gracias por agregarme en todo eso no sabes lo feliz que me haces!!! Espero te haya gustado este cap te prometo que el prox estará mas revelador te mando un besote gracias por leerme byee hasta el prox cap.

Madesita: Holaaaa aquí esta el 2do cap esero te haya gustado, pronto subiré el prox ya estoy trabajando en el, gracias por leer mi fic sinifica mucho para mi, esperemos que Sakura no sea tan mensa jeje saluditos (XOXO)

GRACIASS POR ESCRIBIRMEEE DE VERDAD 10 Reviewss ME ALEGRE DEMASIADO AL LEERLOS JEJEJE ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO EL FIC Y LES SIGA GUSTANDO BYE MUCHOS BESITOS (XOXO)


	3. El 1er dia de clases

**Autora:** Bien he aquí el 3er cap =D espero les guste a mi me gusta bastante jejeje cada vez toma mas forma la trama.

000000-Separacion de escenas

"Pensamientos de personajes"

(Acotaciones)

**Descripciones de los personajes: Si hago alguna comparación y no saben quién es el actor usen el santo remedio (Google) XD**

**Tenten:** una chica alta, piel clara, ojos castaños y cabello de igual color, tiene siempre una expresión alegre, es creativa y de buen humor, delgada y esbelta, en esta temporada se verá muy deprimida por la partida de Neji y eso la llevara en algunos casos a estados extremos de confusión.

**Neji:** Alto, elegante, un rostro de rasgos perfectos, una sonrisa soñada, cabello largo casi siempre con una cola dándole un aspecto sexy y misterioso, cuerpo bien formado y definido pero no musculoso, ojos extremadamente claros, inteligente, agradable, a veces un poco competitivo, educado y completamente entregado al amor, en esta temporada el estará fuera de Tokio estudiando en Estados Unidos en una universidad prestigiosa, lo que complicara su relacion.

**Kakashi:** Alto, me lo imagino con un aire a George Clooney en su época más joven, enteramente sexy, un estilo despreocupado y liberal, tiende a seguir siendo impuntual, seguirá dando clases en el instituto, aquí ya no tiene la máscara por lo que muestra una sonrisa perfecta y unos labios totalmente besables, tiene un cuerpo masculino y muy bien formado debido a sus entregado entrenamientos físicos. Tiene alrededor de unos 25 años.

**Kankuro:** Sigue igual de mujeriego, es un fiestero de primera categoría, al parecer no tendrá una novia seria, no es muy alto, tampoco delgado, de rostro simpático y bonachón, aunque su personalidad e increíble actitud es lo que atrae a las chicas.

**Rock Lee:** Un chico alto y delgado, bastante energético, siempre está muy feliz, al igual que Temari, kankuro e Itachi comenzó la universidad pero seguirá yendo al instituto ya que está enamorado de una chica que estudia con los chicos y extraña demasiado a sus viejos amigos.

**Itachi:** Se podría decir que el partido perfecto, es estudioso, alto, delgado pero con musculos definidos, una sonrisa hermosa y arrolladora, mirada profunda, sencillo, inteligente, y cariñoso, casi perfecto, su único defecto su novia (XD). En esta temporada estará muy entregado a sus estudios y a su nueva novia Kaori, pero muchas cosas pueden suceder. Me lo imagino muy al propio estilo de Orlando Bloom.

**3er Cap. Primer día de clases.**

Sakura corría de un lado a otro en su habitación, buscando la falda, luego la corbata, por ultimo su bolso, salió con toda la camisa por fuera, el chaleco abierto y el cuello de la camisa totalmente levantado, su madre hizo caso omiso sabía que era caso perdido que su hija se arreglara el uniforme, la pelirrosa dio un beso a su madre y salió corriendo de su casa, en el camino trato de acomodarse un poco el uniforme pero alguien grito su nombre atrayendo su atención.

-Hey Sakura!

-¿Itachi?- La pelirosa se quedo algo embobada al verlo pues era inevitable, el chico era verdaderamente un espectáculo.

-Vas al instituto? Te llevo yo también voy a buscar unos papeles.

-Bueno está bien!-Acepto Sakura agradecida de no tener que correr para llegar.

La pelirrosa y el moreno comenzaron a hablar animadamente, ambos tenían un fluido de conversación muy agradable, y una conexión innegable.

-La universidad es maravillosa, hay gente de todo tipo, pero también es bastante ruda no es para nada el relajo del instituto, ya me estoy acostumbrando.

-Me alegro mucho Itachi, y como te va con tu novia?-Pregunto animada Sakura, le tenía un aprecio especial al hermano de su novio.

El moreno se sonrojo un poco ante la pregunta lo que hizo que Sakura sonriera.

-Bueno me va bien solo que a veces es muy celosa, pero de esto estamos perfectamente.

Inner Sakura: NO VA A SER CELOSAA YO CELARIA A ESTE MUCHACHO HASTA DE SU MAMA ¬¬

-Entiendo es normal, los celos están siempre en toda relación.

-¿Cómo te va con mi hermano?

Esta vez fue Sakura quien se sonrojó recordando inevitablemente el día en que ambos estuvieron juntos, recordando el hermoso cuerpo de Sasuke presionándola encima de su cuerpo, recordando su delicioso aroma, recordando cada centímetro del perfecto cuerpo del moreno, recordando sus gemidos, recor…

-EJEM… Sakura? O.O

-Ah sí me va bien…-Se limitó a contestar.

-Si…ehh…ya veo…- El moreno adopto una expresión algo recelosa que sorprendió un poco a la pelirrosa.

- Sakurita ya llegamos, la pase muy bien con esta conversación, espero que se repita, que te vaya bien en tu primer día de clase.

- Muchas gracias Itachi yo espero volverte a ver pronto, cuídate mucho y no me olvides.

- Eso es casi imposible flor de cerezo.-Le respondió el con una sonrisa arrolladora.

Sakura se sonrojo violentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a el mayor de los Uchiha, se bajo casi corriendo (como cosa rara) de la camioneta hasta su salón. Era verdaderamente muy tarde tenía casi 20 minutos de retraso, y le tocaba clase con Tsunade, o sea seria mínimo el doble de tareas para esa semana por tal insolencia, la pelirrosa corría por los pasillos al doblar una esquina choco fuertemente con alguien y cayó al suelo golpeándose muy duro el brazo derecho.

-AUCHHH……-Se lamentaba Sakura.

-Sa…Sakura….

Se quedo fría ante esa voz, esa voz que la había estado aturdiendo durante las últimas semanas, y al subir la mirada ahí estaba, con una sonrisa típica, su cabello negro liso, sus ojos inexpresivos negros, su piel pálida, su cuerpo atlético, el uniforme que le asentaba perfectamente con su físico, el chico le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-Es tan típico tuyo correr por todos lados y llegar tarde a clases.

-Sai…. Es imposible que haces aquí.- Sakura estaba totalmente aturdida, el amor de su infancia su novio por muchos años, estaba ahí frente a ella más guapo que nunca.

-Bueno…mi querida Sakura estudio aquí, papa regreso a Japón, y abrió negocios aquí en Tokio, decidió meterme en el mejor instituto de la ciudad, y bueno aquí estoy, jamás me imagine que te encontraría aquí hasta que te vi aquel día, que por cierto estabas con un chico tomada de manos es tu novio?

-Yo…eh….es…que…

-No lo sabes entonces perfecto nos vemos después de clase.

-NOO SAI, espera…

El chico se acerco y poso su mano en el rostro de Sakura, la acaricio lentamente posando sus profunda mirada en ella casi sin pestañear.

-Debemos hablar, dejamos mucho en duda….

-Sai, esto no puede ser así no puedes llegar como si nada y tratar de cambiar mi vida yo he tratado de olvidarte todo este tiempo.

-Pero no lo has hecho.- Su sonrisa se hizo más prominente, quito su mano del rostro de Sakura y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a la pelirrosa.- Nos vemos después de clase en el estacionamiento.

-No Sai espera!!!

La pelirosa le tomo el brazo justo en el momento que todo el mundo salía de los salones hacia los pasillos, el chico volteo rápidamente y sin previo aviso se acerco para robarle un beso, Sakura cerró los ojos esperando los labios que nunca llegaron, al abrir los ojos vio a Sai en el piso sangrando por la nariz y a otro chico montado sobre él, era Sasuke tenía sus manos aferradas al cuello de la camisa de este.

-COMO TE ATREVES PEDAZO DE BASURA.- Gritaba alterado Sasuke, mientras que Sai tenía sus ojos clavados en el con una mirada desafiante.

En ese momento llegaron Naruto, Gaara y otro chico de la sección opuesta a ellos a separarlos, Gaara y Naruto tomaban por los brazos a Sasuke mientras que el otro chico ayudaba a parar a Sai, quien se limpio la sangre de la nariz se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud que los veía impactados, mientras el murmullo se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Sakura estaba muda no hallaba que decir o a quien ver, en ese momento llego Kakashi haciendo que la mayoría desalojara el lugar

-Sasuke que rayos fue eso.- preguntó el sexy profesor, quien llevaba una camisa negra con finas rayas blancas algo desabotonada en los primeros botones, junto con un jean desgastado que le daba un toque desaliñado y mas juvenil, su cabello estaba algo mas corto con su típico color plateado que le daba un toque mas madurito, llevaba una leve barba dándole un aspecto sexy.

-Profesor el intento robarle un beso a Sakura!

-Ya veo….- Kakashi dijo esto viendo de reojo a Sakura.- En todo caso la violencia no es un método que debamos utilizar aunque en el momento parezca la mejor opción. Todos a su salón!, Sasuke no diré nada en dirección pero debes prometer comportarte.

Sasuke asintió. Kakashi sentía un gran aprecio hacia Sasuke a lo mejor porque se identificaba con él en sus tiempos de colegial y era un buen amigo de su hermano Itachi. EL profesor se fue en su paso relajado hasta desaparecerse, dejando solo a Sakura y Sasuke en el pasillo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el moreno tocando el cabello de Sakura.

-Si Sasuke, estoy bien, no debiste…

-Claro que si ese gusano te iba a besar! Si mal no recuerdo…esos labios son sagrados…son propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha.- sonrió pícaramente y se acerco hacia Sakura dandole un tierno beso al que Sakura respondió abrazándolo

.- Nos vamos juntos?

Sakura dudo un poco, quería ver a Sai tenía muchas dudas sobre lo sucedido, no sabía que hacer se debatía entre su antiguo amor y su nuevo amor. Pero pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse de Sai, Sasuke era su novio, ella lo amaba y no quería hacer nada torpe que dañara la relación.

-Claro amor nos vemos después de la clase de Kakashi y vamos a almorzar juntos…y quizás…

La pelirosa bajo sus manos hasta el trasero (increíble trasero hay que recalcar XD) de Sasuke, apretando los bien formados glúteos del Uchiha.

- Podríamos hacer algo más.-Sugirió ella con una falsa "tímida sonrisa"

El moreno aun impactado por el acto osado de la pelirosa sonrió, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso apasionadamente, se separo de ella sonriendo dándose la vuelta.

- Llego tarde para laboratorio con Sarutobi….DESPUES DE CLASE! DEFINITIVAMENTE. - el moreno seguía mirando a la pelirosa sonriendo lo que hizo que no viera a su paso y tropezó torpemente con un filtro de agua potable, Sakura estallo en risa y el moreno se reincorporo rápidamente sonrojado pero aun sonriendo perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

Estaba a 5 minutos de la estricta clase de Sarutobi cuando sintió unos dedos que le tocaron el hombro, se dio la vuelta y vislumbro a una chica de lentes, cabello rojo por los hombros y ojos color carmín que lo miraba embelesada.

-Disculpa…cual es la clase de Sarutobi…estoy algo perdida soy nueva.

Sasuke adopto su típica expresión odiosa.- Éste es el aula estamos al frente lo dice claramente tu horario.-dijo Sasuke viendo la hoja de horario que tenia la chica en la mano.

La chica se sonrojo violentamente, claramente Sasuke se dio cuenta que era una excusa para buscarle conversación.

-Ohh claro que torpe soy…mi nombre es Karin...tu eres?

-Sasuke.-Respondió cortante

-Lindo nombre…entonces seremos compañeros de aula.

-Si supongo, oye tengo que entrar nos vemos.

El pelinegro le dio la espalda nuevamente a la chica y entro en el aula donde se unió a Gaara, dejando a una aturdida pero aun sonrojada Karin.

-Así que Sasuke…bien creo que tengo una meta este año….

000000000000000000000000 En el comedor 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todo el mundo veía a Sakura y cuchicheaba , la pelirosa estaba ya algo harta, el ser novia de Sasuke le daba una popularidad que no le gustaba para nada, las chicas de años menores la odiaban a muerte hasta habían creado una página con el titulo ODIAMOS A SAKURA-VACA ¬¬ , ahí escribían blasfemias de Sakura y cada chisme de lo que hacia o no hacia, también se habia ganado enemigas de su mismo año quienes hacían fuertes comentarios cada vez que Sakura pasaba a su lado, pero todo eso lo ignoraba, La pelirosa y su prima se dirigían hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Hinata y Tenten.

-Hola chicas que tal su día espero que mejor que el mio ¬¬.

-Oh si Sakura nos enteramos de la pelea de Sasuke con un chico nuevo.-dijo Hinata

-COMO? PRIMA! ¿Qué CHICO?.

-Luego te explicare Sakemi, bueno si en fin cosas que pasan.

Tenten se veía desolada y muda, pero ninguna se atrevía a decirle nada mas sabían el por qué de su actitud. Otra que se veía mas decaída y algo triste sorprendentemente era Sakemi, quien generalmente era muy activa y feliz, pero todas sabían que era por Kiba, en ese momento la castaña lo miraba a lo lejos, el chico se habia vuelto mas popular entre las chicas y hablaba con una de 4to año que lo miraba embobada.

-Ese idiota…

-Prima olvidalo, es mas, deberías proponerte a alguien, para sacarlo de tu mente dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo.

-Si Sakemi en situaciones extremas medidas extremas.- Dijo Hinata quien se veía radiante, ahora se maquillaba mas, se peinaba muy lindo y tenia el cabello ultra-largo

Las chicas siguieron hablando ahora con una Sakemi mas animada. Sakura rogaba porque no se apareciera Sai por ningún lado. Se escucho el timbre y las chicas se dirigieron hacia los vestidores para cambiarse pues tenían clase con Kakashi en ese momento. En el camino se encontraron con una desarreglada Ino.

-Seguramente estabas haciendo cochinadas por ahí con Gaara.- decía Sakura con una cara perversa.

-QUE HABLASS SAKURA….- pero la rubia se ruborizó notablemente.

Hinata, Tenten, Sakemi y Sakura rieron en son de complicidad.

Las chicas se cambiaron con velocidad y entraron en la cancha y se sintieron a gusto con el clima de verano que habia, los chicos estaban sentados junto con algunas chicas, algunas d ellas nuevas, claramente Kakashi no habia llegado, Ino se sento al lado de Gaara y le plantó un beso, Hinata hizo lo mismo con Naruto, y Sakura con Sasuke lo que saco un poco de lugar a Tenten y Sakemi quienes se sentaron juntas algo alejadas de las parejitas, la pelirosa sintió que alguien la miraba y volteo a su lado derecho donde estaba una chica de lentes que la miraba con recelo, Sakura no la conocía asi que ignoro la mirada quizás ya estaba alucinando con tantas personas que la odiaban. En ese momento llego un chico de cabello claro, un poco largo con una sonrisa contagiosa y unos ojos también bastante claros, se dirigió a Naruto.

-Oye chico rubio que tal esta es la clase de Kakashi no? Me llamo Suigetsu.

-Si man es aquí.- contesto un despreocupado Naruto.

-Bien gracias!.- El chico volteo y vio a una chica de lentes a su lados le sonrió.- Hola! Que tal nena

-…Piérdete.- Contesto Karin seca ante el saludo de Suigetsu.

-Que pedante ¬¬.

En ese instante llego Kakashi.

-Hola chicos…disculpen la tardanza… es que me atropello un carro y…

-MIENTESS ¬¬.- dijeron casi todos sus alumnos.

-"Me han perdido el respeto ¬¬" Bien cállense…. Hoy trotaremos un poco y empezaremos con gimnasia.

Ante ese comentario las chicas se emocionaron y los chicos gritaban cosas como "es cosa de niñas" "me rehúso", "que problemático" (ese último sabemos de quien es XD).

-Ese es el programa que dictaron los grandes no puedo hacer nada asi que pónganse a trotar 15 minutos y luego los llamare y pasaran a hacer una serie de ejercicios frente a mí.

Todos comenzaron a trotar y rápidamente pasaron los 15min, como dijo Kakashi fueron pasando cada uno frente a el a hacer una serie de ejercicios en una colchoneta.

Sakura estaba sentada con Sasuke tomados de mano, este hablaba con Gaara y ella veía como su prima caminaba a hacer los ejercicios se veía muy triste seguramente le había afectado demasiado la ruptura con Kiba debía hacer algo por ella, se quedo viéndola y se dio cuenta que la chica sonreía tímidamente ante algo que le decía Kakashi que también sonreía, Sakura vio esto raro puesto que Kakashi no era muy comunicativo con casi nadie pero lo ignoro y vio su reloj faltaban solo 20 min para terminar e irse.

Al terminar la clase todos comenzaron a caminar hacia los vestidores.

-Quédate así vámonos ya! Decía un desesperado Sasuke

-Calma vaquero, no puedo irme con este uniforme.

-Asi esta perfecto te ves super hot, te quiero así

La pelirosa sonrió sonrojada.- Bien pero déjame despedirme de mi prima esta algo mal y buscar mi mochila.

-Bien te espero en el carro.

Sakura se acerco a su prima que casi entraba a los vestidores.

-HEY PRIMA! ¿Te sientes bien? Quieres ir a mi casa después para hacer algo?

-Ehh si prima me siento mucho mejor, créeme y no puedo pero gracias por la oferta!.

-Como que no que vas a hacer me habías dicho que no harías nada

-Ehh surgieron planes de último momento.- dijo la castaña mientras pasaba a su lado Kiba y la miraba con curiosidad pero siguió su rumbo.

-Umm luego me contaras, debo irme adiós!

La pelirosa tomo su mochila en los vestidores y se fue hacia el carro donde la esperaba su sexy boyfriend.

00000000000000000000000 En casa de Naruto 0000000000000000000000000

-Na…Na….

Una chica de ojos claros estaba completamente ruborizada mientras un rubio sobre ella le besaba el cuello, ambos estaba en el mueble de la sala del apartamento. Se quitaban la ropa torpemente, en lo que oyeron un ruido en la puerta Hinata empujo a Naruto quien cayo al piso y se incorporo rápidamente arreglándose la camisa.

-..¬¬..Hola chicos que hacían?... "como si no lo supiera"

-"como si no lo supiera ¬¬" Nada papa vemos TV

-Vaya con la TV apagada…interesante.

Hinata casi estallaba como un volcán de lo roja que estaba.

-En fin chicos aquí les tengo pizza voy a estar en… ejem mi cuarto…¬¬

-Ok…PAPA…

-BIEN

-BIEN

El guapo rubio se fue de la sala hacia su cuarto.

-Naruto todo esta bien con tu papa?

-Si es solo que anda algo amargado porque esta peleado con Anko…

-Ohh ya veo…Bueno creo que me voy!

-QUE YA? Si fue por lo de hace un momento, discúlpame me deje llevar no quería…

Hinata le dio un dulce beso.- Tranquilo, no es por eso, tengo un entrenamiento de karate con mi padre.

-Que miedo…

Hinata se rió tomo un pedazo de pizza y salió del apartamento.

000000000000000000000000000000 En casa de Tenten 00000000000000000000000000

-Neji te extraño muchísimo….

-Yo también mi querida Tenten…no te imaginas cuanto, aquí la gente es muy seca.

La castaña lloraba mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Cuando vienes?

-Bueno creo que en navidad volveré.

-Falta mucho..

-Lo se pero no puedo hacer nada, es cuando me dan vacaciones.

-Te amo…

-Yo mas baby.

0000000000000000000000000 En casa de Ino 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Estas segura de que tus padres no van a llegar Ino?

-Seguirisima!.- Decia Ino mientras se quitaba la blusa y enseñaba sus pechos a un pelirojo que la veía perplejo y completamente ruborizado.

-Ino no crees que vamos muy rápido?

-Para nada.- La rubia no paraba de besarlo estaba sobre el entonces le quito la camisa a Gaara, dejando al desnudo su perfecto pecho, la chica comenzó a besarlo y bajando hasta el pantalón donde le empezó a desabrochar y bajar el cierre.

-HEY HEYYYY…ya va Ino!....Yo…no quiero hacer nada de lo que te arrepientas…- El pelirojo la miro con ternura y la rubia lo miro incrédula.

-Gaara…tu…eres virgen?

El pelirojo se ruborizo aun mas y luego asintió. La rubia no podía creérselo pero ahora entendía porque era tan timido en la intimidad y nunca tocaba mas alla de donde la rubia le ponía la mano.

-No lo imaginaba, pero ahora que lo veo ningún chico con el que he estado me ha mirado como tu…

-Ino quiero decirte algo que nunca he dicho "vamos dile que la amas".

-Si claro que pasa Gaara.

En ese momento se escucho el timbre.

-QUIEN DEMONIOS SERA!.- grito una desesperada rubia.- Espera aquí Gaara ya vuelvo.

La rubia bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se puso su blusa abrió la puerta y casi muere infartada frente a ella estaba Dani con un ramo.

-Hola mi vida puedo pasar?.- El chico sin pensárselo entro y dio un fugitivo beso a la rubia,

-Da..Dani?O.O

-Si cielo es que no pude ir hoy al insti asi que decidi pasar a verte no pensaras que te he olvidado.

-No es que oye Dani debo decirte algo! Muy importante

-Claro mi vida que sucede.

-Bien es que yo es…

-QUE HACE ESTE AQUÍ.- Dijo secamente la voz de Gaara quien bajaba las escaleras.

-Sera que haces tu aquí.- Dijo aun mas seco Dani

-Yo soy el novio de Ino tarado.

-Disculpa Gaara YO soy el novio de Ino.

-INO?- dijeron los dos chicos casi al mismo tiempo.

-Esto… yo…

El pelirojo la miro decepcionado y salió rápidamente de su casa. Dani la miro tiro las flores al suelo y también salió de la casa de la rubia dejándola aun en un estado de shock.

0000000000000000000 CONTINUARA 00000000000000000000000000000

Biennn aquí terminoo jeje espero con ansias sus review para que me digan q tal ven la historia me encanta saber sus opiniones.

**Reviews: **

**Javiitah-sxs: Hola gracias por tu review!!! Me alegre mucho cuando lo lei me encanta que te guste la trama, ahora se ve un poco como va a cambiar la relación de Ino y Gaara, SasuSaku seguirá forever solo que con dificultades,para Sakemi y Kiba tengo planes ya hechos, espero que te haya gustado este cap y que me dejes tu opinión un beso bye =D **

**Rilka: Holiis jajaja pues si Sasuke revelando su lado romantico, gracias por seguir mi historia espero que sigas apoyándome con este fic muchísimas gracias besitos**

**Gabriela Alejandra Velazquez: Holaaaaa gracias gracias y mil gracias por tu review me encanta que te encante mi fic jeje graciasss por tu apoyo. XOXO **

**Gabe Logan: En este cap respondi a tu Review! Me diste la idea muchas gracias un beso (k)**

**Loveless0Crystal0Angelic: No estes depre la vida es bella jeje el regresara!! Saludos muchísimas gracias por tu review XOXO (besitos)**

**GRACIAS POR SUS FICS EN UNA SEMANA MAS O MENOS SUBIRE EL PROX CAP =D**


	4. Confusiones

**Autora:** Bien aquí el 4to cap me tarde alguito porque andaba en la playa jeje inspirándome para los sucesos que vendrán en este fic y en el otro que ando haciendo "seductor enemigo" jeje ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP BESITOS

00000000000000-Cambio de escena

"pensamientos de personajes"

(Acotaciones mias)

**Aclaro que: Naruto y sus personajes no son mios sino de Massashito.**

**Cap 4. Confusiones**

Ino estaba en su cuarto llorando desolada no podía creérselo era una tonta, como no había terminado con Dani antes de ser novia de Gaara, al final que iba a saber ella que el volveria!, y Gaara era su primer novio real, el primero que la tomaba en cuenta por lo que era no porque era popular o linda, además era un chico que la respetaba como pudo ser tan tonta como para dañar eso, era una idiota, además ella…ella…ella amaba a Gaara pues, si eso que sentía era tan grande tenía que ser amor, aunque soliera meterse con ella, tratarla mal a veces, coquetear con otras, era tierno, y cariñoso, no era el prototipo que proyectaba en el insti, con ella se revelaba el verdadero Gaara, de verdad estaba destruida necesitaba recuperarlo, estaba sola, solo pensó en alguien para que la ayudara y no podía creer que fuera esa frontuda que le hizo la vida imposible en el 4to año, pero Sakura le había demostrado ser muy fiel como amiga los últimos meses, no como el grupo de tontas rubias que solo estaba con ella para ligarse a los jugadores del equipo del football del insti.

La rubia se paro de su cama la cual tenía un lindo cubrecama morado tomo su teléfono el cual era también morado y llamo a Sakura quien tardó un poco en contestarle el cel.

-Frontuda porque tardaste tantooooo!!

-I…Inooo?..Que…pasa…- La voz de Sakura se oía entrecortada como si estuviera haciendo algún ejercicio. (¬¬ Cual será)

-Amiga estoy muy mal necesito que vengas a mi casa ya! Es urgente.- Ino decía esto mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsolada.

-A..ahorita?...yoo…esta bien en 15 minutos estoy alla.

-Sakura…gracias…-La rubia trancó el teléfono y se echo a su cama a llorar comiendo un gran helado de chocolate.

0000000000000 En Casa d Sakura 000000000000000

Sasuke se abotonaba su camisa con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y que ahora qué onda con esa relación de mejores amigas con Ino acaso no se odiaban?

-Pues eso era antes Ino ahora entro en razón es mucho más humana y me necesita! Si me llamo asi de mal seguramente está destrozada! debo ayudarla.

-Juraría que lo hizo apropósito ¬¬, ahora quede picadísimo.- Sasuke se puso la corbata del insti y se arreglo un poco el cabello.

-Que iba a saber la pobre de Ino que estábamos…ejem…tu sabes…-Dijo Sakura abrazando a su novio por detrás

Sasuke sonrió pícaramente y se volteo sin cortar el abrazo.-Haciendo que dime dime.

-Tu sabes…-Sakura casi como un tomate.-Haciendo cochitas

Sasuke comenzó a reir y beso a su novia.-Mejor me voy porque veo tu carita, y lo que me provoca es….bueno hacer "cochitas" y algo mas….

-Oyeme pervertido fuera ya.- La pelirosa empezó a empujar al moreno hasta la puerta.

-Esto no se queda así werita me las vas a pagar.

-Si ya vete que debo bañarme para ir con Ino.

-Espero que Ino esté a punto de suicidarse o sino yo mismo me encargare de hacerlo, también necesito un mega baño con agua extra fría ¬¬.- El moreno quien tenía su camisa algo arrugada y desabotonada dejando así un poco de pecho al desnudo sonrió a su novia, le acaricio la cara y dio un dulce beso, bajando así las escaleritas y montándose en su coche.

Sakura corrió hacia su cuarto para tomar una rápida ducha y salir hacia la casa de su amiga.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi pegaba gritos como un energúmeno.-SE ACABO NENA SE ACABO NO ME TRAGO MAS ESOS BENDITOS CELOSS.

-Pero Itachi es que esas niñas de tu uni están locas por ti no te das cuenta viven persiguiéndote!.-Kaori tenía los ojos desorbitados y también alzaba la voz.

-Son compañeras de clase! No tengo nada con ellas ni me interesa tenerlo Kaori si sencillamente no lo entiendes se acabo yo tengo mis prioridades busca ahora tu las tuyas, adiós.

El moreno se fue de la escena monto su camioneta y arranco dejando a Kaori furiosa y aun con su ataque de celos.

-Lo que me faltaba definitivamente estaba loca, debí darme cuenta desde que me montaba las escenitas de celos frente a todo el mundo.-El mayor de los Uchiha hablaba para si mismo, pero la 

verdad en lo más fondo se sentía muy mal quería mucho a Kaori pero era muy estricta y obsesiva.-Ya llegara otra.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara llego a su casa pateando todo a tu paso por lo que Kankuro tuvo que hacer unas acrobacias bastante elaboradas para esquivarlo, el pelirojo entro a su cuarto y trancó fuertemente.

-Y a este ahora que le pasa O.O.-Preguntaba Kankuro perplejo a su rubia hermana que salía de su recamara al escuchar los golpes.

-Seguramente peleó con Ino como de costumbre aunque tenían tiempo sin hacerlo, será mejor que hable con el.

Temari entro en la recamara y encontró a su hermano como de costumbre en su cama tendido viendo el techo con la mirada perdida y una expresión de rabia contenida.

-¿Que paso Gaara?

-Me engaño…

-Como asi cuéntame. -Insistía la rubia

-Estaba conmigo y con Dani a la vez me engaño y yo..y…

-Estas enamorado de ella, eso lo se desde hace tiempo siempre te había gustado pero no soportabas ver que estuviera detrás de Sasuke aunque fuera puro capricho de su parte.

-Da igual es como todas…

-Debe haber una explicación, Ino también te ama lo sé.

-Quizás ama mas a Dani que a mí.

-No digas eso hermano, ven acompáñame a la uni ya que tienes la tarde libre si? Asi liberas la mente

-Y Shikamaru? No te iba a acompañar.

-Si pero su padre le pidió que lo suplantara en el trabajo sabes que el es bastante agil en cosas de empresas y bueno es así era algo urgente, vamos vístete.

Gaara se sentía cómodo con la compañía de su hermana, ella siempre lo entendía y quería escucharlo.

-Gracias Temari.

-Para eso somos las hermanas mayores.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un rubio alto caminaba empapado por la casa, un cuerpo exquisito, un color bronceado que se veía aun mejor así empapado de agua, un cabello aplastado por lo húmedo, en conclusión demasiado hot.

-Papa no puedes vestirte ya? Tienes que andar casi desnudo rondando el apartamento? ¬¬

-Naruto busco una camisa si fueras mas organizado hubieras puesto la ropa que trajiste de la tintorería en sus respectivos lugares.

-No empieces con tus sermones y no pagues tu amargura conmigo

-No estoy amargado estoy feliz, voy a una cena con Anko.

-Vaya….que felicidad

-No sigas voy a reconciliarme con ella, no puedo estar ni un día mas peleado

-No seas cursi me harás vomitar.

-¡AQUÍ ESTA! Bien me vestiré en mi cuarto.

-GRACIAS AL CIELO ¬¬

Naruto terminaba en su laptop un trabajo para la vieja Tsunade, se sentía orgulloso, casi nunca se había dedicado a hacer casi nada..ejem en realidad nada en sus años de estudiante, pero ahora con Hinata era más motivado en todo, de verdad la quería demasiado y quería que ella estuviera orgullosa de el por todo lo que hiciera.

-Bien creo que es hora de que vaya a visitarla no aguanto mas…y solo han pasado…O.o….5 horas vaya… lo que hace el amor.

El rubio se coloco una chaqueta de cuero marrón sobre una camiseta blanca y unos jeans, bajo en el ascensor y se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento del edf para montarse en su camioneta e ir por Hinata, seguramente estaría con su padre entrenando le faltaban unos 15 min para salir asi que la esperaría a una cuadra como de costumbre, el señor Hiashi le producía demasiado escalofríos .

Pasaron unos 30 minutos en los cuales Naruto aprovecho de comer un plato de Ramen en el restaurant de la esquina, y dos helados.

Hinata apareció viendo en los alrededores y se monto fugitivamente en la camioneta de Naruto

-Todo bien?.-Naruto se acerco a Hinata robándole un cálido beso.

-Todo bien no hay moros en la costa.-Dijo Hinata sonriéndole al rubio quien definitivamente estaba bastante guapo.

-Bien entonces andando.

Naruto comenzó a rodar y llegaron a un lindo zoológico donde empezaron a caminar y hablar de todo un poco, de vez en cuando venían unos besos robados, y otros no tan robados. Definitivamente quien los viera diría a simple vista que era una pareja extra-tierna.

-Naruto….

-Si?...-El rubio pregunto pero su vista estaba fija hacia unos pingüinos y se reia cada vez que uno se tiraba al agua.

-Tu…eres virgen?

El rubio que estaba comiendo cotufas se ahogo con una, y miro un poco desorientado a Hinata, ellos habían tenido muchas oportunidades pero siempre algo los frenaba, además que el sabia muy bien que Hinata era virgen, y eso para el era muy delicado.

-No..Hinata…

-Ohh…Ya veo…-La chica de ojos claros adopto una mirada que trataba de ocultar algo de tristeza.

-Hinata…Eso no lo es todo…Lo importante es que cuando se haga, sea la primera vez o no sea especial y con amor, mi primera vez fue sin amor, por lo que no es importante para mi.

La cara de la chica cambio un poco tomo del brazo a su rubio y siguieron caminando por el parque.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Si oyes este mensaje bueno….me llamas…o me escribes o lo que sea…adiós Sakemi.

-Tarado….como se atreve a venir a llamarme como si nada a pasado después que me restriega ese poco de chicas en el insti, HOMBRES.

La castaña caminaba por las calles de Tokio viendo el cel y maldiciendo en voz baja, debatiéndose entre su orgullo y sus instintos, la chica tenía una falda de jean desgastada muy corta dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas, unos tacones rojos muy fashion, un top negro largo con un cinturón rojo en la cintura, su cabello largo liso estaba suelto, en eso sintió que alguien le tapó los ojos y su corazón se paró del susto por unos instantes. La chica dio una vuelta, dándole un fuerte golpe con la cartera en la cabeza a su atacante, al verlo se dio cuenta que era…

-Profesor Kakashi!!.-La castaña estaba muy apenada, su joven profesor se tocaba el lugar donde Sakemi había dado el golpe.

-Kakashi por favor… ¿Cómo estas Sakemi? Te noto igual de triste que esta mañana, no quedamos en que las niñas lindas no se deprimen por tontos que no las valoran.

Sakemi se sonrojó violentamente y miro el piso apenada, la intensa mirada de Kakashi la estremecía.

-Si Pro…Digo Kakashi, tienes razón no volveré a estar triste por un tonto, que hace por aquí tiene alguna cita?

-No…solo me gusta venir a comprar unos buenos libros de vez en cuando….

-Ya veo…- La castaña lo veía disimuladamente de arriba abajo es que era demasiado bello.

-Y tu tienes alguna cita?

-No para nada simplemente caminaba, me gusta hacerlo e vez en cuando

-¿Quieres caminar conmigo?

Sakemi se sorprendió ante la inesperada pregunta de Kakashi quien estaba demasiado apetecible como para negársele

-Cla..Claro porque no.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Tokio, de vez en cuando Kakashi hacia reír a carcajadas a Sakemi, y esta a él cosa que sería notablemente imposible.

-Profesor.

-Sakemi….que te dije…

-Lo siento…. Kakashi, ya es tarde debo ir a mi casa a hacer algunos deberes pendientes, gracias por la caminata estuvo bastante…divertida…

-Te acompaño a tu casa?

-No está muy cerca de aquí gracias, nos vemos mañana

-Muy bien.- Kakashi le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a Sakemi que quedo como boba y en el aire.

La castaña se perdió al doblar la esquina en una calle dejando a un peliplateado paralizado.

-En que estoy pensando?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino se desahogo toda la tarde con Sakura que no hacía más que consolarla, la pelirosa le dijo que la ayudaría a resolverlo todo y la dejo algo mas tranquila, volvió a su casa y se cambio la ropa para ponerse su piyama estaba agotada, su cabeza estaba algo confundida había sido un dia muy largo, en ese momento escucho un ruido en su ventana

-"será Sasuke?".- Sakura corrió hacia la ventana y se sorprendió al ver que no era Sasuke sino Sai quien llamaba a su ventana, la pelirosa no sabia que hacer si bajar y encararlo o ignorarlo, lo segundo seria muy infantil puesto que estudia en su mismo insti lo veria en cualquier momento después de todo. Sakura se coloco sus pantuflas, y bajo hacia la puerta de su casa abrió y se encontró cara a cara con Sai, este la miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro como era habitual.

-Pensé que no bajarías.

-Seria inmaduro de mi parte.

-El chico que me golpeo…era…es…tu novio?

-Si

-Ya veo…lo amas?

Sakura no se esperaba esa pregunta pero contesto sin vacilar

-Si

-Me olvidaste?

-No Sai, pero no significa que quiero algo contigo, lo que paso entre tu y yo es pasado.

-Entiendo Sakurita, vaya como has crecido.

-Por favor Sai vete.

-Claro pero tengo algo pendiente

El pelinegro se lanzo hacia Sakura quien estaba desprevenida y le planto un beso, la pelirosa trataba de zafarse pero Sai tenía mucha fuerza, al final Sakura piso el pie derecho del pelinegro y salió corriendo hacia su casa, tranco la puerta y quedo pegada de esta con la frente.

-No me has olvidado….Sakurita…pienso reconquistarte

El pelinegro algo cojo se fue del lugar mientras que la pelirosa se tocaba los labios.

-Que…no puede ser que es esto que siento….Dios porque me la pones tan difícil?

0000000000000000000000 En Estados Unidos 00000000000000000000000000000000000

Un chico alto muy guapo estaba en su recamara y sacaba cuentas como loco…Estaba feliz con su carrera pero extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos y en especial a Tenten…No dormía bien pues no dejaba de extrañarla, al principio pensó que sería mas fácil, que hasta quizás la olvidaría, pero era imposible, Tenten era la única chica que lo habia hecho sentir enamorado. El ojiblanco se paro de su escritorio y se metió en el baño para ducharse e irse a la cama, la universidad era bastante grande, habían muchos jóvenes y eran muy guapos la mayoría, pero Neji no estaba interesado en 

nadie mas que en su Tenten, salió con un paño en la cintura cuando alguien todo la puerta, se extraño pues el era muy solitario y no había hecho casi amistades solo lo necesario para reunirse en cuestiones de tareas y trabajos, se acerco a la puerta y al abrirla habían dos chicas una rubia y otra peliroja, que Neji tuvo que admitir eran muy guapas.

-Que quieren.

-Vaya…mis amigas tenían razón eres un bombom.-Dijo la rubia

-Disculpe señorita no la entiendo, lo siento pero debo cerrar la puerta para vestirme.

-Tranquilo si quieres te ayudamos- añadió la otra chica peliroja que no dejaba de verlo pervertidamente.

Neji estaba algo ejem nervioso, se sentía intimidado Oo

-Tranquilo guapo solo queríamos invitarte a una fiesta de nuestra facultad, debes ser mas sociable, adoramos a los chicos extranjeros, te esperamos.

Las dos chicas se fueron sin dejar de verlo y cuchichear cosas entre ellas, Neji se sintió algo extrañado pero no seria ni tan mala idea, tenia meses ahí y no habia salido prácticamente de su habitación.

-Será interesante….

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**El segundo día de clases.**

Sakura estaba algo apenada aunque sabía que ella no había hecho nada malo el haber rozado los labios con Sai la hacía terriblemente culpable, no tenía cara para ver a Sasuke.

El moreno se acercaba a ella mientras la pelirosa metia algunas cosas en su casillero. Se acerco por detrás y la abrazo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Como estas cabezasde chorlito.

-Muy bien tontito… guardando algunos libros que debo usar con Yondaime en la segunda hora.

-Ya veo…te note extraña desde que te vi, estas como perdida sucede algo?

Inner Sakura: DEMONIOS COMO TE CONOCE!!O.O

-No… solo tengo sueño aun jejeje.- Sakura se sentía doblemente culpable por mentirle, por mas que quería no le salía decirle que Sai había sido su novio.

-Bien entonces nos vemos en el salón, debo buscar a Gaara para cuadrar algo del equipo de football.

-Ok, nos vemos luego.- La pelirosa dio un beso furtivo a Sasuke y se fue por los pasillos, cuando sintió que alguien le toco el hombro.

-Hola niñata…

-Ehh…hola tu eres?

-Mi nombre es Karin.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga una fiesta por eso?

-Ja JA…..Muy graciosa la niñita eh?...Para tu información me entere que eres la capitana del equipo de las porrista.

-Soy una de las capitanas .-Sakura estaba ya un poco molesta por el tono en que Karin la trataba

-En fin pues despídete de ese puesto porque te lo quitare…y eso no será todo lo que te quite…

Inner Sakura: Y A ESTA PERRA QUE LE PASA EH ¿O.O?

-Oyeme igualada primero no eres nadie para hablarme asi y segundo eso lo veremos cuando se hagan las audiciones de porristas de resto no te apresures humillándote.

Karin quedo como un tomate de la furia por las palabras de Sakura se dio media vuelta y se fue como un rayo entre las personas que caminaban en el pasillo.

-PRIMAAA….

Sakemi se acercaba corriendo hacia Sakura.- Quien era esa eh?

-No lo se O.O llego de repente diciéndome que me iba a quitar el puesto de capitana y otras cosas una crazy mas….cuéntame que hiciste ayer por fin?

-Ehhh.- "No le digas que estuviste con Kakashi empezaría con un sermón" Nada Sali con unas vecinas al cine

-Que bien prima me alegro que estés más activa, vamos por Hinata y Ten…

Sakura y Sakemi siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón donde como cosa rara había un desorden y un escándalo, Naruto tiraba taquitos y aviones de papeles, Kiba hablaba con Chouji y unas dos chicas de la clase, Shino al final del salón murmurando cosas inentendible al oído humano, Ino pegaba gritos a Naruto para que dejara de tirar taquitos puesto que ella era la delegada del salón y debía mantener el "orden", Hinata y Tenten hablaban animadas sobre algún chisme, Gaara estaba en una esquina con Sasuke hablando serio, el nuevo chico Suigetsu miraba a todos lados tratando de entablar conversación con alguien, al lado de Suigetsu con una expresión de fastidio estaba la que hace un momento habia buscado pleito a Sakura, la chica de lentes,en el 

medio del salón estaba alguien que Sakura no esperaba ver y cuando lo hizo casi se desmayo en los brazos de Sakemi, Sai la veía entrar con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Sakura…ese de ahí no es!!

Sakura se apresuro a taparle la boca a Sakemi y sacarla del salón

-Prima si es Sai…pero Sasuke y nadie puede saber que el y yo éramos novios.

-ESTAS LOCA SAKURA! Si Sasuke se entera tenias que habérselo dicho desde un principiooo!!

-Lo se prima pero es muy tarde ya, se supone que el no estaría en nuestro salón seguramente se cambió esta tratando de que deje a Sasuke por el!

-Ese no es el problema Sakura….

En ese momento paso Kakashi por el pasillo, el y Sakemi se quedaron viendo intensamente para luego sonreírse de una manera divertida, el profesor siguió de largo con su paso sexy y despreocupado, mientras la castaña lanzaba un suspiro descarado que dejo perpleja a Sakura.

-QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO.

-Fue que cosa?- pregunto Sakemi sonrojada.

-Como que que!! Sakemi, esa picardía entre tu y el profesor Kakashi.

-Nada Sakura, sabes que Kakashi es un Casanova

-Ahora no es profesor Kakashi sino KAKASHI.

-Cállate y preocúpate por Sasuke y Sai…Mira que ya Sasuke lo esta matando con la mirada.

Sakura recordó su posición y se le vino el mundo encima de nuevo no sabia que hacer en cualquier momento Sai haría algo que perjudicaría a Sakura. Ambas chicas entraron al mismo tiempo que llegaba la profesora Anko, la cual estaba muy sexy últimamente, vestía ropa ajustada y su cabello estaba suelto y muy sensual. Esto a Naruto no le hizo mucha gracias supuso que ya estaba de buenas con su padre asi que puso cara de pocos amigos y se cruzo de brazos, aun celaba demasiado a su padre, para el nadie era perfecta para Yondaime.

-Bien chicos organícense! Primero que nada hay nuevos alumnos los presentare por favor se ponen de pie cuando los nombre.-Anko dijo esto con una voz mas segura de lo normal y con un tono un poco alegre.- Suigetsu.- El chico que antes estaba como analizando al salón se puso de pie e hizo una dramática reverencia.- Bien Karin.-La chica se paro con una sonrisa burlona que decía "soy mejor que todas aquí".-Y…el ultimo que tengo es Sai.- El pelinegro se paro y miro fijamente a Sakura a lo que Sasuke tosió escandalosamente.- Bien esos son todos espero se la lleven bien ahora…

- "Si como no" .- Penso cierto pelinegro de ojos afilados (Sasuke, tengo que especificar porque Sai se parece en ese aspecto a nuestro niño preferido XD)

-Disculpe…usted es la profesora Anko?

Un chico alto, de cabello casi naranja y varios pearcing en la oreja y uno en la nariz, aspecto rebelde pero sin embargo simpático entro al salón.

-Si disculpa eres de esta clase también? Cual es tu nombre?

-Si lo siento mi nombre es Pein me asignaron esta sección.

-Entonces pasa han ingresado muchos nuevos este año, ahora si todos abran sus guias en la pagina 5 de ahí empezaremos a sacar conceptos.

Todos con gestos de aburrimiento obedecieron, unos cuchicheando sobre la profesora que ahora estaba más guapa, otros sobre sus intrigas acerca de los nuevos alumnos y otros sobre otros chismes. Al salir Sai le susurro algo en el oído a Sakura y Sasuke se dio cuenta.

-Que te dijo el men ese ah?

-Nada Sasuke… Vámonos al comedor si?

-No voy a desayunar tengo q ir al campo con Kakashi y los del equipo de football a informar de la alineación de este año nos vemos en clase de Yondaime.

Sasuke se fue sin siquiera darle un beso en la mejilla, a lo mejor estaba molesto por la última acción y tenía toda la razón. Sakura estaba obstinada, por que todo estaba en contra de ella y Sasuke.

-Prima vamos a desayunar si? Muero del hambre.

-Claro prima….-La pelirosa se unió con su prima,Tenten y Hinata.-"será un año interesante"-pensó.

El mes de Septiembre paso rápido ya habia llegado Octubre, Sakura esquivaba a Sai por todos los medios quien al parecer había cedido ante el acoso de Sakura, por lo que Sasuke y ella iban muy bien, Tenten se veía ahora más animada se habia juntado mas con la alegre Sakemi quien lucía radiante, mientras que Kiba la buscaba ahora con más ahínco, pero la castaña no hacía más que ignorarlo, Gaara empezó a salir con una chica de la sección opuesta, lo que había sido un golpe bajo para Ino que había perdido todas las esperanzas para recuperar a su pelirojo, Shikamaru y Temari estaban más distanciados, la rubia tenía muchos exámenes y trabajos y casi no tenia tiempo para su relación, por lo que Shikamaru se veía más cariñoso con algunas chicas de la institución, haciendo perder la paciencia varias veces de Gaara, y terminando en pelea. En Octubre empezarían las pruebas para integrantes del grupo de porrista y los puestos de capitanas.Tambien una fiesta de halloween en el insti.

Sakura salió más temprano que Sasuke ese día porque los grupos de laboratorio de Sarutobi se dividían en dos y estaban separados, la pelirosa tomo su mochila y se dispuso a salir cuando iba casi saliendo del instituto sintió una mano entre su mano que la halo y a volteo de golpe, Sai sin previo aviso la beso en frente de mucha gente para suerte de Sakura nadie conocido.

-QUE TE PASA SAI!

-Sakura hasta cuando vas a estar con ese ridículo muñeco de torta de Sasuke, se que aun me quieres!

-Estas demente Sai! Yo estoy muy feliz con Sasuke no entiendes? Si lo que podía haber entre nosotros era una amistad con tu terquedad la arruinaste felicitaciones si me disculpas ME VOY!

La chica salió corriendo dejando muy furioso al pelinegro quien salió de la escena como un huracán

Pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que alguien le tomo una foto en pleno beso

-Muy bien….quiero decir brillante…JAJAJAJA….

**00000000000 Continuara 0000000000000**

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN espero les haya gustado este cap!!

En el prox cap:

**Publican las foto del beso de Sakura-Sai por todo el insti, imaginen la reacción de Sasuke.**

**Neji va a la fiesta de su uni y….**

**Sakemi tiene un romance furtivo con cierto profesor.**

**Gaara e Ino tienen un encontronazo**

**Alguien empieza a interesarse en Hinata**

**ESTO Y MUCHO MASSS **

**Reviews:**

**Giuli-Uchiha93: **Holaaa me alegra muchísimo que lo ames jeje me siento halagada! Esopero te haya gustado el cap, ahora te prometo que se pondrá mucho mejor muajajaja saludos XOXO

**Kozumy Yukishi: **NO ME COMASS :'( jaja bueno aquí esta el cap lo subi lo mas rápido que pude porque me habia ido a la playa, espero te haya gustado y esas parejistas se iran aclarando siempre hay muchos rollos entre ellos jejeje SALUDOS

**DaniUchiha: **holaaa oye me gusto mucho tu review jejeje me dio mucha risa!! No te imaginas lo feliz que me hizo cuando lo lei!! Espero te haya gustado el cap y subiré el prox lo mas rápido que pueda un besote saludos!!

**Rilka: **MIL GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!Bueno Sakura ama a Sasuke eso esta mas que claro y muy por encima de Sai, pero es difícil para ella Sai fue su novio por muchos años en su antigua ciudad, y el se fue dejándola muy dolida porque fue como si la tierra se lo tragara asi que eso es lo q la tiene confundida sin embargo ella esta mas que clara que quiere es a Sasuke pero Sai se la hace difícil, Ino….sin comentarios, Kakashi y Sakemi creo que en este cap viste mi idea jejeje bueno Tenten la pobre no tendrá sino que esperar hasta navidad. Muchos besos y saludosssss hasta el prox cap espero tu review!

**Naomi-Tendo: **Holaaa jaja pues si siempre hay alguien que daña una relación pobre Dani no tenia la culpa estaba embobado por Ino y esta no se preocupo en terminarlo antes de empatarse con Gaara muy despistada la niña (XD) Y sasusaku bueno son únicos jaja espero te haya gustado este CAP saludisimosss.

**Javiitha-sxs: **Holaaaa bueno si Ino se paso de despistada jaja, solo a ella se le ocurre, Neji va a volver pero luego pobre Ten pero ella estará mejorSasuSaku empezara con sus rollos ya habían estado muy felices XD , siempre me gustan tus reviews porq me demuestran que te gusta mucho mi fic, gracias en serio vales mil, espero tu prox review!! XOXO

**Gabe Logan: **Holaaaa gracias por tus consejos bueno veras que los segui! Y meti a esos personajes que se desarrollaran luego jeje espero que te haya gustado este cap y lo que me dijiste del logueo un se como se hace si me puedes ayudar estaría fantástico es que como tenia tiempo sin entrar en la pagina la cambiaron toda jaja y me perdi un poco SALUDOS un Kiss

**Loveless-Akemi: **Holaaa que bueno que ya andas happy gracias por tu review un besote bye!! Espero tu review para este cap!

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIASSS ME ANIMARON MUCHISIMO SUS REVIEWSS!! ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE ESTE CAP Y PRONTO SUBIRE EL OTRO CAP HASTA LUEGUITO XOXO**


	5. Sueños rotos, Sueños realizados

**Autora: **Hellooo bueno he aquí el 5to cappp SOY MUY FELIZZ RECIBI 10 REVIEW!! MUCHASS GRACIASSS, espero que sea de su agrado y please lean la nota al final de los reviews un besote disfrútenlo

**00000-Cambio de escenas**

"**pensamiento de los personajes"**

**(Acotaciones mías)**

**HEYYY: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Profesores:**

El prestigioso Instituto Villa de la Hoja cuenta con un honorable circulo de reconocidos profesores.

Tsunade: Una hermosa rubia, de unos 50 años, pero para nada notorios, es la directora, tiene un fuerte carácter, es la profesora de Fisica y Quimica.

**Anko: **Una linda profesora, de mas o menos 26 años, es una persona amable, muy despistada, imparte las clases de Biologia pero casi siempre abarca cualquier tema menos el que debería.

**Kakashi:** Profesor de Deportes toma, siempre llega tarde, es un Casanova, casi todas las profesoras (que no están casadas o comprometidas) suspiran por el, estuvo a punto de casarse como 4 veces pero siempre se arrepentía, es rebelde y no sigue muchos las reglas por lo que ha tenido varios problemas con Tsunade.

**Akage:** Es profesora de deportes para años menores, a veces le hace la suplencia a Kakashi con las chicas, y es la encargada de administrar las competencias femeninas para elegir los puestos de porristas y demás deportes femeninos. Es alta y delgada, de rasgos finos, cabello ondulado muy lindo color avellana y ojos azules.

**Asuma: **Tomara el puesto de su padre, por lo que impartirá Historia, aun no se sabe mucho de el… solo que es el novio de la sexy profesora Kurenai.

**Shizune:** La mano derecha de Tsunade, a veces parece su hija, es la profesora de Ética, este año le toca dar al curso de Sasuke y los demás puesto que solo se ve Ética en el ultimo año. Es muy lindo y delicado, todo lo contrario de su superior.

**Kurenai:** Sexy profesora, si los chicos odiaban la matemáticas con ella hace un gran esfuerzo para amarla, es disciplinada, y muy estricta en sus clases.

**Jiraiya:** No es profesor pero los alumnos lo ven como tal, es un tipo cincuentón, dueño del instituto, es super sencillo, amable, gracioso, y algo pervertido.

**Yondaime:** Guapo profesor rubio, imparte clases de Teatro-Castellano ambas en una sola materia, es muy honesto, atractivo, y profesional.

Personajes nuevos descripciones:

Karin: (No se si en realidad tiene el cabello rojo o negro como solo la he visto en el manga, yo me la imagino con el cabello negro pero bueno whatever lo tiene como mejor les guste a ustedes jaja), Algo alta, de cuerpo con curvas, blanca, ojos oscuros y con gafas, no es hermosa, pero tiene algo atractivo hacia los hombres.

Suigetsu: Cabello liso y muy claro, ojos también bastante claros llevando a un amarillo poco usuales, era delgado pero definido, poseía un excelente sentido del humor y era muy animado.

Pein: Era un chico misterioso, este se vera involucrado en cierta persona, aunque su aspecto sea rudo es un chico bastante sensible y enamoradizo, posee varios pearcing, tres en cada oreja y uno en la nariz, tiene el cabello de un tono rubio oscuro, y rasgos finos, sus ojos (aquí no son tan extraños) son azul cielo, era un verdadero bombom.

**Cap5. Sueños rotos….Sueños realizados**

**FLASH BACK DE UN MOMENTO SASUSAKU**

Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados en un pequeño parque de niños que estaba solo….Sasuke tenía entre sus brazos a la pelirosa y le acariciaba su cabello.

-Sabes….yo no soy tan cursi como tu y toda la cosa…

-Oyee!.-decia la pelirosa entre ofendida y divertida.

-Pero…la verdad es que ninguna niña me habia hecho sentir como tu…

-Y como te hago sentir yo…

-Feliz….como si cuando te tengo en mis brazos no importa nada mas…

-Yo también me siento asi.-Sakura se acurruco mas entre los brazos del moreno.

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo Sakura.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Definitivamente este no era su dia, Sasuke se levanto mas tarde de lo normal porque su estúpido despertador no sonó, con lo que odiaba la impuntualidad cuando salió corriendo para tomarse una ducha rápida resbaló en el piso que su mama estaba limpiando, lo que contribuyó más a su mal genio, por si fuera poco su padre no tenia su carro porque estaba en servicio así que le quito el carro a Sasuke, esto ya era el colmo debía prácticamente correr por las calles como un demente para llegar a su clase con Sarutobi en la cual tendrían su primer examen, por si fuera poco el tránsito estaba detestable por lo que no podía tomar un autobús o taxi.

Llego 5 minutos antes de la clase, pero algo lo había extrañado todo el mundo lo veía y murmuraba cosas, algunas chicas reían en son de complicidad, otros con una risa burlona, Sasuke ya estaba obstinado así que antes de entrar a clase entro al baño de hombres quizás tenia algo en la cara, entró y en el espejo no vio nada más que su atractivo físico, bufó y cuando estaba a punto de salir vio una foto pegada en la puerta que hace un momento había ignorado al verla su expresión cambio completamente.

-No…no es posible…..-Salió y vio la misma foto pegada en todos lados.

El menor de los Uchiha entró al salón como un león de mal humor buscando con la mirada a dos personas que no encontró, en ese momento Gaara se acercó a él con una expresión de entre miedo y compadeciéndolo.

-Sasuke… cálmate habla primero co..

-ESTA DEMASIADO CLARO PARA MI COMO PARA TODO EL INSTI.- Sasuke decía esto en una voz muy potente captando la atención de todo su salón

En ese momento entró uno de los culpables, Sai venía con su típico rostro sin expresión y despreocupado, cuando Sasuke lo vio lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa alzándolo del piso y pegándolo contra la pared.

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO AH?

Sai miro la foto al principio pareció sorprendido luego miro a los ojos a Sasuke

-Una foto, y según la foto un beso.

-MALD…

Gaara tomo la mano de Gaara que iba directo al rostro de Sai que seguía viéndolo sin algún temor. Sasuke soltó a Sai, el club de rubias veía horrorizada la escena mientras pegaban algunos gritillos, Ino estaba perpleja ante la escena, Naruto como era el último en enterarse de los chisme veía todo con cara de ¿WHAT?, Karin al fondo del salón reía por debajo, Shikamaru y Kiba estaban atentos por si se formaba una pelea más violenta entre los pelinegros para intervenir, Hinata susurraba cosas a Tenten y Sakemi y las tres tenia una cara extrema de preocupación. En ese preciso instante entro Sakura sonriendo y algo acalorada seguramente porque llegaba tarde. Quedo inmóvil al ver el tenso momento en que estaba, todo el mundo alrededor de Sai y Sasuke, 

el segundo con la cara muy roja de la rabia y el primero estaba a punto de soltar una sonrisa, Sasuke volteó a ver a la pelirosa mirándola con intenso odio.

-Sasu…

Pero Sakura no pudo terminar de decir el nombre ya que el moreno había salido rápidamente del salón.

-Pe..pero que sucede?.- Pregunto Sakura con cara de inmenso signo de interrogación.

-Esto pasa…-Gaara le tiro la hoja donde aparecía la foto del beso entre Sai y Sakura en el momento en que entraba un anciano profesor y cerraba la puerta.

-Bien chicos comienza el examen tomen sus asientos.

Sakura vio la foto y quedo perpleja, la pelirosa volteo a ver a Sai quien se encogió de hombros, y sin pensarlo salió del salón en busca de Sasuke, el profesor Sarutobi muy ofendido ante tal insolencia prolongo un suspiro y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

-Estos muchachos de hoy en día no respetan…¬¬

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ino no paraba de mirar a Gaara que parecía concentrado en su prueba, el silencio era total, el profesor Sarutobi era bastante serio y estricto, el pelirojo de vez en cuando subía la mirada y en ese momento Ino trataba de captar su atención, pero todo era inútil este no se dignaba a voltear a su derecha en realidad después de lo ocurrido no le dirigía la palabra y casi nunca la mirada, Ino había intentado hablar con el incontables veces, pero este solo la evadía. Ya estaba obstinada además no podía dejar de sentir horribles ataques de celos al verlo tomado de la malo de la idiota chica de la otra sección llamada según sus fuentes de información "Naomi", debía encararlo debía demostrarle que aun lo amaba y ver si había alguna señal de que el la seguía queriendo.

-Bien alumnos termino la prueba señorita Ino retire las pruebas y póngalas en mi escritorio, por favor no se vayan tengo algo que comunicarle.

La rubia rápidamente se paro recogiendo las prueba y quedo unos segundo mas en la mesa de Gaara que solo miro al frente sin siquiera subir la vista hacia ella, entrego las pruebas en el escritorio y se sentó.

-Bien ya estoy muy viejo, y cansado he decidido irme a vivir a un lugar más tranquilo cerca de la playa, por lo tanto mi puesto será ocupado por alguien joven y de mi completa confianza, quizás lo hayan visto por aquí es mi hijo Asuma.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, sabían que Asuma tenía un violento romance con Kurenai la profesora de Matemática, asi que sería una gran distracción y otro tipo de chisme de que hablar.

-Bien eso es todo pueden irse.

Todos se despidieron muy cariñosamente del profesor Sarutobi quien era a pesar de su perfeccionismo y régimen recto una persona amable y de buen corazón, había ayudado a más de uno en cualquier problema durante años anteriores.

Ino salió corriendo detrás de Gaara y al ver que doblo la esquina a un pasillo mas solitario se lanzo sobre en metiéndolo en un armario de limpieza y trancando con seguro.

-Que te pasa Ino te volviste loca!!

-No aun pero estoy a punto si no me hablas de una vez por todas! TE HE LLAMADO MIL VECES, TE HE BUSCADO PARA HABLAR, TE HE MANDADO MIL MENSAJES.

-Baja la voz.

-BAJO LA VOZ CUANDO ME DE LA REGALADA GANA ME VAS A ESCUCHAR

-Que quieres que escuche ah? Como hiciste para estar con los dos al mismo tiempo? Creo que no era tan difícil verdad?

-No es como piensas Gaara.- La rubia bajo la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

-No me vas a convencer con tus lagrimas de cocodrilo Ino con permiso.-el pelirojo se disponía a salir apartando a la rubia quien con un rápido movimiento agarro la corbata de Gaara y lo haló hacia ella dándole un beso, que pensó sería rechazado, pero no, el pelirojo tomo por la cintura a la rubia atrayéndola más y pegando mas cuerpo con cuerpo, se daban besos desenfrenados y llenos de pasión contenida, Ino se sentó en un pequeño estante detrás de ella rodeando así con sus piernas la cintura de Gaara, quien besaba el cuello de la rubia y con una mano juguetona iba subiendo de la rodilla de la chica hasta más arriba robándole suspiros, pero paró en seco, poso sus hermosos ojos claros en los azules de la rubia que lo miraba con desconcierto.

-Me engañaste Ino, yo… te amo, te deseo, pero no soy tu juguete pensé que habías cambiado que no serias la niña mimada y caprichosa que demostrabas a todo el insti, y me fallaste, no sé porque….esto fue un error yo estoy con Naomi ella por lo menos…me respeta, adiós.

El pelirojo quito el seguro y abrió la puerta dejando a una muy confusa, triste y desarreglada rubia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un hombre de cabello plateado estaba en su apartamento parado en el balcón con la mirada perdida y solo un pensamiento.

-"Porque?….ella es una beba….que te pasa Kakashi tú no eres así tienes que pensar con la cabeza…pero ella tiene algo…un encanto…además también se te insinúa eso es difícil de ignorar"

Camino hacia dentro era una apartamento el cual era muy moderno y enteramente de un soltero, se dirigió hacia el teléfono y tenía 20 recados.

-"20 llamadas, seguramente todas mis aventuras preguntándome cuando saldré con ellas….vaya….lo peor es que no quiero, será mejor que vaya al instituto"

Fue al cuarto se coloco unos pantalones deportivos, unos tenis y una camiseta blanca, tendría que estar bajo el sol así que iría cómodo, si tenía suerte la vería, puesto que es lo único que podía hacer, o como otras veces en la que se la encontraba y le invitaba una malteada y hablaban toda la tarde, o cuando le contaba chistes cuando la veía triste para levantarle el ánimo, o cuando le llamaba la atención cuando estaba en los pasillos con algún chico aunque sabía que no lo hacía por simple protocolo académico, y notaba que a veces ella lo hacía para verlo molesto.

-Ya basta….deja de pensar en ella.

El joven profesor sexy como siempre, se peino un poco y salió del apartamento montándose en su moto BMW y rodando hasta su trabajo. Al llegar estacionó la moto en los puestos de los profesores, y ahí estaba ella a lo lejos hablando con sus amigas, Kakashi no pudo evitar verla de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, su falda corta con esa bellas piernas, su blusa blanca suelta por arriba de la falda, su chaleco y algunos botones abiertos mostrando un tentativo escote, su cabello largo y castaño caía perfectamente hasta si cintura, su rostro fino y hermosa sonrisa, definitivamente tenía que sacársela de la cabeza era 7 años menor, "no era tanto" pensaba el diablito interno de Kakashi.

El peliplateado sacudió la cabeza e intento pasar sin que Sakemi le dirigiera si quiera una mirada.

La castaña vio que se acercaba Kakashi y desde un tiempo el profesor inevitablemente le atraía más de lo normal o quizás más de lo que debía atraerle, sabía que quizás no estaba bien pero no podía evitar sentirse atraída por su provocativo cuerpo, por querer ser tomada entre esos bellos brazos, por ser besada por los finos labios del sexy teacher como le decían en el insti, así que les dijo a Hinata y Tenten que las alcanzaba luego y decidió quedarse esperando que pasara frente a ella.

-Hola Kakashi…

-Hola Sakemi.- Kakashi volteo a verla a los ojos y sintió un deseo incontrolable de abrazarla el cual venia atacándolo desde hacia tiempo.-Que clase tienes ahora.

-"Matematicas pero puedo faltar si me propones algo" no lo se nunca me aprendo el horario.

-Ya veo….eres igual que yo de despistada, "no lo hagas" quieres… "no" salir y "error" comer un helado.

-"Ohh no esto está mal" claro….porque no… "débil"

El último mes habia unido mucho a Sakemi y Kakashi y ambos sabían que había algo más que ayuda de profesor a alumna habia una atracción, y ambos querían descubrir de una buena vez que era.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras Sakemi hablaba sin parar sobre que rutinas haría en las pruebas de porristas, Kakashi la miraba y detallaba cada expresión, pero no le hacia el menor caso sus ojos se habían posado en los carnosos labios de Sakemi.

-Kakashi, te sientes bien…las últimas semanas he sentido que me has esquivado, no entiendo porque…en que piensas?

-Sakemi…es que yo…no he dejado de pensar…de pensar en ti.- Dijo Kakashi con dificultad

Los dos se pararon en una calle frente a un parque cerca del insti, la castaña embozo una ligera y picara sonrisa, quizás no esperaba esa contestación.

-En mí?...- la castaña sonrió levemente y fijo sus afilados ojos castaños en los oscuros de Kakashi.

Kakashi se veía entre la espada y la pared, miraba a la chica y volteaba a ver el cielo luego el piso, no parecía un adulto sino se comportaba como el típico adolescente.

-Sakemi esto…esto no puede ser…soy tu profesor…tu eres una beba…

-Pero…yo también siento algo por ti, es que…

La castaña se acerco más hacia el rostro de su profesor, y este sin poder evitarlo bajo un poco la cabeza tomando con su mano derecha el suave rostro de la chica y juntando sus labios con los de ella, dándose así su tan esperado beso.

Sakemi comenzó a besarlo con más intensidad y Kakashi se aparto con dificultad aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Sakemi…no..para por favor..Esto…esto no puede ser…

-Como que no puede ser?...Kakashi mírame a los ojos y dime si no te gusto?

Kakashi volteó y poso sus ojos en los de Sakemi.- Claro que me gustas, me encantas…pero no…

Sakemi tomo el rostro del profesor y empezó a besarlo con más pasión a lo que Kakashi respondió sin poder evitarlo, no podía dejar de besarla, se sentía muy bien, ella no era como las otras mujeres de su vida que solo buscaban placer, con ella se sentía a gusto cómodo, sentía que ella lo entendía y veía mas allá, pero…

-Sakemi basta…-entre besos trataba de hablar.-basta…..

Kakashi se separo y Sakemi lo veía confundida y aun adormecida como si lo que acababa de ocurrir era un sueño

-Que pasa?

-Pasa Sakemi, que eres una niña.

-No soy una niña!, tengo casi 18 los cumplo la semana que viene, además eso que importa.

-Si importa…soy tu profesor, si alguien se entera, nadie va a salir favorecido.

Sakemi se rehusaba, su espíritu rebelde la empujaba a insistir en luchar porque ese sueño no terminara, pero Kakashi se separo de ella y dio media vuelta para irse con gran velocidad dejándola aun en el lugar del beso….

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Temari tenía el día libre así que decidió ir a visitar a Shikamaru y así saludar a sus antiguos profesores, llego al instituto y entro robando miradas de muchos chicos, era una rubia preciosa y muy sensual, se acerco a las áreas verdes donde mayormente se la pasaban cuando habían horas libres y ahí estaba el, sentado bajo un árbol leyendo un libro. La rubia se acerco y el chico quedo prácticamente con cara de completo asombro.

-Temari…no esperaba que vinieras.

-Yo tampoco, me dijeron qu hoy tenia el dia libre porque el profesor tenia una diligencia, asi que decidi visitarte.

El chico sonrió haló por la mano a la rubia para que se sentara y dio un sensual beso que los acaloro un poco.

-Te extraño….

-Vaya tu Shikamaru diciendo esa palabra tan complicada y PROBLEMÁTICA.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-No te burles en en serio, te extraño muchísimo….No es como antes.

-Pronto saldrás y entraras a la misma universidad que yo y asi estaremos mejor.

-Eso espero, he tenido problemas con tu hermano.

-Lo se me lo ha dicho todo, con que andas coqueteando con varias chicas?

-No… el ha malinterpretado, simplemente ellas me coquetean a mi.

La rubia puso una cara de "si como no" pero ahora ella habia madurado bastante como para pelear por tonterías, al final el estaba con ella y Shikamaru a pesar de la distancia, era muy atento, la llamaba siempre, le dejaba detalles, como ramos, chocolates, la ayudaba cuando tenia muchas tareas, era un gran novio.

-Te extraño Shika...mas que todo en mi cama….

El castaño trago saliva, y puso ojos como platos, claramente no estaba preparado para ese tipo de confesión.

-Yo mas no te imaginas….

-Esta noche en mi cuarto a las 10, mis padres tienen una fiesta, Gaara saldrá con sus amigos, y Kankuro organizo una fiesta universitaria en la casa de una de sus novias, y habia pensado en… tu sabes…

Shikamaru embozo una sonrisa.- siempre tan picara y pervertida… ahí estare….

Temari volvió a besarlo y se recostó en su hombro mientras este seguía leyendo su libro.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Neji se vistió, y se puso una cola que le sostuviera su hermosa cabellera castaña, fue hasta el lugar que aquellas chicas le dijeron que era la party, al llegar vio que era una total locura, las personas estaban fumando abiertamente marihuana, las chicas enseñaban los senos, y otras totalmente borrachas se iban hacia los pisos de arriba junto con otros chicos y Neji se imaginaba a que, era una locura, y Neji extraño las fiestas que hacían sus amigos del instituto, no era por parecer más recto y disciplinado, simplemente se divertían de una manera más sana ese ambiente no era para nada el de él, cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para irse una chica le sostuvo el brazo, era la rubia que lo había invitado.

-HOLAAA BABY

Neji recordó enseguida a Tenten cuando el le decía baby….-Hola ya me voy adiós.

-PERO QUE DICES A PENAS ESTA COMENZANDO LA FIESTA!!.-La chica estaba bastante ebria se tambaleaba.

-No quiero saber cómo terminara, en serio me tengo que ir….-En ese momento el celular empezó a sonar y vio que era Tenten…pero alguien le arrebato el teléfono de las manos

-ALOOO HOLA NIÑA LLAMA LUEGO PORQUE NEJI Y YO ESTAMOS MUY OCUPADO TE IMAGINARAS EN QUE…-La rubia tranco el teléfono y el castaño se lo arrebato de las manos. (Tenten pudo entenderle cuando la chica hablo en ingles puesto que casi todos los del instituto villa de la hoja hablaban los dos idiomas por exigencia japonés e ingles)

-QUE TE PASA ESTAS LOCA.- se contuvo de matarla a golpes, era una chica al fin y al cabo, salió del lugar y busco un lugar tranquilo donde no se escuchara nada empezó a llamar a Tenten pero esta al parecer había apagado el celular.

-MALDICION!.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Una chica de cabellos castaños lloraba desconsolada en las piernas de otra castaña.

-Tenten, pero…quizás…

-Quizás nada Sakemi para mi esta muy claro!.

Las chicas estaban en el baño del insti, Tenten estaba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y Sakemi no hallaba cómo hacer para consolarla, estaban sentadas encima de los lavamanos.

-Es definitivo, voy a olvidar a Neji.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Una pelirosa buscaba como loca a Sasuke Uchiha….Y le preguntaba a todo el que conocía, al final lo vio en una fuente que quedaba en el camino para llegar hacia los campos de football, el chico tenia la mirada fija al suelo, y estaba sentado en un banco, con las piernas abiertas.

-Sasuke.-dijo Sakura con una voz baja pero audible para el moreno.

-Vete….- La voz de Sasuke era seca y ronca

-Sasuke tienes que escucharme….

El moreno subió la vista y para sorpresa de la pelirosa tenía los ojos cristalinos, casi a punto de derramar una lágrimas, o varias…

-Sai era mi novio antes…llego y no hallaba como entenderlo…él empezó a buscarme y yo lo evitaba…yo te amo…- Sakura sin evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

-AHORA RESULTA QUE ERA TU NOVIO! CUANDO DEMONIOS ME LO IBAS A DECIR! AHHH YA VA ENTIENDO CUANDO VIERA SU LENGUA METIDA EN TU BOCA!.-El pelinegro se paro y se puso frente a Sakura con mucha impotencia y rabia contenida.-No y a parte de eso, me mientes, entonces como creerte de que fue el que te beso y de que me amas, a ti werita no te creo nada me entiendes? NADA.

-Sasuke CALMATE!.-Decía la pelirosa entre lágrimas.-El me beso yo te amo a ti tu lo sabes.

-Claro, claro, es típico…el me beso te amo es a ti JA…sabes que Sakura me importa un BLEDO, quien beso a quien, quédate con sus besos, por que los míos, no existen mas para ti.

Sasuke dejo a Sakura paralizada llorando desconsolada…..

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

El dia en el insti paso muy lento, en el salón no se volvió ver ni a Sakura ni a Sasuke, Karin parecía muy animada, Hinata, Tenten y Sakemi la veian con desconfianza.

-Oigan chica a mi se me hace que esa tal Karin tiene algo que ver en ese rollo

-Que dices Sakemi si el beso fue entre Sakura y Sai.-Dijo Hinata confundida, le costaba desconfiar de las personas

-No Hinata, mira nosotras sabemos muy bien que Sakura no fue participe literarmente de ese beso seguramente fue robado por Sai, no es la primera vez, además… Alguien tomo esa foto y creo que fue Karin.

-Tu dices?O.o.- dijo Tenten perpleja.- Pero porque no tiene motivos..

-Si los tiene Ten, el otro dia le llego a Sakura diciéndole que le quitaría el puesto de porristas y otras cosas, seguramente era la chica popular en su insti y pues quiere tomar ese puesto aquí destruyendo la vida de la chica novia del chico mas popular no es obvio?- decía Sakemi como si fuera la cosa mas normal y obvia del mundisimo.

-Creeme que nunca hubiera llegado a esa conclusión parece de novela y todo pero es muy creible.- dijo Hinata convencida

Las tres chicas siguieron hablando sobre mas hipótesis y teorías mientras que un chico las escuchaba atentas.

-Asi que fue esa chica de lentes.- Penso Sai, parándose de su escritorio y tomando a la tal Karin por el brazo para sacarla de clase mientras esta pegaba gritos.

-Fuiste tu no?.- Dijo Sai furioso.

-Hayyy suéltame animallll que fui yo que!

-No te hagas las idiota fuiste quien tomo la foto para perjudicar a Sakura.

-No me culpes de tus problemas.- Karin se disponía a irse cuando la mano de Sai la pego fuertemente contra la pared lastimándola.

-Mi idea no era lastimar asi a Sakura, después de ese beso me di cuenta que ella ama a Sasuke y no iba a dañar la relación sino hacerme a un lado.

-JAJAJA si como no.

-SI.- Grito Sai.- Ahora lo arreglaras.

-Por supuesto que no, no eres nadie para obligarme a hacer nada.- La chica empujo a Sai amenazándolo con el dedo índice.- No sabes con quien te estas metiendo tarado.-dicho esto entro al salón cuando llegaba una voluptuosa rubia con libros en mano.

-Todo bien Sai?

-Si profesora Tsunade…-El pelinegro entró al salón.- "Tengo que hablar con Sakura y arreglar esto…."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ya por fin terminaron las clases y cada uno retornaba a sus hogares, Naruto llevaba a Hinata cargando como si fueran recién casados, mientras Sakemi y Tenten charlaban divertidas, justo cuando estaban llegando a la entrada del estacionamiento alguien llamo su atención.

-Sakemi podrías venir conmigo un momento es que están llamando a una de las capitanas del equipo de porristas y no encuentro a Sakura y pues tu también eres capitana.

La castaña se sobresalto y con un gesto divertido asintió despidiéndose de sus ingenuos amigos que se tragaron todo el cuento. La castaña y Kakashi se alejaron ya lo suficiente y en ese momento Hinata empezó a hablar.

-Oigan que rápido se recupero Sakemi de lo de Kiba no?

-Pues si sabes como es ella rápida en esas cuestiones, al final no estaba enamorada de Kiba eran buenos amigos, pero Kiba la regó totalmente con Sakemi.

-Si tienes razón….Por cierto hay que organizar una fiesta para Sakemi la semana que viene cumple año.

Naruto que habia permanecido callado ante la conversación femenina intervino.

-Ohh si una fiesta hace tiempo que no voy a una.

-Entones decidido una fiesta sorpresa, por cierto debemos ir a ver como esta Sakura.

-No lo se Ten quizás no quiera ver a nadie.

-Si quizás…..

Los tres chicos montaron en la camioneta de Naruto quien estaba bastante silencioso cosa muy extraña en el. Llegaron a casa de Tenten quien se despidió de ellos y Hinata se alegraba de que no estuviera tan triste con el asunto de Neji. Luego Naruto dejó a Hinata frente a su casa.

-Hinata…

-Si cielo que pasa?

-Tu padre nunca me va a aceptar verdad?

Hinata pusó los ojos como plato nunca se iba a esperar esa pregunta en ese momento.

-Mi padre es muy sobreprotetor, Naruto, y no es que nunca te vaya a aceptar pero le toma tiempo.

-Hinata llevamos meses saliendo y aun me mira feo y no me deja ir a tu casa, pensé por un momento que me habia aceptado sucedió algo mas?

-Puess… veras no quería decírtelo…Pero mi papa se entero de quien era tu padre

-Y que pasa con mi padre es un buen hombre

-Lo se Naruto tu padre es una persona maravillosa, el problema es…prométeme que te lo vas a tomar bien

-Sueltalo ya….

-Bien… la cosa es que mi padre estaba comprometido con tu madre, Kushina, bueno todo marchaba bien, tu madre era artista como tú sabes, y al parecer si tu padre no te lo contó el tenia una banda de rock.

Naruto la veía embelesado, puesto que su padre no hablaba mucho del pasado, el sabia que le producía mucho dolor.

-Buno, tu madre fue a una fiesta donde tu padre tocaba y según mi padre ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima ni el a ella, yo diría que fue amor a primera vista, luego sabras lo que paso tus padres escaparon el dia de la boda dejando a mi padre muy dolido, obviamente el se recupero se caso con mi madre y son felices hasta el sol de hoy, pero nunca olvida la deshonra que le hicieron pasar.- Hinata parecía apenada al contar esto.

-Vaya…Hinata…no lo sabia pero… cuando se ama no hay compromisos que valgan.

-Lo se cielo, además si no hubiese pasado eso no estaría aquí contigo.

-Vaya me siento como en Romeo y Julieta.- decía Naruto ensimismado y divertido, dio un beso a Hinata y la miro fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules.- Escuhame bien Hinata, si tu padre no me quiere pues…lamentablemente me aguantara porque hay NARUHINA para rato.

Hinata rió y poso su mano derecha en el rostro de su rubio quien tomo su mano y la beso.

-Nos vemos luego Romeo.

-Hasta luego Julieta.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Que pasa….-Dijo fríamente Sakemi, puesto que la habia dejado muy dolida ante la reacción en la mañana.

-Pasa que no te saco de mi mente y que estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme por ti.- Kakashi tomo entre sus manos el rostro desprevenido de Sakemi y dio un beso que poco a poco se volvió mas profundo.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura no paraba de llorar en su cuarto, se habia ido de clases justo después de que hablo con Sasuke.

-Hija…alguien quiere hablar contigo…

-No estoy para nadie!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Sai.

-QUE HACES AQUÍ COMO TE ATREVES!

-Sakura primero calmate hay algo muy importante que debo decirte.

Sakura lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza aun con muchas lagrimas derramándose y los ojos muy rojos.

-Karin fue la que tomo la foto, yo no quería perjudicarte, no puedo verte llorar sabes que jamás me ha gustado.

Sakura cambió un poco su actitud ofensiva.- Dices que Karin tomo la foto? Pero porque haría algo tan cruel.

-Rivalidad, muchas cosas…Las mujeres son muy prblematicas, tu eres mujer debes saberlo bien.

-Si…pero Sasuke no me creerá, en ningún momento le dije lo de nosotros.

-Entiendo….Mejor me voy no quiero molestarte mas.

El pelinegro se disponía a salir.

-Sai?

-Si Sakura?

-Gracias…

Sai le sonrió y cerro la puerta dejando a Sakura aun mal pero con un objetivo fijo…recuperar a Sasuke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karin caminaba por las calles muy feliz todo habia salido de acuerdo a su plan, en ese momento sintió unas pisadas detrás de ella al voltearse se dio cuenta que era el chico también nuevo de su salón.

-Hola monstruo.- Dijo Suigetsu en tono burlon.

-Que te pasa idiota!.- Gritó Karin ofendida ante ese insulto.

-A mi no me pasa nada, digo lo que veo y lo que pienso de ti, a leguas he notado tu mala vibra.

-Ahora eres psíquico o algo asi PIERDETE.

-Lo siento pero vivo en la dirección en que vas asi que no tengo para donde agarrar.

-Entonces tomare otro camino todo sea por no verte tu estúpida cara.

La chica se iba en dirección opuesta, cuando iba a cruzarse con Suigetsu este la tomo por la muñeca.

-SUELTAMEEEE.

-Eres muy respondona y revoltosa, eso me gusta, aunque…. No me agrada ese mal genio.

Karin entre algo sonrojada y furica se habia quedado intacta al ver al chico tan cerca, el cual se fijo con detenimiento y no era feo del todo.

-Imbecil.

-Cuida tus palabras eres una señorita.- Suigetsu soltó la mano y dio un beso fugaz en la frente a la chica para luego irse con paso desgarbado y dejarla sola, furica, pero sonrojada.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Los días pasaban rápidamente, Sakura no podía dormir bien, Sasuke la ignoraba totalmente y casi no habia ido al insti, un dia antes del cumpleaños de su prima Hinata reunió a todos los del salón y le puntualizo el lugar y la hora para la fiesta sorpresa de esta, todos estaban muy emocionados, hacia tiempo que no habia una fiesta asi, seria oportunidad para muchas y muchos de recuperar ciertos amores perdidos.

**000000000000000 CONTINUARA 000000000000000000**

**Reviews:**

**Naomi Tendo: **Holaaa, bueno ahí esta la reacción de Sasuke, creo que es la reacción que haría cualquiera, no es fácil tragar que tu novia se de besos con otro y para colmo te hayan ocultado que el chico nuevo es su ex de varios años, pero bueno al final la historia es SasuSaku no jaja GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW espero t haya gustado este cap un besote bye

**Daniuchiha: **Acertaste fue Karin (sinceramente no la paso xD) pues si esos tres son muy hot, junto con casi todos jaja, mil gracias por tu review me alegro mucho cuando lo lei!! Mi correo es , ojala y este cap te haya gustadooo UN MEGA BESOTE byee hasta el prox

**mAdEsItA: **Holaaaa bueno pues si Naruto no es virgen eso se revelara más adelante, En este cap no revele quien empezara a interesarse en Hinata eso pasara alguito mas adelante! Y pues si ando algo urgida de personajes femeninos es que hay muchos machos jajaja pero bueno todo a su time muchas gracias por la recomendación, siempre es un placer leer tu reviews un besote Bye

**xik--anim314: **Hola muchas gracias por leer mi fic en serio, ojala y te haya gustado este cap un mega besote y espero tu review XOXO

**PJopE: **Vaya estoy muy agradecida de que tomara tu tiempo para leerte mi fic!! Que felicidad jeje, Sinceramente pensé lo mismo que tu con respecto a Tenten y bueno hare algo entre NejiTen para que se vuelva mas emocionante, pero si que son una pareja relinda al final siempre triunfa el amor XD, espero que este cap te haya gustado te mando un besote y gracias por tu review!!

**Javiitha-sxs: **Al final Sai es un buen tipazo, solo que pensaba que podía reconquistar a Sakura pasando por encima de SUPER SASUKE (iluso), estoy trabajando en la relación SakemixKakashi, no se por que de pronto me vino esa idea, es que siempre es tentativo un amor entre profesorxalumna, además Kiba se habia pasado de descarado con Sakemi y esto al final vieron que lo suyo era mera amistad (típico XD), Neji es tremendo chamo verdad? El hombre perfecto que suerte la de Ten, pero tremendo malentendido (como me gusta hacerlos sufrir muajaja) GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, pronto subiré el 6to lo prometo!! Un besote 

**Rilka**: Helloooo, oye si quedo full dramático, pero bueno no todo es felicidad lamentablemente, Ino y Gaara son un caso, Gaara es muy orgulloso, Ino ya no halla de que manera demostrarle que el es su amor y que esta arrepentida, Neji clase aparte, Karin fue la de la foto (la odio ¬¬), muchas gracias por tus reviews, un besote XOXO.

**KozumyYukishi1824: **Hi!! Todas queremos ver a Yondaime asi muajajaja, espero haberte sacado algunas dudas en este cap las demás, se resolverán en los próximos capítulos. Un besote gracias por tu coment!!

**Loveless-Akemi: **Me allegro mucho en que te haya gustado el cap, como veras Neji es muy fiel!! Y no se deja caer tan fácil en tentaciones, y Tenten bueno pobechita le pasa cada cosa con su príncipe, un besote espero tu review!!XOXO

**Gabe Logan:** Holaaaa! Que bien leerte again, creo que ya resolvi el problema muchas gracias!, y me pase por tu fic de Suigetsu y Karin esta muy divertido!! Te deje un review jeje,

**IMPORTANTEEE!!: **Voy a tratar de subir el prox cap pronto porque el domingo me voy a miami y regreso el 4-jueves, sino lo subiré para después, el 7 comienzo la Uni por lo que no subiré los cap 

con tanta rapidez como lo hago ahorita espero me entiendan tengo un semestre rudo y algo dificultoso UN BESOOOO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYOOOO, Si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que les gustaría ver, o algún personaje en particular bienvenido sea!! BESITOSSS **XOXO**


	6. La Fiesta

**Autora: **Hola que tal oigan se que me tarde bastante, estoy algo apretada con la uni, y viaje la semana pasada, pero bueno aquí esta el 6to cap! Espero sea de su agrado besos.

**11 REVIEWS! Woow que chévere me alegre mucho al leer cada uno GRACIAS!!**

**000000000000-separaciones de escenas**

**(Acotaciones mías)**

"**pensamientos de personajes"**

**Naruto no es mio es de Kishi.**

**Neji: **me lo imagino asi tipo Josh Hartnett de Pearl Harbor, un chico callado, alto, pero bastante atlético, de rostro perfecto, y rasgos finos, piel impecable, y ojos envidiables, un cabello híper liso, castaño y con una coleta super sexy.

**Una fiesta resuelve y complica.**

**En casa de Karin….**

"Muy bien muy bien todo esta saliendo perfecto….solo debo asegurarme de hacerle la vida imposible a ese grupito…ya empece con Sakurita…quizás la próxima sea su molesta prima Sakemi, y bueno Hinata y Tenten también son molestas, odio a ese grupo debo destruirlas para quedar yo como la oveja reina MUAJAJAJA debo buscar puntos débiles, ahh y quizás también molestar a ese ridículo de suigetsu…por…por ser como es…."

Una chica de anteojos reia mientras se peinaba frente a un espejo.

-Hija te buscan!

-Voy papa….

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Esa noche era la fiesta sorpresa de su prima, entre todos habían alquilado un local bellísimo, decorado espectacular con cortinas transparentes de todos los colores, habían chefs que te preparaban los mejores bocadillos de sushi, sofás súper cómodos por todo el lugar, una amplia pista de baile que tenía el mejor sonido y el mejor dj de todo Tokio, (cabe a destacar que a los niños no les costaba nada hacer este tipo de fiestita, o mejor dicho a sus padres). Todo estaba listo y puesto en su lugar, Sakura se encargaría de llevar a su prima engañada hacia su fiesta sorpresa, y los demás ya estarían ahí, estaba casi todo el insti, y chicos de otros institutos. Sakura ya casi estaba lista solo le faltaba ponerse una cinta en su cabello y quedaba radiante, tenía un jean muy lindo y pegado, una blusa 

blanca muy sexy con un cinturón negro, y unas botas muy modernas de un cuero negro, su melena larga y pelirosa con una cinta negra, decidió buscar a su prima a su casa, habían quedado en ir a una obra de teatro esa noche "supuestamente", Sakemi con lo despistada que era ni noto absolutamente nada malicioso en el tono en que Sakura se lo propuso.

Al llegar a casa de Sakemi escucho unos ruidos muy extraños cerca de la cochera así que decidió echar un vistazo, con algo de miedo se medio asomo entre los matorrales y vio que dos personas se besaban torpemente tumbando varias cosas cerca de ellos, cuando estas dos personas pararon al parecer el hombre se despidió y salió de la oscuridad al verlo Sakura ahogo un gritillo, era Kakashi…pero con quien podría estar Kak….Pero sus dudas fueron respondidas casi al instante y casi le provocaron un infarto, con cara de risueña y felicidad salió de la oscuridad Sakemi… Sakura no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, la pelirosa saltó de los arbusto asustando a su prima quien pego un grito bastante cómico, pero Sakura estaba seria y la veía con cara de "qué rayos crees que haces".

-Pri…Primitaa!!llegaste!!

-Si….y lamentablemente en un momento inoportuno creo…

-Que dices tontita! Je creo que me descubriste.- Sakemi decía esto con una gotita de sudor en la sien y una sonrisa tímida.

Sakura seguía seria.- Acaso entiendes lo que estás haciendo prima? Es mucho mayor que tu, es un profe del insti! Es….o sea ES KAKASHI.

-Exacto…es Kakashi…guapo, profesional, sexy, maduro…codiciado que mas puedo pedir…hay ya vámonos si? Quiero ver la obra de teatro!! Además luego me ire a una fiesta con mis vecinas para celebrar mi cumple cuando se hagan las 12 ya tendré 18 años!

Sakura negaba con la cabeza, siguió a su prima y se montaron en el jeep de la castaña, llevaban rodando unos 15 minutos mientras ambas cantaban animadamente canciones de moda.

-Oye prima has hablado con Sasuke?

-No quiere hablar conmigo cada vez que llamo me contesta Itachi y me dice que no está. No se q hacer además se dice que anda saliendo con una chica…

-Sakura no creas en rumores, los rumores dicen que yo soy novia de Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino OO, dicen que Ino ha estado con todos los chicos del insti, que tú estabas de novia con Rock Lee cuando este esudiaba en el insti, y que Tenten engaña a Neji con Gaara ¬¬…

-Tienes razón O.o quizás lo vea hoy en….- Sakura entendió que la iba a regar- en la obra de teatro a él le gustan esas cosas

-Le gusta la obra chachita tenía una rana? Oo-Pregunto Sakemi impresionada.

-Jajaja por supuesto es un amante de animales es que tuvo una ranita de pequeño hay ya apúrate si?.-"eso estuvo cerca ¬¬"

Las chicas llegaron a un moderno edificio, con mucha vegetación alrededor, y hermosos jardines, estacionaron el carro en un acoplado estacionamiento.

-Oye Sakura esta que está aquí no es la camioneta de Naruto?

-NO LO ES OO…APURATE SAKEMI VAMOS TARDEEEE.- dijo la pelirosa arrastrando a su prima hasta dentro del edificio, caminaron por un amplio pasillo muy elegante, todo estaba en silencio, Sakura le abrió a Sakemi una gran puerta para que pasara y….

-SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!.-gritaron una multitud al mismo tiempo y empezaron a abrazar a una aludida castaña que sonreía tímidamente si parar y aun cayendo en cuenta de la gran fiesta que le habían preparado. Unas luces la iluminaban mientras la música empezó a sonar de pronto haciendo entrar el calor en las personas presentes.

Sakura comenzó a vislumbrar el lugar y no veía rastro del moreno que tanto quería ver, alguien le toco la espalda llenándola de ilusión pero al voltear su cara fue de total decepción.

-Vaya…ya veo que no te alegra mucho el verme.- dijo un apenado Sai

-Lo siento Sai es que…

-Pensaste que era Sasuke…

-Si…lo siento…

-Tranquila….ya me acostumbrare…linda fiesta no?

-Preciosa…

-Bueno nos vemos ahora voy a estar en la barra por si necesitas alguna clase de ayuda

Sakura le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gaara manoseaba a la tal Naomi quien se sentía la reina de la fiesta, se había vestido muy vulgar enseñando más de lo debido, Ino veía tal acto con intenso odio, no podía creer el descaro de Gaara aunque ella sabía muy bien que lo hacía para molestarla…Ino llevaba ese dia un top morado, unos pantalones negros pegados muy sexys, unos tacones morados, y encima del top una chaqueta de cuero negra muy fashion, su cabello rubio y hermoso como siempre, la verdad es que era muy guapa, era el estilo de chica modelo, y esa noche muchos chicos se le acercaban pero ésta solo les decía cosa como…. "Loser" "O sea pinta un bosque y piérdete" "Que te pasa naco crees que alguien como tu tiene chance con alguien como yo?", Los chicos quedaban con ojos de platos ante el mal genio de la rubia, quien tomaba sin parar en el gran bar, y maldecía por lo bajo.

Naruto conversaba con Shikamaru quien tenía en la piernas a una muy cariñosa Temari, lo que molestaba e incomodaba un poco al rubio, quien decidió 2 minutos después en irse en busca de Hinata ya que Temari y Shikamaru no eran cariñosos sino salvajemente apasionados, Al visualizar a su querida Hinata su lado celoso se elevo hacia el cielo, Hinata quien estaba hermosa esa noche con un short blanco, y una blusa muy elegante azul, sonreía a ciertos comentarios de un chico de aspecto rebelde y misterioso.

-No es que no te lo creo! Así que tu estudiaste con mi primo en el jardín de niños!- decía aludida la pelinegro

-Pues si al ver tus ojos imagine que serias familia de el.

Hinata tímida asentía a los comentarios del chico a quien detallo y no estaba ni tan mal. - "QUE DICES HINATA ESTAS MONTANDOLE LOS CUERNOS A NARUTO VIENDO A ESE CHICO" "Bueno no es para tanto…."- Los pensamientos de Hinata se contradecían, era tan fiel a Naruto que él solo pensar que otro chico era lindo la hacía sentir culpable.

-Mi nombre es Pein…- Era un chico alto, cabello claro y bastante empinchado, unos ojos (estos no serian de espirales xD) ojos grises muy lindos, y una sonrisa arrolladora, tenia su oreja llena de al menos 3 zarcillos cada una y un tatuaje muy hot en su cuello.

-Hinata…me llamo Hinata Hyuga.

-Lindo nombre.-Dijo el chico con su encantadora sonrisa.

-EJEM EJEM, todo BIEN? POR AQUÍ ¬¬…..- "Ya veras, ya verás te acerques mas a mi Hinata y te dejo sin día del padre".

-Todo bien.- Dijo en tono un poco desafiante Pein, quien sonrió a Hinata y se perdió entre la multitud

-Que fue eso si se puede saber?- decía un rubio con las orejas rojas, eso Hinata sabía que significaba algún tipo de enfado contenido.

-No fue nada Naruto, el chico se presentó conoce a mi primo Neji eso es todo y estudia con nosotros sabes?

-Si claro si claro y mi abuelo es Tarzan ¬¬, se ve clarito que le agradas más de lo debido.

-Cálmate Naruto, no inventes… además yo solo tengo ojos para un niño y ese eres tu.- La chica dio un beso a un exaltado rubio quien se tranquilizo un poco. Y luego lo abrazo tiernamente notando como el chico de profundo ojos azules se relajaba en ese abrazo y le delicaba su carismática sonrisa.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tenten hablaba animadamente con Sakemi.

-La fiesta esta increíble Ten que bellos son todos nunca imagine que me harían algo así

-Pues si entre todos las lo hicimos, y hay muchos niños guapos no?

Sakemi la miró incrédula- Que dices? Y Neji?

-No está aquí además debe estar muy divertido donde este!.- dijo resentida la castaña

Ante tal comentario Sakemi no toco mas el tema, mientras hablaban alguien tropezó con Sakemi y le mojo parte de su larga cabellera.

-AHHHHHHH!!- La chica se volteo y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros de mirada penetrante.- Vaya vaya, la torpeza hecha persona no? Uchiha Itachi…

-Lo siento mucho SEÑORITA PERFECTA…Si no estuvieras tan "piensa en algo ofensivo" gordita…quizás pasaría con más facilidad.

Sakemi abrió enormemente los ojos y abrió la boca para articular algún sonido que nunca llego, pareciendo un pez fuera del agua y provocando una cara de superioridad en el rostro del mayor de los Uchiha, quien se volteó y siguió su rumbo.

-Imbécil, no entiendo como lo pudieron invitar.

-Es muy buena onda Sakemi, es un sol, además de sexy y guapo e inteligente

-TENTEN! Oo que pasa contigo cuando te cambiaron. -Sakemi estaba totalmente sorprendida ante la nueva Tenten, que sinceramente la aterraba un poco.

-SAKEMI ESTA NOCHE ES PARA DIVERTIRNOS!! WOOOOUUUU!!- la chica de los dos moñitos esa noche llevaba un vestidito strapless color fucsia, muy corto con unos tacones patentes negros, y unos collares muy lindos del mismo color, empezó a saltar y bailar alocadamente, e inmediatamente fue cazada por un chico que parecía un felino atacando a su presa.

-"Y eso que no tiene nada de alcohol en el cuerpo ¬¬…creo…"- pensó Sakemi

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura ya estaba desesperada no había rastro de Sasuke… Y él no se perdía ningún evento social, en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, en la puerta apareció la persona que estaba esperando, El chico vestía unos sencillos jean amoldados con su hermoso cuerpo, una camisa blanca más o menos pegada a su irresistible pecho, y una chaqueta de cuero negra, sexy, sexy, sexy.

-"Maldicion porque es tan bello el condenado".-pensaba con ríos de lagrimas en los ojos una pelirosa.

Pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaba después que entró una chica se le guindó del brazo y a Sakura casi le da un ataque epiléptico, combinado de un paro cardiaco.

-KARIN!!

Ino pillo la escena y salió corriendo hacia Sakura.-Amiga cálmate!

-Maldita perra igualada GOLFAAAAA!!

Muchas personas empezaron a voltear y ver a la pelirosa con cara de ¿What?

-Que te calmes ven conmigo.- La rubia casi arrastró a Sakura quien seguía diciendo en voz baja cualquier cantidad de incoherencias, Ino llegó hasta Sakemi, quien parecía algo aburrida en la barra.

-S.O.S Sakemi.

-Que pasa con Sakura?-Pregunto desconcertada la castaña viendo a su prima que estaba aun con la mirada perdida

Ino con su mano volteó la cara de Sakemi y la dirigió hacia donde Karin le hablaba sin parar a un Sasuke que parecía a punto de dormirse o de salir corriendo

-Bueno pero si parece que el pobre va a salir corriendo de un momento a otro.- dijo con calma Sakemi

-Si pero el punto es que llegaron juntos y de mano y demás!

-QUEEE y que paso con los gustos de Sasuke se fueron al subsuelo o que?, la chica no es fea es normal pero tiene un genio ¬¬

-La cosa es que todo será un desastre SAKURA PODRIAS DEJAR DE DECIR "MALDITA PERRA LOBA GOLFA IGUALADA" ¬¬ Me tienes algo nerviosa

Sakura empezó a llorar.- PERO QUE LE PASAA! NO HA PASADO NI UNA SEMANA!! QUE CRUELL ACASO QUIERE MATARME

-Sakura no seas infantil y exagerada

-AHH NO CLARO COMO ANDAS DE NOVIA CON EL VEJUCO DE KAKASHI!

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!.-Grito la rubia

- Te odio cabeza de chicle….INO BAJA LA VOZ NADIE DEBE SABER NADA- Decía la castaña mirando con cara de odio a su prima

Pero alguien habia logrado escuchar y quedo muy impresionado, un chico de cabellos claros que estaba cerca del lugar como siempre observando la situación Suigetsu sonrió ante aquella revelación y luego siguió su camino entre la multitud.

-Es la verdad.- Dijo Sakura quien había cambiado totalmente su estado de ánimo ahora parecía divertida.

-Ya va Sakemi como que andas con Kakashi pero si te saca más o menos como 7 añosss!!

-Si pero se dio, además esta guapísimo, es lindo, hay ya basta no es que nos vamos a casar sabes? Bueno creo…no se…simplemente estoy empezando una relación con el nada mas, pero claro nadie debe enterarse ok?

-O.o Lo que tu digas…..- La rubia dijo esto mirándola con picardía.- como te gusta una fruta madurita por eso no se dio lo de Kiba….

-Eso es otra cosa, Kiba y yo somos amigos no se hasta cuando lo diré, intentamos ser algo mas pero hay veces que unas relaciones son mejor dejarlas en amistad además el me dejo por aquella rubia de largas piernas…oye y Sakura?

-NO MANCHES VA A MATAR A LA 4 OJOS!.- Dijo Ino viendo a su alrededor buscando una cabellera rosada

Las dos chicas se adentraron en la multitud buscando a Sakura, se dirigieron hacia Sasuke pero ahí no estaba, solo seguía con cara de estar en el quinto sueño mientras Karin seguía con cara de presunción hablando sin parar.

-Donde estará?.- Preguntó desconcertada la rubia

-Creo que ya la vi….

Ino volteó y vio a Sakura bailando sensualmente con Sai en el medio de la pista, y al voltear para ver la cara de Sasuke sintieron un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, Sasuke veía a los dos como un toro viendo una capa roja a punto de atacar, sus ojos aunque oscuros tenían un resplandor rojo bastante intimidante todos los que estaban alrededor se apartaron un poco pensando que tenía un demonio dentro o algo asi, mientras que Karin, ajena a lo que sucedía seguía hablando sin parar.

-Esto esta muy mal.- Se lamento Sakemi….

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas y la mayoría estaba bastante borracho o a punto de estarlo, menos Ino y Sakemi quienes se habían quedado cuidando a todas sus amigas, convenciendo a Tenten de que no bailara con un poste que según ella era mas sexy que Neji, Ayudando a Naruto a controlar a una Hinata desatada por el alcohol, y tratando de que las cosas no se pasaran de la ralla entre Sakura y Sasuke quienes bailaban muy cerca la primera con Sai y el segundo con Karin, pero ambos sin mirar a sus parejas.

Mientras Ino descansaba un poco y pedía un vaso de agua alguien le tomó la cintura y la giró de pronto…

-Gaara….

-Holaa… tontita…

-Estas ebrio, "Maldición es la única manera de que me busque" Vete con Naomi según tu ella te AMA no?

-Pe…pero shi ela esta besuqueándose con otlo ti…hip…po…- Gaara aun con todo el alcohol, los ojos desorbitados, la media sonrisita, típica de un borrachin y las palabras inentendibles, era adorable, provocaba agarrarlo a besos y no parar.

-O sea que la niña que según tu te RESPETABA y demás….se anda besando con otro eh?

-Algo…asihip!...

-Bueno…. Nadie te manda por terco niño ahora déjame tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar contigo, búscame cuando estés sobrio.-la rubia se disponía a marcharse cuando sintió una mano que la haló hacia el pelirojo quien le planto un beso.

-In…no vamos a un lugar mas intimo….

Ino inevitablemente se dejo llevar por las manos de Gaara quien la arrastro hasta el estacionamiento y la metió en la parte de atrás de su carro, ella no podía evitarlo deseaba demasiado estar con Gaara, quizás no era el momento ni el estado en que quería tenerlo de vuelta, ambos comenzaron a besarse, Ino aprovecho de enseñar sus dotes de seductora y le quito la camisa al pelirrojo para luego besarle el pecho.

-Sii….Ino…si…..

Ino reía internamente divertida ante las suplicas de Gaara….empezó a bajar mas….y mas….y un poco mas y….

-RGGGGGRRRRRRRR…….ZZZZZzzzzZZzZZzZzZzZZ.- los ronquidos de Gaara estremecieron el carro

-oO….Gaara?

Ino al subir la mirada se dio cuenta de que Gaara estaba totalmente dormido e inconsciente a la rubia le salió una inmensa gota en su frente, y le comenzó un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, pero aun así no pudo evitar contemplar al chico que tenia frente a ella, era tan hermoso, y al dormir se veía indefenso parecía un niño, era una ternura, Ino se acerco a los labios y los beso tiernamente, Gaara aun dormido dibujo una ligera sonrisa. Ino busco en los bolsillos del pelirojo las llaves del carro, las tomo y empezó a rodar hacia su casa.

Lo medio llevo como pudo hasta su cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido para despertar a sus padres, aunque estos nunca se daban cuenta cuando la chica llegaba de sus fiestas, lo metió en su cama quitándole los zapatos, ella se cambio su ajustada ropa y se puso una ligera piyama, se acostó también quedando dormida en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Te amo….Gaara….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La fiesta casi llegaba a su fin pero dos personitas discutían como si el mundo se fuese a acabar y se miraban con intenso odio?...no….deseo…no desprecio…bueno todo mezclado.

-Eres un imbecilll…..descaradoo….igualado.

-Tu que hablas, infiel….chillona!! Tu….

-Yo que eh? A ver a ver

-Sabes que piérdete niña yo me voy con Kachin

-Karin ¬¬.- Decia una chica irritada de anteojos contemplando la escena.

-Si como sea vámonos!.

-Sabes que SASUKE PIERDETE AL CABO QUE NI ME IMPORTA

-BIEN!

-BIEN!

Sasuke salió como un relámpago seguido por Karin dejando a una eufórica pelirosa siendo calmada por su prima….

-Sakura ya vámonos si? Casi no queda nadie….solo Naruto tratando de llevarse a Hinata que sigue creyendo que vendrá a cantar Madonna….y los mesoneros….a bueno y Rock Lee que desde que llego sigue en la pista de baile

Rock Lee bailaba con su típico movimiento de egipcio y saltos de karateca. Sakura entendió que debían irse y siguió a su prima.

-Hasta Sai se fue….mi vida es un desastre….soy un caos….-Se lamentaba Sakura

-No digas eso Sai se fue porque su padre lo llamo de urgencia…mientras peleabas con Sasuke me lo dijo.

-Ohh…pobre….

-Pero no deberías usar a Sai para darle celos a Sasuke prima…

-Si Sakemi en eso tienes mucha razón…

Las primas caminaron hasta el carro de Sakemi y partieron.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sasuke dejo a Karin en su casa la cual se rehusaba a dejarlo pero secamente Sasuke le dijo que se bajara y que tenía sueño, la chica obedeció ofendida y se bajo, para que el moreno siguiera su camino con un solo pensamiento rondando en su cabeza, Sakura…Sakura, lo bella que estaba en la fiesta, lo bella que se veía cuando peleaba con el, lo mucho que extrañaba su cuerpo, lo mucho que extrañaba sus besos…."MALDICION BASTA" se dijo asi 

mismo el moreno mientras maneajaba, su mente daba vueltas…-"y si no fue su culpa, si quizás fue un accidente, pero como?...la extrañaba tanto no pensó nunca que sentiría eso por una chica, al fin y al cabo, el era un mujeriego antes de que ella llegara a su vida" Sasuke decidió bañarse y dormir, después pensaría mejor todo.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Un rubio halaba como podía a su novia quien cantaba como loca a todo pulmon por los pasillos del edificio.

-Hinata por favor, has silencio ya casi llegamos al carro.

-NARUTOOO ES MI NOVIOOOO LALALALA.-Cantaba la pelinegro

- ¬¬ Si amor soy tu novio pero shhhh…..

-TE AMOOOOOOO NARUTINNNNNNN TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO

- OO y yo a ti preciosa ya entra al carro!!

La chica beso a su novio y lo obedeció metiéndose en la camioneta, seguida por el rubio que entró le coloco el cinturón de seguridad, y partió.

-" Dios no puedo llevarla asi a su casa su padre me odiara el doble, mejor, la llevo a mi casa le doy café, y le echo algo de agua fría en la cara.

El rubio llego a su edificio cargo en sus brazos a la pelinegro que ahora estaba totalmente inconsciente lo que asusto a Naruto, quien casi empezó a correr hasta el piso tres por las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba dañado, abrió torpemente la puerta de su casa y acostó a Hinata en el mueble de la sala, corrió hacia la cocina haciendo café, y agarrando agua fría, se acerco a su novia quien parecía toda una princesa durmiendo y con cuidado le echó algo de agua en la cara haciendo que la chica despertara sobresaltada

-Na…NA…Naruto que hora es….

La chica aun tenia la mirada algo perdida pero por lo menos estaba algo mas cuerda que antes.

-Son las 4 de la mañana amor

-QUEEE debo irmeee YA

-Espera tomate un café y luego te llevo!!

-Ok…ok

La chica se tomo rápidamente el café y luego quedo un minuto en silencio.

-Naruto….ya es tarde, el castigo será seguro.

-Si lo siento mucho pero no podía llevarte en ese estado amor porque tu..

-No me refiero a eso Naruto, quiero quedarme contigo un rato mas, tu padre no esta verdad?

Naruto se quedó frio ante la propuesta de su novia.

-No el se quedo en casa de Anko….

-Bien…

Hinata se levanto del mueble, parándose frente a Naruto quien la miraba algo asustado, se quito la blusa azul que llevaba dejando un lindo brassier al descubierto que tapaban unos hermosos pechos y mirando a Naruto casi sin pestañear, el cual estaba totalmente atónito mirándola desde el mueble.

-Es…estas segura?

-Completamente…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi caminaba por las calles, se había ido de la fiesta hasta su casa, y luego al ver que eran las 5:40 y aun no conciliaba el sueño decidió ir a un parque cercano a trotar un poco y a pensar, los últimos días había estado muy confuso, y lleno de deberes, se sentía algo solo y para mas colmo en la calle solo veía parejas enamoradas, abrazadas, entre besos y risas, él deseaba eso, una pareja estable, es que acaso era difícil, el era un chico serio, estudioso, respetuoso, de su casa, ya casi no parrandeaba. Era un buen partido como su madre le decía siempre, aun así las chicas con la que había salido eran demasiado….fáciles, o estaban con el por su dinero, o simplemente por su físico, mas de una vez lo habían lastimado, al final no se interesaban por quien era Itachi Uchiba en realidad, mientras caminaba vislumbro a alguien bastante conocido.

-Heyy! Kakashi!!

El relajado profesor giró para verlo y le sonrió.

-Que tal!! Itachi, es raro verte a estas horas caminando.

-Si lo que pasa es que me hacía falta, decidí ir al parque a trotar ya que es sábado.

-Las 6 de la mañana, es muy buena hora para empezar el dia, yo también voy a trotar un poco.

Itachi vislumbro que el profesor vestia ropa deportiva.- Es de imaginarse siendo tu profesor de educación física, extraño mucho el insti, la universidad es algo mas complicada.

-Si claro, el instituto es la mejor etapa en la adolescencia, en la universidad empiezas a madurar a velocidad increíble cuando te das cuenta ya eres un hombre con obligaciones.

-Y que paso con la chica con la que estabas comprometido eh? Me entere por Sasuke que se cancelo la boda.

-Si…emm bueno tu sabes cómo son las mujeres nunca se sabe lo que quieren además yo soy un hombre libre ninguna mujer me amarra….

-Si eso decimos todos…pero llegara una que te lleve al altar

Kakashi lo miro y sonrió ante el comentario del Uchiha, tanto Itachi como Sasuke mas que sus alumnos les tenia un aprecio especial como un hermano mayor, los conocía desde antes de que ellos empezaran a estudiar en el Insti.

-No hay ninguna ahora? Seria de extrañar porque casi nunca estas solo

-Puess…es complicado, pero si en fin estoy solo…

-Increible, bueno si es asi entonces podremos salir en busca de pollas alguna noche de tragos.

-Jajaja bueno Itachi suena tentativo, ya que eres libre del insti me sentiré mas relajado al hacerlo, lo tendre en cuenta

Ambos rieron

-Bueno basta de charla Itachi vamos a ver si aun me sigues el ritmo o te has oxidado.

El guapo Uchiha sonrió y ambos empezaron a trotar dentro de un hermoso parque en donde ya se veía bastante movimiento.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara despertó dificultosamente ese sábado la cabeza estaba que estallaba, habia sido una fiesta loca, y recordaba muy poco, de pronto en su mente vio la imagen de su novia, ahora mejor dicho EXNOVIA Naomi que se besaba apasionadamente con un chico de otro 

insti, pero el pelirojo empezó a afinar la vista y vislumbro que el cuarto en donde estaba no era el suyo….todo era muy morado y rosado, entonces vio a quien tenia al lado y ahogo un grito para no despertar a nadie, Ino dormía plácidamente a su lado, entonces Gaara imagino que estaría tan ebrio que Ino no quería llevarlo a su casa, a su madre le daría un soponcio como otras veces, y su padre le formaría el pleito del año, entonces sonrió al ver que hermosa se veía Ino a su lado, y pensó que eso quería más adelante… despertar todas las mañanas con Ino a su lado. La rubia comenzó a moverse y entonces se giro y sus grandes ojos azules se encontraron con los verde agua de Gaara quien le dedico su peculiar sonrisa.

-Buenos días tonta

-Buenos días cabeza de chorlito…

-Ino…quiero disculparme…. No deje que me explicaras lo sucedido y..

-No Gaara discúlpame tu a mi por ser una tarada que no termino con su antiguo novio cuando antes de ser tu novia yo soy un idiota nunca pensé que Dani volveria asi que dejamos eso como si nada

-Entiendo además…yo te amo Ino de verdad te adoro y estos días sin ti han sido fatales.

Ino lo beso y se poso en su pecho

-Oye por cierto nosotros no?

-No…

-Que bueno…quiero estar completamente consciente cuando lo haga.- Gaara dijo esto en una sonrisa a la cual Ino correspondió con un beso.- Por cierto mi carro donde lo dejaste para que tus padres no lo vieran

-Tranquilo le pedi a mi amiga la vecina que me lo guardara en su garaje

-Debo irme amor mi madre estará preocupada le dire que me quede en casa de Sasuke.

-Ok… nos vemos mas tarde?

-Absolutamente…tengo juego con los chicos asi que después de eso te busco y hacemos algo, bajo por la ventana…

-Si mejor, seguro mis padres están desayunando

Ambos se besaron, el pelirojo se coloco sus zapatos y bajo por la enredadera de plantas que habia en la pared debajo de la ventana de Ino.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata despertó en los brazos de Naruto….Cuando abrió bien los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda en cama del rubio, el cuarto hecho un desastre…entonces rápidamente imágenes pasaron por su mente, besos, caricias, y ejem mucho mucho mas… Hinata en verdad lo había hecho y no se arrepentía en absoluto, Naruto dormía muy plácidamente casi con una sonrisa en sus labios, se veía perfecto, su cabello rubio, su piel casi bronceada de un tono hermoso que resaltaba esos finos labios, con esos perfectos dientes y hermosa sonrisa, un príncipe, asi le decía ella, su príncipe azul, y su primera vez fue mágica, Naruto fue delicado…la miraba con dulzura cada momento, eso hizo mas fácil todo, habia mucho amor, aunque algo incomodo a Hinata, Naruto no era virgen como ella quien seria la primera vez de Naruto…. Cuando despertara se lo preguntaría.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura casi no pudo dormir se levanto cuando su madre toco fuertemente la puerta exigiéndole que arreglara su cuarto, lavara su baño y la ayudara con la comida, Sakura como pudo se levanto se baño y empezó a hacer los quehaceres pero eso solo la llevaba a pensar mas de lo debido y solo habia un pensamiento en su cabeza, Sasuke, que hizo Sasuke al irse, a donde irían el y Karin, se habran besado, o peor habran hecho algo mas, o quizás….

-SAKURAAA!

-SI MAMA QUE PASO.- la pelirosa se sobresalto ante el grito de su madre

-Hija te pregunte si eras drogadicta y te gustaba Michael Jackson y me dijiste que si! Que tienes! Me preocupas.- La madre tenia ojos como plato y la veía muy angustiada.

-No es nada mama no soy drogadicta y menos tengo esos gustos, es que dormi poco, estoy cansada.

-Bueno duerme yo terminare tu comida, por lo menos arreglaste tu cuarto…

-OK mama ¬¬

La pelirosa subió hacia su cuarto y se acostó en la cama… giro ala derecha y vio un portaretrato con la foto en la que salian ella y Sasuke, Sasuke cargándola en la espalda y ambos sonriendo, fue una linda tarde en el parque….

**Flash Back….**

-Naruto toma la foto Sakura aumentó como 4 kilos este verano

-OYEEE QUE TE PASA.- dijo una Sakura ofendida sobre la ancha espalda de su novio (muy al estilo Kagome- Inuyasha)

-YA LA TOMO YA CASI LISTO! AHÍ ESTA BAKA…NO INSULTES A SAKURA! ESTA EN BUENA FORMA.

-¬¬ SOQUETE NO VEAS A MI NOVIA DE ESA FORMA…TE PARTO TU SONRISITA

-SOLO DECIAA!!.- Naruto sonrió picándole un ojo a Sakura en son de juego y se fue a abrazar a Hinata quien lo esperaba bajo un árbol para consentirlo…

-Quedo preciosa mirala Sasuke!!

-Hmp….

-Vaya… que emoción…

-No me gustan las fotos Sakura…

-Porque? sales muy bien en ellas! Deberías ser modelo.- Sakura dijo esto divertida

-En primer lugar, mi padre me mataría,en segundo lugar segundo no podría estar haciendo tantas poses me sentiría ridículo,y en tercer lugar….mi padre me mataria….

-Eso ya lo dijiste…

-Lo que pasa es que me reviviría para volverme a matar, es muy machista…

-Me imagino ya se a quien saliste entonces, OHH SOY EL MERO MACHO SASUKE NADIE PUEDE CONMIGO BLA BLA BLA

-Ahhh te estas burlando de mi….

-No para nada..- Sakura estalló en risas mientras Sasuke la comenzó a perseguir por todo el parque y al agarrarla cayeron en el suelo sin parar de reir, Sasuke sobre la pelirosa.

-Te digo un secreto Sakura….- Sasuke miraba fijamente con sus oscuros ojos y penetrante mirada.

-Si…dime Sasuke….

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos….

-Eso no es un secreto es una realidad…

-El secreto es desde que los vi me cautivaste, por eso se que eres para mí y estabas destinada a serlo…

Sakura se quedo fija ante esto no dijo nada, acarició el suave y perfilado rostro del pelinegro quien beso delicadamente los dedos que recorrían sus labios.

-Me dijiste una vez que no eras nada cursi…y señor Uchiha me dijo algo muy cursi

-Tu sacas a veces esa parte de mi…señora Haruno…

-Qué bueno que lo haga.

El moreno mostro su peculiar y preciosa sonrisa y ambos se besaron tiernamente…

**Flash Back…**

-Fue una tarde perfecta…-Pensó Sakura…..- Entonces Sakura de pronto pensó que no debía darse por vencida, debía reconquistarlo, no podía perderlo por un falso chisme! Sasuke tenia que darse cuenta que ella era la chica que el amaba y debía estar con el…-YA SE MUY BIEN LO QUE HARE!

Sakura busco el teléfono y llamó a su prima- aló Sakemi? Si lo se lo siento pero necesito tu ayuda…necesito ropa muy muy sexy…ok voy saliendo para alla….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Esa tarde los chicos habían quedado en que tendrían un juego de football asi que ahí estaban, en su mejor deporte y por supuesto un Uchiha destacándose, tenia sus shorts de football que mostraban sus WOOW piernas muy bien formadas, y una camisa blanca bastante pegada a su pecho

-PASALA PASALAAA! GAARA! ESTAS ENAMORADO O QUE!

-CALLATE UCHIHA….

Los chicos estaban algunos animados, otros simplemente muy exaustos, casi todos habían ido a la fiesta, pero en un momento muchos se pararon, y no hacían caso al juego, Sasuke algo obstinado por la actitud de sus compañeros volteó para quitar cualquier distracción (era muy centrado en su juego) pero el quedo inmóvil ante su visión…

-Sa…Sakura…Oo

**00000000000000000000000000000000 FIN 0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000000000000000 CONTINUARA 0000000000000000000000000000**

Hello espero les haya gustado el cappp!! Me tarde mucho lo se lo se, es que empece la uni y como les dije va a ser un semestre apretado, pero aun asi buscare time para ustedes Gracias a todos aquel que lee mi fic los que dejan reviews como las que no muchísimas gracias besotes.

**Reviews: **

**Kozumy Yukishi 1824: **Hulaa gracias port u coment, pues si a mi NaruHina me parece la pareja recute del fiction, y bueno espero de todo Corazon que te haya gustado el cap! Gracias de nuevo!

**June-li: **Pues si deje muchas interrogantes, muchisimas pero prometo que cap a cap se iran resolviendo! Espero que te haya gustado el cap 6, y siempre es bueno leerte besos D

**Giuli-Uchiha93: **Bueno el arreglo de SasuSaku esta en proceso jaja me alegra enteramente que te guste mi fic un besote!!

**Javiitha-sxs: **El GaaraIno al fin se soluciono! Jaja seguirán peleando como perros y gatos? Posiblemente pero asi se la llevan, yo tambn detesto a Karin esperemos que reaccione como Sai, y bueno gracias inmensamente por tu review un besote.

**Naomi-Tendo: **GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! Jaja me encanta que te encante como siempre, y bueno espero te haya gustado este! Amo el Sasusaku y mientras pueda seguire haciendo fics de ellos y obviamente seguir construyendo su historia en este fic, besos.

**Daniuchiha: **HOLAA!! D Muchisimas gracias por tu review!! Ojala y si me vaya bien en la uni xD, muy buena la lista de los chicos Hots! Y bueno es que trato de que ustedes se imaginen a los personajes d la mejor manera posible, por eso busco artistas para dar un pequeño ejemplo, un besote espero te haya gustado el cap!

**Gabe Logan: **Holaaa muchas gracias! Y habran mas de esos moments lo prometo, gracias por tu review un besote byee! D

**Xik—anim314: **Espero de verdad que te haya gustado este jeje te mando un rebeso y gracias por leerme un saludote! Suerte bye XOXO

**Rilka: **Un circulo vicioso jajaja si que lo es, la verdad siempre debe ir por delante al final todo se complicaran si no lo hacen y estos niños no aprende pero el amor triunfa y Sakura 

sacara garras y demás! Muajaja, muchas gracias por tu coment te mando un besote y espero este cap te haya gustado! Bye XOXO

**mAdesita: **Jajaa bueno creo que hice cosas muy inesperadas en el antiguo cap y eso me caracteriza mucho a veces mi mente vuela y hago cosas que cambian el rumbo, me alegra que te guste mi fic y gracias por tu review un besote! Bye D

**Loveless-Akemi: **HELLO! Si lo habrá, Neji muy fiel definitivamente, estúpida gringa xD un beso gracias por escribirme nos vemos pronto en el prox cap D

**Karen Pads: **Me agradaría mucho si lo traduces te doy mi permiso D

**Trabajare en el prox cap pronto lo prometo, aunque no pongo fecha de subida para no engañar LAS KELO son lo max besotess!**


	7. Las reconciliaciones

**Autora:** Hello gracias por su apoyo las requiero espero de todo Corazon que este cap les guste aqui todo marcha relativamente bien creo q si les gustara xD

Un regalito para que se imagines a un Sasuke real o bueno asi mas o menos me lo imagino metanse en youtube - la pagina w w w . youtube . com y pongan Keanu Reeves HOT STUFF!", Part 2

**00000000000000000**-Cambio de escena

"pensamiento de los personajes"

(Acotaciones de la autora)

**Naruto no me pertenece**

**Cap 7**

**Las reconciliaciones**

**Flash Back…**

-¿Puedo pasar?- Un moreno alto de coleta se asomo en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano menor.

-Si…-dijo Sasuke

-Todavía estas mal?-preguntó Itachi.

-Algo….

-Hermano llámala de una vez, arreglen todo, estoy seguro de que Sakura es incapaz de ponerte los cuernos seguro fue un malentendido.

-No lo se…

-Eres demasiado terco…

-Quizás…

- Trata de ser menos breve en tus respuestas me estresan ¬¬…. voy a estar haciendo un trabajo de la uni le dices a mamá si pregunta por mi…

-Aburrido…

-Si tu sabes asi es mi vida últimamente…nos vemos, y te aconsejo que la llames se que te mueres por hacerlo.

-Lo hare…

Sasuke siguió acostado boca arriba en su cama viendo el techo, definitivamente ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, se había acostumbrado demasiado a Sakura, a su familia, a su cabello rosa, a sus besos, abrazos, cariño…. Necesitaba arreglar ese problema y dejar de ser un inmaduro la buscaría después de jugar en el campo…y le diría que la amaba como loco.

**Fin Flash Back…**

-Sa…Sakura….- Sasuke estaba atontando, Sakura venia atravesando el campo hacia él, tenía una falda de jean claro muy MUY corta, unos tacones negros patentes muy hots, una blusa negra con un escote atrevido, su cabello ondeaba en el aire largo hasta la cintura, tenía poco maquillaje pero el que tenia le resaltaba hermosamente su rostro. Sasuke estaba ¿Nervioso? Si increíble pero cierto no sabía que decirle o pensar, su mente estaba bloqueada y la pelirosa se acercaba cada vez mas, su corazón palpitaba demasiado, -"DIABLOS PORQUE ES TAN BELLA LA CONDENADA"- pensó.

-Hola Uchiha…cómo va el juego..- pregunto con sonrisa picara la pelirosa…

-Bu..B…Va…Yo…

-Disculpa no entiendo…-Dijo Sakura.

Inner Sakura: SIIII MUAJAJAJAJAJA LO DEJAMOS SIN HABLA!

Sasuke se aclaro la garganta.- Va bien ya terminamos.

-Que pero si a penas….-Dijo un importuno Kiba quien fue callado con la mirada asesina de Sasuke que le dio a entender que el juego con Sasuke se terminó.-SI YA TERMINAMOS jeje O.oU

-Que bien…-Dijo Sakura con sus ojos verdes posados en los negros de Sasuke que no dejaba de mirarla

-Quieres hacer algo?

-Pues…si creo que no tengo nada que hacer….

Sasuke sonrió y fue torpemente a buscar sus cosas que estaban en las gradas, Sakura lo siguió hasta su camioneta y se montaron.

-Bueno primero vamos a mi casa me cambiare y…saldremos si? Claro no es obligado solo si quieres porque…

-Si Sasuke me parece genial.-Le contesto Sakura con una linda e insinuante sonrisa que estremeció a Sasuke

Llegaron en 15 minutos a la gran casa de Sasuke, este abrió la puerta y se encontró con su madre Mikoto.

-Sakura que bueno verte por aquí querida- dijo la señora Uchiha

-Como está señora Uchiha.- Dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla a la madre de Sasuke con la que se la llevaba excelente.

-Muy bien querida ahora mejor. -Dijo ésta picándole un ojo a Sasuke quien se sonrojó volentamente

-Voy a bañarme…ya vuelvo…-dijo Sasuke a Sakura

-Hijo voy saliendo tu padre me espera para visitar a tus abuelos los quiero que les vaya bien en su cita.

Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron, Mikoto beso a ambos y partió, dejando un momento de tensión entre ambos.

-Sakura….

-Disculpame Sasuke...fue mi culpa por…

-No tranquila, espera aquí voy a ducharme y…

Sakura se acerco lentamente a Sasuke acariciando el cabello del moreno para luego entrelazar sus manos con las de el.

-Fui una tonta por no confiar en ti, pero te doy mi palabra que eres el chico que más he amado en toda mi vida y se que siempre te amare…Sai entendió que lo nuestro fue un amor de infancia y nada mas y alguien quizo que nos separáramos…. Pero ese beso fue vacio…no significo nada solo afianzó mis sentimientos por ti

Sasuke quedó frio pero complacido solo pudo embozar una ligera y sexy sonrisa, pego a Sakura de su pecho y la abrazo.

-Estoy empapado de sudor déjame ducharme.

-Si quieres te ayudo- Dijo pícaramente Sakura.

Sasuke se sonrojo como un volcán a punto de estallar, luego dio un beso fugaz a Sakura el cual se volvió poco a poco mas profundo y alocado, la pelirosa se subió a Sasuke enrollando sus piernas en la cintura del moreno quien la besaba dulcemente.

-Me….Hi…ciste…demasiada…falta.- dijo el moreno entre los besos de su chica.

-Lo…se- Contestó Sakura.

Sasuke paró y miro a los ojos a la pelirosa fijamente.

-Te amo cabeza de chicle

-Y yo a ti cabeza de chorlito

Siguieron besándose tumbando varias cosas en la enorme casa mientras se quitaban la ropa y llegaban hasta el cuarto de baño…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata como lo esperaba habia sido castigada por su padre, por lo menos no metió a Naruto en el asunto sino dijo que ella se quedo en casa de Tente y por el cansancio no pudo llamar, lamentablemente sentía otra presión mas grande que el castigo (ya que no era muy grave), la duda de con quien perdió la virginidad el amor de su vida.

-"Rayos no pude preguntarle me faltó valor"…-pensó

En ese momento llego su hermana Hanabi quien estaba ahora mas grande, tenía mas cuerpo y definitivamente estaba mas bella, se parecía mas a su primo Neji que a su hermana. Hanabi tenia unos 15 años solo 2 menos que su hermana.

-Hola hermanita.

-Hola Hanabi…que paso mi padre quiere algo?

-No solo vengo a hacerte compañía no quiero que estes sola, además hace mucho que no hablamos

-Si bueno, gracias…

Hanabi entro y cerro la puerta tras ella recostándose en la gran cama de su hermana mayor.

-Naruto te llamo, pero papa me ordeno no pasar ninguna llamada de amistad o tu "y que novio" como dice el.

-Lo imagine…Hablemos de otra cosa si? Igual es solo una semana

-Como quieras

-Cuentame que paso con Shino aun siguen de novios?

-No hermana se me habia olvidado decirte terminamos hace como 1 mes, lo vi besándose con una chica menor que yo.

-COMO? Ese bastardito….

-Si…pero bueno da igual…

-Tranquila hermana hombres sobran…

Las hermanas comenzaron a reir y hablar de cualquier cantidad de cosas, nunca habían tenido una relación muy estrecha pero desde que Hanabi empezó a crecer y madurar tan rápido Hinata se habia unido mas a ella.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En un gran jardín yacían acostados dos figuras bajo la luna con una lámpara y una especie de picnic.

-Esto es muy lindo Gaara no debías.

-Calla tonta, te mereces esto y mas….para que veas lo fabuloso novio que soy.

Ino rió y beso al pelirojo, pasaron una linda velada en el jardín de la mansión de Gaara.

-Gaara y tus padres?-Preguntó la rubia

El pelirojo en tono despreocupado contestó.- Salieron a una fiesta de gala sabes cómo son de faranduleros…(faranduleros es como decir rumberos)

-Ummm…y Temari?

-Con Shikamaru.- Dijo con un tono amargo….

-Y Kankuro?

- En una fiesta sabes que eso no se pregunta- Dijo el inocente pelirojo devorándose un pedazo de pastel.

Ino se acerco a el y se montó encima haciendo que el pelirojo quedara estático, (es muy tímido)- Bueno que dices si aprovechamos esta soledad?

-Ah?...-A Gaara se le fue la voz por lo que casi no pronunciaba las palabras, la rubia comenzó a besar su cuello, lo que hizo que el pelirojo se pusiera aun más nervioso.-I..Ino y si….entramos a la casa?

-No…aquí esta bien….relájate….-la rubia empezó a quitarle la camisa y besar el bello pecho del chico, éste sin oponerse mas tomó a la chica y la puso debajo del, lo que la emocionó mucho al parecer, Gaara comenzó a besarla del cuello para abajo, mientras la chica lo acariciaba tiernamente.

-Estas segura de esto Ino?

-Completamente y tu?

-Si.- contestó tímidamente.

Ino sonrió y ambos entre risas comenzaron a besarse torpemente a acariciarse y…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenten yacía en su cama aun dormida hasta que oyó el teléfono y entre sueños contesto.

-Aló…?- Pregunto con una voz ronca

-Tenten soy yo Neji…

Pero como si le hubieran prendido fuego se levanto de la cama de un brinco.

-Ne…Neji? Porque me llamas…que te sucede anda y diviértete con tu rubiecita.

-Tenten no seas tonta no es lo que parece.

-TIPICO, sabes que chao tengo una cita

-QUEEE UNA…TENTEN NO ME CUELGUES

-Adios Neji…

La castaña colgó el celular y al hacerlo estalló en lágrimas corriendo hacia su cuarto de baño para que sus padres no la oyeran aunque ellos ya estaban cansados de oírla llorar

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Diablos!! Nada me sale bien con Tenten…

-Tranquilo brother…dale su tiempo…- Un chico de piel oscura le hablaba a Neji.

-Si John creo que no me queda de otra lo bueno es que pronto regresare y la veré quizás en persona sea mas fácil.

John era su compañero de cuarto y el único compañero que tenía en toda la universidad, el habia sido transferido de Inglaterra y tenían muy buena relación ya que ambos intercambiaban costumbres y culturas. John era una persona muy amable, inteligente, culta y con sentido del humor, Neji estaba feliz de tener un amigo por lo menos en ese lejano país.

-"Una cita…si como no"-pensó Neji- "A mi nadie me olvida así como asi espera a que me veas Tenten y espera a que vea a ese tal **Y QUE CITA** tuya".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asi llego el lunes y trancurrio la semana rápidamente y con el deberes y mas deberes pero muchas parejas estaban de lo mas contentos y otros pocos algo enfadados, Karin miraba con intenso odio como Sasuke y Sakura se besuqueaban por doquier, Suigetsu veía receloso como Karin veía a Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto estaban más unidos que nunca aunque Hinata siempre trataba de hacer una pregunta que su rubio casi siempre era interrumpido antes de contestarla, Ino y Gaara casi no peleaban más bien eran demasiado amorosos, Tenten hablaba ahora mas con los chicos de otras secciones, Sai se habia visto poco en las clases, Sakemi seguía su romance con Kakashi aunque Sakura seguía sin aprobarlo.

-Te van a cachar prima, son muy atolondrados.

-Sakura por favor, no seas aguafiestas, es imposible que alguien se entere a menos que ustedes- dijo esto mirando a Ino y Sakura.- Se les vaya la lengua.

-O alguien los vea.- Rectifico Ino

-Bueno…sere mas cuidadosa, además casi no nos vemos voy a tratar de invitarlo a un local hoy en la noche

-Prima no creo que a Kakashi le guste el tipo de lugar que te gusta a ti.

-Sakura y tú que sabes Kakashi no es tan…bueno tan viejo…no?

-No lo se simplemente no me lo imagino…pero llevalo asi se adaptara a su estilo de vida y luego nos cuentas.

-Ok…y Porfa no le cuenten a Hinata o Tenten, Hinata es muy recatada la pobre quedara en trauma y no quiero dar una mala imagen, y Tenten…bueno últimamente anda desatada quizás esta relación rebelde le daría alas para hacer desfachateces

-Buen punto.-dijo Ino.

Las 3 chicas hablaban animadamente en clase de Anko mientras esta inspirada veía el cielo y hablaba sobre los elefantes y su hermosa piel

-Que no tocaba la genética?- Preguntó confundido el apuesto Uchiha a su amigo pelirojo.

-Que mas da tu sabes como es la profesora Anko….

Naruto hacia aviones de papel y se lo lanzaba a Shikamaru para molestarlo quien no paraba de decir " Que problemático son esos aviones", Kiba estaba concentrado en la ventana escuchando cada palabra de Anko, o tratando de entenderla, Shino estaba al final del salón con su habitual mirada centrada y misteriosa murmurando cosas a un Chouji quien parecía estar aterrado, Sai llego a la mitad de la clase y se sentó cerca de Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano el cual fue correspondido de la misma manera por la pelirosa, pero gesto que fue mirado con recelo y mirada penetrante de Sasuke quien casi no pestaño durante el saludo, Tenten hablaba por teléfono con alguien que al parecer no era Neji, Hinata hacia dibujos en su cuaderno distraída, y alguien estaba concentrado viendo desde una esquina a la pelinegro, Pein.

-Heyy…Karin- dijo casi en un susurro Suigetsu.

-Que quieres- respondió odiosamente la chica de anteojos mirando con desprecio al chico de ojos claros.

-No seas antipática…solo pensé….que tengo algo que podría cambiarte el humor.

La chica cambió su expresión completamente y miro con más interés a Suigetsu quien al sentir directamente la mirada de Karin se sonrojo.

-Suéltalo ya sabandija.

-Sin insultos niñata, aquí no puedo te lo digo después de clases.

Karin bufó pero asintió después de clases ambos se fueron a un lugar apartado.

-Es que, escuche algo en la fiesta del fin de semana pasado

-Que es…

-Es sobre la prima de tu eterna enemiga….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Aló?...si soy su padre….COMO DICE?...Si voy en seguida hacia el Instituto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke agarro desprevenida a Sakura quien estaba metiendo unos libros en su casillero.

-Sasuke….me vas a matar de un susto.

-No exageres….es que necesito tenerte asi entre mis brazos para sentirte mia y solo mia de mi propiedad.

-No hace falta que me tengas en tus brazos para que sea tuya- Sakura se volteó quedando frente a Sasuke- Yo soy solo tuya Sasuke Uchiha.

-Me alegra mucho oir eso Sakura Haruno.- Sasuke mostro su perfecta dentadura y beso a la pelirosa pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz gruesa y seductora.

-Vaya vaya, cuidado o quizás los reporten, eso hacían en mi época.

-Itachi?- contestó aludida Sakura quien inmediatamente abrazo al mayor Uchiha mientras Sasuke solo lo vio y respondió un muy típico "Hpm…."

-Que haces aquí hermano?

-Bueno vine para retirar por fin unos papeles que tenía pendiente….y bueno a saludas a algunos profesores…Bueno ya me voy necesito hablar con Tsunade, nos vemos!

El moreno de coleta siguió su camino cuando se topó con unos gritos cerca de la oficina de Tsunade, en el pasillo se encontraban Sakemi, al lado un señor alto y bastante apuesto, Itachi supuso que era el padre de Sakemi puesto que tenían rasgos bastantes parecidos, aunque el señor estaba eufórico y alterado, Tsunade estaba en el medio casi separando al exaltado señor de un relajado Kakashi, entonces prestó un poco de atención.

-TU PERVERTIDOOO!! ACOSADOR DE MENORESSS!!NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA DI LA VERDAD SI ERES EL NOVIO DE MI HIJITA

-Padre basta! Claro que no-Replicaba apenada e intimidada Sakemi

-Usted señorita esta en serios problemas, te mandare a una escuela de señoritas con monjas!!.- dijo el señor Ikari (Sakemi es Sakemi Ikari)

-Señor Ikari debe haber una explicación, aquí nadie lo ha llamado, y dudo que el profesor Kakashi tenga algo con la señorita Sakemi verdad Kakashi?

-Por supuesto que no…

Sakemi arrugo la cara en el muy fondo odiaba que Kakashi siempre ocultara la verdad pero era una situación de vida o muerte.

-NO CREO NADA NO CRE…

-disculpen, disculpen que me entrometan….

Todos giraron a ver a el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha quien apareció y se poso frente a ellos.

-Itachi que sucede? No es el momento- Inquirió la exuberante rubia.

-Disculpe profesora pero es que los gritos me dejaron oir que alegaban que el profesor Kakashi es novio de Sakemi, pero eso es totalmente falso….

-Y como puedes estar tan seguro jovencito Uchiha! AH?.- Pregunto agresivamente el padre de Sakemi.

-Bueno con todo el respeto señor Ikari "Diablos en que me estoy metiendo" yo soy el novio de su hija….

-COMOOO?- Dijo el señor Ikari asombrado

-Ahhh?- Añadió Tsunade

Kakashi no hizo gesto alguno, mientras Sakemi abrió los ojos como plato.

-Es cierto eso hija?el joven Itachi es tu novio? Pero….si de niños se odiaban

-Sii…claro padre y bueno los tiempos cambian-Decia la castaña aun sin creer lo que sucedia.-…. Por eso te decía que fue alguien para mortificarme yo soy novia… de Itachi Uchiha…- Dijo Sakemi posándose al lado de Itachi y sonriendo tímidamente.

-Vaya bien asunto aclarado….qué tal si….entramos a tomarnos un café en mi oficina el profesor Kakashi y usted señor Ikari para relajar los nervios.

-Si…si claro discúlpeme profesor Kakashi, estoy tremendamente apenado

-No se preocupe señor Ikari…entiendo perfectamente.- Dijo éste mirando inquietante a Itachi y Sakemi, para luego entrar a la oficina de Tsunade.

-QUE TU Y YO QUEEE!!

-Asi me agradeces niña malcriada te salve el pellejo por tus incompetencias- Dijo Itachi con tono de autosuficiencia

-Ohhh si lo siento se me olvidaba que hablaba con el señor perfección

-No estás siendo amable.

Sakemi reconoció que llego justo en el momento indicado y que aunque le costaba admitirlo Itachi le habia salvado la vida a ella y a Kakashi.

-Tienes razón gracias…

-No hay de que…

-Y…Ahora que…?-pregunto la castaña

-Bueno…seremos novios…creo…claro es una simple ayuda no es que me sienta feliz de ser novio de alguien como tu, además en algún momento me lo pagaras….y no con dinero…precisamente

Sakemi se puso roja de rabia e impotencia hasta las orejas y salió del pasillo dejando a un sonriente Itachi.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Narutoo!

Hinata corria tras el rubio quien estaba saliendo hacia el estacionamiento.

-Hola preciosa pensé que te vendría a buscar tu chofer….- dijo Naruto besándole la frente a su novia y acorralándola en sus brazos.

-Si bueno…deje que Hanabi se fuera y este….quiero ir contigo a comer algo

-En serio? GENIAL! Me provoca un plato de ramen!!

-Lo imagine- dijo sonriente Hinata.

Ambos montaron la camioneta de Narutin y salieron hacia el restaurant favorito del rubio estuvieron un rato platicando hasta que Hinata no aguato mas.

-Dime por favor, quien fue…

Naruto confundido la miro con una gran incognita.- A que te refieres Hinata

-Con quien…-La pelinegro bajo la voz- fue tu primera vez

El rubio se ahogó haciendo un gran escándalo en el lugar y ocacionando que mucha gente lo mirara de reojo.

-No me esperaba esa pregunta

-Ya veo….

-De verdad quieres saberlo Hinata-chan

-Mas que nada

-Ok….supongamos que eso tiene importancia…. De que serviría?... al final…tu eres la única chica que he amado, y aunque ya yo no hubiera sido virgen, contigo para mi también fue mi primera vez

Hinata no se esperaba tal discurso tan lindo y se le hicieron agua los ojos

-Pero te lo dire aunque quiero que sepas que esta persona no significo nada…NADA para mi…

Hinata asintió y tomo las manos del rubio.

-Fue…una chica que no es del insti….se llama Asuka…y estudiaba en el Insti Yakehama….fue en unas vacaciones fue estúpido ambos eramos tontos y bueno simplemente nos dejamos llevar al final nunca mas la vi ni ella a mi al parecer se fue del país o algo asi.

Hinata lo veía fijamente y sabia que decía la verdad de lo contrario sus fosas nasales estarían temblando.

-Fue antes de ser novios?

-Muchísimo antes Hinata como se te ocurre, fue cuando estaba en la mitad del 9no.

-Vaya…

-Pero ya no vale la pena hablar de eso verdad?

-No

Naruto sonrió y beso dulcemente a su novia quien a pesar del oprime que tenía su estomago por imaginarse a esa tal Asuka con el cuerpo de su adorado rubio se sentía bien al sentir la sinceridad de las palabras de Naruto, y eso valía mas que cualquier cosa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino se levanto de la cama de Gaara y cuando vio la hora eran casi las 7 de la noche

-GAARA ES TARDE ayudame a buscar mi ropaa debo irme antes de que llegue tu familia.

El pelirojo quien estaba en ropa interior como pudo se lavanto y ayudo a la rubia a buscar su ropa la cual estaba regada por todo el cuarto.

-Diablos donde esta mi brassiere!!

-No lo se!!.- el pelirojo se asomó en su ventana y vio que llegaban sus padres.- INO RAPIDO NO HAY TIEMPO.

Gaara tomo de la mano a Ino y bajaron corriendo las escaleras y la saco por la puerta de atrás de la gran casa.- Por fortuna hoy era el dia libre de las amas de llave.- Gaara dio un beso a su rubia, pero cuando se iba la volvió a tomar del brazo dándole otro beso y repitiéndolo como dos veces mas

-No Gaara me vas a hacer reir demasiado y sabes que soy escandalosa dejame irme de una vez y busca mi brassiere!!

La rubia salió corriendo se monto en su carro que estaba a dos cuadras de la casa de Gaara y partió a su hogar.- "Vaya eso…estuvo cerca"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Bien Kakashi lo de hoy estuvo cerca no?

Una castaña estaba frente a un chico alto de cabello plateado en un banco de un boulevard

-Sakemi esto es una locura no creo que sea prudente que sigamos

-Pero que dices si ambos nos gustamos y nos queremos eso no basta para ti

-No es eso, es que no lo es todo, aun eres muy cria para entenderlo…

-Claro que no es asi dejame llevarte a un lugar para que veas que si podemos tener el mismo estilo de vida y si podemos seguir nuestra relación

-Sakemi te estas escuchando? No tenemos UNA RELACION, esto es…ni se como llamarlo

A la castaña se le innundaron los ojos de lagrimas y Kakashi al verla la abrazo.

-No llores…no me gusta ver a nadie llorar…bueno quizás a Gai pero no a ti…

Sakemi se rió en casi un susurro.

-Ok vamos a ese dichoso lugar

Sakemi embozó una sonria.- Te encantara es mi local favorito se llama Mango's

-"LOCAL Oo".- Pensó el peli plateado

Ambos caminaron unas 4 cuadras y llegaron a un lugar muy llamativo por fuera habia mucha gente haciendo cola para entrar, pero la castaña al ver al de seguridad este le chocó l mano con una especie de saludo y la dejo pasar junto con Kakashi, la música le retumbaba horriblemente los oídos produciéndole una jaqueca insoportable, la gente o mejor decir los niños que bailaban alrededor lo pisaron como 5 veces, lo empujaron e incluso lo mojaron de licol, la música a parte de estar muy fuerte era insoportable para sus oídos era una especie de electrónica según lo que el recordaba que escuchaban sus sobrinos de 17 años, espera…Sakemi tiene 17 años….es como una de sus sobrinas ohh por dios que estaba haciendo.

-Que pasa cielo no te gusta.- dijo Sakemi casi inaudiblemente a causa de la música.- ES GENIAL NO?- La chica comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música.

-Creo que…yo….voy a salir

-QUE POR QUEEE!! ESTA GENIAL!!ES EL MEJOR DJ DE TOKIO

Kakashi no le prestó atención y salió por dond habia llegado seguido de la joven castaña, llegó 1 cuadra lejos de la algarabía y Sakemi lo alcanzo tomándolo por el brazo.

-Que pasa?...

-Sakemi….no es el tipo de lugar que yo frecuento…me entiendes?...no es mi estilo ya queme esa etapa hace mucho…

-Bueno llevame a un lugar de tu estilo quizás me guste.

Kakashi dudo un momento pero luego asintió.- Muy bien….te llevare.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura estaba totalmente aburrida le hacia falta Sasuke era como su droga…y esperaba que fuera la de el. Ultimamente en su casa las cosas no iban muy bien, al parecer el estado económico les estaba afectando y aunque sus padres no dijeran nada ella lo sabía puesto que habia escuchado algunos comentarios de su madre por teléfono. Eso la tenía muy deprimida pero trataba de no aferrarse a eso puesto que Sasuke le daba todos los ánimos y la felicidad que necesitaba, además sus amigas y el ultimo año que debía ser el mejor, aunque había otro problema donde estudiaría… Sakura tenía claro que su vocación era la medicina por lo cual todo lo demás quedaba descartado.

-SAKURA!

Los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos- Si mama?-

-Necesito hablarte es importante…

Sakura algo asustada por el tono de su madre bajo y se encontró con su padre y su madre en la sala

-Sientate hija, esto debes tomarlo con calma….

**000000000000000000000000 CONTINUARA 000000000000000000000000000000**

**Reviews:**

**Huuja.ten: **Vaya me siento muy halagada de que te haya gustado tanto, espero este cap te haya complacido te mando un besote y gracias mil gracias por leer mi fic.

**Sasusaku95: **que bueno que sacaste una cuenta jeje si por supuesto que se quien eres me alegra saber que sigues fiel a mi fic, te mando un gran saludoooo y espero te haya gustado este cap el prox estará mejor.

**Naomi-Tendo: **Jaja en serio yo tambn me acabo de dar cuenta del detalle de la novia de Gaara pero bueno, no lo hic adrede se que eres mejor persona que ella xD , GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW y por todos los que me has mandado un besote y espero te haya guitado el cap

**Hinata chan-Pot: **GRACIAS, me encante que te agrade mi fic en serio, y que te guisten las parejas que he unido jajaja, bueno ya veras como marcha todo capitulo a capitulo, espero seguir escribiendo bien para seguir gustando mil gracias te mando un saludote XOXO (besitos)

**Gabe Logan: **Hello, como siempre feliz de leer tu review que nunca me falta gracias por eso en serio, y bueno por parte de Sui ya hay atracción y por Karin la hay pero la niña no la acepta es muy caprichosa xD saludooss.

**Rilka: **JAAJA, nunca imagine que podría transmitir todas esas emociones que feliz me siento, jajaja me alegro que la historia te guste tanto disfrute mucho leyendo tu fic, como veras me tarde un poco pero siempre busco un hueco para ti y para mis otras lectoras, te mando un rebeso! Y gracias por tu apoyo por estos reviews es que me animo a seguir escribiendo, XOXO

**Giuli-Uchiha93: **Creo que nadie entiende por que ese Uchiha es tan hot jajaja, me alegra que te encante me hace muy happy, te mando un saludote y espero que estes bien y obvio que te haya gustado el cap XD besitos

**Loveless-Akemi: **ajajaja no hay peor ofensa que el de que te digan GORDA xD, que cruel, jajaja y Neji es un buen chico, DMASIADO BUENO, hay que calmar a Tenten para que no cometa una toteria. Saludossss gracias por tu mensajito

**GRACIAS A TODASSS LES MANDO UN BESOTEE Y PORFA DENMEN SUGERENCIAS EN CUANTO PAREJAS, Y PERSONAJES QUE PUEDAN AGREGARSE, O SI QUIEREN MAS PROTAGONISMO EN UNA PAREJA EN ESPECIAL!!. SOY TODA OJOS XD **


	8. Te vas

**Autora: Este cap se los dedico a todas aquellas personas que leen mi fic y que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, disculpen la tardanza, ustedes saben la uni….etc etc…. besos**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece!!**

**00000000000000-Separacion de escenas**

"**pensamientos de los personajes"**

**¿Te vas?**

**Cap 8**

Sakemi llegó al lugar que Kakashi frecuentaba y al verlo debía admitir que le dio un sueño terrible, Kakashi saludo a muchas personas algunas parecían de su edad pero la gran parte era mayor que el, era un estilo de bar, pero mas relajado, parecido a un restaurant, amplios sillones que rodeaban mesitas bajamente iluminadas, una música ligera, y gente hablando sobre…ejem…política, economía, la sociedad, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido…pensó Sakemi, pero ella no quería decirle nada a Kakashi quería hacer un intento por pertenecer a su mundo, aunque el no lo haya intentado del todo hace un momento, Kakashi se sentó en una de las mesas junto con Sakemi y le sonrió.

-Que te parece?

-Ehh..es muy lindo…

Kakashi sabía que estaba horriblemente aburrida, Sakemi era una chica muy rebelde, activa y con demasiado fuego quizás eso le llamaba la atención de ella, era algo que sus antiguas novias no tenían, esa chispa….

-KAKASHIII!!- Dijo en tono sorprendido una hermosa y exuberante mujer que se posó frente al peliplateado, tenía un escote tremendo dejando ver sus gigantes proporciones, y un cabello rojo oscuro.

-Que tal Kaiko….-contestó relajado Kakashi, sin siquiera sonreir

-Vaya, vaya tenía tiempo sin verte, estabas huyendo de mi picaron?... Hay que bello eres trajiste a tu hermanita? O es una de tus sobrinas? Esta monísima!!

Kakashi se quedo en blanco, y apenado a la vez, de la vergüenza no pudo decir que Sakemi era su pareja.- Si….claro….

Sakemi abrió los ojos como plato y salió corriendo al baño de mujeres.

-Hayy pero que le paso a la niña….-preguntó Kaiko con interés

-Tu sabes cómo son los adolescentes….

-Si te entiendo mi bizcochito ya vengo no te me vayas

-¬¬….

La exuberante mujer siguió a Sakemi hasta el baño y la vio mirarse en el espejo con los ojos cristalinos.

-Pequeña porque lloras!! Eres muy linda para eso peleaste con tu novio?

Sakemi debía admitir que ella no parecía una mala mujer ni tenia la culpa de que a ella se le ocurriera enfrascarse con su profesor…- No..bueno si cosas tontas….

-Tranquila todo pasa…bueno que bueno que viniste con tu tio….tenia tiempo sin verlo y esta ayayaiii!! Mas bello que nunca si tengo suerte me lo llevo a la cama de nuevo.

Sakemi se atragantó y empezó a toser como loca

-Niña te sientes bien?

Sakemi harta del "NIÑA"- Si señora….ya me tengo que ir estoy algo ahogada con permiso….

La castaña salió del baño dejando a una muy confundida peliroja, tomó su bolso sin mirar a Kakashi y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con paso firme y sintió que alguien la seguía, al salir una mano tomo su brazo y la hizo girar…

-Que paso… porque estas asi que te dijo Kaiko…

-Mas de lo mismo! A ver a parte de decirme niña 500 veces, que fue ahh si! QUE QUIZAS TE LLEVABA A LA CAMA HOY COMO OTRAS VECES

Kakashi no se inmutó, quedo fijamente viéndola sin saber que decir o hacer

-Sakemi…soy un hombre…los hombres adultos tenemos historias….y esas historias son historia tal y como la palabra, el que tu seas una chica joven no me da derecho a lastimarte y hacer lo que me plazca si decidí estar contigo es porque te quiero y te veo como una mujer no como mi alumna ni como una niña….

Sakemi se quedo mirando sus oscuros ojos fijamente

-Pero las cosas se están saliendo de control, y no se si quiera seguir lastimándote o metiéndote en un embrollo mayor

-Tranquilo Kakashi yo lo entiendo….

La castaña se soltó y salió corriendo, dejando a Kakashi con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Mama, papa que sucede…ya basta díganme

-Hija….estamos en una situación económica muy precaria….- contestó su padre

-Lo se me he dado cuenta pero se puede solucionar no?

-Lo siento pero debemos volver a nuestra antigua ciudad me ofrecieron un trabajo mejor, asi podre pagarte la universidad de alla, y además tu cupo en tu antigua escuela esta latente solo pasarían tus notas de aquí para alla haciendo unas equivalencias, hable con el director Tomosaka me dijo que están con los brazos abiertos

Sakura se había quedado fría no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo….volver?...dejar todo lo que habia construido…sus amigas….su instituto, su prima…a Sasuke….

-Cuanto lo siento hija pero este instituto es muy caro tu padre ya no puede pagarlo….

-Padres pero….yo no puedo dejar todo…yo…

La pelirosa salió corriendo hacia su cuarto llorando, sentía el corazón oprimido….tenia que decirle Adios a todo….en especial a su amor…Sasuke….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara estaba desayunando cuando escuchó un grito ahogado de su madre quien bajó las escaleras con algo en la mano y con cara de indignación….

-GAARAAAAAA!!QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!!- la madre enseño un brassiere al pelirojo quien al verlo se ahogó con el jugo de naranja.

El padre de Gaara miro sorprendido la escena al igual que Kankuro quien en vez de parecer sorprendido parecía divertido, y Temari quien posaba la mirada en Gaara y luego en su eufórica madre…

-Eso es un brassiere mama

-NO TE HAGAS EL GRACIOSO GAARA DIME QUE HACIA ESTA PRENDA FEMENINA EN TU CUARTO ERES SEXUALMENTE ACTIVO JOVENCITOOOO??DIMEEE

-MAMA!!Oo- El rostro de Gaara le hacia la competencia al rojo de su cabello

-Madre basta es mio!!-Dijo Temari- Lo que pasa es que Sofia (la señora que le limpiaba la casa 4 veces por semana) estaba limpiando mi cuarto y tenía que vestirme rápido asi que entre en el cuarto de Gaara y bueno se me olvido el brassiere!! Eso es todo, no vez hasta es mi color favorito el morado…

-Gaara eso es verdad?

-Bueno madre supongo que si obviamente no estaba en mi cuarto cuando Temari se cambió

-Bueno…si es asi….estoy más tranquila…esta mas pendiente Temari…no dejes tus prendas por la casa..me mataras de un infarto….mis niños todos son vírgenes….por lo menos espero que hasta el matrimonio….

-" Si como no…"- Pensaron todos

La señora se arregló el vestido cogió firmemente la escoba que había sostenido en su otra mano y subió nuevamente hacia el piso de arriba

-Me tienes que explicar…-dijo susurrando la rubia a su hermano menor, quien se sonrojo violentamente….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke cantaba feliz en la ducha mientras se enjabonaba….

-Hayyy que lindo es el amorrr!!lalalala!!

-HEYYY PAVAROTTI puedo ir contigo a tu insti.- dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta

-Para que vas a ir molestia anda a tu universidad….- Dijo el menor de los Uchiha mientras se quitaba el shampoo de su cabello

-No tengo clases y…pensé en darme una vuelta por allá…

-Si como quieras me da igual….. "Que esta tramando Itachi"….-pensó intrigado Sasuke

El moreno termino de bañarse y se vistió con el uniforme del insti, bajo y se sentó a desayunar con sus padres

-Escuche que el señor Haruno esta muy mal económicamente no sabes nada al respecto Sasuke

El Uchiha menor extrañado ante la mención de su padre negó con la cabeza….Sakura no le habia dicho nada

-Me lo dijo alguien que trabaja con el, es una lástima es un buen hombre… No puedo ayudarlo lamentablemente…. No está en mi área

Sasuke empezó a sentir una espinita en el estomago que le indicaba que algo no estaba bien, tomo su mochila y fue con su hermano al carro, en 15 minutos ya estaban en el instituto….

-Ahora dime que haces aquí…-Pregunto Sasuke tratando de desviar sus pensamientos sobre Sakura y su familia

-Que a caso no puedo venir a mi antiguo insti?- Pregunto en un tono de añoranza Itachi

-No…es extraño de tu parte…pensé que no querías venir mas nunca….

-Ok señor preguntón vengo por una novia ficticia y tengo que hablar con ciertas personas

-Woow que misterioso eres Itachi….cuando dejes la ridiculez me explicas mejor debo buscar a Sakura…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una chica de ojos extremadamente claros casi blancos corría por los pasillos

-"RAYOS VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!! TSUNADE VA A MATARME VA A MATARME"

Al cruzar una esquina chocó fuertemente con el pecho de alguien alto y cayó al piso soltando muchos papeles

-DIOSS CUANTO LO SIENTO….

-Auchh…no hay de que…..Kiba?...-Preguntó la chica asombrada al ver al guapo castaño frente a ella

-Si…oye…Hannabi?- Kiba estaba atontado

La chica asintió….

-Vaya estas…. "Mas bella y mas buena" Mas grande como has crecido!!

-Si…bueno jaja estoy en 9no ya solo dos años menos que tu eh?

-Si el tiempo pasa veloz…- dijo este mientras recogía los papeles de la chica- Tienes clase?

-Creo que tenía, si entro ahorita Tsunade mínimo me grita y me revienta los tímpanos hasta morir.

-Si creo que lo mejor será que no entres y vengas conmigo a comerte un helado.

Hannabi sonrió y se sonrojo ligeramente- No puedo Kiba….lo siento…

-Vamos cuanto tiempo puedes durar comiéndote un helado ah?

Hannabi miro los ojos suplicantes del castaño y no pudo evitarlo era tan lindo….- Ok… pero si llego tarde a la segunda hora con Shizune ahí si te las arreglas tu con ella

Kiba coloco su mano en el pecho en son de juramente- JURO SOLEMENTE QUE ME SOMETERE A DECIR LA VERDAD Y SOLO LA VERDAD EN FRENTE DE CUALQUIER PROFESOR PARA DECLARARA TU INOCENCIA- el castaño sonrió a la ojiblanco y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Bueno Shizune….. serás la suplente de la profesora Yanakama….lo siento mucho pero no me queda de otra tanto que trataste de huir de ese grupo y ahora te toca…

Shizune casi con ríos de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos asintió, la profesora Shizune parecía la viva imagen de Tsunade joven, era estricta, profesional y muy sexy, pero se diferenciaba mucho de su tutora puesto que era de un carácter dócil, muy dulce y tierna, este año escolar había tratado de zafarse del curso de Naruto, Sasuke y demás, ya que los otros profesores se quejaban de que era el peor grupo pero, la profesora de Ética que les daba se obstino de ellos y no le quedaba de otra que dar la clase. Hoy sería la primera lentamente casi en cámara lenta entró al salón nadie le hizo el menor caso.

Naruto estaba parado en un pupitre de espalda al pizarrón hablando con Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji contándole alguna historia que tenía que ver al parecer con un streapeers, puesto que estaba casi bailando y moviéndose sexymente, Sasuke estaba sentado frente a Gaara hablando y parecía preocupado, veía a cada segundo la puerta para ver si entraba Sakura quien no había llegado y empezaba a preocuparlo, Ino, Sakemi, Hinata y Tenten hablaban como cotorras, sin parar, Karin le pegaba gritos a Suigetsu quien la miraba con cara de tonto enamorado, Shino estaba al final de salón como de costumbre mirando hacia la ventana….y a un lado del salón el grupo de rubias tontas reía sobre algo que al parecer no tenia sentido alguno…..Sai dibujaba en un block lleno de bocetos, y Pein escuchaba música en un ipod…

Shizune trataba de hablar pero nadie le hacia el menor caso, no sabia como hacerlo reaccionar estaba al borde de perder la paciencia….. a punto de gritar, una voz masculina y potente resonó en el aula haciendo que todo quedara en silencio y voltearan hacia la puerta.

Kakashi estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con una pose sexy, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y mirando a todo el salón.

-JOVENES….Si no se han dado cuenta su profesora ya esta en el aula merece respeto! Naruto a caso trabajas en un local de streapeers?, mujeres paren de hablar, Gaara y Sasuke vista al frente, Karin y Suigetsu sus peleas maritales para fuera del aula, todos mirada al frente.

-Shizune se sonronjó muchísimo y tumbo varias cosas del escritorio al ver a Kakashi….el peliplateado rápidamente se las reincorporó y le sonrió dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, dejando mas embobada a Shizune y a mas de una alumna.

Sakemi vio todo esto muy celosa y le dirigió una mirada de intenso odio a Kakashi, quien rápidamente esquivo la mirada.

-Gracias profesor….

-No hay de que…ahh si Sasuke! Te necesito después de esta clase en la cancha

Sasuke asintió.

-Bien chicos, soy su nueva profesora de ética….y la mayoría de mis clases son prácticas, si me dejan darlas seguro les gustara…Bien quiero que…

Pero fue interrumpida por una chica pelirosa que entró estrepitosamente al salón.

-Lo siento mucho profesora es que..

-Tranquila Sakura toma asiento llegaste justo a tiempo, quiero que se coloquen en pareja

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el pasillo Kakashi caminaba lentamente y vislumbro a una silueta alta, delgada, con una coleta corta de una cabello liso negro azabache.

-Hey que haces aquí Itachi…

-Tenía el dia libre en la universidad y quería hablar contigo….

-Vaya y a que se debe el honor….

-Bueno es sobre lo que paso el otro día con Sakemi y ese embrollo

-Ahh ya, quería agradecerte eso de veras, me salvaste…a mi y a ella.

-Kakashi en serio estas con Sakemi?

-No…bueno ya no….es muy complicado quizás fue una manera de escaparnos de los problemas pero ya se acabo, ella es muy diferente a mi es un mundo aparte y es una gran chica que debe aprender a vivir….yo soy un lobo solitario tu lo sabes…

-Claro…solitario no lo creo….

-Te preocupa mucho Sakemi, tenias algo con ella?

-No, esa niña malcriada?, no….para nada.- dijo un poco alterado el moreno

Kakashi sonrió- tengo que dar clases nos vemos Itachi….Y….tranquilo el terreno esta vació, llegan a la meta los que merecen felicidad.

Itachi se quedo con cara de ¿WHAT? Típica después de esos mini discursos confusos de Kakashi pero que al final tienen un trasfondo malicioso.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata metía las cosas en su bolso en el salón mientras alguien se le acerco y le dio un beso en la oreja poniéndole los pelos de punta.

-Te quiero…-dijo un rubio con una sexy voz

La pelinegro se dio la vuelta y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

-Y yo a ti…

-Hinata hoy tengo que visitar a Jiraiya….asi que no podre verte en la tarde

Hinata algo decepcionada asintió al final la familia estaba primero.- Claro entiendo Narutin no hay problema asi tomare la tarde para adelantar unos trabajos

-Ok…te lo recompensare nos vemos

El rubio le volvió a dar un beso en los labios y salió del aula junto con la mayoría de las personas, aunque en ella aun quedaba algunos hablando o escuchando música, cuando iba a salir la chica tropezó con alguien haciéndole caer algunas hojas.

-Pein cuanto lo siento déjame ayudarte…

-Tranquila Hinata no te preocupes…

La chica comenzó a recoger las hojas y se fijo que cada una tenía unos dibujos en blanco y negro bastante llamativos, elfos, hadas, y cualquier cantidad de seres fantástico excelentemente dibujados.

-Vaya…que bien dibujas…

-Gracias….oye Hinata y tu primo?

Al chico le importaba un bledo Neji pero necesitaba ganar conversación

-No se nada de él supuestamente viene en diciembre….

-Ya veo….ya te vas del insti?

-Si no tengo más clases…y tu?- preguntó indiferente la chica

-Ajam…te acompaño?

-Gracias…la verdad hoy quería caminar un poco…

El chico embozo una sonrisa y ambos comenzaron a caminar saliendo así del insti, Hinata no podía dejar de mirar los zarcillos en sus orejas, y el tatuaje que tenía en el cuello.

-Todo el mundo cree que soy raro verdad?- Dijo Pein sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica

Hinata se sobresalto un poco, y volteo la mirada sonrojándose- No, porque lo dices, bueno yo no lo pienso…simplemente pienso que eres distinto…

Pein la miro con curiosidad

-En un modo positivo- Agregó con una ligera sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por el chico

-Gracias, creo que eso fue…inesperado…y creo q nadie me había dicho algo parecido, lo que dije no fue por ti, sino por los demás, el único que me habla es Sai,de resto es como si no existiera, y bueno…estas tu, que eres distinta a cualquier otra chica

Hinata se sonrojo violentamente y trato de mirar a cualquier otro lado de la amplia calle, pero todo se le nublo al visualizar a alguien, un rubio era abrazado por una chica de larga cabellera de un color naranja y cuerpo bastante voluptuoso. Pein quien la vio palidecer rápidamente la tomo por el brazo.

-Heyy Hinata te sientes bien que te pasa!!

-Ehh…nada nada…es que….no he comido nada y me dio calor y ya me tengo que ir Pein lo siento.

La pelinegro salió corriendo dejando a Pein con millones de interrogantes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-El vuelo número 396 con destino a Tokio es abordado por la puerta 11B- anunció una voz algo inentendible en un amplio aeropuerto.

- Que suerte que te dieran 1 mes antes de las vacaciones de navidad libre- dijo un chico de piel oscura bastante simpatico a uno de piel bastante blanca y ojos blancos

-Si me esforcé en sacas las mejores notas porque supe del mes de recompensa, ahora estare dos meses en Tokio, todo sea por mi querida Tenten….

-Elll amorrr…. Buen viaje compañera no te olvides que tienes un amigo aquí…

-Tranquilo…será que no te vuelvas loco como la mayoría aquí, volveré en Enero

Ambos se estrecharon la mano y se despidieron. Neji subió al avión y sonrió cuando este despegó.

-"Por fin mi baby te voy a ver….mi Tenten…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenten y Sakemi salieron de su ultima clase por fin y comenzaron a caminar por los inmensos pasillos para salir del insti.

-Ten como te has sentido?

-Igual….Aunque ahora soy más popular y me buscan más chicos no es lo que me gusta….yo solo quiero estar con…

-Con Neji…entonces porque no lo llamas deja el orgullo

-Es que….No puedo ser tan tonta estaba con una chica y quien sabe que habran hecho- A la castaña se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas al mencionar lo ultimo y Sakemi se desespero un poco 

no sabia que hacer solo abrazo a su amiga y siguieron caminando lentamente, al cruzar una esquina un chico estaba recostado de la pared, y a Sakemi le dio un vuelco al corazón.

-Que haces aquí!!

Tenten miraba la escena con una inmensa gota OoU

-Acaso no puedo venir a visitar mi novia ficticia

-Novia ficticia?- Dijo Tenten- De que habla Sakemi?

-Nada Itachi Uchiha solo sabe hablar bobadas…

-Creo que ustedes necesitan hablar …yo voy a casa de Hinata cualquier cosa vas para alla byee!!- Tenten le pico el ojo a Sakemi quien se altero mas por ese gesto y miro con algo de recelo a Itachi.

-No seas tan presumida no estoy aquí por ti obviamente….estoy porque debía hablar con Kakashi….

-Pues…nunca dije nada…y es mas no me importa si estas o no estas….

Sakemi agito su larga cabellera de forma muy seductora, o eso vio Itachi, de una u otra manera la chica lo ponía…si debía admitirlo…nervioso, sabia que era una chica insoportable, atorrante y presumida, pero no podía dejar de verla, o pelear con ella, además de ser demasiado revoltosa, y rebelde, fuera de lo común y para que decir tanto demasiado diferente a su vida tranquila y recta.

-Bueno puedes irte….Ya tus clases terminaron….a menos de que vayas a verte con Kakashi….

-Ese no es problema tuyo!!...

-Aparte de que te estoy ayudando con la farsa me tratas asi?...

-No tienes nada en que ayudar…- Sakemi cambio el tono de voz agresivo por uno mas melancólico, hecho que Itachi percato y bajo un poco la guardia

-A que te refieres- Itachi aunque sabía todo quería escuchar su versión….

-Es….que…bueno que ya no tienes que ser mi novio….porque ya n tengo nada con Kakashi…

-Ah…o sea...eso significa que tu y yo…terminamos….?

Sakemi no pudo evitar reírse

-Si supongo que si, pero igual fue un gesto muy amable disculpa si fui grosera estaba muy consternada y confundida…

-Tranquila…eso es normal en ti….

Sakemi volvió a adoptar su humor impertinente pues el Uchiha no ayudaba mucho – Eres un idiota, te crees muy muy verdad!!aparte que me disculpo me vuelves a insultar, te odioooo, desde pequeños cuando me rompiste mi barbie te odiooo!!

Itachi la veía sin hacer un gesto alguno su mirada inexpresiva típica de un Uchiha, Sakemi seguía pegándole gritos como una histérica, un deseo desenfrenado de besarla lo apodero, tomo a la castaña por los brazos quedando ambos frente a frente, y sus labios separados por unos milímetros, las respiraciones se aceleraron y los corazones palpitaban a punto de salirse, Sakemi sintió un fuego en su pecho, y poso sus grandes ojos castaños en los oscuros del Uchiha, quería besarlo….pero…NO…el era un idiota….Lo empujó y se separaron de golpe.

-Hice eso para que te callaras….no pienses que…

-No….ni al caso….o sea tu y yo…never…claro….

-Bien….

El Uchiha se dio media vuelta dejando muy confundida a Sakemi….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke tenia casi media hora con Sakura en sus brazos, ella recostada de su pecho…ESE PECHO….y el acariciándole el cabello….se encontraban en una colina que tenia una vista muy hermosa hacia un pequeño lago en el parque de la cuidad, el lugar favorito de ambos.

-Sakura…ya deja de llorar dime que sucede me tienes muy nervioso….

La pelirosa se paro del pecho del Uchiha y se poso frente a él, con sus hermosos ojos verdes, y su cara un poco sonrojada de tanto llorar….Sasuke se paro también y ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente, como muchas veces lo habían hecho, y como la primera vez sentían ese deseo desenfrenado y esas ganas locas de amar. Sakura no hallaba la manera de decírselo….

-Bien…te lo dire….- la pelirosa comenzó a llorar- Me voy….Sasuke me voy…mi padre no puede costearme el insti, la vida aquí es mas cara y mi padre no gana bien, le dieron una oportunidad de trabajo en nuestra antigua ciudad y supuestamente ya tengo mi cupo listo, nos vamos, en Diciembre….

Sasuke no podía creerlo….no sabia que hacer o decir, su cara no reflejaba nada, estaba totalmente paralizado….Sakura no podía irse…ella….ella no podía dejarlo…no podría vivir sin ella….era la única que lo comprendía, y que le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido….

-Sakura….tu no me puedes dejar….no…

Sakura lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karin caminaba y sentía unos pasos que la seguían.

-Sabandija ya basta que quieres!!- Dijo Karin en tono agresivo y de obstinación

El chico que la seguía se adelanto rápidamente y sin que la chica pudiera si quiera hacer algún movimiento la tomo por la cabeza y la beso, empezaron a forcejear, Karin lo empujaba pero luego de 1 segundo dejo de hacerlo y lo tomo también por la cabeza el beso fue de intenso a loco y desenfrenado, luego el chico se separo de ella y esta quedo aun con los ojos cerrados y la trompa de la boca alzada, al abrir los ojos el chico ya no estaba.

-"Maldito Suigetsu….pero….que rico besa…..y es dulce….y….QUE ME PASA….ES LA SABANDIJA"….. "QUE ESTOY PENSANDO A MI EL QUE ME GUSTA ES SASUKE!!SASUKE!!DEBO SEGUIR CON MI PLAN….debo encontrar más información oscura de Sakura y sus amiguitas…."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakemi estaba en un banco afuera del insti, pensando….lo necesitaba, no entendía nada, todo habia pasado tan rápido…Kiba….Kakashi "afición por las K" y ahora Itachi? Si ella lo odiaba porque sintió esos deseo desenfrenados por el estúpido Uchiha mayor….Y Kakashi en que estaba pensando con Kakashi….y Kiba como fue que todo termino?...rayos…necesitaba terapia…..

-Se puede?- Dijo una voz suave pero profunda.

-Kiba….que haces aquí…

-Te vi muy sola y con cara de preocupación…que sucede….

-No lo se….

-Ummm….entiendo….Se que tu y yo hemos perdido bastante el contacto pero aun te quiero…eres muy importante para mi Sakemi….eres mi amiga…la mejor que he tenido si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo…además quería disculparme por lo idiota que fui…

Sakemi lo miro fijamente y le sonrió…..- Tranquilo Kiba…al final tu y yo funcionamos como amigos….que hay de ti, tu pareces mas feliz….

-Pues…si hoy tuve un encuentro…bastante acogedor….

-Bueno me alegro, al menos uno de los dos debía ser feliz…

Kiba arqueó una de sus cejas y luego rodeo con su brazo el cuello de la chica y esta se poso en su pecho….

**00000000000000000000000000 Continuara 000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Al parecer una chica estaba continuando este fic la primera temporada Oo, ya hable con ella, al parecer no sabía de las condiciones, please digan no al plagio xD bueno era posi veían otro fic igual al mío no se quedaran con cara de WHAT? Besos!!**

Bien por finnnnnn….. jajaja me tarde MUCHISISISIMO lo siento, espero les haya gustado, trate de colocar a la mayoría de las parejas como son muchas es algo difícil, quizás ya estén todas más definidas de cómo quedaran aunque aun me faltan algunas….como una chica para Sai para eso necesito sus opciones, o hago una imaginaria xD ustedes deciden, CONSEJOS, SUGERENCIA, todo bienvenido sea, Criticas, TODO TODO háganmelo saber, para capitulo a capitulo ser mejor escritora las adoro.

**Reviews:**

**Gabe Logan: **Sii estuvo super empalagoso, jaja pero ya hacia falta habían muchas peleas jeje, y ya empezó Suigetsu con sus tácticas de seducción muajaja, ya es hora de que Karin caiga a sus pies, gracias por escribirme siempre, me alegro de siempre recibir tu review te mando un rebeso saludotesss

**June-Li: **si viva el GAAINOO! Y el Neji Ten ya viene muajaja tendrán un super reencuentro lo prometo, jaja si definitivamente Karin y Sui son un show me gusta esa pareja por ser tan como es xD,gracias por escribirme te mando un beso y un saludo muy grandeee

**DarkOtakuMdl: **AQUI ESTA LA CONTIIII!! Jaja espero que te haya gustado y haberte sacado de dudas no me odies todo tiene solución, jaja cualquier cosa no dudes en decírmela, criticas o cualquier cosa en serio gracias por tu review un besoooo!

**Kami: **XD, jajaja me alegra leer eso jajaja, eso es lo que me hace escribir, que guste mi historia y que levante animos, gracias GRACIAS por tu halago, y en cuanto a Kakashi, YO LO AMO jajaja asi que siempre lo voy a describir con la super Bomba sexy que es, mil gracias y cuidare mi cabecita jajaja saludotes un kiss!!

**Rilka: **Holaaa Rilka, un placer leerte, pues si me inspire par alas reconciliaciones!!, QUE CREES!! Apareció la rival de Hinata hay que darle emoción a esa relación tan perfecta xD, jaja si soy muy cruel dejando todo en tensión jaja muchísima gracias por escribirme en serio disfruto leyendo tus reviews siempre me das buenas ideas, te mando un besote y espero que estes bien, te espero en el prox cap!!

**Madesita: **Holaa Madesita, como siempre un agrado leerte, si al fin se reconciliaron los tortolitos, En cuanto a Sakemi e Itachi ando en proceso ojala guste la pareja ya quiero que sean los definitivos, los pobres han estado de rama en rama xD, Gracias por la sugerencias de personajes te lo agradezco, me diste una idea grandísima con Konan xD, y bueno en cuando a Sasame me suena muchísimo creo q si se cual es, bueno solo faltaría la pareja para Sai en eso ando trabajandito un mega beso gracias por tu review!! Cuidate

**Shrueski: **Gracias por tomarte un hueco de tu tiempo para escribirme, me alegro que te guste mi fic, y espero obviamente te haya gustado este cap un besotee!!

**HinataChan-Pot: **Holaaaa, Bueno primero que nada gracias por leer mi fic te lo agradezco y me siento muy halagada de que te hayas tomado un tiempito para escribirme, Neji y Ten en el proz cap tendrán su esperado encuentro lo prometo, el ItaSake…esta en progreso quiero hacer que una pareja totalmente xs se vea totalmente nice jaja ojala salga bien sino cualquier cosa puede arreglarse, Me inspiraste con Hannabi y me imagino que ya pillaste quien sea su parejita , No pensé en el SakeSai hasta que lo escribiste pero pensé que seria extraño ya que Sakemi es prima de la ex de Sai, XD imagina ese alboroto, bueno MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS, por escribirme darme tantas ideas y motivarme a seguir escribiendo lo seguire haciendo lo mejor posible para que sigas entreteyendote un besote XOXO

**Nomi-Tendo: **Pues si el GaaraIno es una de mis parejas favoritas también, soy muy cutes!!, jaja son tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos, Gracias por leer mi fic espero te haya gustado este cap en serio, y espero que te sigan gustndo los demás!! xD saludotes!

**Giuli-Uchiha93: **Lamentablemente si fue fatal la noticia….pero bueno todo en la vida tiene solución ya verás lo que viene a continuación, me alegra haberte leído una vez mas GRACIAS por tu apoyo un mega beso cuidate.

**Sasusaku95: **Pues si Sasuke es una droga para cualquiera xD, y la roconciliacion fue OO woow yo quiero una de esas xD, jajaja acertaste en eso el ItaSake….espero que guste….la pobre ya no haya con quien quedar xD te mando un besoteee!!

**Huuja.Ten: **jajaja SORRY DE VERDAD SORRY, se que me tarde muchísimo, maldita Uni ¬¬, pero bueno AQUÍ ESTOY, y prometo actualizar pronto el prox cap!! GRACIAS por leer mi fic que linda, de verdad gracias, espero que te haya gustado el cap!! Y espero que te siga gustando mi fic, saludotes y un beso!!

**Aquere: **Oh my God!! Millones de gracias xD, no sabes cuanto me emociona que mi fic guste asi, Gracias por tus consejo, ahí represente el del pillo de Gaara xD, Jajaja estoy trabajando en todo lo demás para hacer que siga gustando y sea mas emocionante capitulo a capitulo. Mil gracias en serio por tu comentario no sabes cuanto me animo en seguirlo un besote espero te haya gustado este cap.

**Rimiko-chan: **Hola gracias por escribirme, gracias por leer mi fic, y me agrada que te guste la pareja de Sasusaku es mi favorita también del fic un besote!!

**Kakiyu-chan: **Jajaja si lo prometi para esta segunda temporada, Me alegra inmensamente que te guste y prometo mejorarlo cap tras cap para que guste mas y ma un mega beso!! Gracias por tu review

**GRACIASSS PRONTO SUBIRE EL CAP 9 TENGAN PACIENCIA QUE LA UNI ABSORBE MUCHO TIME JAJAJA estoy tratando de sobrevivir a ella les mando un besototeeee **


	9. La Escapada

Autora: Espero no haberme tardado tanto, a veces pierdo la noción del tiempo y siento que todos los días son iguales jeje no se si le pasa a todo el mundo o es solo a mi, les mando un saludote y espero disfruten este capítulo.

0000000000000000-Cambio de escena

(Acotaciones)

**La Escapada**

Cap 9

**000000000000000000000000 En casa de Hinata 000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tenten hablaba con Hinata quien al parecer no le hacia el menor caso, estaba perdida en algo más.

-Hinata podrías decirme que te sucede?- Dijo Tenten algo exasperada

-Nada Ten solo estoy cansada…

-Hinata te acabo de preguntar si tu padre es John Travolta y me has dicho si….explícame que rayos te sucede…

Hinata dudo por unos segundos y luego le contó lo que vio, Tenten puso cara de sorpresa

-Naruto?...pero…quizás era una amiga nada mas…no veo a Naruto una persona de malas intenciones y menos contigo Hinata el te ama…llámalo y pregúntale

-No es asi de sencillo, bueno no lo sé es que quede muy trastornada, también es que…me contó que su primera vez fue con una tal Asuka y eso me tiene aun más deprimida aunque se que no significa nada.

-Tranquila amiga, ustedes son el uno para el otro…todo se arreglara…

Hinata sonrió y decidió no seguir ideando historias que no son, así que siguió escuchando los chismes de Tenten….Pero no pasados 5 minutos el padre de Hinata el señor Hiashi apareció en la puerta…

-Hija….Neji ha llegado- Dijo en tono seco y frio como de costumbre y miro de reojo a Tenten.

Tan rápido como entro salió de la recamara, Hinata no sabía nada de que su primo venia ese día, y al ver a Tenten supuso que tampoco, se habia puesto tan pálida como el papel, tanto que asustó un poco a Hinata.

-Ten, no sabía nada, tranquilízate bajemos a recibirlo.

-Hi….Hi…nata….no…puedo…nono..Estoy preparada…

-Cálmate amiga respira 1,2,3…1,2,3…

Tenten comenzó a respirar como si fuera una embarazada, y luego se paró en seco, en su mente solo estaba él, su adorado Neji, no importa cual fuese el pleito necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, y no soltarlo para que no fuera nuevamente. Hinata al ver la mirada firme de Tenten la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a bajar las gigantes escaleras, al llegar al gran vestíbulo no había nadie, por lo que inmediatamente salieron a la entrada de la mansión, abrieron lentamente la puerta y ahí se estaba bajando de un taxi, alto, con mirada misteriosa y sexy, un cabello largo con coleta que le daba un toque salvaje, y ahí estaba tal y como la recordaba su perfecta sonrisa. Tenten no pensó en nadie solo lo veía a él, lo demás era un espacio blanco, vacío, corrió, bajo las escaleritas de la entrada, y salto en los brazos de Neji quien la apretó tan fuerte que casi le saca el aire a la castaña, ambos comenzaron a besarse como locos, besos cortos pero llenos de sentimientos contenidos.

-Te amo Tenten…No sabes la falta que me has hecho…

El Hyuga la alzó en brazos dando vueltas, mientras Hinata y Hannabi los veían como si fuera una película de romance, al contrario de su tío Hiashi que negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba hacia el mayordomo cosas como, "estos niños de hoy en dia", "se creen unos adultos"…

-Tengo muchísimas cosas que hablar contigo.-Dijo el ojiblanco

Neji soltó a Tenten, la beso en la frente y fue directo a abrazar a sus primas.

-Ya vuelvo tío!

Hiashi lo miro de reojo y bufó, aunque no lo admitiera quería a Neji como su hijo y se sentía dolido porque este ni siquiera se había dignado a quedarse por lo menos 15 minutos en la casa antes de irse con Tenten.

Los dos castaños salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron hacia un pequeño café a dos cuadras de la urbanización.

-Neji….yo..-dijo Tenten con la mirada hacia el suelo

-No Ten debes escucharme…todo fue un malentendido, esa noche yo iba a una fiesta pensando que eran algo madura y estilo universitario, pero al llegar no vi más que gente muy loca, cuando me llamaste casi me iba y llego una chica totalmente ebria, tomo el teléfono y ya sabes la historia, por eso se escuchaba muy mal por la música tan alta y el poco de gente borracha.

Tenten se sintió algo culpable por haberlo tratado tan mal, al fin y al cabo no había dejado que le explicara (como de costumbre), Neji le tomó la mano.

-Tenten, te amo y aunque estuviera a mil kilómetros de distancia no te engañaría, mi mente me mataría primero, no aguantaría el cargo de conciencia, por favor…

.Neji…me derretiste desde el momento en que bajaste del taxi…te creo todo discúlpame tu a mi por ser tan inmadura

Neji sonrió y se besaron tiernamente, luego siguieron hablando de TODO, había muchas cosas que decirse y el tiempo para ellos era oro.

**000000000000000000000000000 Pasada una semana 00000000000000000000000000000000 **

Sakura no había podido comer ni dormir bien toda la semana siguiente luego de la noticia de que se iba…le quedaban apenas 2 meses para disfrutar con sus amigos y su novio, su madre ya había empacado la mitad de la casa…Era definitivo. Sasuke había sido más que el novio perfecto, en su cuarto ya no cabían flores, peluches y tarjetas, la había llevado a los lugares más bellos de Tokio, le había escrito cartas bellísimas, casi no podía creer que ese fuera el Sasuke que había conocido el año pasado, el arrogante, mujeriego y presumido, pero todos esos detalles lo que hacían era ponerla más triste y decaída, el padre trataba de consolarla y habían tratado de buscar mejores trabajos, pero todos sus intentos fueron fallidos, Sakura sabía que él no tenía la culpa, era un buen hombre y quería lo mejor para ella….Esa tarde Sasuke le tenía una sorpresa, estar con él la alejaba y la acercaba a la triste verdad, pero quería disfrutarlo lo más que pudiese.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Hermano ya no estés asi empieza a pensar en algo que lo solucione, si te rindes entonces perderás todo….

-Itachi, esto es algo que difícilmente tiene solución…hoy…le voy a proponer a Sakura que nos escapemos…

-QUEEE!! SASUKE ESTAS LOCO!!-Itachi dijo esto totalmente perplejo.

-Tranquilo será todo el fin de semana….ya tengo todo calculado, Sakura le dirá a sus padres que va a ir al club con Hinata, y yo, bueno tu sabes puedo decir lo que sea, alquile una habitación en un hotel a 3 horas de Tokio, las mejores playas y en esta época están casi desiertas, solo para ella y para mi, es muy romantico.

-Vaya….el amor te cambió, ahora eres un ser humano- Dijo divertido el Uchiha mayor.

Sasuke lo miró incrédulamente…-No seas idiota…Me vas a negar que me quedo perfecto.

-No hermano está muy bien, lo necesitan…veré si hay algo que pueda hacer…con respecto a la situación de Sakura…

Sasuke quedo un poco en el aire, mirando fijamente un lugar sin pensar nada….Itachi le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y salió de la habitación, el Uchiha menor entró nuevamente razón y comenzó a empacar su ropa en una mochila, solo era un fin de semana, pero lo disfrutaría al máximo con Sakura….la haría olvidar sus penas y las de el mismo.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Temari estaba en la computadora terminando un trabajo de la universidad cuando su hermano menor irrumpió en su habitación.

-Puedo pasar?

Temari lo miró e inmediatamente dejo la computadora.- POR SUPUESTO hermanito, tranca la puerta y siéntate tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Gaara se sonrojó violentamente, he hizo lo que su hermana le pidió, se sentó en pequeño sofá rosa en el cuarto muy femenino de su hermana y miro fijamente a la rubia que lo veía expectante.

-Y bien…

-Pues…

-Cuenta ya….que paso con Ino.

Sonrojado, Gaara esquivo la mirada picara de su hermana- Bueno….lo hicimos….el día que no había nadie en la casa…fue…como bien sabes…mi primera vez

-Interesante….así que bueno lamentablemente para mi mami ninguno de sus hijos son vírgenes.

Gaara sonrió al acordarse de la voz ilusa de su madre- Bien ya te lo dije….

-Ya lo sabía solo quería que lo confirmaras…

-Eres perversa….como vas con el problemático.

Temari se estremeció, el solo hecho de pensar en el le ponía la piel de gallina- Estamos muy bien….en realidad….

-Qué?- Pregunto Gaara confundido.

-Ok…esto no lo sabe nadie…al parecer recibió una gran fortuna de su abuelo, y….compro un apartamento sin que su papa lo sepa…cuando termine el año de bachiller….nos mudaremos.

Gaara se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser- Que…t…u…QUE!!

-Ya lo oíste voy a vivir con Shikamaru….

-Mamá no te dejará…

-Tendrá que hacerlo… Además si no lo hace igual me voy, soy becada en la uni, no necesito dinero para ella, en todo caso comenzare a trabajar para los gastos de la casa, junto con Shikamaru, que se muy bien su padre lo ayudara, son muy razonables.

Gaara la miro en son desaprobación.

-Haz lo que creas mejor, con permiso…

El pelirrojo dejo la habitación y tranco la puerta fuertemente, Temari sabía muy bien que le molestaba esa decisión, puesto que ellos dos eran muy unidos, y Gaara la celaba muchísimo…Pero amaba a Shikamaru y la propuesta de irse juntos como pareja era más que romántica, y eso que Shikamaru no era nada romántico, pero si sexy… inteligente, maduro, todo un hombre….que mas podía pedir.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Un hombre no pasados de los 25 años yacía tendido en el suelo de una amplia habitación haciendo abdominales, habito que parecía muy común en el por sus perfectos cuadritos en su abdomen, su apartamento era muy acogedor y moderno con decoraciones de primera, definitivamente tenía un muy buen gusto. Pero algo lo hizo parar, algo que lo perturbaba al peliplateado….

-"Como pude enrrollarme con esa niña….Espero que este bien, en todo caso yo fui el culpable…."….-Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono, sin ganas se paro de la colchoneta para hacer abdominales, salió a la sala y tomo el teléfono.

-Diga?...Quien?...Ohh!! que sorpresa….no para nada…no te preocupes por favor, dime en que puedo ayudarte?, Tsunade?...si como no, no hay problema si quieres dentro de 3 horas, en el cafetín de la calle Yakimo , te espero….

Kakashi colgó el teléfono y sonrió….

**00000000000000 Flash Back 00000000000000000000**

Una linda pero muy tímida chica resolvía los experimentos en una mesa de laboratorio, y de reojo miraba a Kakashi, en un momento en que el peliplateado volteó, la chica nerviosa con un movimiento torpe tumbó varios materiales haciendo que las chicas que rodeaban a Kakashi y la demás clase estallara en risas…

-Basta ya…- Dijo la sexy y ronca voz de Kakashi, la cual hizo que todo el mundo ahogara las carcajadas….- Estas bien?- Dijo con una mirada encantadora.

-Si…si…soy tan torpe….

-Tu torpe?, entonces yo seré el rey de los torpes….no dejes que esos tontos te molesten…al final serás tú quien saque como siempre la mejor nota en laboratorio- Kakashi le sonrió y la chica se sonrojó violentamente.- Shizune….me gusta tu cabello largo te ves más linda- Dijo tocándole el largo cabello castaño oscuro.

Dicho esto tomo su mochila y con su caminar sexy y relajado dejo el aula al momento en que el timbre de salida sonó, dejando muy embobada a Shizune….

**00000000000000000000Fin del Flash Back 00000000000000000000000000**

-Naruto porque te tardaste tanto tu abuelo y yo teníamos horas esperándote!!igual que la semana pasada…..

-Lo siento mucho es que….

-Estabas con Hinata cierto?...- Dijo Jiraiya con una cara picara…

-Abueloo!! Respeta….- Naruto replico esto con su tono ruidoso y con la cara muy roja- Pues no…estaba ayudando a una vieja amiga….

Yondaime lo miró extrañado – Que amiga Sakura?

-No padre….a Asuka….

-Asuka? Pensé que ya se habia ido de nuevo a Londres…

-No…resulta que se va a quedar en Tokio a vivir, y me pidió ayuda para inscribirse en el insti, como yo estoy ahí desde siempre y mi abuelo pervertido es el dueño….

-Más respeto mocoso….ese colegio es el templo de mi inspiración para la mayoría de las novelas que hago….muchas jovencitas con muy buenas historias…- Jiraiya dijo esto con un tono maniaco y una cara de pícaro inigualable.

-Padre por favor basta….-Dijo Minato algo perturbado por la cara de Jiraiya

-Pero bueno ya por fin termine de ayudarla empieza el lunes, y yo tengo tiempo para ustedes y mi hermosa novia…

-Ten cuidado si Hinata se entera que Asuka es tu ex….y va a estudiar aquí no le caerá muy bien hijo…

-Padre por favor Hinata es la mujer mas comprensiva del planeta seguro entenderá.

-BAH!! Comprensiva mis plelotas, todas son iguales- Dijo arrogante Jiraiya.

-Si hijo tu abuelo tiene razón, hasta Anko es asi y ella es un pan de Dios….

-Padre solo están exagerando ya verán, Hinata será la mas comprensiva de todas…

**000000000000000 En casa de Hinata 0000000000000000**

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!ESA ZORRAAAAA!!NARUTOOOO UZUMAKIIIIIII

-Oo Hinata esperaba que fueras un poco comprensiva.-Dijo Naruto con cara de completo miedo.

-COMPRENSIVAAAA?? Claro debo comprender fácilmente, que mi novio ayudo a su EXNOVIA, a inscribirse en el mismo instituto de mi novio o sea su EXNOVIO…

-Hinata querida cálmate es solo mi amiga…Oo…si lo dices de esa manera claro que se oye fatal- El rubio dijo esto con una timida sonrisa en sus labios

-BASTARDOOOOOO…..

-Hinataaaa! Oo

Naruto salió despavorido de la casa de Hinata dejando a una muy energúmena y alterada chica….

-Te lo dije hija….no hay que fiarse esos Uzumakis todos…son iguales de tal palo tal astilla….

El padre de Hinata muy sereno salió de la sala…..

Hinata rompió a llorar y rápidamente tomo su cel y marco un número….

-Pein…podríamos vernos?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una rubia bailaba frente al televisor unos pasos árabes muy sensuales, luego de tal emoción se monto en su cama e hizo los movimientos más sexys, sin percatarse que alguien la veía desde la ventana…..En uno de los pasos dio una vuelta y vio el rostro en la ventana…. "GAARAAA" , Ino perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo…Parándose rápidamente se arregló el cabello y abrió las ventanas….

-Casi me matas de un susto!!

-Tenía que venir a verte….

-Podrias tocar la puerta como cualquier persona normal…

-No seas sarcástica….sabes que aun no quiero que tus padres sepan que soy tu novio….tu padre me da algo de miedito…

El pelirojo tomo a la chica por el rostro y suavemente la atrajo hacia ella, dándole un cálido beso…-Oye que tal si me bailas de nuevo…esos pasos sensuales….

-No seas idiota…a que viniste?- Dijo Ino divertida

-Pues solo quería verte…. Besarte, abrazarte y decirte que me hacías falta….

-Que lindo….estoy ocupada asi que nos podemos ver más tarde cielo?

Gaara se ofendió mucho…la tomo por el brazo y la tiro a la cama de la chica recostándose sobre ella….

-Gaara mis padre están en su cuarto- Dijo la rubia divertida ante los besos del pelirojo en su cuello.

-Pues bien por ellos- Dijo sin parar de besarla…

-Estoy hablando en serio Gaara….

-Yo también…

-Que tal si nos vamos a tu casa?

-Estas loca!! No quiero dañar mi virginidad ante los ojos de mi madre, ya se te perdió un brassiere no quiero que se te pierda algo mas….

-Bueno…entonces vete…. Yo también soy virgen para mis padres….

Gaara ya estaba fastidiado de la actitud de la rubia y como el no era tan paciente que digamos y bastante obstinado, la soltó.- Bien nos vemos cuando tengas un poco de tiempo en tu ocupada lista, GRAN INO….

-No seas idiota Gaara….puedes estar conmigo…pero sin hacer algunas cositas…

Gaara la miro receloso….y se recostó de la cama…luego la rubia hizo lo mismo y se apoyo de su pecho…

-Tienes que mejorar tu humor…-Dijo la rubia sonriendo

-Y tu tu manera de hablarme….- Dijo Gaara aun con la expresión de obstinación en su rostro

-Aunque….eres sexy cuando te obstinas y te sale el mister gruñon

-Ahh si?- Dijo Gaara ahora divertido ante la idea de que esa conversación picara llevara a algo más…

-Si

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, con el fuego que se había encendido desde su primer beso, y sin poder evitarlo, Ino puso en riesgo la falsa virginidad según sus padres (XD)

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-**Hija te buscan aquí abajo….

-Quien mama- Gritó Karin algo obstinada, no le gustaba que nadie la visitara y menos mientras se pintaba las uñas.

-Un chico muy simpatico hija baja ya!

Karin se emocionó, si dijo simpatico quiere decir que podría ser su amado Sasuke que la fue a buscar y dejo a la tonta de Sakura de una vez por todas, bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, no sin antes soltarse el cabello y agitárselo para ponérselo mas sexy, al llegar a la sala se encontró a…

-Hola Karin…vaya pero con que emoción bajaste a verme- Dijo muy sonriente Suigetsu…

-Tu!!...que haces en mi casa sabandija….-Dijo Karin jalando de la camisa al muy sonriente chico llevándolo hasta el porche.

-Pues para traerte información tonta….

-Ahhh…si claro….pero algo que no entiendo es porque me ayudas tanto sin pedir nada a cambio como me lo cobraras?

-Eso…eso es algo que te lo dire después, pero tranquila…ahora la información que te traigo….Sakura se va de la ciudad…al parecer su padre se quedo sin trabajo, Sakemi y Kakashi terminaron…y bueno por lo que vi el otro dia diría que el hermano de tu adorado Itachi esta interesado en ella….con respecto a Hinata y Tenten no he encontrado nada son mas santas que la madre teresa de Calcuta…

-Tranquilo con lo de Sakura me basta y sobra sin ella en el samino las demás me dan igual

Karin comenzó a reir como una maniática mientras que Suigetsu la veía embelezado…

-Y a ti que te sucede….-Dijo algo sonrojada al sentirse tan observada

-Nada…solo disfrutaba viendo tu horrible rostro ya me voy…

El chico dejo a una eufórica Karin quien entro a su casa cerrando muy fuertemente la puerta.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

La madre de Sakemi estaba un poco preocupada, su hija no habia salido en una semana, estaba siempre en su recamara y del instituto se iba directo a su casa, no salía en la noches ni contestaba las llamadas de sus amistades con excepción de la de Sakura.

-No entiendo que le pasa querido….

-Dejala tranquila seguro termino con Itachi

-¿Itachi?- Dijo desconcertada la señora Ikari

-Si amor no sabias que el joven Uchiha era el novio de nuestra Sakemi?...lastima que terminaron es un buen chico….buena familia, respetuoso, educado y muy estudioso todo lo que Sakemi necesita para dejar esa vida parrandera que lleva…

-Bueno ya se le pasara…son cosas de adolescentes

-Si si…-bufó el señor Ikari….

Sakemi escuchaba desde el pasillo del piso superior, le daba un poco de gracias que su padre hubiera aceptado a algún chico y ese ni siquiera habia sido novio real de ella, la verdad que la idea de que Itachi fuera su novio la habia rondado toda esa semana pero habia intentado por todos los 

medios alejarse de el y cualquier otro chico que la buscara, aunque Itachi no la hubiera buscado, cosa que le molestaba muchísimo…pero al final le agradecia….

-Hijaaa!!-Gritó su madre desde el piso inferior…-Te llaman por teléfono es Tenten!

Sakemi no podía rechazar una llamada de su amiga además que tenia una semana perdida.

-Amiga!! Al fin apareces!casi no te veo en el insti

-Lo siento Sakemi como sabras Neji volvió y hemos estado juntos a toda hora.

-Me lo imagino….y que onda…

-Bueno amiga es que mañana habrá una fiesta universitaria pensé que querrías ir…

-No estoy de animos…lo siento Ten

-Basta Sakemi hazlo por mi tienes días sin salir de tu casa es la ocasion perfecta, vamos todas, te apuntas?

-Ok..ok…nos vemos entonces mañana…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Demonios soy tan tonto…..

-Naruto era de esperarse….Como pretendes que Hinata entienda eso de buenas a primera dale algo de tiempo para que lo digiera….y yo que tu me alejaría de esa Asuka….-dijo Kiba a un muy preocupado rubio

-Ella no es nada para mi…la he visto como dos veces el dia que me la encontré por casualidad y el dia que la lleve al insti para orientarla…no es justo….

-En el amor muchas cosas no son justas amigo mio, pero si quieres ir a casa de Hinata te acompaño con gusto…-Kiba dijo esto bastante entusiasmado

-Y a que se debe tu inmenso interés, a ti ni te gustaba acercarte a esa mansión por el miedo al señor Hiashi…. ¬¬, que te ha hecho cambiar de parecer.

-Pues….cosas….o…alguien…

-No lo estoy entendiendo habla ya…-Dijo Naruto con su voz irritante cuando ya esta perdiendo la paciencia

-Hannabi….-dijo sonrojado el Inozuka.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE LA PEQUEÑA HANNABIIII PERVERTIDO DEGENERDOOO!!

-HEYYY HEYY…no es tan pequeña que digamos….y bueno es que hemos quedado en vernos justamente hoy…en de amistad….por ahora claro….

-Bastardo ¬¬….cuidado le haces algo a mi cuñada y ya veras que te rompo todos los dientes

-Tranquilo Naruto….nunca le haría nada malo a Hannabi esa niña me tiene loco…

-Ya basta….me da dolor de estomago al ver esa cara de tonto….vamos ya a la casa de los Hyugas….

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Bien chicos espero que mañana me entreguen sus obras, recuerden que la mejor será expuesta en una exposición de nuevos talento y estarán participando para una beca en la academia de arte más prestigiosa de Tokio, suerte a todos nos vemos mañana.- Dijo una elegante mujer que no pasaba de los 30 años, de cabello recogido y lentes cuadrados.

Cuando todos estaban recogiendo sus materiales llegó una apresurada chica, y habló con la profesora, la cual asintió a la joven de cabello pelirrojo casi tirando a un naranja y hermosos ojos castaños, la chica dio la vuelta y sin querer tropezó con alguien más alto que ella tumbándole frascquitos de pintura, pinceles, y un cuaderno lleno de bocetos al suelo.

-Lo siento muchísimo que torpe!!

-Tranquila…esto es normal cuando llevas muchas cosas encima- le respondió una voz ronca, suave y muy sexy a cualquier oído femenino.

La chica subió la mirada y se encontró el rostro perfilado de un chico bastante blanco, de ojos afilados y negros, y un cabello de igual color.

-Mi nombre es Asuka, soy nueva aquí bueno aquí en la ciudad, bueno no tan nueva, en realidad, en teoría si…bueno….creo que seremos compañeros de aula aquí en el taller de pintura…

El chico sonrió…- Me llamo Sai…es un placer…Asuka….

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Sakura…..

-SASUKE!!Porque no entraste por la puerta, pareces un prófugo- Dijo Sakura ayudándolo a entrar por la ventana de su habitación.

Sasuke entró casi cayendo al suelo, luego puso su mochila en la cama y beso a la pelirosa.

-Porque la mochila acaso te mudas a mi casa?- Dijo Sakura divertida.

-No…nos vamos este fin de semana a un hotel tropical.

-QUE QUEE!!-Sakura no creía lo que su novio le estaba proponiendo.

-Tranquila amor…es solo el fin de semana, di que te quedaras en casa de Hinata….o que te vas con ella para el club…no lo pienses mucho necesitamos esto lo sabes…que dices? ¿Te atreves? O como diría Aladino a Jazmín ¿confías en mí?

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

FIN DE CAP

PARA EL PROX:

Sakura aceptara la proposición de Sasuke

FIESTA!!MUCHAS COSAS PUEDEN SUCEDER

¿Quién será el nuevo amor de Kakashi?

Ino y Gaara romperán el record y seguirán sin haber tenido ni una riña con ruptura?

Hinata perdonara a Naruto por ocultarle sobre Asuka?

Kiba y Hannabi? Que pensara Shino? o que hará?

TODO ESTO Y MASSS **XD**

**REVIEWS:**

**Huuja.Ten**

Holaaaa, bueno primero que nada mil gracias por tomarte un tiempito y escribirme un review!!, me alegra que te reencante jajaja, bueno de verdad siempre cargo la idea pero a veces o tengo mucho sueño o simplemente estoy full con la uni ¬¬, quisiera no estudiar mas xD pero buee como le hac una, de verdad disfruto mucho en escribir y que lo que escriba pueda entretener a alguien, espero te haya gustado el reencuentro de Neji y Tenten, y bueno prometo que habrá mas de esta linda parejita, gracias por todo te mando un besote, saludos!!

**Naomi-Tendo: **

Me alegra muchisisisisimo que te siga encantando mi fic!! Jajaja woow de verdad que el GaaraIno surgió de la nada y se me desarrollo tan pero tan bien la pareja O, me alegra mucho que te guste jajaja y bueno sacar un libro xD que halago tan gigante pero no creo ser tan buena como sacar uno jaja, la escena del aeropuerto es súper romántica creo que toda chica espera eso de su príncipe azul jaja, pero no Sakura no se va en realidad Sasuke dio un giro a la historia un poquito, tranquila esa idea del avión me gusta mucho mucho jajaja te mando un besote mil gracias por siempre mandarme un review!!

**Hinata.'.chan-PoT**

Que bien que te gusto ese cap D, espero no haberme tardado con el fic, las prox parejas espero sean las definitivas, todo depende de cuanto gusten!!, pero ya estoy organizando sus historias, sobre los foros dz no se que son O no creo estar registrada xD, que locura pero bueno ya vere que sucede con eso, muchas gracias por decírmelo, gracias por siempre escribirme me alegra mucho leer tu review!! Y bueno acerca de Sai creo que ya lo arregle muchas gracias un besoo, cuidate!! D

**Sasusaku95**

Hellooo!!, bueno al parecer cuando se supo que Sakura se iba una larga lista de chicas están asechando al Uchiha menor xD, jaja bueno si el ItaSake me vino de repente a la mente el Sakemi-Kaka traia mucho lio, eran muchos años de diferencias e intereses distintos, y el SuiKarin va en marcha jajaja un besooo!!saludos

**Rilka**

Bueno si fue algo triste el cap ( no todo es color de rosa, pues si Sakemi ya esta harta de los hombres xD va a tomarse un free time, y sobre KibaHanna muajajaja veamos que sucede, jajaja si al parecer Gaara es una bestia, Ino se tomo un descanso pero volvió en este con las pilas puestas (como siempre), Sasusaku un imposible cuando no es una cosa es otra pero eso es lo que los une cada una de las adversidades jaja (que filosófica), espero haber aclarado lo de NaruHina la pareja necesitaba algo de sazón estaba muy lineal eran demasiado perfectos jajaja, Pein es un chico misterioso y esta evidentemente atraído por Hinata vamos a ver que resulta, GRACIAS GRACIASSS por tus increíbles reviews siempre me levantan el animo de seguir el fic te mando un rebeso!! Y gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios hasta el prox!! (k)

**Aquere**

Jajajaja lo se soy una ·"·& por dejar con la intriga y en el momento cúspide xD, espero haber aclarado la pareja de Kiba, y bueno espero también no haberme tardado tanto!!un mega besote gracias por tu review!!

**Bongio**

Holaaa!! Me alegro mucho que te gustara mi fic!!, y que te lo hayas leído de un solo sopetón jeje te mando un gran saludo!!D

**9shikatema9**

Woow me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado mi fic, mil gracias por todos tus halagos en verdad!!, jajaja si lo del baby de el es como q algo desencajado para la personalidad que lleva en el manga-anime pero bueno aquí es un Neji distinto jeje, tranquila el review mientras mas largo mas lo disfruto, cualquier cosita no dudes en decírmela graciassss un kiss!!XOXO

**Cullen's Style**

Espero te haya gustado el encuentro de NejiTen, jejeje al finnn!! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje saludosss

**DarkOtakuMdl**

Oyeee como que te dañas a ti mismaa, no hagas esooo O, prometo que todo se solucionara jeje saludosss and kisses

**PJopE**

Siii Nejiii volvió con todas las de la ley, y bueno con respecto a sasusaku muajajaj ya tengo todo fríamente calculado, muchas gracias por alentarme a seguir y escribirme un review!!me encanta leerlos un mega besoteee saludosss

**Gabe Logan**

Holaaa Gabe, bueno si en realidad en la vida nada es color de rosa, y sobre tu historia yo la he leído incluso deje un review!! Esta muy buena!!. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic saludos!!

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

Holaaa que bien leerte de nuevo, a mi también me encanta el Sakemi-Itachi, al principio me daba como miedo pero creo que será una buena pareja, y Nop Naruto seria incapaz de traicionar a su querida Hinata jeje un saludotee y un kiss espero te haya gustado este cap.


	10. Empieza la Tormenta

**LO SIENTO! **Lo sé querían matarme lo entiendo casi dos años creo sin actualizar o menos hehe ya perdí la cuenta -.-, no tuve tiempo! Me fui 10 meses a Londres a estudiar ingles y bueno se podrán imaginar, pero VOLVÍ ¡ y es lo importante ya no recibiré mensajes amenazantes xD es broma, MUCHISIMA gracias por todos sus mensajes y comentarios, criticas y halagosss siempre los leí!!! Y me levantaban los ánimos aquí les traigo el cap 10 después de un largo periodo ahorita si ando libre por lo que lo terminare y actualizare mas seguido lo prometo!!! ^^

**Aclaracion:** Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi como todas saben =D

**00000 – Separaciones de escenas**

"**Pensamientos de personajes"**

**(Descripción de algo extra)**

_**Capítulo 10**_

**Empieza la tormenta**

"Confío en ti" fueron las palabras que iniciaron el viaje aventurero de dos enamorados, y no de cualquier enamorados, sino de Sakura y Sasuke, una historia que lleva muchos tropiezos, enredos, alegrías y tristezas pero que ahora solo piensa en vivir el presente olvidando se del pasado y del futuro.

-¿A Dónde vamos Sasuke?- Pregunto Sakura aun nerviosa pero expectante ante el fin de semana que pasaría

-A la playa…- Contesto con su típica respuesta corta el moreno

-Ummm pero…. Solo a la playa… acamparemos?...si es así necesito repelente odio los mosquitos amo la naturaleza pero en realidad yo no cre……

-No acamparemos Sakura…podrías solo relajarte hay mucho tráfico y tu vocecilla querida me estresa un poco….

Sakura lo miró de manera muy ofendida- me estas llamando molesta?

-No he utilizado ese término…- dijo Sasuke algo irritado pero aun con su compostura seria

-Lo insinuaste es como si lo hubiera dicho no crees?

-NO…

- Ahh no Sasuke Uchiha?

-No…

-Eres imposible…- Dijo Sakura cruzándose los brazos

-Sakura…-Sasuke dijo esto con una voz grave y seductora para volver a enderezar la situación (como de costumbre)

-La la la no te oígo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado….-comenzó a cantar Sakura tapándose los oídos

-Te comportas como una niña.- Dijo Sasuke un poco cansado de la situacion

-Soy una niña.- replico Sakura

-Solo cuando te conviene.- Dijo Sasuke aun con la expresión seria en su fino rostro.

-Sasuke….-Dijo la pelirosa con un tono ahora menos prepotente y más suave

-Qué?..- Dijo Sasuke ya algo harto.

-Porque peleamos?

-No recuerdo- contesto Sasuke para luego estallar de risa al igual que la pelirosa quien le robó un beso fugaz en la mejilla al moreno.

-Tranquila Sakura se que nunca olvidaras este fin de semana….tratemos de no pelear…

-Es difícil somos muy tercos y obstinados…

-Hagamos el intento si?

Por supuesto que lo hare mi bello príncipe amargado- Sakura comenzó a cambiar la música a una más activa mientras bailaba para animar a Sasuke y que su mal humor no lo invadiera por el trafico

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Entra tu primero….

-No tu primero….

-Estas loco? A ti te tienen más confianza…entra..

-Si claro confianza con los perros que siempre me lanzan para matarme…

-Basta ya Naruto ENTRA!!.- Dijo Kiba empujando al rubio frente a la cámara de seguridad en el gran portón de la mansión Hyuga. Una voz sonó en el intercomunicador.

-Diga joven Uzumaki…

-Bueno…Pedrito…como sabrás…quisiera ver a Hinata…como siempre….- Naruto embosó una sonrisa nerviosa ante la camara

-Sabes que debías llamar primero a la señorita Hyuga para que notificara a su padre….mas ahora….

-Como que mas ahora?-Pregunto alterándose el rubio

-Mas ahora que ustedes terminaron y ella se encuentra con un AMIGO…en su casa…-contesto "Pedrito" con algo de burla en la voz

-UN AMIGOOOO? COMO QUE UN AMIGO ABRAME ESA PUERTAAAA O LA TUMBARE A PATADASSSS!!!!!!!HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El portón se abrió y de el aparecieron dos gigantes perros negros y peludos como bestias a perseguir a un Naruto que corrió despavorido por las calles de la urbanización.

Kiba aprovecho el momento para colarse en la mansión, sintiendo algo de pena por Naruto pero al fin y al cabo uno tenía q servir de señuelo, asi vería a su querida Hannabi y descubriría quien estaba con Hinata.

El castaño empezó a recorrer la bella mansión y vislumbro en una ventana del segundo piso a Hannabi quien se peinaba el cabello viendo hacia el inmenso jardin, quizás había sentido curiosidad ante los escandalosos gritos de Naruto.

-PSSSSSSSSSSS!!!PSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!HEEEEYYY HANNABIII….

La chica rápidamente miró hacia abajo y no dio crédito a lo que veía, ahí estaba, tan lindo y tierno con su hermosa y carismática sonrisa.

-Espera un momento!!!.- dijo la pequeña Hyuga desapareciendo de la ventana.

Kiba espero unos 2 minutos y Hannabi apareció por una esquina de la mansión

-¿Cómo lograste entrar?.- Pregunto curiosa

-Técnicas… .- Respondió Kiba con una sonrisa de perspicacia

-Me impresionas…-contesto Hannabi con una sonrisa seductora que hizo temblar un poco las piernas del castaño.-Que vamos a hacer?

-Quieres salir? tu padre no se pondrá eufórico?

-Da igual… Es la edad hay que presionarlo para que entienda que no somos sus rehenes

-Pero que rebelde…

-Algo…no dejare que me someta como lo hace con Hinata, además está feliz porque mi hermana anda de lo más cómoda hablando con un tal Pein, su familia es muy amiga d la nuestra además de que estudió hace años con mi primo Neji

-PEIN?-dijo Kiba con mucha impresión y desconcierto…

-Pues si Pein…Que? Acaso te gusta mi hermana?- Hannabi tenía un cierto deje de celos en su voz

-Celosa?- El castaño sonreía

-Jamás…quisieras tu….-Hannabi se acercó lentamente hacia Kiba, tomándolo desprevenido por la camisa y robándole un beso en la mejilla…

-Nervioso?...-Dijo ahora Hannabi sonriendo ante la cara de asombro de Kiba…este recobro la compostura…

-Jamas…quisieras tu…-Dijo Kiba en tono divertido.

Hannabi sonrió lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió por un pasadizo para escaparse sin problemas de la mansión y pasar esa linda tarde juntos.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kakashi llegó al café donde se citó con Shizune, aun su cabeza daba vueltas ante muchos problemas, aun sin querer seguía pensando en Sakemi, y sin poder negarlo le daba un poco de celos el pensar que ya estaría con cualquier chico del instituto, cuando volteó Shizune llego con una gran sonrisa, la verdad su imagen lo hizo sentir algo mas relajado y cómodo, no se había fijado estos últimos años en lo guapa que estaba su compañera de trabajo y antigua compañera de instituto, su cabello lo tenía largo como él le dijo en una oportunidad que le quedaba mas lindo, ya no usaba lentes por lo q se le veían sus hermosos y afilados ojos castaños, un cuerpo que gracias a ese ligero vestido blanco se le acentuaban las sensuales curvas, una sonrisa envidiable que muchos hombres que caminaban a su lado no pasaron por alto. Era una autentica belleza, además muy inteligente y admirable para Kakashi. Ante tal embobamiento sacudió la cabeza y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estas Kakashi? "GUAPO COMO SIEMPRE " – Pensó Chizune

-No mejor que tu pero ahí voy…bueno siéntate y cuéntame que te pidió la exigente Tsunade esta vez

-Bueno veras es un proyecto, en realidad….Es por el caso de Sakura Haruno…es una chica excepcional con notas increíbles, uno de los mejores promedios en el instituto de su curso por el lado femenino, así que decidimos inscribirla en un concurso que premia con becas para prestigiosas universidades de Tokyo, y asi no tenga q irse de aquí.

-Si pero…parece que el problema del padre es que apartando la universidad, no puede pagarle lo que resta del curso en el instituto.

-Pues ahí entran los chicos. Itachi me llamó, y pues pensé q lo había hecho contigo puesto q ustedes son muy unidos, me plantó una idea genial que también hicieron con un compañero de su aula que pasaba por el mismo problema económico, y organizaron un festival en donde todos los fondos iban para pagar el curso y el resto lo usaron para organizar su fiesta de graduación.

Kakashi intrigado porque Itachi no le había comentado nada, aparto eso y pensó que sería una genial idea- Me parece fantástico Shizune…y bueno en que te puedo ayudar?

-Ohhh si claro- Shizune se sonrojo al mirar directamente los seductores ojos de Kakashi.- Pues… Tsunade me dijo que tu y yo ayudaríamos a Sakura para prepararla en la competencia de becas.

-Genial…no digas mas cuenta conmigo…

-Gracias Kakashi…

-No hay de que, cuéntame quieres hacer algo después de aquí?

-Como?....tu….conmigo?...o sea yo….?...tu y yo??

-Si claro….-Dijo Kakashi naturalmente…-Bueno claro si quieres, quizás tengas planes disculpa, tu novio o quizás esposo.

-Shizune sonrió.- Sabes perfectamente que no estoy casada, y por novio no te preocupes no tengo.

-Bueno entonces haremos algo divertido….no porque seamos profesores nos hace rectos y aburridos todo el tiempo!.- Kakashi se sintió luego algo tonto después de decir aquellas palabras, parecía esforzarse por pretender que no estaba tan viejo del todo para una niña como Sakemi

Shizune algo extrañada por esa repentina proposición del serio y callado Kakashi acepto, nada perdía y quizás ganaría mucho.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata continuaba hablando en la sala con Pein, era increíblemente listo y simplemente adorable y muy educado, la conversación fluia muy fácilmente, la verdad es que pensó fue una maravillosa idea llamarlo.

-Muchas gracias por venir Pein eres un sol, estaba muy deprimida.-Dijo Hinata dedicándole una tierna sonrisa típica de la timida Huyga.

-Haria lo que sea por ti.- Dijo Pein.- eres una chica que merece lo mejor.

Hinata algo sonrojada le tomó la mano a Pein.- Eres un buen amigo

-Siempre a tus ordenes tu también eres una gran amiga, bueno debo irme tengo clases de música

-Nos vemos en el insti Pein

Hinata aunque se sentía mucho mejor por haber expresado sus sentimientos y contarle todo a Pein, sentía un vacio, y sabia muy bien que ese vacio era que extrañaba a Naruto y el estar peleada con su rubio le causaba un gran dolor en su estomago. Quizas lo mejor seria como le dijo Pein aclarar todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Naruto no es el tipo de chico que le haría daño, por mas que digan que todos los hombres son iguales, ella estaba segura que su Naruto no era igual a todos, por eso pelearía por el si era necesario.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakemi se encontraba acostada boca arriba en su gran cama, su recamara era toda clásica, decoración para una princesa, su madre quien era diseñadora de interiores habia decorado toda la casa la cual estaba impecable siempre, era la típica madre que parece mas hermana que mamá, Sakemi como ahora era de costumbre en ella, hacia cosas como mirar el techo, leer, escuchar música mientras leía revistas, veía t.v, casi no salía del cuarto, solo para ducharse y comer (a veces). Sus padres estaban alarmados, no era costumbre de ella quedarse tanto tiempo en casa, no sabían qué hacer, hablaron con sus amigas de la urbanización, con los profesores, con el psicólogo de la familia, se acababan los recursos hasta que su madre decidió que era tiempo de encararla y preguntarle que le sucedía.

-madre ya te lo dije…solo quiero estar un tiempo en casa es tan malo eso? Deberían estar felices.-dijo Sakemi con voz de extremado aburrimiento.

-Bueno si hija pero es algo que nació en ti de la noche a la mañana, tu padre y yo nos preocupamos, no eres una niña precisamente de la casa…Y no es que no me guste tenerte aquí es simplemente extraño.

-intento serlo madre, ahora solo quiero estar sola como siempre te lo he dicho por favor.- Dijo Sakemi sin saber muy bien que le pasaba.

-Tu padre me contó que salía con el mayor de la familia Uchiha, acaso terminaron? Es eso lo que te tiene asi?

-No madre, bueno si me refiero no estoy con Itachi, pero no estoy asi por eso la verdad es que no me apetece hablar please dejame sola y gracias por preocuparte.

La madre algo ofendida cerró la puerta de golpe y Sakemi siguió acostada boca arriba, concentrada en un punto del techo…Aun no superaba lo de Kakashi…esa relación fue una aventura de parte de ambos, un salto de la monotonía y de las reglas, extrañaba eso, el misterio de el, la intriga, lo mucho que sabia, ahora simplemente se sentía feliz de haber seguido los impulso y triste porque se hubiera acabado… Pero otro nombre también la mortificaba,….Itachi…..si…el….ese imbécil….no paraba de dar vueltas en su mente….recordaba su voz arrogante, odiaba su forma de mirarla tan despectivamente, odiaba que fuera tan inteligente y perfecto….tan distinto a ella que le atraía…quería verlo…pero su orgullo era muy fuerte…y sabia que el ni siquiera había pensado un momento en ella…se sentía tonta por estar pensándole.

Lo mejor sería olvidarse de los dos asuntos y seguir con su vida tal y como estaba sin Kakashi y si Itachi.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino estaba feliz….todo en la vida le salía perfectamente…su novio, las clases, su familia…exceptuando el hecho de que su amiga Sakura se iba todo iba muy bien, lo más importante de todo no se había peleado con Gaara desde una semana atrás.

Despues de tantas complicaciones al final parece que la relación iba fortaleciéndose, después de tantas riñas, esa tarde había quedado en salir con Gaara a cenar así que iba a elegir un lindo vestido. Según el tenia que ir bastante elegante puesto que era una noche muy importan te la rubia la cual no entendió mucho de que iba la cosa obviamente acepto y empezó a buscar en su inmenso armario algún vestido para la ocasión entre los mil quinientos que tenía, si Ino tenia alguna adicción era la de ser una compradora compulsiva, cosa que Gaara odiaba de ella ya que la hacia caminar 200 tiendas en un días y esperar a que se probara 20 vestidos en cada una de ellas.

La rubia termino de maquillarse y estaba lista dijo adiós a sus padres y tomo su carro para llegar a elegante y lujoso restaurant.

Ino no tenía ni idea de que se traia entre manos su adorado novio pero lo entendió cuando el mesonero la llevo hasta la mesa, ahí estaban impecables como siempre, uno de los mas poderosos de la ciudad, los padres de Gaara, Ino le dirigió una mirada asesina a Gaara quien le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Asi que tu eres la personita que tiene de cabeza a nuestro querido hijo mejor Gaara.-Dijo con una voz melodiosa y llega de pulcro el padre de Gaara.

-Me temo que si señor mucho gusto soy Ino Yamanaka

Y asi empezó una noche de pesadillas y seguramente incluido con un interrogatorio para la rubia quien no habia querido conocer a los padres del pelirojo por su mala fama de odiosos y prepotentes que quieren lo MEJOR de lo MEJOR para sus "niños"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron al hotel, ya era de noche asi que no pudieron ir a la playa la cual estaba cerrada después de ciertas horas por los terribles oleajes.

-Bien que te parece todo?- Pregunto el pelinegro bastante orgulloso de haber hecho todo por sorpresa sin ayuda de nadie.

-Bastante impresionante señor Uchiha déjeme decirle que lo felicito.- Dijo Sakura lanzándosele encima para abrazarlo y darle un beso.

El botones esperaba en la puerta su propina hasta que tuvo que carraspear la garganta para ser tomado en cuenta por los tortolos.

-Disculpe aquí tiene.- Dijo Sasuke dándole una buena propina por cargar las dos pesadas y dramaticas maletas de Sakura para el fin de semana.

-Y ahora?.- Pregunto la pelirosa acariciándole el bello rostro a su novio.

-Lo que quieras, quieres la luna? Te la bajo?, quieres las estrellas, te las dare todas, quieres el cielo? Es tuyo solo dime.- Dijo Sasuke con un poco de tono teatral.

-Solo te quiero a ti.- Dijo simplemente Sakura.

-Ya me tienes.

Sakura empezó a llorar y Sasuke la tomo en sus brazos.- no llores, se supone que debemos estar felices.

-Sasuke todo esto es genial, muy lindo pero es muy difícil estar feliz sabiendo que terminará.

-Lo se… pero no te preocupes ya veremos que hacer, ve el lado bueno.

-Cual?- Pregunto Sakura con los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas.

-Falta poco para la universidad, si ganas una beca para la universidad de Tokyo estaremos juntos!

- Tienes razón, ahora disfrutemos este fin de semana.

- Exacto de eso hablaba! Por eso te amo!.- dijo Sasuke mientras se quitaba la camina dejando al desnudo sus increíbles pectorales y los chocolates de su abdomen, dejando sin habla a una Sakura que solo fue capaz de recibirlo con un beso esperando que fuera eterno.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto logró escaparse de los amenazantes perros, pero ahora estaba completamente agotado y triste, Hinata con otro? Pero esa no era su Hinata, que diablos le pasaba al mundo, que tenia que hacer para que las cosas le salieran bien? Ya era suficiente con ser una de las peores notas en la clase, ahora también añadir algún bastardo qu quiere robarle su preciada Hinata, no lo permitiría! –Demostrare que no solo parezco un príncipe azul sino que lo soy!!!

-Naruto?

El rubio se exalto al escuchar la voz salir de la nada.

-Kiba casi me matas de un susto.- Dijo el rubio agarrándose el pecho.

-Que haces hablando solo en el medio de la calle y coloandote con pose de superhéroe acaso no piensas madurar ¬¬

Naruto se sonrojo un poco.- Simplemente, hay ya dejame en paz, que sucedió lograste entrar pedazo de traidor.

-Si y la pase genial con Hannabi es tan…tan….-Pero paro al ver la cara de asesino maniático de Naruto.- Me refiero si fue normal , en fin y para que veas que no solo pienso en mi te dire que el "amigo" con el que estaba Hinata no era nada mas y nada menos que Pein.

-Pein? Y quien demonios es Pein?-Pregunto Naruto algo desconcertado pero con una venita en su puño amenazante.

-Pein tarado!! El rarito de nuestra clase, piercings, tatoos PEIN!.- Dijo Kiba algo exasperado.

-ESE BASTARDO LO CORTARE EN PEDACITOS!!!!

-Aun no tienes ni idea de quien es Naruto cierto? -.-

- Si no tengo ni idea…… .- Dijo Naruto lamentando ser tan despistado.

- El lunes te lo mostrare en la escuela, ahora vamos a comer ramen yo invito te lo mereces.

-Que sea una ración triple ¬¬, por los tres mordisco que me gane esta tarde para que tuvieras tu cita.

-OK OK.- Dijo Kiba con ríos de lagrimas en los ojos viendo su billetera…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakemi acompaño a su amiga Tenten a la fiesta Universitaria esa noche, lo que calmo un poco a sus padres que estuvieron a punto de llamar a un psicólogo. Tenten y Neji estaban radiantes de felicidad, la fiesta era de un buen amigo de Neji que al igual que el habia consigo entrar a la universidad un año antes. Aunque la fiesta estaba bastante animada la castaña se sentía fuera de lugar Tenten y Neji estaban juntos , bueno mas que juntos y era de esperarse después de tanto tiempo, y la verdad es que ella no estaba con nada de animos. Se sento en la barra y pidió una margarita su favorito.

-Las niñas de High School no deberían están en esta fiesta de Universitarios.- Dijo una voz al oído de Sakemi.

La castaña dio la vuelta y vislumbró a Itachi detrás de ella, tenia el cabello suelto ( como el príncipe caspian) y estaba vestido con una camisa de botones entre azul y blanca y unos pantalones beige, siempre con su estilo universitario, pero siempre sexy y encantador.

-Tengo 18 y a mi parecer tengo mas amigos universitarios que tu que ya estas estudiando en ella.- Resopló algo alterada y para que negarlo nerviosa.

-Ummm no cambias tu humor, recuerdas si sigues asi de gruñona no encontraras novio.

-Ja! Puedo conseguir un novio si me da la gana a la vuelta de la esquina Uchiha.

-Como digas Ikari, siempre tan presumida, y que tal todo con Kakashi?.- Preguntó Itachi tratando de sonar natural y sin importancia.

- No lo se…- Respondió Sakemi cambiando su estado de animo de defensiva a melancolica.

-No lo sabes? Que raro pensé que lo sabias todo…

-Eres imposible Itachi, si me disculpas voy a tratar de buscar algún chico mas agradable y al que yo le parezca simpatica.

Sakemi se paro con paso decidido entre la multitud, mientras Itachi se quedo en la barra viéndola irse.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura veía la televisión mientras Sasuke estaba en el baño, estaban trasmitiendo las noticias y decían que una fuerte tormenta tropical se acercaba hacia los estados cerca de donde ellos estaban.

-SASUKEE!!! VEN A VER ESTO!!!!.- Gritó alarmada la pelirosa..

El moreno salió casi callendose a causa del jabón que tenía en todo su cuerpo con una minúscula toalla mas debajo de la cintura.

-Es una tormenta está muy cerca de aquí.- dijo Sakura aun con la voz alarmada.

-Se dirige hacia acá?.- Preguntó Sasuke aun tratando de mantenerse de pies.

-Bueno no precisamente pero estará muy cerca.

A Sasuke le empezó un tic en el ojo izquierdo- Si dicen que no tocara esta costa no lo hará Sakura casi me matas de un susto.

-Lo siento pero le tengo mucho miedo a estos eventos naturales me entra el pánico.- Dijo Sakura ahora un poco avergonzada.

-No te precoupes mañana el dia estará genial y tomaras el sol como te encanta.

Sakura apagó la televisión y decidió tranquilizarse, Sasuke tenía razón no habia porque alarmarse.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kakashi acompañaba a Shizune a casa como gesto de su infinita caballerosidad.

-Te he notado algo distante Kakashi, me refiero mas distante de lo normal hehe

-Bueno si problemas..ejem…familiares, no es nada lo resolveré pronto, fue una linda velada Shizune nos veremos en la escuela.

-Claro…Claro…-Shizune se disponía a abrir la puerta.- Esto es una locura.- pensó girándose hacia Kakashi.- A menos de que quieras entrar?.- Dijo con las palabras algo tropiezas por la pena.

Kakashi se sorprendió mucho al oírlas, nunca pensó que Shizune estaba interesada en el.- Pues…no creo que sea lo indicado Shizune, no me malinterpretes, estoy seguro que ningún hombre rechazaría esa oferta pero yo…estoy muy complicado en estos momentos. Y…

-No digas mas nada Kakashi, soy una tonta, buenas noches.- Shizune entro rápidamente a la casa y estaba totalmente sonrojada por la vergüenza.

Kakashi siguió caminando por las calles sintiéndose aun más confunso que antes.

000000000000000000000000**CONTINUARA**00000000000000000000000000000000

Bien empieza la tormenta, y no solo de lios , peleas, amores y desamores, también una tormenta que pondrá en peligro la vida de nuestros protagonistas MOAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, que melodramática -.-

Prox Capitulos:

¿Qué les espera a nuestra pareja favorita Sasusaku?

Por quien se decidirá nuestra prima favorita (Sakemi)

Kakashi deberá seguir con su luha por Sakemi o deberá darse por vencido e intentarlo con Shizune?

Hinata y Naruto volverán?

Cuales son los sentimientos de Pein?

Ino sobrevivirá a la cena? O mejor dicho Gaara sobrevivirá después de la cena? xD

Mas KibaHannabi

Mas NejiTen

Mas ShikaTema

Mas de todo!!!

Graciasss por todos sus review agradeceré individualemente en el prox cap love ya!!! Xoxo


	11. No me dejes

**0000000-Division de escenas**

**(Aclaraciones de la autora xD)**

**Capítulo 11**

**No me dejes**

Ino entró a su casa fúrica y su madre quien se tomaba un Martini mientras leía una revista la vio con un poco de incredulidad, su relación madre-hija no era la mas cercana del mundo pero se arriesgó a preguntar.

-Te pasa algo cariño?

-ME PASA TODO MAMÁ, todo estaba bien, no bien, perfecto! Le dije mil veces que me diera tiempo para conocerlos pero NOOOOO, el es el súper Gaara que hace lo que le da la regaladísima gana, y que pasa? Resulta que soy de poca clase, una rubia superficial, poca cosa para el inmenso Gaara.

-Ok…aunque quiero no puedo entenderte cielo…-Dijo su madre con la elegancia y elocuencia que la caracterizaba.

-Bueno sus padres mamá, los padres de Gaara que son la viva imagen de los ricachones que nada es lo suficientemente bueno para sus hijo incluyendo sus novias

-Hija pero si tu eres perfecta, cualquier madre o padre amaría tenerte como nuera! Eres bella, inteligente, elegante, con clase.

-Lo se, pero ellos no hicieron otra cosa que criticar y decir barbareas, bueno el señor Sabaku no, solo su esposa.

-Un momento el apellido de Gaara es Sabaku

-Si..Porque?

-Jajajaja- SU madre se rió con perspicacia – Pues resulta que ahora entiendo el porqué de todo Ino, su madre y yo éramos rivales en el instituto, nos odiábamos a muerte, estábamos en el equipo de porristas, ambas tuvimos los mismos novios, y frecuentábamos los mismo eventos por nuestros padres, hace mucho tiempo en una fiesta del insti ella tenía un novio al cual supongo adoraba, y bueno yo simplemente ese dia tome mas de la cuenta - Ino levanto una ceja – En fin una cosa llevo a la otra y ese dia me bese con su chico que ya me habia buscado mucho tiempo antes, ella nos vio, y desde entonces me odia hasta morir, sin contar que tu padre fue su amor en la universidad y cuando me vio quedo enamorado de mi, jajaja la verdad es que la vida es una ironía, jamás te va a dejar tranquila Ino.

-PERFECTO, GRACIAS MAMA POR ARRUINARME MI VIDA!.- dijo Ino con desesperación en su voz

-No seas ridícula Ino eso pasó hace muchísimo tiempo, esa mujer es una estúpida rencorosa.

-Supongo que si, y ahora que haré?

-Busca otro chico, Gaara será un infierno para ti por su querida madre.

Ino no podía creerlo, pensaba que solo eran celos de la madre de Gaara y luego con el tiempo pasaría y la aceptaría, no quería empezar una guerra, y menos dejar a Gaara que sabia muy bien era su príncipe azul, quizás mas terco que un príncipe normal pero aun asi su príncipe. ¿Que debía hacer ahora?

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

No fue difícil que Sakemi llamara la atención de un chico universitario, al darse cuenta de la desaparición de Neji y Tenten quien sabe a dónde pero si más o menos a qué no le quedaba mas remedio que buscar algo de compañía, mas si esa compañía la llevaba a casa ya que se había venido con sus dos amigos.

-Así que estudias Leyes woow, bastante que leer…-Dijo Sakemi algo aburrida, el chico era algo presumido y un poco cabeza hueca a decir verdad, sin contar lo subido de alcohol que estaba a causa de los miles de barriles de cerveza que habían consumido en la fiesta en menos de 3 horas.

-Si…en realidad lo hago por mi padre…a mi no me gusta la universidad, solo conocer para conocer a una chica sexy como tu.-Dijo el chico acercándose bastante a la castaña.

-Heyy calmate vaquero, tomatelo con algo de calma.-Sakemi dijo esto posando una mano en el pecho del bastante musculoso chicho para alejarlo.

El con un movimiento rápido tomo la mano de Sakemi forzándola a pegarse mas a el.

-Vamos nena no te hagas la duda sabes que eres una fácil como todas aquí

Ambos empezaron a forcejear y justo en el momento que pretendía besar a Sakemi una fuerza que la chica no supo de donde salió lo apartó de ella. Sakemi cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vió en el suelo a Itachi revolcándose a golpes con el gigantón cabeza hueca, instantáneamente se armó un circulo alrededor de ellos y empezaron a gritar unos a favor de Itachi otros a favor de su contrincante. Sakemi aterrada por el sonido de los puñetazos y patadas pedía a gritos que se detuvieran.

5 minutos mas tardes Itachi yacía en el suelo bastante mal herido y obviamente el gorila salió casi ileso.

-Ohh por Dios Itachi te encuentras bien?- Dijo Sakemi tratando de levantarlo mientras lo veía con una mirada nerviosa que iba de la frente que sangraba hasta el labio del moreno que estaba también sangrando alarmantemente. La castaña corrió a buscar un pañuelo y hielo para colocárselo en ambas partes para cesar un poco la sangre. Ambos se sentaron distantes de la fiesta en un banco de la universidad.

-No debiste, tenía todo bajo control Itachi.- Decía Sakemi mientras posaba el hielo en la frente y secaba un poco la herida del labio.

-Claro bajo control llamas a que el imbécil ese te metiera su lengua en tu garganta? AUCHHHHH.- Se quejó cuando Sakemi presionó mas de lo debido la herida.

-Siempre con tus impertinencias, no es eso sino que mira como estas ahora, además te importa que su lengua llegara a mi garganta Uchiha?

Itachi desvió la mirada de los ojos brillantes de Sakemi.- Por supuesto que no niña tonta….quisieras tu que me interesara en ese modo, simplemente que tenia problemas con ese patán y aproveche este momento.

Sakemi arrugó en entrecejo furiosa, en el fondo le había hecho ilusión el que Itachi estuvieras peleando por ella y no por otro asunto.

-Bueno…de todas formas gracias, fue…muy lindo que me ayudaras.

Itachi y Sakemi se quedaron mirando una fracción de tiempo hasta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura se colocaba su bañador y buscaba sus productos de playa, introduciéndolos en un gigante bolso de playa donde llevaba mas o menos la mitad de su maleta, mientras Sasuke esperaba con cara de psicópata en la puerta.

-Podrías apurarte Sakura?....Va a salir la luna y tu todavía te estás arreglando vamos a la playa no al concurso miss Japón.

-No seas sarcástico y ridículo Sasuke, necesito un bolso con toallas, protector, bronceador, lápiz labial, crema hidratante para mi cabello, otro cambio de ropa por si algo sucede, agua, bocadillos, una revista y un libro, solo eso eres un exagerado.-Dijo Sakura con un deje de inocencia en su voz

-Mujeres -.-

Ambos salieron del lobby en dirección a la playa el tiempo como predijo Sasuke estaba maravilloso, quizás la tormenta era solo un alarme de los medios como siempre, así que la pelirosa estaba mas tranquila. Sasuke tenía una sorpresa para Sakura, había alquilado un mini yate solo para ellos y pasar el día navegando un poco, y bueno…dejémoslo en navegando…para no entrar en detalles por ahora acerca de la malévola mente de nuestro Uchiha. Sakura se emocionó muchísimo al ver el yate y abrazo a su novio guindándose en su cuello, Sasuke complacido la llevo cargada hasta dentro del mini yate y emprendieron su aventura en alta mar. Sakura se quitó su ropa quedándose en bikini para tomar un poco de sol ya que estaba un poco pálida transparente, y Sasuke no se quedó atrás quitándose su camisa para infartarnos a todas con nuestra imaginación pervertida xD.

-Sasuke esto es maravilloso, me encanta el mar, y mas así solos tu y yo, es simplemente mágico.-Dijo la pelirosa acercándose a su novio quien manejaba ágilmente el bote.

-Sabía que te gustaría, te dije que seria un fin de semana para olvidar y solo pensar en cosas buenas.

Sakura sonrió ante aquellas palabras y dio unos saltitos infantiles de emoción y empezó a estirar los brazos como ave en la punta del yate muy al estilo titanic.

Pasaron unos minutos y Sasuke paro en lo que parecía una isla bastante pequeña y desierta donde el agua era muy clara y no muy profunda, ambos se lanzaron a nadar un poco y a jugar un poco en la arena, después de un rato de juego se quedaron viendo hacia la playa sin decir una palabra pero pensando ambos lo mismo.

-No dejare que te vayas Sakura, te juro que haré lo que pueda, no dejaré que te aparten de mi después de haber pasado por tantas cosas. Se que no parezco yo diciendo este tipo de cosas, pero desde que llegaste a mi vida me cambiaste, me diste otra perspectiva acerca de mi vida, simplemente eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-Sasuke acariciaba el rostro de Sakura.

La pelirosa aunque sabía que era casi imposible que su novio pudiera hacer algo al respecto de su partida, pero sintió con aquellas palabras algo que había perdido desde hace muchas semanas, un poco de esperanza.

Sasuke acerco delicadamente el rostro de Sakura rozando sus labios suavemente, como si quisiera memorizas cada espacio de el, Sakura tomo su cabello empujándolo a profundizar un poco el beso, mientras el beso se volvía cada vez mas profundo también el cielo se oscurecía rápidamente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru ya había amueblado el apartamento que compro con la herencia de su abuelo. Tambien había invertido en algunas acciones de unas empresas que iban creciendo en el mercado, era un chico inteligente como siempre había alegado su orgulloso padre, quien lo apoyaba ciegamente en todos los movimientos que habia hecho hasta ahora.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Shikamaru, tienes tu propio hogar, acciones de dos empresas que en 2 años estarán muy poderosas en el mercado, además cuentas con la mia como trabajo de jefe cuando yo este muy cansado de llevarla, y sin contar que hayas sido aprobado en la segunda mejor universidad de Tokyo para estudiar negocios, simplemente te felicito hijo.

-Eres muy problemático papá, pero gracias.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa abrazando a su padre quien casi lloraba de alegría al igual que su esposa quien los veía a ambos con un pañuelo en los ojos para secar sus lagrimas.

-Voy a la cocina a preparar algo estoy muy emocionada- Dijo la madre de Shikamaru corriendo de la moderna sala a una amplia cocina en la nueva adquisición del joven Nara

-Ustedes son tal para cual, por cierto padre, le pedi a Temari que se mudara conmigo ya que se que al final se la pasará mas aquí que en su casa.

-Error, error, error…Muy inteligente en los negocios, muy bruto para las relaciones, al pedirle que se mude has encarcelado tu poca libertad, ahora veras empezara adornando la casa, comprando cosas rosas, luego tendrás velitas aromatizantes.

-Papá exageras.-Dijo Shikamaru algo asustado.

-Yo se porque lo digo hijo, asi empieza todo…

-Pero que puedo hacer, ya la he invitado a mudarse, no puedo decirle que se vaya

-Espera a ver cuanto aguantas si pasas de un mes simplemente aguantaras hasta que mueras.

-Problemático…. ¬¬, Y si no?

-….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata ya estaba desesperada, Naruto no la había llamado, había pasado solo un dia pero si tenía que esperar hasta el lunes sin arreglar esto sentía que le daría un ataque cardiaco primero, era demasiado, nunca habían estado en esta situación, además lo amaba con locura, Naruto era su rubio alegre, bromista, entusiasta, dulce y amable, no podía perderlo sin siquiera aclarar las cosas. Aunque su orgullo dependiera de esto debía buscarlo y encararlo, la pelinegro se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo con unos jean y una blusita blanca sencilla, se percato de que su padre miraba la televisión embelesado y salió a hurtadillas, tomo un taxi dirigiéndose a la casa de Naruto, subió las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta vaciló un poco, pero ya habia llegado lejos, toco dos veces y abrieron la puerta, pero Hinata vio a la persona que menos quería ver en todo el mundo.

-Asuka?-Dijo perpleja.

-Y tu debes ser Hinata no?

-Ya…yo….si…me voy…Hinata se daba media vuelta pero algo la sujetó.

-HINATAAA!!

-Sueltame Naruto…como puedes ser tan descarado.

-No es lo que pienss Hinata, podrías entrar un la haló por el brazo y la sentó en el mueble de cuero de la sala.

Asuka se sentó con una cara de venguenza en otro de los sillones, mientras Hinata esquivaba la mirada de Naruto, cuando volteó al escuchar a alguien salir del cuarto de baño.

-Tu padre tiene una linda colección de cuadros Naruto.- Dijo una voz que a Hinata le resulto bastante familiar.

-Sai? Que haces aquí no entiendo.-Dijo Hinata confundida ante la presencia del moreno.

-Es lo que trataba explicarte Hinata, Sai y Asuka están juntos ahora, se conocieron en una clase de arte en el centro de Tokyo, y bueno ahora son novios, y vinieron por mi padre para pedirle algunas recomendaciones para un proyecto de la misma escuela de arte.

Hinata se sonrojó como un tomante a punto de estallar y miro a los ojos pronfundos como el mar de su novio quien le devolvió la mirada de una manera tierna.

-Si me permites Hinata, se que Naruto nunca te lastimaría es un gran chico, y un muy buen amigo mio, nada mas, me estuvo ayudando a inscribirme en la escuela de Villa de la Hoja, ya que fue algo difícil y yo soy nueva por aquí, por eso nos viste el dia aquel.

-Creo que lo mejor será esperar a Yondaime abajo en la entrada del edificio.-Dijo Sai mientras tomaba la mano de su nueva novia quien asintió y ambos dejaron solo a la otra pareja.

-Cuanto lo siento Naruto me siento tan estúpida.-Dijo Hinata mientras hacia su típico gesto con los dedos índices de sus manos.

Naruto tomo el rostro de Hinata y le planto un beso fugaz- No sabes cuanto extrañaba tus labios-Luego le dedico su amplia sonrisa y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Ohhh lo que me recuerda que estoy castigada y si mi padre me descubre el castigo aumentara.

-Te escapaste solo para verme? Eso es tan romantico, y a la vez algo extraño debería ser al revez, en fin, te llevare doncella a tu cueva con el temible ogro Hyuga papá.-Dijo Naruto en una voz muy teatral que hizo reir a Hinata.

Ambos se fueron casi corriendo hacia el carro de Naruto para llegar a la mansión Hyuga.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kiba no paraba de pensar en la menor de los Hyugas, habia tenido la mejor cita en mucho tiempo, Hannabi era mas madura que muchas chicas de su edad, era inteligente, graciosa y sin contar lo linda que era, el único problema según Naruto era su padre, pero estaba seguro que tendría mas suerte con el que el rubio ya que no tiene algún antecedente por su familia. La familia de Kiba era prácticamente nueva en la ciudad de Tokyo, se habían criado en una ciudad del norte de Japon, por lo que cuando el llegó no conocían a nadie. Kiba estaba planeando su próximo movimiento con la Hyuga, y el objetivo era finalmente llegar a lo que habia estado anhelando desde hace semanas…sus labios…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-**Siento mucho haberte interrumpido ayer con Itachi Sakemi, de verdad, es que Neji y yo con la emoción nos olvidamos de ti.- Dijo una avergonzada Tenten por teléfono a una malhumorada Sakemi.

-No te preocupes, no era importante, Itachi es solo un casi amigo.

-Ummm…bueno parecían algo mas ayer, pero en fin te dejo, tengo una cena con Neji, adiós!!

Sakemi tranco el teléfono y decidió meterse en la tina y darse un baño de burbujas, se habia fijado que tenia días sin saber nada de Kakashi, el no habia dejado ni siquiera un mensaje para saber como estaba, y no podía creer que el no la extrañara ni un poquito…quizás lo mejor sería pasar esa página, aunque seria doblemente difícil hacerlo cuando tenga que verlo en su clase de educación física. Sakemi siguió pensando y a la vez relajando su mente en ese baño de espuma.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Itachi había terminado su trote como era habitual en el todos los domingo casi estaba saliendo del parque cuando alguien le llamó.

-Itachi!!!

Itachi volteó al reconocer la voz.- Hey Kakashi!

-Como estas? Pensé que te veria aquí como siempre…

-Pues si…y como va todo?

-Pues normal tu sabes, lo típico, trabajo, cuentas, bares, cocteles…

-Ya veo-Dijo Itachi con algo de desdén- Oye y que pasó por fin con Sakemi?

-Kakashi le pareció extraño tanto interés repentino por la castaña y sin poder negarlo eso le molesto un poco.- Pues resulta amigo mío que creo que seguiré con ella, eso era algo que quería pedirte, podrías hacerte pasar por su novio al menos hasta que salga de la escuela ya no falta mucho, solo para pretender y no levantar sospechas a sus padre e incluso a sus amigos, no quiero lastimarla.

A Itachi le cayó como un balde de agua fría la propuesta, sin querer le molestaba muchísimo la idea "pretender" ser novio de alguien que le gustaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y mas si la persona que estaría con ella era alguien que el consideraba su amigo.- Claro Kakashi cuenta con ello, hey me tengo que ir, hoy tengo que hacer unos trabajos para la universidad.

-Muchas gracias Itachi te debo una bien grande.

-No sabes cuánto-pensó Itachi.

Ambos se despidieron con un gesto y siguieron sus rumbos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakemi se encontraba ese lindo dia merodeando las calles de Tokyo buscando algo lindo que comprar, ya que era una shopaholic, alguien inesperadamente le toco el hombre y ella reaccionó dándole con su cartera.

-Auchh eso si que es un arma mortal, que llevas dentro un elefante?- Alegó un adolorido Itachi

-Lo siento mucho Itachi…una vez mas supongo.-Dijo Sakemi apenada pero algo divertida.

-No hay problema, oye sabes que Kakashi quiere volver contigo?

-De que hablas, no se nada de el no me volvió a escribir.- respondió sorprendida Sakemi

-Pues lo siento, me lo encontré hoy y dijo que quería seguir, asi que me pidió ayuda para seguir con nuestra farsa.

-Ya va no entiendo nada, Kakashi quiere volver conmigo y técnicamente te pidió que tu también lo hicieras?

-Suena mucho mas extraño cuando tu lo dices pero si, ese es mas o menos el plan- Dijo Itachi cruzando los brazos.

-Asi que tu y yo somos técnicamente "novios" de nuevo

-Eso me temo, disculpa que sea un novio gruñon

Sakemi sonrió ante el sentido del humor del Uchiha, siempre tan único y sarcástico que lo hacia tan el.

Itachi se sintió estúpido al estar parado ahí sin hacer nada, sin decirle que estaba en contra del "técnicamente" que lo quería en verdad, pero ella parecía ilusionada con Kakashi, no tenia chance con ella, simplemente era un buen amigo…o lo que sea, una ayuda.

-Muchas gracias Itachi…-Dijo torpemente Sakemi, se sentía extraña debería estar saltando de la felicidad, ella quería volver con Kakashi, pero ahora se cuestionaba no sabia si Kakashi era un capricho o en verdad lo quería.

-No hay de que, ahora debo irme parece que Kakashi viene para aca.- Dijo el moreno señalando al lado opuesto de la calle.- Adios Sakemi.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura y Sasuke rápidamente se movieron para volver al muelle, pero la lluvia se habia vuelto cada vez mas violenta y el moreno casi no tenia el control del yate, sin contar el mar estaba formando un oleaje que no dejaba guiarlo fácilmente.

-SAKURA SOSTENTE!!! –Gritaba el moreno mientras luchaba por navegar hasta tierra firme, pero frente a ellos solo había mar. La pelirosa estaba muy nerviosa sosteniéndose de un tubo, sin embargo estaba inquieta quería estar al lado de Sasuke, asi que se sostuvo fuerte mientras se acercaba al moreno.

-Sasuke no no estamos moviendo- Grito la pelirosa

-Lo se Sakura pero no podemos quedarnos aquí y ser arrastrados mas adentro, no creo que el yate tenga suficiente gasolina para quedarnos varados.

En ese momento una ola bastante grande movió fuertemente el yate haciendo que Sakura cayera al piso.

-SAKURAAA! Estas bien?- Grito desesperadamente Sasuke.

-Si no te preocupes.- Dijo Sakura aun en el piso, pero en ese momento otra ola golpeo el yate mas fuerte que la anterior haciendo que el moreno golpeara su cabeza con fuera de uno de los bordes del yate cayendo inconsciente al piso.

-Sasuke??? Sasukeee??- gritaba la pelirosa entre lagrimas, a un cuerpo inmóvil, el rostro del Uchiha permanecia frio, impenetrable.-Sasuke por favor no me dejes….no me dejes…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FIN DE CAPITULO

Espero les haya gustado pronto subiré el siguiente. Ya saben sugerencias y criticas bienvenidas ^^

Reviews: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC Y POR TODOS ESOS COMEMMENTS QUE ME HACEN SEGUIRLO!!! Igual gracias a todos lo q lo leen y no escriben igual se que están ahí besitos xoxo

**Raymar**

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Katsumi if Doom**

**Selene-Moonlight**

**Ryrica Hasamura-Happy Life**

**Kakiyu-Chan**

**Lokitah-Himeh**

**LunaSuk-chan**

**Aleja Uchiha!!!**

**Saakurita-Chan**

**Shun'o**

**Traven-NejiTEN**

**Kyuketsuki-Konnan**

**Hade-chan**

**Any_hurt**

**Marii-Lokz**

**Twister girl**

**Pandiux7**

**Nekomata-kemono**

**Meli**

**Fran**

**Naoko-chan xP**

**Rilka**

**Erinwatari5**

**Hinata.'.chan-Pot**

BESOSSS HASTA EL PROX


	12. Luz de esperanza

Autora: Dramatico lo sé hahaha, disculpe mi tardanza nuevamente asuntos de mudanza gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia tan problemática como diría Shikamaru, espero disfruten este cap.

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Cap 12**

**Luz de esperanza.**

Sakura estaba tan desesperada que su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, Sasuke yacía incosciente en el bote que se batía fuertemente contra las olas agresivas provocadas por la tormenta, Sasuke siempre tan terco acaso no podían haberse quedado en el lindo resort, tranquilos en la piscina o quizás en el jacuzzi de la habitación para estar mas sanos y salvos, ella no sabía de primeros auxilios, no sabia como dar respiración boca a boca, para lo único que servia su boca era para besar la de Sasuke, y no era muy buena idea hacerlo ahorita. Sasuke de pronto frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos con una mirada de confusión.

-¡GRACIAS AL CIELO!!!-Exclamó Sakura en un grito ahogado entre lagrimas.

Sasuke seguía con una expresión perdida y parecía incapaz de levantarse.

-No te preocupes Sasuke yo moveré este bote aunque sea lo ultimo que haga no te muevas-Sakura corrió hasta el mando del yate y trato de pensar que era el carro que nunca pudo tener no podía ser muy distinto, pero si lo era, mas con la tormenta, era imposible mantenerlo en una dirección, pero al menos su sentido de orientación era impecable y sabia a donde iba la dificultad era mantener el yate en la ruta debido a las olas, Sasuke parecía insconciente de nuevo lo que puso mas nerviosa a la pelirosa que comenzó a acelerar el motor, 5 minutos mas tarde su corazón dio un brinco al visualizar el muelle de donde partieron, paró el yate lo mas cerca que pudo de la orilla y arrastró con toda su fuerza a Sasuke hasta una cabaña de salvavidas que parecía lo suficientemente cerca y fuerte para soportar la fuerte lluvia y viento que asotaban, con una fuerza que no sabía muy bien de donde provenía, aunque supuso la adrenalina y el miedo, arrastro a su amado quien por su peso Sakura pensó que era el mismo de un yokozuna aunque su cuerpo fuera perfecto.

Sakura lo solto una vez dentro de la cabaña tomo una bocada de aire y se desplomo a su lado abatida por el cansancio, pero en paz al sentir la respiración tranquila de su novio.

* * *

Ino se econtraba frente a una lujosa puerta blanca cuestionándose el tocar o no tocar.

-Ino eres una idiota- Penso la rubia en su mente confundida- Toca la maldita puerta de una buena vez si te atiende la bruja que mas da- Ino decidida toco la puerta y para su desgracia la bruja abrió

-Ohh…eres tu….

-Buenas tardes señora Sabaku, ¿se encuentra Gaara?-Pregunto Ino con una hipócrita voz de cortesía.

-Me temo que Gaara está con una hermosa y adorablemente refinada señorita en su habitación-Dijo la madre de Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Ino sintió un fuego quemándole la piel y las entrañar, y antes de que pudiera decir algo o simplemente desmayarse Gaara apareció en la puerta.

-Madre porque no has dejado entrar a Ino estaba en el estudio con mi padre no sabía que ya habia llegado.

-Ops quizás me equivoque-Dijo la madre entrando de nuevo a la casa y mirando por ultima vez con desprecio a Ino.

-BRUJAAAAA, PERRA, SUCIAAA!!!!- Eran las palabras que corrian en la mente de Ino

-Te pasa algo Ino-Pregunto Gaara algo preocupado por la cara de psicópata retorcida que mostraba la rubia en ese momento.

-Por supuesto que no Gaara, bueno es solo que quisiera comer en otro lado si no te importa, necesito algo de ambiente no hogareño.

-Como quieras vamos- Dijo Gaara indiferente dándole un beso en los labios a su rubia.

-Definitivamente esta es la guerra-Penso Ino alejándose de la Mansion Sabaku

* * *

Hinata estaba feliz de haber vuelto con Naruto, y la verdad lo habia extrañado aunque hubiera sido tan poco tiempo, sintió que pasaron años, y las ultimas horas con Naruto fueron inolvidables, por no decir extremadamente intensas, pensó Hinata sonrojándose. Naruto y ella se habían reconciliados con todas las de la ley, aprovechando que el apartamento de Naruto estaba solo debido a un viaje de su padre con su Anko.

Tenten y Neji parecían internados en la habitación de su primo desde que llegaron salian solo a veces, Hinata estaba algo celosa pero los entendía perfectamente aunque eso significara que su primo le robara a su amigo 24 horas al dia, y lamentaba el hecho que cada vez faltaba menos para que este volviera a su universidad en los Estados Unidos, temiendo la cordura de Tenten ante ese panorama, por otro lado su hermana Hanabi parecía feliz al estar saliendo con Kiba, quien a Hinata no le agradaba mucho después del incidente con su amiga Sakemi, pero en el fondo sabia que Kiba era un buen chico, y Hanabi parecía loca por el, después de que Shino y ella terminaran su hermana habia estado muy triste le alegraba saber que alguien recupero sus buenos animos.

La pelinegro vio en su mesita de noche una paca de sus correos entre ellos le llamo la atención una bastante gruesa,la abrió y al leer su contenido su corazón le empezó a palpitar a mil por horas, era un cupo en la universidad de Tokyo para la carrera de Arte, la que Hinata mas añoraba, había enviado una solicitud meses atrás con varias recomendaciones de profesores, y además su padre era socio de unas acciones en la Universidad por lo que tendría su cupo seguro, aunque a pesar de que sabia que entraría una felicidad increíble le embargo al ver esa carta que decía que habia sido aceptada.

Su vida no podía ser mas perfecta, novia del chico que siempre soñó, admitida en la universidad de sus sueños con la carrera de sus sueños, una familia hermosa sin contar la gran fortuna que gracias a dios siempre habían poseido, unos increíbles amigos, nada podía arruinarla.

O eso era lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

Shizune se encotraba entre papeles en un antiguo escritorio de su pequeño apartamento pero a la vez bastante acorde a su personalidad y necesidades, su cabeza estaba algo distante de lo que realmente debería estar enfocada, las notas del ultimo curso de segundaria, pero esa persona la tenia en las nubes, ese hombre tan sexy y seductor, tan inteligente como adorable, tan simpatico como amable, tan caballero como intrigante, Kakashi…

* * *

Tsunade estaba en una reunión con los dueños del Instituto Villa de la Hoja.

-Bueno ya esta dicho señores, éste año ayudaremos y otorgaremos esta beca a la señorita Haruno ya que posee la nota mas alta del instituto, sin contar que forma parte como lider de las porristas y participó en el club de ciencia en su antigua escuela, los alumnos ya acordaron hacer una semana de recolecta en su nombre que cubrirá los gastos de su graduacion, es impredecible apoyar el talento, además la alumna cotara con la ayuda de los profesores que brindaran sus conocimientos academicos para que la señorita Haruno quede entre los primeros puestos en la admisión de la Universidad de Tokyo, estoy mas que segura que la Haruno Sakura merece estas dos becas y pondrá el nombre de nuestro instituto en alto al entrar becada en una de las universidades mas prestigiosa del mundo.

Los demás asentían antes las palabras firmes y confiables de Tsunade.

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos y vislumbro la luz del sol entrando vagamente entre las orillas de la puerta y ventanas de la cabaña, Sasuke estaba a su lado aun dormido, su rostro parecía de mentira debido a su impactante perfección, sus facciones finas, su piel suave y blanca sin ninguna imperfección, su cabello negro se encontraba algo despeinado debido al agua salda pero aun asi dándole un toque sexy playero, de pronto los ojos del moreno se fueron abriendo y se posaron en los verdes de la pelirosa. Levanto su mano lentamente y la poso en la mejilla de Sakura.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo asi?-Pregunto Sasuke con una voz aspera.

-No tengo ni idea

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome?-Pregunto ahora en un tono bromista

-No te estaba mirando, me refiero si ahorita pero no llevaba tanto-Respondio Sakura ruborizándose un poco.

-Aun y con toda la intimidad y lazos tan fuertes que nos unen te sonrojas, eres verdaderamente impredecible Sakura Haruno-Sasuke se levanto con dificultad quedando de frente con la pelirosa y dándole un suave beso en los labios. –Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto, se suponía debía ser el mejor fin de semana juntos- Dijo Sasuke algo abatido.

-Que dices Sasuke, quitando el hecho que casi muero al pensar que habías muerto, el estar contigo como siempre me ha hecho olvidar todo lo malo por lo que estoy pasando…

Sasuke abrazo a la pelirosa quien comenzó a llorar entre sus brazos- Ya veras como todo se solucionara lo prometo, pero no llores, no entiendo como te quedan lagrimas, podrías inundar Tokyo entera con toda el agua que ha salido de tus ojos estas ultimas semanas.- Sakura se rió después de esto y beso a Sasuke dulcemente para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

-Estamos en una cabaña de salvavidas- Dijo Sakura con algo de picardia- Si mal no recuerdo nuestra primera vez fue en….

Sasuke cayo en cuenta unos minutos después y luego sonrió ante el panorama – Entiendo…entiendo….- Dijo con un tono sensual – Asi que todo esto fue un plan macabro para traerme a este lugar y seducirme- Dijo Sasuke aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

Sakura comenzó a besarlo por todo el rosto lentamente – No seas ridículo, de verdad ¿necesito seducirte para que caigas en esta trampa?

-Para nada – Dijo Sasuke tomandola entre sus brazos y colocándose encima de ella besándola apasionadamente en los labios y luego bajando por su cuello, sus respiraciones se comenzaron a acelerar a medida que Sasuke la besaba con mas pasión y posaba sus manos aldedor del cuerpo de la pelirosa, Sakura sujeto la cabeza de Sasuke entre sus manos haciendo contacto con los cabellos lisos y azabaches del Uchiha, quien no paraba de posar sus finos y suaves labios en la suave piel de Sakura, ambos se miraron fijamente por un segundo con la respiración agitada y se fundieron en un profundo beso en el que ambos deseaban locamente que nunca acabara.

* * *

Sakemi había quedado algo aturdida, acababa de encontrarse con Itachi en el que había estado muchos días pensando pero ahora estaba a punto de entablar una conversación con Kakashi con el cual habia estado pensando también desde que habían terminado, Kakashi se acerco a ella con su paso relajado y sexy que le hizo temblar un poco las piernas.

-Hola Sakemi- Dijo con su tono aspero y sexy que lo caracterizaba.

-Vaya, hola Kakashi no esperaba, bueno yo…- Dijo Sakemi algo nerviosa.

-Disculpa haber desaparecido de esa menera, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, estaba aterrado, por ti, por mi, mi carrera, tus estudios, no era fácil.

-Lo entiendo- Dijo Sakemi aunque la verdad no entendía porque le daba tanta vuelta estaba bien tal y como lo habían llevado.

-La verdad es que te extraño…cuando estoy contigo me siento bien, hacia mucho que no sentía eso… y… si aun estas dispuesta… quisiera intentarlo

Sakemi no estaba tan sorprendida ya sabia que iba a eso puesto que Itachi se lo dijo un segundo antes, y aunque unos días atrás hubiera estado saltando de emoción ahora no le daba mucha importancia seguir con esa relación tan complicada, pero ahí estaba, super sexy, super seguro de si mismo, un hombre de 20 tantos años, diferente a todos esos niños inmaduros de su escuela, y aunque no tanto como antes aun cuando hablaba le paralizaba la sangre y el corazón, Sakemi estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto unos labios chocaron contra los de ellas y tardo en responder, Kakashi la habia tomado por la cintura y habia fundido sus labios contra los de ellas con tanta intensidad que casi le habia cortado la respiración, Sakemi sintió mariposas en su estomago, pero no era la misma pasión y fuego que habia sentido al principio, se habia apagado un poco…

-Lo siento- Dijo Kakashi cuando se separaron.

-No…yo..no me lo esperaba, Kakashi necesito tiempo…

-Ok… cuando quieras estare esperando tu respuesta- Dijo rozando el rostro de Sakemi, dio la vuelta y siguió su camino dejando a Sakemi totalmente confundida.

La castaña comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, necesitaba pensar, y la verdad es que no sabia que hacer, quizás la relación entre Kakashi y ella era muy complicada después de todo. Después de unos minutos llego a un parque cerca de su casa y se sento en un columpio, empezó a caer la tarde y sintió que alguien se acercaba a su espalda al dar la vuelta su corazón dio un brinco, Itachi fue letamente y se sento en el columpio a su lado.

-Que tal te fue?- Pregunto sin mirarla a la cara

- me estas asechando? –dijo Sakemi con un tono bromista- la verdad fue extraño…algo incomodo…-Dijo la castaña mirándolo fijamente, detallando el rostro sereno de Itachi, tan ilegible, misterioso e intrigante.

Itachi volteo sus ojos negros y finos hacia los castaños de Sakemi, aquello lo alegro bastante, sin poderlo evitar en su interior estaba brincando de alegría, quizás Sakemi no era tan inalcanzable como pensaba- Eso significa que no somos "novios"- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

-No lo creo- Dijo Sakemi sonriendo

-Vaya, es una lastima…-Dijo el moreno paralizándole el corazón a Sakemi

-Hubiera sido divertido… ¿Que harás esta noche?-Pregunto el moreno sacando de shock a Sakemi.

-No…yo…nada creo…

-Ohh…Pensé que irias a la fiesta de la facultad de medicina, como no te pierdes una, bueno yo estaré ahí…-Dijo insinuante el moreno.

Itachi se levanto del columpio hizo un gesto con su mano y se alejo del parque camino a su casa que quedaba bastante cerca de la de Sakemi, dejándola ahora mas confundida que antes, envuelta en una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados. Kakashi, Itachi, se iba a volver loca. Pero simplemente necesitaba volver a verlo. Habia tomado una decisión.

Sakemi saco el teléfono y busco a una amiga de su cuadra que estudiaba en la facultad de medicina de University of Tokyo – HOLAA REI!!-Grito efusiva Sakemi al teléfono- Oye no me avisaste de la fiesta esta noche, Si?? Discúlpame es que créeme tuve una tarde difícil no he estado en casa, claro que voy, perfecto te veo esta noche.- Colgo y casi al instante salió corriendo a su casa para prepararse esa fiesta no se la perdía por nada del mundo

* * *

Kakashi estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su edificio cuando alguien le toco el hombro.

-Hey Shizune –Dijo Kakashi sorprendido al ver a Shizune quien estaba bastante atractiva esa noche.

-No sabia que vivías por aquí que sorpresa, estaba en la fiesta de una vieja amiga de la universidad.- Dijo Shizune quien parecía bastante animada.- Hey quieres tomarte unas copas, conozco un lugar genial por aquí.

Kakashi pensó que debía despejar un poco la mente, se sentía algo presionado después de tratar de volver con Sakemi no sabia si estaba en lo correcto o estaba metiendo la pata nuevamente- Ok porque no?

Ambos llegaron unas cuadras mas alla a un bar que parecía bastante animado, habia un grupo tocando y no era tan concurrido como una disco, simplemente el tipo de lugar que a el le encantaba.

-Vengo bastante a menudo con mis amigas, no me gustan mucho las discotecas- Dijo Shizune captando toda la atención de Kakashi.

Comenzaron a hablar animadamente en la barra, una onversacion fluida, elocuente, madura y entretenida, de las pocas que habia tenido Kakashi en un tiempo, Shizune habia cambiado tanto, y esta noche le mostraba una parte sexy y divertida que no sabia que poseía, sin poderlo evitar se sentía atraído por ella, y no se debía a las copas que tenia encima.

* * *

Naruto estaba en su casa reunido con Shikamaru y Kiba, quienes jugaban play station.

-Estas seguro que el tal Pein ya no esta detrás de Hinata?- Pregunto Kiba concentrado en su batalla de kug fu contra Shikamaru.

-No lo se, pero confio en Hinata y si el idiota ese esta detrás de Hinata le parto lo dientes- Dijo Naruto metiéndose en la boca un muslo de pollo.

-Que problematicos…

-Que novedad- Dijo Kiba ante el comentario de Shikamaru- Y por cierto como te va viviendo con Temari

-Estoy algo asustado, mi papa lo previno un poco, mi baño es casi rosado, su mama llama a cada 5 minutos, los muebles los ha cambiado, ha puesto flores en cada esquina, y compro un perro que parece una rata horrorosa y dice que es nuestro bebe, la verdad es que esta nueva Temari me aterra, no se que hacer, me refiero a que la amo pero fuera de mi casa.

-Y si la hechas y ya?- Pregunto Naruto aun comiendo.

-ESTAS LOCO, eso significa que no me volvera hablar en su vida

-Tu vida si que es complicada amigo-Dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Vaya gracias- Respondio irónicamente Shikamaru

-Bueno amigos los dejo tengo una cita con la cuñada de Naruto

-PERVERTIDO ACOSADOR DE MENORES-grito Naruto

-Callate ni que tuviera 12 años, estas celoso de que su papa me quiera mas a mi que a ti

-CLARO QUE NO, solo te quiere porque tu papa no le robo a su prometida…-respondio Naruto aun resentido

Kiba se fue rápidamente y llego frente a un lindo restaurant Italiano en el centro de la ciudad, 5 minutos después Hanabi llego con un lindo vestido blanco y se sento en la mesa donde Kiba la esperaba algo nervioso, aunque Hanabi era menor que el, era bastante madura e interesante mucho mas que cualquier chica de su edad, pasaron 2 horas hablando de casi todo, riéndose de cualquier estupidez y lanzándose miradas de coqueteo. Cuando Kiba y Hanabi caminaban cerca de la mansión Hyuga Hanabi se detuvo.

-Sudece alg…-Pero Kiba no pudo terminar Hanabi poso su delicada mano en el rostro del castaño y luego poso sus labios en los de el, Kiba la sostuvo por la cintura y el beso se acentuó casi haciéndolos volar, Hanabi se separo suavemente le dedico una sonrisa y salió corriendo hasta las puertas de su casa dejando a Kiba aun estático procesando que habia besado los labios que habia estado deseando por semanas.

* * *

Neji y Tenten estaban acostados viendo el cielo desde el techo de la camioneta de Neji. No decían nada simplemente estaban sumidos en el cielo estrellado agarrados de mano.

-Ten…-Dijo Neji con su voz suave y masculina que hacia parar el corazón de Tenten cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra.

-Si?

-Te amo Tenten…

-Y yo a ti Neji…-Respondio Tenten sin cansarse de repetirlo una y otra vez

Neji se levanto repentinamente y Tenten lo imito algo extrañada, el castaño saco algo de su bolsillo.

-Cierra los ojos- Dijo y Tenten obedeció, sintió como el chico posaba sus suaves labios en su mano y luego colocaba alco en ella, Tenten abrió los ojos nerviosa y vio en ella un hermoso anillo con un brillante azul mar

-Es el anillo que mi padre dio a mi madre cuando le propuso matrimonio, Tenten, te casarías conmigo?

* * *

Sakemi llego a la fiesta con si amiga Rei quien rápidamente saludo a unos amigos y se los presento a Sakemi quien no estaba muy interesada ya que su mirada rodeaba el lugar con insistencia buscando a alguien en especial.

-¿Buscando a alguien?- Pregunto una voz suave y sensual en su oído que hizo paralizarle el corazón por un segundo, Dio una vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos ojos negros y profundos que estaba buscando, Itachi llevaba puesto unos jeans desgastados y una camisa de botones maga larga de rayas azules, su cabello negro perfecto caia en un corte sexy largo muy al estilo Aston Kutsher, simplemente perfecto para llamar la atención de cualquier chica en aquella fiesta, nunca se cansaba de detallar su estatura perfecta alta pero no extrema, su cuerpo trabajado con músculos en los brazos y pecho firme que se detallaba detrás de cualquier camisa que llevara puesta, cutis perfecto y labios finos con su dentadura perfecta y blaca que siempre llevaba una sonrisa arrogante pero sexy.

-La verdad es que no simplemente echaba un ojo a la fiesta.-Respondio Sakemi con indiferencia

-Umm, pensé que no harias nada esta noche- Dijo Itachi sonando arrogante como era usual tratando de ocultar la emoción que tenia de verla, adoraba que fuera tan antipatica con el, siempre lo habia sido, no era la típica chica que iba detrás de el, que lo acosaba o que iba en busca de popularidad, simplemente lo trataba con indiferencia lo hacia sentir con la necesidad de buscarla de conocerla mas, de descubrirla, simplemente estaba loco por ella y ya no tenia miedo de lanzar todas sus armas.

-Como veras siempre surge algo…-Dijo Sakemi en un tono divertido

-Una copa?-Pregunto Itachi sonando algo torpe y nervioso

Porque no?-Respondio Sakemi siguiendo a Itachi quien le buscaba una cerveza en la cocina de aquel apartamento universitario el cual estaba repleto de gente hablando y una música bastante alta.

-Pense que me darias un trago de verdad- Itachi la miro algo sorprendido- Vaya vaya a veces me olvido que no estoy tratando con una niña de la high school sino con una casi universitaria.

Sakemi sonrió divertida tomando una botella- Te reto

-Tequila?-Pregunto sorprendido

-No?-Dijo Sakemi sonriendo casi malvadamente.

-Por supuesto que si vamos a ver quien aguanta más

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke se habían quedado completamente dormidos. El moreno abrió los ojos con dificultad y se dio cuenta que era bastante entrada la noche, con delicadeza aparto a Sakura de su pecho desnudo y se acerco a la ventana fijándose que la tormenta habia pasado podían volver al hotel, levanto a Sakura y fueron juntos a su habitación, completamente cansados.

-Sakura creo que es mejor si mañana volvemos temprano a Tokyo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, al parecer las tormentas seguirán en esta costa.-Respondio Sakura luego de haber tomado un baño.

Sasuke beso la frente de su novia y comenzaron a arreglar las maletas para volver a la excitante ciudad y enfrentar la realidad, Sakura se iria para siempre de su vida y una escapada hacia ese lugar no la haría quedarse por siempre debían enfrentarlo, aunque tuviera unas ansias locas de raptarla y vivir en una isla cerca de ahí pensó el moreno.

Se metieron en la cama mirándose fijamente sin decir una palabra, dejando que sus miradas expresaran todo, no había nada que decir, sus ojos y los de ella reflejaban solo una palabra…Amor.

* * *

**FIN DE CAP!!**

Proximamente

-Que sucede con Hinata?

-Seguira nuestra parejita SasuSaku tan amor y paz como hasta ahora

-Sake iTa? Sake Kaka? Kaka Shizu? Ummmmm ustedes deciden

- Que respondera Tenten

-Ino superara el odio de la madre de Gaara y seguirá con su amor

Esto y mas en el prox Cap

**Rewiews:**

**Laaarizzix-cha**

**Shisuu**

**Twister girl**

**Raymar**

**Megumi no Sabaku**

**Gabe Logan**

**Lokita-Himeh**

**Selene-Moolight**

**Erihiwatari5**

**Missclover**

**Ryrica Hasamura-Happy Life**

**GRACIASS MIL GRACIASSS SIEMPRE ES LINDO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS, Y QUE ME LEVANTEN LOS ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR MIS FICS, ESTOY SUPER CENTRADA EN ESTE FIC Y SEDUCTOR ENEMIGO, NO LOS VOY A ABANDONAR, DISCULPEN SI ME TARDO UN POQUITO, Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE CADA CAP UN BESO!! **


	13. Primer Amor

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Autora: La historia esta llegando a su fin, siento que me tarde tanto, estoy en proceso de entrar a mis estudios universitarios en USA, la mudanza a este país y todo lo demás me tiene loquísima, MUCHAS gracias a todas las personas que aun me leen, les prometo daré lo mejor de mi y si quieren darme consejos o simplemente criticas las acepto con gusto, quiero escribir algo que las satisfaga. Un beso y que disfruten estén corto pero conciso capitulo.

"Pensamiento"

000000 Cambio de escena 00000

**El primer amor**

Sakura….

Sakura….

La chica de cabellos rosado abrió lentamente sus ojos color jade y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

-Vamos es hora de regresar a Tokyo.-Dijo el moreno con algo de pereza.

Sakura sintió una punzada en su estomago, regresar a Tokyo significaba regresar a la cruda realidad, a la realidad en donde ella tendría que irse con sus padres de aquella hermosa ciudad, y tendría que dejar todo aquello que amaba, sus amigos, su escuela, su prima y lo que mas adoraba y se aferraba, Sasuke.

Ambos se vistieron en silencio, los animos estaban un poco caidos, buscaron los bolsos y enseguida salieron de aquel lujoso hotel, se montaron el en carro del Uchiha emprendiendo camino hacia Tokyo. Pasaron unas 3 horas y media y los rascacielos se alzaban al llegar a la ciudad. Unos minutos después llegaron a los suburbios y un poco después a la casa de Sakura. La despedida fue extraña, Sasuke parecía sumido en algún pensamiento que lo alejaba de la pelirosa casi hasta el punto de parecer invisible. Sakura por su parte no tenía fuerzas de levantar los animos, ella tenia el mismo estado de animo que Sasuke. Un simple beso fue lo que se limitaron a hacer y Sasuke arrancó nuevamente hacia su casa.

Sakura entró y para incrementar su dolor vio como su casa estaba casi completamente empacada. Cajas y bolsas se agrupaban donde antes habían estado los muebles decorando la acogedora casa Haruno. Su madre salió de la cocina y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sakura le sonrió sin ganas y luego subió hasta su cuarto. Solo quedaba su cama y algunas cosas regadas. Lo demás había sido empaquetado.

-Esto no puede ser cierto….- Pensó Sakura.

-Odio los Domingos, son tan….tan….tan…

-¿Pesados? ¿Vacíos? ¿Aburridos?-Dijo una voz seria y aspera.

-Exacto- Asintió una rubia que se encontraba en el pecho de su novio pelirojo.

Gaara sonrió- Pues este puede que sea el perfecto Domingo para mi, te tengo a ti, este comodo lugar en el parque, un poco de jugo de naranja y un clima delicioso.

Ino lo miró embelesada, aun no podía creer que su mundo fuera tan perfecto por el simple hecho de tener a Gaara a su lado. El hacia todo tan hermoso, lo simple pasaba a ser algo grandioso.

-Ya no queda mucho de clases, ¿sabes a que universidad aplicaras?-Preguntó Gaara con su típico tono casual y sin querer con un poco de superioridad y seguridad al que Ino ya estaba acostumbrada.

-La verdad es que no…no tengo siquiera noción de lo que voy a estudiar.

-Vaya…Aunque faltan aun unos 3 meses y medio para terminar, voy a estudiar negocios igual que mi padre, pienso entrar en la universidad de Kyoto.

Ino se levantó de pronto sobresaltada- No piensas estudiar aquí en Tokyo

Gaara la miró algo cortado, era cierto, nunca había tocado el tema de futuro, había estado muy ocupados conociendo sus cuerpos y sentimientos sin pensar en sus objetivos académicos.

-No.-Fue lo único que se limito a decir el pelirrojo.

-Pero…pero… ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme esto?-Pregunto Ino procurando no gritar

-Tranquilízate quieres…Lo siento no había tenido el chance de tocar el tema, pero es lo que siempre he querido, antes de comenzar nuestra relación, es una tradición familiar, mi abuelo estudió ahí mi padre y ahora yo, Kankuro hizo caso omiso a esto, tu lo conoces no es su estilo, además pensé que tal vez…-vaciló un poco- tú te vendrías conmigo.

Ino respiró hondo, Kyoto nunca había estado en sus planes, pero tampoco parecía una idea tan mala, incluyendo el hecho de que Gaara estaría lejos de la molesta de su madre y la relación entre ellos estaría más relajada y sin mas problemas de los que usualmente tienen.

-Por cierto, mi madre me dijo que estas invitada a una fiesta que va a hacer el próximo fin de semana.- El pelirojo dijo esto con naturalidad como sino fuera nada enfocando sus hermosos ojos verdes en la rubia que parecía algo confusa.

Ino arrugó la cara, esto le olía muy raro, una fiesta, invitación exclusiva…había gato encerrado en todo esto, la madre de Gaara no era de fiar, y sabia que ella odiaba a la rubia con toda sus fuerzas por corromper a su disque angelito Gaara. Aunque en teoría fue un poco cierto.

Ino se limito a asentir y le dio un beso en los labios al pelirrojo, inocente de toda batalla entre madre y nuera.

* * *

Sakemi abrió los ojos con pesadez y su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar. De pronto su corazón casi se paralizó al ver que no amaneció en su cuarto. Este lugar no le parecía conocido en absoluto. Estuvo a punto de gritar pero de inmediato supo que no era buena idea, respiro hondo y se dio cuenta que tenía su ropa intacta lo cual era buena señal. El cuarto tenia un toque masculino, lo cual no era una buena señal, no era para nada una buena señal si estaba en el cuarto de un hombre y no se acordaba como llego a él. Trató de pararse pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado. Odio las resacas- Pensó.

Se armó de fuerza y coloco los pies en el suelo pero algo soltó un gruñido. Sakemi piso a alguien que se encontraba justo al lado de la cómoda cama donde Sakemi había dormido.

Sakemi…- Dijo una voz áspera y ronca debido al despertar.

Sakemi ahogó un gritillo al ver que la persona que se levantaba del piso era Itachi Uchiha.

-Tranquila, no vayas a gritar- Dijo el moreno tratando de mantenerse en pie por el sueño.

Mil cosas pasaron por la mente de Sakemi y el 90% de ellas no eran buenas. Para su desgracia no se acordaba de absolutamente nada. Todo le llegaba borroso. Maldito alcohol-Pensó.

-Tu…y yo…que…nosotros- Balbuceó Sakemi.

Itachi entendió a lo que se refería y negó con la cabeza- Tranquila, no sucedió nada.

Sakemi respiró hondo.

-La tequila te afecto mas de lo que esperaba al bajarnos la primera botella ya estabas inconsciente, me asusté mucho asi que te vio el doctor de la universidad, pero bueno, estaba un poco cansado de alumnos borrachos, asi que me dijo que solo te llevara a descansar y que el sueño te mejoraría. Te traje y comenzaste a balbucear cosas incoherentes, luego te dormiste, y yo estuve pendiente toda la noche por si te levantabas, pero hace una hora mas o menos no aguanté y me quedé dormido.-Dijo ahora un poco mas en el mundo real que en el de los sueños.

Sakemi estaba tratando de procesar la información, se sentía profundamente tarada, avergonzada y agradecida.

-Gracias Itachi- Respondio apenada.

Itachi sonrió.

Una sonrisa que Sakemi nunca habia visto en el, no era la típica sonrisa presumida, o una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, era una sonrisa tierna, una sonrisa que de algún modo reflejaba tranquilidad.

-Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa-Dijo Sakemi algo avergonzada.

-Claro, si quieres te llevo.

-Vivo a unas 3 casas de la tuya, no creo que me pierda- dijo Sakemi con una voz mas delicada hacia el Uchiha que de costumbre.

-Claro…-Contestó Itachi algo avergonzado-Bueno, nos vemos…

-Adios- Sakemi salió del cuarto cruzando los dedos por no encontrarse a nadie de la familia Uchiha, todos eran muy amigos de su familia, y aunque todos pensaran que ella e Itachi tenían una relación no soportaría ver la cara de suposiciones falsa de los viejos.

Sakemi logro salir sin ser vista y corrió hacia su casa, abrió la puerta y su madre salió de la sala.

-Hueles a alcohol.-Dijo la joven madre de Sakemi

-Estaba en una fiesta anoche, lo siento.

La madre corrió a abrazar a su hija- Has vuelto, otra vez la Sakemi de antes que alegría.

-Eres la madre mas rara del mundo- Dijo Sakemi dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y soltándose para ir directo al baño a echarse una buena ducha.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en su recamara viendo al techo, últimamente no se habia sentido bien, había estado mareada y había vomitado varias veces, era extraño ya que su dieta era bastante balanceada.

La Hyuga bajo a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, su apetito cada vez era mas voraz. Quizas el comer cosas que nunca habia comido antes le habia hecho daño a su estomago. Hinata no dio mas vueltas al asunto y llamo a Naruto para hablar unos cuantos minutos que se transformaron luego en horas.

-Quiero verte YA!- decía casi gritando el rubio al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ya mañana es lunes, no forcemos a mi padre, recuerda que te esta aceptando poco a poco- Dijo Hinata comiéndose un gran trozo de brownie.

-No es justo, Kiba va casi todos los días y tu padre hasta se lo llevo a un juego de beisbol hoy- Reclamaba Naruto casi llorozo.

-Pero de que te quejas, nunca te ha agradado mi padre, ahora quieres irte a un juego con el…

-Solo era un ejemplo de cuanto me odia…es que acaso no superan el pasado los viejos

-Naruto debo dejarte necesito vomitar- Hinata soltó el teléfono y corrió al baño, algo no estaba bien, algo definitivamente estaba mal aquí.

* * *

-Bien solo tengo que hablar con mis padres- Decia una castaña a un chico de ojos claros y cabello largo recogido por una cola de caballo bastante sexy.

-Nada mas, ¿te parece poco eso?- Preguntó Neji.

-Bueno, mis padres te aman, y si es por mi mejoría académica, estarán contentos de que estudie en America.- Dijo Tenten entusiasmada.

- ¿Olvidas algo?- Mencionó Neji señalando el dedo en la mano de Tenten donde se encontraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso

Tenten se sonrojó y sonrió como una niña traviesa- Detalles…- Dijo

Neji también sonrió y la tomo entre sus brazos, para luego darle un profundo beso.

Tenten se sintió como siempre, completamente protegida y casi drogada por el delicioso perfume masculino característico de Neji, y aquellos brazos y pecho musculosos protectores.

-Bien es hora- Dijo Neji separándose y tomando a Tenten de la mano para entrar en la casa de la castaña.

Tenten abrió la puerta y sus padres salieron de la sala casi corriendo a abrazar a Neji, parecían dos niños viendo a Santa. Ambos comenzaron a preguntarle mil cosas, si estaba bien, como era la comida en America, acotaciones de que estaba muy delgado, si quería quedarse para cenar, etc. Neji adoraba estar en casa de Tenten, ya que sus padres siempre lo trataban como un hijo mas, y el hacia tiempo que no tenia ese sentimiento, aunque quería mucho a su tio, nunca habia experimentado ese cariño y sensación hogareña.

-Estoy muy bien gracias, les he traido unos presentes de America- Dijo Neji entregándole unos paquetes a los padres de Tenten que parecían abrumados.

-Padres vamos a la sala, tengo que decirles algo muy importante.

Sus padres obedecieron un poco extrañados y se sentaron en el mueble mirando con prfunda intriga a los dos jóvenes frente a ellos.

-Bueno, verán…Neji y yo…lo que sucede es que…Neji y yo…Nos vamos a casar- a castaña dijo la ultima frase casi hecha un trabalenguas.

Sus padres parecían petrificados, no modulaban palabra algún o algún movimiento.

Neji comenzó a preocuparse- Amo a Tenten con mi vida, estos meses fueron un martirio para ambos, se que es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, la hare feliz, tengo la herencia de mi padre, comprare una casa y no dejaremos los estudios. Tenten podrá empezar su carrera como artista en America y yo continuare la mia.

Los padres seguían en estado de petrificación.

-Digan algo me matan de los nervios- Dijo Tenten casi aterrada.

La madre comenzó a llorar y corrió a abrazar a su hija, el padre de Tenten se levantó y le estrecho la mano a Neji para luego besar a su hija en la frente.

-Eres todo lo que pudimos desear para nuestra hija Neji, casi un príncipe azul, tienes nuestra bendición- Dijo la madre de Tenten abrazando a Neji.

-Si eso es lo mejor para ti hija, te apoyaremos hasta el final.

Tenten comenzó a llorar y abrazo a su padre. – Los amo…

* * *

Temari no podía creer o que le decía Shikamaru.

"Intensa"- La palabra le retumbaba en os oídos, no vio le acababa de decir que se fuera de la casa por intensa, que clase de novio utiliza ese vocabulario y de una manera de aburrimiento.

Shikamaru suspiró- Te amo, pero fuera de mi casa, desde que llegaste a vivir conmigo no se que te pasó, te entró la fiebre de la novia psicótica que jamás has sido, todo rosa, celos, obigaciones, horas de llegadas, ¿Qué pasó con la Temari divertida, audaz, relajada, imponente y segura de la que me enamoré?

Temari estaba helada, no sabía que responder, su novio tenía en parte razón hace un mes que se había mudado y desde que lo hizo sintió que algo había cambiado en la relación, el sentimiento de tener a Shikamaru tan cerca la hacía vulnerable, la hacia sentir que podía perderlo en cualquier momento y se esforzaba al máximo por hacer la relación perfecta, pero en realidad ya era perfecta, Shikamaru siempre ha sido un chico sencillo, relajado e inteligente.

La rubia ahogó su voz en llanto y salió corriendo del apartamento, sintió como Shikamaru la seguía pero ella era mas rápida.

Solo quería estar sola, no sabía que hacer, decir o actuar, solo podía pensar en una persona para ahogar todo su temor dudas e inquietudes.

"mama"…

* * *

Sasuke estaba en su cuarto habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que llegó del "fabuloso" fin de semana con Sakura, no podía moverse de su cama, se sentía impotente y triste, ambos sentimientos lo tumbaron y no le dejaron energía para hacer cosas como comer, o simplemente moverse, parecía una especie de zombie, nunca se había sentido así, que le había hecho Sakura al increíble Sasuke Uchiha, al chico que no le importaba nada mas que el mismo. Definitivamente ella legó a su punto débil, el punto que lo desarmaría y que nadie antes había llegado. Su corazón.

Comenzó a recordar cuando la conoció, siempre tan altanera e intimidante, incluso para el, ella no lo vio por su físico, dinero o popularidad, Sakura se digno a conocer al verdadero Sasuke detrás de la mascara. El moreno no podía creer que la única persona que se había ganado su ser entero estaba a pocos días de irse de Tokyo, de alejar la oportunidad de crecer su relación, de amarla mas, y lo peor es que no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Su madre tocó la puerta dos veces para luego entrar de manera silenciosa al cuarto.

-Sasuke, cariño…

-Madre- dijo Sasuke con una voz débil no muy propia de el. Sasuke recostó su cabeza en las piernas de su madre dejándose consentir como cuando era un niño pequeño.

-Mi niño- Su hermosa madre comenzó a acariciar su sedoso cabello negro, Mikoto estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que había cambiado, si esa niña significaba tanto para el, si esa niña había recuperado a aquel Sasuke de antes valí la pena ayudar, las madres conocen a sus hijos como la palma de la mano, y ella sabía que su hijo estaba enamorado, le recordaba mucho a ella misma, cuando joven era fría y se había encerrado en un caparazón a causa de la separación de sus padres y las continuas peleas en casa, pero al conocer a Fugako todo cambió, el con su carácter la volvió blanda y luego se enamoro irrevocablemente de el y el de ella, desde entonces han sido una sola persona, y sabe que Sasuke había pasado una etapa fría y sin sentimientos a causa de su obsesión por ser el mejor hijo e impresionar a su padre. Y tratar de diferenciarse de Itachi, pero ahora que Sakura lo volvió a su verdadera esencia Sasuke tiene mucho mas que dar.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, sin decir ninguna palabra, dejando que ese pequeño gesto los hiciera calmar y aclarar ideas.

* * *

Naruto estaba jugando video juegos en su cuarto, tratando de no pensar en llamar a Hinata, habían habado por al menos 2 horas y había pasado todo el dia anterior juntos, Hinata era su droga y debía calmarse para ganarse la aprobación de su padre Hiashi, además otra mortificación era su padre, ya estaba algo harto de que el supuesto viaje de dos días de su irresponsable padre haya tardado más de 4 días en regresar, como se notaba el favoritismo en la escuela por parte de su abuelo Jiraiya, que descarados. En ese momento escucho la puerta y una emoción le embargó como cuando era pequeño y su padre llegaba del trabajo trayéndole siempre una sorpresa, si se había ido de viaje seguro le traía regalos interesantes. Corrió y lo que vió entrando por la puerta no le agrado en lo mas minimo como un presente. Anko entró con su cara reluciente, ambos venían bastante bronceados, su padre se veía unos 10 años mas joven con esa felicidad radiante en el rostro, debía admitirlo Anko lo sacó del hoyo negro en el que había caído su padre luego de la perdida de mamá.

Lo siguiente fue un abrazo padre-hijo, luego Anko sin poder contenerse lo abrazo con un cariño contenido, Naruto correspondió el abrazo, al final Anko era una buena mujer, y habia sido muy amable y amorosa con Naruto, y la verdad que el rubio no era rencoroso, tenia el corazón mas blando que un malvavisco.

-Hijo-Minato embozó su reluciente y blanca sonrisa, la cual resplandecía mas en costraste a su piel dorada por el sol- Siento mucho haberme retrasado mas de lo esperado.

"Y eso es motivo de una sonrisa"- pensó Naruto malhumorándose un poco.

-La verdad es que, Anko y yo- Minato no hallaba las palbras.

Naruto comenzó a sentir un balde de agua fría caerle por la espalda, Anko confirmó su sospecha mostrándole un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

-Nos casamos en las vegas- Dijo su padre entre felicidad y vergüenza.

Naruto quedo pálido, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Se que estas enfadado pero fue mi culpa, Anko insitía en esperar a que estuvieras con nosotros, pero yo simplemente lo sentí, era el momento.

Naruto no escuchaba nada, su padre estaba por fin casado nuevamente, su madre parecía cada vez estar mas lejos de el, Naruto sin poder evitarlo se sentía cada vez mas solo, lo único que tenía era Hinata. El rubio menor salió del apartamento evitando los ojos cristalinos de su padre y corriendo hacia la calle. Necesitaba un tiempo solo.

* * *

Un guapo hombre de cabello plateado abrió pesadamente sus ojos, había sido una noche muy "movida", giró el rostro a un lado y ahí estaba reposada en su pecho desnudo, Shizune y el había hecho el amor esa noche, el alcohol, la sexy conversación, y el descarado coqueteo de ambos los llevo a algo inevitable, Kakashi sabía que Shizune estaba bastante ebria y quizás no se acuerde del todo, mas sin embargo él estaba completamente bien, Shizune era increíble, inteligente, madura, segura de lo que quería, divertida y sexy, una mujer de verdad, una mujer que estaba esperando aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió inmaduro e irresponsable, él siempre había estado viviendo su vida al máximo dándose aires de relajado y maduro mientras intentó tener una relación con una chica mucho menor que el intentando no perder el lado adolescente que debía haber superado hace tiempo, fue egoísta, nunca pensó que Sakemi merecía disfrutar de su juventud con alguien de su edad, con ambientes hechos para ella, no adaptarla a su vida para asi el sentirse mas joven, Shizune era el balance perfecto.

La chica abrió sus hermosos ojos de pestañas largas y al verlo su cara se tornó de un color carmesí, dándole un vuelco al corazón de Kakashi, esa mezcla de timidez y sensualidad lo enloquecía.

-Buenos días- Dijo Kakashi con un tono mas sexy de lo normal.

Shizune le respondió con un suave beso en los labios- Buenos días.

* * *

Sakura estaba en la sala vacía de su casa, tirada en el suelo viendo lo amplio que se veía todo sin nada dentro. Solo cajas y cosas envueltas. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Su padre pasó de pronto hacia la cocina y se paralizó al verla, corrió arrodillándose ante ella con preocupación- Hija te encuentras bien, te sientes mal, necesitas ir al hospital.

Sakura lo miró con sus grandes ojos jade, su padre se veía bastante desgastado, con ojeras, sentía pena por el, sabía que el daba todo su ser por mantenerlos, por darles lo mejor, pensaron que mudarse a Tokyo le daría una buena posición económica a su padre, no esperaban que la empresa de seguridad en la que su padre trabajaba como gerente general se fuera en banca rota.

Ahora el trabajo mas seguro para el era en su antigua ciudad donde teníamos el resto de la familia y además una casa segura. Su madre era maestra de preescolar lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo a su padre y encontraría trabajo en casi cualquier lugar. Era definitivo, en menos de un mes estarían de vuelta a la vida de antes, una vida sin Sasuke, que para ser sincera le aterraba, Sasuke se había convertido en la persona mas cercana a ella, su amigo, su alma gemela, la complementaba, se lo había dado todo y ella sentía que el a ella igual, todo por lo que habían pasado, ahora no significaba nada, era una especie de historia de amor que terminaba con un final triste, era imposible una relación a distancia. Sasuke empezaría la universidad y ella también en su respectiva ciudad, el poco tiempo que tendrían sería en las escasas vacaciones, lo boletos de avión a Tokyo eran bastante caros, y eran horas de carretera, Sasuke encontraría seguro a otra chica en la universidad, y Sakura pasaría a ser solo el primer amor.

* * *

**Continuará**

PROX CAPITULO:

_Lunes. Comienzan las clases de nuevo después del mas largo fin de semana._

_Sakura y Sasuke que sucederá con este amor de novela._

_¿Hinata esperando un Narutin?_

_¿Aceptara Naruto a su nueva madre, que pasara cuando se entere del estado de Hinata y lo mas contundente sobrevivirá a Hiashi cuando se entere?_

_Esto y más._

_Dejen reviews please siempre los leos y siempre me animan a continuar mis fics!! Igual cada vez que agregan este fic a sus favoritos es una gratificación inmensa, pero adoro saber que piensan o sienten luego de leer cada capitulo!! GRACIAS! Besos xoxo_


	14. Besos, Bodas y Bebes

Autora: Gracias, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic!! Me alegro al recibir sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos y saber que disfrutan leyendo mis historias. Un beso muy grande espero que les guste este capítulo, ya estamos llegando al final snif snif.

Disfrutenlo =D

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 14

**Bodas y Bebes**

Lunes.

Sakura decidió levantarse temprano y prepararse mentalmente en ver a Sasuke, cada vez era mas difícil hacerlo conforme se acercaba la fecha de partida. Se dio una ducha con agua caliente para relajar los nervios, se vistió con el uniforme y al verse en el espejo su corazón se oprimió, adoraba ese uniforme, y ahora no terminaría el instituto con todas aquella personas, todos sus amigos, tendría que volver a su antigua ciudad donde no poseía muchas amistades, y tendría que empezar de cero. Tomo su bolso y salió de su casa, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, decidió caminar hasta el instituto, como era temprano le vendría bien.

Llegó justo a la hora en que abrían las puertas. Fue directo a su salón, viniéndole mil recuerdos de a primera vez que llego a el, los nervios que la invadían aquel día, entró y espero, poco a poco iba llegando sus compañeros, primero Hinata quien parecía más pálida de lo normal, la pelinegro saludo a Sakura y comenzaron a hablar del fin de semana, la pelirosa le sugirió ir a ver a un doctor.

Luego llegó Naruto junto con Shikamaru que parecía algo dormido. Naruto estaba con una mirada triste para sorpresa de las chicas.

-Naruto-kun… ¿sucede algo malo?- Preguntó Hinata acercándose a su novio y colocándole una mano en la espalda.

-No te preocupes Hinata estoy bien, es solo…mi padre, llegó ayer del famoso viaje y… resulta que se casaron- Dijo con un tono molesto.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida ante la noticia y abrazó a su novio.

Sakura los envidió por un momento, ellos tendrían la oportunidad de superar esos obstáculos y más, mientras que ella no podría con Sasuke, aun así se sintió feliz por sus amigos ya que ella sabía lo mucho que les había costado llegar a ser esa pareja tan unida y fortalecida.

Sakemi llego con Tenten quien parecía en el mundo de la felicidad.

-Hola prima- Dijo Sakemi algo cansada

Tenten también saludó a la pelirosa, pero ambas trataron de ignorar su rostro triste sabían el porqué, pero Sakura les había dicho mil veces que no quería tocar el tema.

Unos diez minutos más tarde el salón se encontraba repleto, el bullicio se hizo presente y Sasuke aun no llegaba.

5 minutos más tarde el moreno apareció en la puerta, llevaba podría decirse el mismo semblante que la pelirosa, triste y algo demacrado, aun así lucia completamente hermoso.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios acelerándole el corazón. La miró fijamente y luego le acaricio el cabello, pero antes de que le dirigiese alguna palabra la profesora Kurenai se hizo presente en el salón.

-Muy bien tomen sus posición alumnos- Dijo la voz seria de la profesora- Oh por cierto Haruno la directora Tsunade te quiere en su oficina.

Sakura se sobresaltó para luego salir rápidamente del salón y llegar a la oficina de la directora, quien para ser francos, le ponía un poco nerviosa. Tocó dudosa la puerta y escucho una voz desde adentro que dijo "adelante"

-Directora Tsunade, ¿quería verme?-Habló Sakura bastante bajo

-Si Sakura cierra la puerta y toma asiento por favor.

* * *

Pasó la hora de la clase de química con Kurenai y Sakura no aparecía, ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Relájate teme, la vieja Tsunade no la va a secuestrar- Dijo en tono bromista un rubio que luchaba por no explotar el salón mientras mezclaba algunas sustancias de colores.

-Hmp- Se limito a decir el moreno, verdaderamente había perdido su porte y prototipo de chico rudo y que no le da importancia a nada menos a una chica, Sakura lo había debilitado totalmente y había expuesto su lado mas cursi y romántico.

-No seas idiota, es solo que me molesta que no sepas hacer nada bien- Dijo Sasuke con la esperanza de cambiar su estado de ánimo y concentrarse en molestar e insultar a Naruto.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y volteo a ver a su querida Hinata quien parecía mas pálida de lo normal.

Finalmente el timbre sonó y su primer descanso los alcanzaba, todos salieron animados de la clase excepto uno, Sasuke decidió ir hasta la oficina de la directora y esperar a Sakura ahí si era necesario.

* * *

Naruto intentaba meterle una pizza por los ojos a Hinata quien solo se ponía mas verde con la cercanía de la comida.

-Vamos Hinata come algo, mira que no quiero a un esqueleto como novia, te quiero asi tal y como siempre has estado.

-Naruto-kun, de verdad no tengo apetito- Dijo Hinata feliz al ver que Naruto desistía y se tragaba aquel pedazo de pizza.

-Hoy mi padre hará una cena con Anko, me dijeron que te invitara, y la verdad me harías feliz si me acompañas- Dijo Naruto con sus ojos brillantes

-Cla..claro- Dijo Hinata nerviosa, aunque ya conocía a Yondaime y a decir verdad la ponía algo nerviosa el encontrarse con el padre de Naruto después de algunos incidentes comprometedores en su casa, y también después del pasado que llevan sus padres, todo lo complicaba bastante, pero debía apoyar a su novio, sabía que era difícil para Naruto aceptar a una figura "materna" entrar en sus vidas.

El lunes había empezado como cualquier otro lunes pasado, no había mayores novedades.

Ino parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras veía como Gaara discutía con Shikamaru acerca de un juego de beisbol que trasmitieron la noche anterior.

En la otra mesa Sakemi se encontraba bastante dormitada al lado de Tenten que hababa animadamente por teléfono con Neji

Kiba se encontraba con Hanabi y la hacía reir con sus disparates y chistes.

Sai se encontraba en otra mesa con Asuka su nueva novia.

Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba caminando hacia la puerta de la directora cuando escuchó como alguien salía de ella.

-Sakura

-Sasuke, pensé que estarías en la cafetería- Dijo Sakura con una voz débil por el cansancio.

-Te tardaste demasiado- Dijo Sasuke impaciente tratando de darle a entender que debía explicarle ahora mismo el porque

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y le tomó una mano llevándolo hacia un banco en el pasillo, se sentaron y los nervios del Uchiha se incrementaron.

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo, o al menos peor de lo que ya está pasando.- Dijo Sakura mirando el suelo.

Sasuke emitió su sonido favorito "Hmp" y Sakura prosiguió.

-Tsunade me dijo que la escuela me está ofreciendo una beca para seguir los estudios y entrenarme antes de los exámenes universitarios para así sacar un buen promedio y entrar a la universidad de Tokyo como alumna por excelencia.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón le empezaba a palpitar rápidamente, era la luz que había estado esperando para salir de ese túnel de oscuridad.

-Pero…-Dijo Sakura.

¿Pero? Los peros no eran buenos-pensó Sasuke.

-Aun así mi padre no tiene trabajo aquí, ¿qué rayos voy a hacer sin ellos? Es imposible…

Sasuke sabía que ella tenía razón, sabía que Sakura estaba en lo cierto, ella no abandonaría a sus padres, y viceversa.

-Pero debe haber una solución, no seamos negativos

Sakura vió como Sasuke parecía esperanzado por aquella noticia con sus hermosos ojos negros brillando por la emoción de aquella posibilidad y ella también sintió algo de felicidad, quizás no todo estaba perdido.

Sasuke depositó su gruesa y masculina mano sobre el fino rostro de Sakura y la atrajo delicadamente haciendo contacto con sus finos labios, Sakura correspondió el beso mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla, Sasuke profundizo el beso haciendo a ambos sentir las mismas cosquillas que en un principio en su estomago.

Sasuke se separó suavemente y le beso dulcemente la mano sonriéndole con su total porte de príncipe.-Odio que hayas sacado este nuevo Sasuke a flote- Dijo embozando su típica sonrisa seductora.

Sakura sonrió y recordó lo antipático, odioso y presumido que era Sasuke cuando se conocieron, sin contar con lo frío y seco, ahora parecía una mezcla, solo con la excepción de que cuando estaban juntos era el hombre más maravilloso, atento, dulce y romántico del planeta.

Se dirigieron al comedor y Sakura le contó a los de su grupo lo que Tsunade le había ofrecido, todos parecían entusiasmados incluso empezaron a deducir opciones y alternativas.

Sakemi rápidamente ofreció su casa, lo que era bastante razonable ya que eran familia, quizás podía vivir con sus tíos mientras terminaba la mitad del año en el instituto, luego ya se mudaría a las residencia de la universidad.

Sasuke había cambiado completamente el semblante, ahora parecía más animado en molestar a Naruto, hablar de cosas triviales y robarle uno que otro beso a la pelirosa.

Mientras tanto una peliroja de gafas negras se hallaba en una esquina del comedor viendo la escena indignada.

-¿Es que nunca te das por vencida?- Dijo una voz muy conocida para Karin.

-¿Es que no tienes a otra persona que molestar?

-No…tu eres la mas apetitosa para eso de todas-Dijo Suigetsu al oído de la chica produciéndole un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Ya me da igual, Sasuke es un caso perdido…- Dijo Karin resignada.

-Entonces no se debe a las fabulosas noches de pasión que hemos pasado juntos las últimas semanas- Dijo Suijetsu con una mirada pervertida

Karin se enrojeció casi tanto como su cabello- Imbécil, te dije que aquí ni lo nombres, y ya quisieras tu, me voy.

Karin se retiró fulminándolo con la mirada pero no sin antes sonreír, pues sabía que el tenía razón.

* * *

Terminó aquel lunes de clase y los estudiantes tomaron diferentes rumbos.

Sakura prometió acompañar a Hinata al médico y así saber que tenía su amiga, aunque de seguro era algún virus, la pelirosa decidió llevarla a un doctor de confianza de su familia donde hacían los exámenes bastante mas rápido que en otro lugar que conociese.

Sasuke aunque no estaba del todo feliz la dejo ir y acompaño al rubio a su casa para jugar un rato video juegos.

Ino rechazó la invitación de Gaara en ir a su casa para cenar alegando que tenía una visita de una tia en su casa así que el pelirrojo no insistió y se fue. Aunque la verdadera razón es que mientras mas se alejara de la madre de Gaara mejor.

Tenten fue recogida por Neji en la entrada del instituto.

-¿Les dijiste a todos?-Pregunto Neji dándole un beso a su ahora "prometida"

-Ya llegará el momento- Dijo Tenten ensanchando su sonrisa y ambos partieron del lugar para pasar otra perfecta tarde juntos.

Sakemi por otro lado decidió que lo mejor sería irse a su casa ya que el cansancio la tenía todos sus ánimos apagados , cuando estaba subiendo las cosas a su Jeep visualizó a unos cuatro autos a la derecha a Kakashi y Shizune bastante empalagosos y casi con corazones alrededor, sin embargo la escena no le produjo emoción alguna, ni rabia ni molestia, al contrario, sintió un alivio, Kakashi se encontró con la mirada de Sakemi y parecía algo avergonzado, ya que al final no había terminado aquella conversación ni ella le había dado una respuesta aunque ya no importaba mucho, la castaña simplemente le dedico una dulce sonrisa y el apuesto profesor hizo lo mismo para luego montarse en su auto donde esperaba una feliz Shizune.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde llegó a su casa, aparcó el carro y al salir alguien le tomó el brazo. Sakemi se sobresaltó y ahogó un grito al ver quién era.

-¿A caso te has vuelto completamente demente?-Preguntó irritada pero a la vez sonrojada al ver el guapo Itachi Uchiha frente a ella.

Estaba vestido de manera casual con unos jeans, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero beige, su cabello recogido le daba simplemente un aspecto de infarto.

Itachi parecía estar meditando lo que iba a decir.

-Itachi si piensas que esto es divertido, realmente no estoy para tus juegos hoy- Dijo Sakemi perdiendo la paciencia y soltándose del agarre del moreno.

-Estoy volviéndome loco Sakemi, no, en realidad, tú estas volviéndome loco- Dijo en un tono algo confuso.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto la castaña sin comprender

-SI como escuchaste, Sakemi Ikari me tienes loco- Dijo Itachi y antes de que Sakemi volviera a reclamar algo Itachi se acerco a ella y junto sus suaves labios con los de Sakemi, al principio ésta empezó a forcejear pero luego sin poder resistirse coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Itachi quien profundizo el beso, llegando a cada rincón de aquellos labios que tanto había deseado.

Al separarse ambos quedaron con los ojos cerrados disfrutando aun del momento pasado. Sakemi abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros y esa sonrisa pícara y sexy.

-Te veo a las 8 esta noche en nuestro parque- Dijo Itachi alejándose rápidamente dejando a una risueña castaña tratando de recuperarse de aquel sueño hecho realidad.

* * *

Hinata y Sakura salieron del laboratorio, la pelirosa algo malhumorada ya que se había encontrado a la chocante de Karin ahí quien le hizo un comentario despectivo el cual la pelirosa prefirió ignorar , Hinata y ella decidieron ir a comer algo, tenían tiempo que no salían entre amigas y pensaron que ese era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

-Sakura, creo que deberías hablar con tus padres, puede que ellos entiendan- Dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-Puede que si, hoy mismo hablaré con ellos, Tsunade-sama me dijo que esta oportunidad se han dado raramente en el instituto de la Hoja, debería aprovecharlo, y para que mentirte, la principal razón es Sasuke.

Hinata le sonrió dulcemente, ella sabía que Sakura y Sasuke estaban loco el uno por el otro y que ahora sufrían por aquella situación.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde disfrutando de aquel hermoso día, Hinata se sentía un poco mejor justo cuando estaban llegando a su lujosa mansión recibió una llamada.

-Diga?...Si soy yo…- Hinata hizo una pauta y Sakura la veía con intriga, de pronto Hinata parecía haberse puesto mas palida que nunca y dejó caer el celular.

Sakura se alarmó y ayudo a echarle aire con un cuaderno que sacó de su bolso rápidamente.

-¿Hinata que pasó? ¿Quién era?- Preguntaba Sakura alarmada

-El laboratorio- balbuceó Hinata- Estoy…estoy embarazada.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no era posible, bueno si lo era, pero que debía hacer.

* * *

Kiba iba agarrado de manos con Hanabi quien le contaba su aburrido día en clase excepto por una chica de ultimo año que había vomitado todo el baño y fue realmente asqueroso.

Kiba sin poder evitarlo estaba totalmente embobado con Hanabi, ella era todo lo que las demás chicas con las que el había estado no eran, era lista, madura, educada, tierna e inocente.

El castaño la haló hacia el y le plantó un beso sobresaltando a la Hyuga quien se sonrojó como un tomate.

-Lo siento Hanabi, es solo que no pude evitarlo, me encantas- Dijo Kiba totalmente galan y con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Hanabi sonrió tímidamente- Lo se pero debes controlarte- Dijo divertida, para luego acercarse a el y darle un dulce beso

-BASTA BASTA- se escuchó una voz bastante fuerte detrás de la parejita que se sobresaltó.

-Naruto- Dijo Kiba malhumorado.

-Pervertido, estas a una esquina de la mansión Hyuga si Hiashi llegara a cacharlos-Dijo el rubio preocupado.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, mi padre conoce a Kiba y su familia, no tiene problema con que salgamos- Dijo Hanabi con algo de pena por el rubio, pues sabía que el era el juguete preferido de los salvajes perros guardianes en su hogar.

-Ya veo- Dijo Naruto con recelo- Pues yo me ganare el respeto y apoyo del señor Hiashi aunque no tenga el mejor pasado familiar-Con esto último el rubio dio media vuelta y pidió ver a Hinata en el portón de la mansión, el rubio entró algo intimidado, pensando que tal vez podría ser una trampa para aquellos detestables caninos, pero al parecer no, entró a la mansión y de inmediato Hinata corrió y se le guindó en el cuello.

-¿Hinata esta todo bien?-preguntó extrañando el rubio

-Si, todo bien no te preocupes, ya me hice las pruebas de laboratorio y todo salió normal, quizás es un virus.

Naruto se alegró al saber que Hinata estaba fuera de peligro y le dio un dulce beso.

-Uzumaki Naruto- Dijo una voz gruesa e intimidante.

-Señor Hiashi- Dijo Naruto con un hilo de voz.

-Gusto en verte- Dijo el señor Hiashi estrechándole la mano a Naruto y dirigiéndose a su despacho.

Hinata vió esto y se le oprimió el corazón, ahora que parecía que su relación estaba mejor, esta noticia le arruinaría todo, Naruto parecía desmayarse de la emoción por el simple apretón de mano que le dio su padre, ¿Cómo le diría que esperaba un hijo suyo?

* * *

Sakura llegó a su casa y su madre la recibió con un beso

-Hija hemos comprado comida china en tu restaurante favorito vamos a la mesa y…

-Mamá debo hablar con ustedes- Dijo Sakura con un tono serio.

Su madre pareció extrañada, Sakura nunca hablaba de esa manera siempre era dulce y tranquila, su padre apareció en la puerta de la cocina e hizo señas para que nos sentáramos en la única mesa que quedaba en la casa.

Sakura tomó aire y les explicó la reunión que había tenido con Tsunade y la oportunidad que le ofrecieron, sus padres no parecían demostrar alguna expresión en sus rostros, Sakura también les explicó que había hablado con sus tios quienes estaba felices de recibirla en casa por ese tiempo y el que necesitara, termino su discurso y espero la respuesta de sus padres.

Su madre parecía esperar que su marido reaccionara.

-No-dijo su padre

-Pero padre!-Replicó Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No, y es mi ultima palabra

Su padre se retiró de la cocina y su madre le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la pelirosa.

-Trataré de hablar con el hija.

Sakura no pudo evitarlo y salió corriendo de la casa, sólo había una persona con la que quería estar.

-Sasuke…puedes recogerme a dos cuadras de mi casa, necesito verte.

* * *

Hinata se vistió bastante arreglada para la cena de esa noche, pero sus ánimos estaban por el suelo.

Llegó a la casa de su novio y la recibieron con bastante cariño, Minato y Anko parecían en el extremo de la felicidad mientras Naruto tenía cara de pocos amigos.

La cena pasó lenta pero sin embargo Hinata se sentía cómoda hablando con Anko, Naruto parecía aburrido pero aun así sonreía ante los chistes de su padre. Poco a poco la cena se volvió mas entretenida.

-Bueno chicos los dejamos por esta noche, Anko y yo vamos a un local cerca de aquí a recordar un poco nuestra juventud

Anko le sonrió y se despidió con cariño dejándolos solos en el apartamento.

-Bueno, creo que tan malo no fue- Dijo Naruto aflojándose su corbata, la cual le hacía ver mas atractivo.

Hinata lo observo detenidamente, parecía relajado, sereno, y no era algo que se viera muy a menudo en el comportamiento del rubio, su cabello como el sol brillaba en aquella sala iluminada por las velas, y sus ojos azules como el mar la observaron haciendo que la Hyuga se perdiera en ellos, Naruto embozo su perfecta sonrisa, enamorando una vez mas a Hinata.

¿Cómo seguir con esta mentira?

-Naruto, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte.

-Hinata que sucede- Preguntó Naruto ahora algo nervioso

Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió y Minato y Anko aparecieron en ella.

-Chicos, disculpe que los interrumpamos pero nos acaba de llegar una noticia muy importante.

Naruto volteó a ver a su padre con incredulidad

-Vas a tener un hermanito Naruto, Anko está embarazada- Dijo Minato y Naruto de pronto pareció palidecer seguido por Hinata

"esto no puede estar pasando"-pensó la pelinegro.

* * *

Kakashi y Shizune se encontraban tendidos en la cama después de unas horas agotadoras, la chica estaba en el pecho del apuesto hombre quien recorría con la punta de su dedo índice la suave piel de Shizune. Los últimos días juntos habían sido fabulosos, casi irreales.

-¿En qué piensas?-Preguntó Kakashi

Shizune lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Que no puedo creer que esto esté pasándome justo con mi amor platónico de toda mi vida- Dijo sonrojándose después de la confesión.

Kakashi la miró sorprendido, aunque ella fuera una mujer madura e inteligente, llegaba a ser tan inocente y dulce a la vez. Kakashi recordaba como la defendía en el instituto, luego los cortos encuentros cuando entraron en la universidad para luego volver a encontrarse en aquel instituto, al final el destino siempre estuvo de su lado, y Kakashi fue tan idiota como para no darse cuenta y andar de flor en flor.

-Shizune…

-Si Kakashi.

-Sé que soy algo despistado, y quizás puedes llamarme loco o hasta imbécil- Dijo parándose de pronto de la cama y adentrándose en un amplio armario buscando algo con insistencia.

Shizune lo miraba intrigada.

-Pero, hay momentos en que veo todo muy claro, y como una vez me dijo mi padre, llegara el momento en que tomaras esa decisión directo del corazón y sin pensarlo mucho- Kakashi decía esto aun sin voltearse.

De pronto se volteó con una pequeña caja en su mano y se sentó en la cama quedando frente a frente a Shizune quien lo veía atónita.

-Shizune, en este momento lo veo muy claro…cásate conmigo, hazme el honor de llevarte al altar.

Shizune abrió los ojos y miró aquel resplandeciente anillo en la caja dorada que llevaba Kakashi en sus manos.

* * *

Sakura subió al coche de Sasuke quien estaba completamente preocupado por aquella llamada, en la cual Sakura lloraba.

-Sakura

-Sólo llevame a un lugar lejos de mi casa

Sasuke obedeció y se dirigió a una colina en donde se podía ver la ciudad completa.

El Uchiha no había pronunciado otra palabra pues pensaba que lo mejor sería darle su tiempo a Sakura para hablar, era algo que ella no había cambiado pero que el amaba, su temperamento tan indomable.

De pronto Sasuke comenzó a recordar aquel primer día en que la vio.

**Flash Back**

**Estaba aburrido, otro año escolar lleno de porristas alrededor, hartándole la poa paciencia que tenía y rodeándolo todos los días para ver si aceptaba el ser novio (marioneta) de alguna de ellas. **

**Kakashi llegó como siempre tarde aquel primer día, no era sorpresa para nadie, esta vez llegó con una excusa absurda que incluía una viejita y un rinoceronte, o algo así creyó oir mientras su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana a su lado izquierdo, observando el cielo tan despejado aquel Septiembre. **

**De pronto Kakashi carraspeaba y presentaba a una tal nueva estudiante, seguro sería otra chica sin personalidad que se añadiría a su club de fan, sin embargo algo capto su atencion.**

**Un cabello rosa, nada usual pero para nada fuera de lugar ya que coordinaba perfecta y armoniosamente con la chica que lo llevaba. Aunque le costara admitirlo a sí mismo la chica era una belleza para sus ojos, no era para nada usual, piel cremosa y blanca, ojos brillantes de un hermoso color jade unas piernas preciosas y un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Trato de desviar su mirada pero se había quedado hipnotizado. **

**El moreno miró disimuladamente durante toda la clase a la chica y esta ni quiera se había dignado a mirarlo, la verdad es que eso le interesaba aun mas. Debía hacer algo para entablar conversación y así hacer la prueba final y añadirla al club de fans.**

**La clase termino y Sasuke se paró de su asiento y tropezó "accidentalmente con la chica" **

**Ésta lo miró sin importancia lo que lo molestó un poco.**

**-Hay pero que torpe, no ves por donde caminas- Dijo sin pensárselo un poco y como siempre sus palabras salieron bruscas e hirientes.**

**La chica lo miró ofendida diciendo y lo siento, pero luego murmurando un "señor perfecto" **

**Sasuke sintió un ardor en su estomago, no sabía si era su orgullo, o que lo trataran de aquella manera por primera vez y mas aun una mujer.**

**Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella aun mas desafiándola y sin evitarlo detallándola. **

**Al empezar aquella riña y pelea, se dio cuenta de la fiera exótica que tenía frente a el, y sin duda alguna ese no sería del todo un año aburrido.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sasuke sonrió ante el recuerdo y se acercó por la espalda a la pelirosa, Sakura se sobresalto pero luego se relajó en el abrazo que le proporcionó el moreno.

-Sakura…Gracias.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Sakura

-Simplemente por llegar a mi vida y haberme permitido entrar a la tuya.

Sakura sintió que su corazón se encogió se volteó sin pensarlo y besó apasionadamente a Sasuke quien le correspondió colocando sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la pelirosa y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sakura enredó sus manos en los finos cabellos negros del Uchiha quien se la comía a besos apasionados.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Etapa Final

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTE FIC CAPITULO A CAPITULO, se los agradezco muchísimo. El prox Capitulo estará lleno de mucho mas, ya estamos en la etapa culminante hehe, espero les haya gustado un besote!!


	15. Pelea

_Sasu&Saku_

Cosas de Adolescentes 2da Temporada

**La Pelea.**

-"Estúpido presumido, prepotente y mandón… "Te veo a las 8 en nuestro parque" acaso soy un cadete que acata las ordenes de su general"- Pensaba Sakemi alterada pero aun así buscando en su closet algo lindo que vestir para esa noche, estaba nerviosa, no, nerviosa no, sus piernas prácticamente eran gelatina, hacía mucho que no se sentía así, con Itachi y Kiba había sido todo muy relajado, divertido hasta se había sentido dominando el momento en cada segundo, pero con Itachi, el era inesperado, su actitud lo hacía intimidante, tan guapo, tan inteligente, tan perfecto!.

-¡Esto es perfecto!!- Exclamó la castaña al conseguir un vestido blanco sencillo que vestiría con una chaqueta de jean.

Corrió a tomar una ducha y arreglarse el cabello, sabía que Itachi no le importaba como estuviera, la había visto en fachas peores cuando se pasaba con su madre Mikoto a visitar nuestra casa y tomar el té. A veces Sakemi salía ilusa de su cuarto con una crema verde de pepinillos en la cara, acto seguido por la burla de Itachi durante meses cada vez que se encontraban.

Recapitulando hacia atrás, Itachi estaba siempre ahí, en cada momento, en los buenos y malos, casi siempre molesto e insultándola, pero siempre presente.

Por fin estaba lista, salió de la casa sin despedirse de su madre que se encontraba llorando viendo su telenovela favorita. Caminó hasta el parque cerca de sus casas, y ahí estaba parado de espalda a ella. Quieto como una estatua, con una figura masculina perfecta ante el reflejo de la luna.

-Itachi Uchiha huh…- Dijo Sakemi sonriendo con autosuficiencia solo para molestarlo.

Itachi volteó y posó sus atrapantes ojos negros en ella, sonriéndole.- Sakemi Ikari huh?, pensé que no vendrías.

-La verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer- mintió la castaña

- Me alegra entonces

-¿Ah si? ¿Y eso porque?- Preguntó Sakemi poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa ante la cercanía del moreno.

-Pues…sería una lástima que te perdieras de este encuentro…- Itachi soltaba las palabras lentamente a medida que se aproximaba hacia Sakemi.

-¿Y dime Itachi que es lo que hace tan interesante este encuentro?-Dijo Sakemi tratando de no hablar muy agudo, ya que Itachi se encontraba frente a ella, podía sentir su respiración y su fresco aliento que la animaba a lanzarse en un beso apasionado.

Itachi la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, comenzó a pasar su mano derecha acariciando el sedoso cabello castaño de Sakemi quien estaba sonrojada.

-No te hagas la tonta Sakemi, además, debes saber que no soy el niño bueno que todos piensan.- Dijo Itachi en tono jugueton.

-Ah..no?- Balbuceó Sakemi sin poder evitarlo, para que ocultarlo, estaba hecha un mar de nervios, de deseo y de mariposas en su estomago.

Itachi la dominaba, algo que nunca nadie había hecho, la tenía en la palma de su mano y ni siquiera había hecho la gran cosa, su voz seductora la embriagaba y la hacía sentir como en un sueño.

-No Sakemi…A decir verdad puedo ser muy malo…

-¿Qué tanto?.

Itachi sonrió de manera seductora y juntó sus finos labios con los de Sakemi envolviéndose en un beso apasionado, Sakemi coloco sus manos entre los finos cabellos de Itachi, mientras este sujetaba la cintura de esta como evitando que saliera corriendo, quería que se quedaran ahí, cuerpo con cuerpo, disrutando de aquel beso que cada vez los hacía volar mas alto.

Sakemi se separó simplemente porque necesitaba respirar.

Itachi la miró embelesado, era una mirada distinta, entre sorprendido y feliz.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Sakemi nerviosa, pensando lo peor, quizás el moreno se burlaba de ella, si lo hacía la había destruido.

-Es solo…-Itachi meditó sus palabras por un segundo- Pensar que siempre fuiste tu, siempre estuviste tan cerca, y nunca me había dado cuenta.

Sakemi sintió como su corazón se oprimió, Itachi tenía razón, el y ella eran dos seres iguales, habían estado como un coliflor, de flor en flor, buscando el amor en todos lados y terminando en desamores, cuando sin darse cuenta siempre lo tuvieron frente a sus narices.

Sakemi sonrió- Tuve que salir con un profesor para que te hicieras mi novio de mentiras y abriéramos los ojos- Dijo divertida.

Itachi soltó una carcajada recordando lo bien que la paso "ayudándola".- Que te pareces si vamos a tomarnos algo.

Sakemi asintió.

-Supongo que ahora volvimos "literalmente"

-Si eso creo, por lo menos para nuestros padres- Dijo Sakemi divertida.

* * *

Ino arreglaba su habitación, ahora que evitaba ir a visitar la casa de su novio tenía mas tiempo disponible "psicótica madre" pensaba malhumorada la rubia.

-Cariño tu padre y yo vamos a una fiesta- Gritó la madre de Ino desde la planta baja de su casa.

-Ok

Vaya novedad pensó Ino, sus padres eran las personas mas fiesteras y callejeras de su edad que jamás había conocido, pero en cierta parte le agradaba ya que podría llamar a Gaara a pasarse por su casa. Corrió al teléfono y marcó el numero de la casa del pelirrojo.

-¿Diga?

Ino reconoció aquella molesta voz femenina.

-Buenas noches se encuentra Gaara- Dijo Ino tratando de moderar su vocabulario y tono de voz.

La madre de Gaara duró un tiempo sin contestar.

-Estas equivocada

La línea se corto, al igual que la respiración de la rubia.

-VIEJA BASTARDA- gritó Ino con impotencia, cómo podía ser tan descarada, Ino reconocía su voz perfectamente y ella también sabía muy bien cual era la voz de Ino.

Marcó nuevamente, repicó dos veces y esta vez atendió Gaara.

-¿Ino?

-Gaara!!- Exclamó aliviada la rubia.

-¿Por qué trancaste la línea?, sabía que eras tu- Dijo inocente su hermoso novio.

-Bueno yo, ehh supongo que vi un insecto- mintió, por mas que lo odiase, esa horrible mujer era su madre y debía respetarla.

-Ok, bueno que sucede rubia, muero de ganas de verte, andas evadiéndome desde hace unos cuantos días.

Ino se sintió culpable, la verdad es que aquella situación incomoda con la madre de Gaara la había hecho inconscientemente alejarse de su pelirrojo hermoso, lo extrañaba en todos los sentidos, en especial en uno.

-Bueno, tengo la casa sola…y la verdad es que tengo mucho frío- Dijo Ino colocando una voz mas sensual.

-Umm me gusta, me gusta el panorama- Respondió Gaara emocionado.

-Mis padres no están…Y bueno estaba pensando que tu…y yo…podíamos…

-GAARA!!!-se escucho a lo lejos en el teléfono- ¿Madre que quieres?....Cariño necesito comprar algunas cosas para la cena del fin de semana…- Replicaba dulcemente su madre- ¿Ahora madre?....

-SI ahora cariño….- Se oyó decir ahora en un tono más autoritario.

Ino estaba a punto de despegar de la rabia, sentía su rostro arder de la furia, aquella arpía había estado escuchando la conversación telefónica, y inventó seguramente esa excusa para dañarle los planes con Gaara.

-Ino lo siento mucho, mi madre me necesita, nos vemos mañana, quizás otro día seguimos esta conversación, te amo, adiós- después de esto colgó el teléfono.

Ino se quedó bastante sofocada, aquella mujer se estaba volviendo cada vez mas molesta, y lo peor es que no sabía que hacer, amaba demasiado a Gaara, pero no podía hacerlo decidir entre su madre y ella, era absurdo, quizás debería poner los puntos claros, y hacerle entender que amaba su hijo y pelearía por el.

-No me daré por vencida- Se dijo a sí misma viendo su reflejo en el espejo de su recamara.

* * *

Hinata lloraba amargamente sobre su almohada, tratando de ahogar el sonido de su llanto, tenía miedo de que alguien la escuchara, aun así no podía evitar llorar. Había sido una tonta, una muy descuidada tonta, siempre arruinando todo, las cosas había estado muy bien, debió imaginárselo.

-Hinata

Dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Si?

-La comida esta lista mi padre nos llama- Dijo la voz de Hanabi, seria y tosca como siempre.

Hinata entro a su cuarto de baño para refrescarse el rostro y bajar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Se encontró con su familia en la mesa, padre, hermana y primo, todos parecían tranquilos y sumergidos en una conversación cotidiana.

Hinata por otro lado se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, no sabía si decirle a su padre de una vez lo que le sucedía, aunque primero debería decírselo a Naruto, ya que el era parte de lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿Hinata?- Llamó suavemente su padre.

-Si padre, lo siento estaba pensando en un trabajo del instituto- mintió.

-Oh no cariño solo que me pases la sal.

-Ah claro…- Se sintió tonta, se estaba delatando con sus nervios y sobresaltos.

Su padre la miro con extrañeza pero antes de que le dirigiese la palabra Neji habló.

-tío hay algo que quiero comunicarles.

Hiashi lo miró extrañado por tanta seriedad en la voz de su sobrino quien últimamente había estado radiante y feliz, aunque el sabía que la razón era la amiga de Hinata, Tenten.

-Prosigue Neji.

-Ustedes son mi familia, por lo tanto quiero que estén al tanto, siento haber tartado tanto.- dudó un momento- Tenten y yo hemos decidido casarnos.- Dijo finalmente.

Hinata quedó en estado de shock, Hiashi dejó caer el pedazo de pollo que tenía en su cubierto quedando literalmente con la boca abierta, Hanabi lo veía expectante como si lo que su primo decía era una especie de broma y esperaba que dijera "Cayeron" o algo por el estilo.

-Ok, creo que lo diré de nuevo…Tenten y yo.

-Claro que te escuchamos Neji, pero, la verdad es que es una noticia que me toma por sorpresa, eres un niño, SON, unos niños- decía Hiashi en tono alarmado.

Hinata sintió su mundo derrumbarse, su padre estaba histérico, y la noticia de Neji no era tan contundente como la de ella, al fina su primo era independiente, tenía la herencia de sus padres, vivía en el exterior ahora, y tenía su carrera asegurada, al igual que Tenten, los dos tenían un futuro radiante, y el hecho que se casaran o no, no alteraba nada, era un simple papeleo, un compromiso, pero lo que llevaba Hinata era un ser vivo, un ser humano que era una bendición pero a la vez un gran peso para su juventud.

Sin poder evitarlo salió corriendo hacia su recamara, sin hambre, solo estaba tan desdichada que necesitaba llorar, y no podía hacerlo frente a su familia.

* * *

El Naruto regreso ese día del instituto aun con la molestia de la cena del día anterior, caminaba por las calles dirigiéndose a su casa, estaba agotado, había estado jugando football tratando de disipar la molestia de que al parecer Anko era más primordial que el en la vida de su padre Minato, de pronto visualizó a alguien parado justo frente a su edificio.

-"bastardo"-pensó

El rubio se acerco con paso decidido, era aquel idiota que le había molestado tanto con Hinata, del que sin querer sentía celos, y ahora se encontraba frente a su edificio, y las ganas de partirle la cara descombrándose lo de la ultima vez eran gigante.

-Hey tu bicho raro.- Dijo Naruto bruscamente sorprendiéndose de su mismo tono.

Pein lo miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, se paró frente a el.

-¿Qué haces frente a mi edificio heh? ¿A caso piensas que Hinata estaría aquí conmigo y me la vendrías a robar?- El rubio prácticamente gritaba, no sabía por que pero el chico le había alterado los nervios, y sin decir o hacer nada.

-Eres molesto Naruto Uzumaki, y torpe…- Dijo Pein aun manteniendo su rostro serio.

-HEH??- Exclamó el rubio ofendido- PEDAZO DE BASURA COMO TE ATREVES.

Naruto agarro a Pein del cuello de su camisa alzándolo un poco en el aire.

Pein abrió los ojos sorprendido por la fuerza del agarre, pero le tomo la mano al rubio y éste lo solto enseguida.

-Naruto, vengo a hacerte una confesión.

-¿Nani?

-Si he estado detrás de Hinata, no es porque estoy enamorado de ella, la verdad si me gusta alguien, un alguien que es muy cercano a Hinata…y ese alguien…eres tú.

Naruto sintió un balde de agua fría, vio la cara del chico de los pircing y parecía sincero, sin una gota de mentira en sus ojos, y de pronto el pánico le llegó, QUE DEMONIOS, Pein era… ¿era gay?

-Tranquilo…no vengo aquí a que me correspondas, necesitaba decirtelo…Y la verdad se siente bien.- Pein sonrió, y luego se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, dejando a Naruto estatico, petrificado y casi sin respiración.

El trauma del rubio fue tanto que se quedo en el mismo lugar por casi 5 minutos parado, con dificultad salió corriendo hasta el ascensor para así llegar a su apartamento y encerrarse, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Naruto Uzumaki no podía atraer gays, solo a hermosas damiselas, maldición, seguro era la colonia ridícula que le trajo su padre de la Conchinchina…NO LA USARÍA MÁS. Ese día sería de cosas machistas. Football, revistas pornos, atragantarse de cosas grasientas jugar poker con sus camaradas y si era posible pasar la noche con Hinata aunque su vida tendiese de un hilo al intentar escurrirse en la mansión Hyuga.

* * *

Sakura se sentía impotente, no quería ver a sus padres, pero no tenía opción debía cenar con ellos y debía dar la cara, debía intentarlo por todos los medios.

-Hola- dijo la pelirosa con tono serio.

-Hola cariño que tal el instituto- Dijo su madre sirviéndole jugo.

-Genial, recibí mis notas hoy, salí excelente.-Dijo orgullosa colocando su boletín en la mesa.

Su padre ni siquiera se inmutó, seguía leyendo el periódico.

Sakura trato de calmarse y canalizar sus emociones para que no dijese algo inoportuno.

-¿Qué harás hoy?- Preguntó su madre.

-Veré a Sasuke, iremos al cine, o haremos algo…queremos pasar el mayor tiempo juntos posible- Dijo con algo de melancolía y tristeza.

-Ves…ese es el problema, todo es Sasuke, Sasuke, no me malinterpretes, pero jamás nos lo has presentado correctamente, no conozco a ese muchacho, y solo hablas de el, quizás es bueno el hecho que nos vamos así te centras en otras cosas.

Sakura sintió un frio llegar hasta su cabeza, era el colmo, entendía que debían irse por problemas económicos, pero echarle la culpa a Sasuke de cosas que no eran ciertas era el colmo. Sakura nunca había bajado su rendimiento académico, y Sasuke era un excelente estudiante.

-No es justo papá- Fue lo único que le salió, con lagrimas en los ojos, sin poder evitarlo salió corriendo de la casa.

Corrió tanto como pudo y llegó a un pequeño parque, se sentó en la grama tratando de relajarse y calmar su llanto. Habían niños por doquier, parejas y ancianos. No quería dejar Tokyo, la verdad es que adoraba ese vecindario, adoraba su instituto, y adoraba la agitante ciudad de Tokyo, por no caer en detalles de que todo el dolor provenía de tener que dejar a Sasuke, porque eso era mas que obvio.

Marcó el numero del moreno y éste tardo unos dos repique por contestar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo preocupado Sasuke.

-No es nada solo que me peleé con mi padre de nuevo.

-Voy para alla.

-Estoy en un parque cerca de mi casa.

-Ok.

Siempre tan expresivo, pero como siempre, puntual y preocupado. Sasuke llegó unos 15 minutos después, parecía algo preocupado aunque tratara de ocultarlo, Sakura ya podría leer sus expresiones faciales.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?

-Lo mismo, bueno, se molesto cuando le dije que te vería hoy, no se que le pasa.

-Seguro se siente mal, debe estar presionado por lo que te esta obligando a hacer…Vamos sigue intentando lo de quedarte con Sakemi, ya falta poco para terminar el insti, tampoco hay que armar tanto drama- Dijo Sasuke acariciando el cabello de la pelirosa.

-No entiendes Sasuke, me dijo un terminante y contundente NO, no puedo seguir, no se que hacer.

-Si sigues con esa actitud no lograras nada.

-¿Y qué actitud quieres que tenga Sasuke? No puedo mas, creo que estoy deshidratada por tantas lagrimas que he derramado, mi padre es el que tiene la ultima palabra.

-Bien, entonces por lo que veo te vas…- Dijo el moreno molesto ante la actitud tan negativa de Sakura, a el le costaba muchísimo dar ánimos, nunca lo había hecho con nadie y estaba haciendo lo imposible por ella.

-Supongo que sí!-Dijo perdiendo la paciencia la pelirrosa.

-Increible, asi como así…pensé que no te dejarías vencer.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Le pongo una pistola a mi padre y lo obligo a dejarme con mis tios? Tengo 17 años, ni siquiera soy mayor de edad, es fácil para ti decirlo, tienes dinero, entrada a la universidad asegurada, hasta puedes conseguirte una novia en menos de 5 minutos.- Sakura no sabía porque, las palabras salían de su boca sin pensarlo, estaba molesta, no con Sasuke, con la situación, y lo estaba pagando con el.

-¿Sabes que? Haz lo que te de la gana, me largo, si eso es lo que piensas de mi, que soy un niño mimado con todo, ¡pues bien! Pensé que me conocías mejor Sakura.- Ese fue el colmo, Sasuke había aguantado bastante, sabía que Sakura estaba bajo presión, pero el solo quería ayudar, quizás debía dejarla sola por un rato para que aclarara su mente.

El moreno se apresuró a salir de ahí, subió a su carro y arranco descargando toda su furia contra el volante.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, había sido una estúpida, Sasuke solo quería ayudar, decidió enfrentar a su padre de nuevo, esta vez la respuesta sería sí.

Al llegar a su casa vió que su madre iba de un lugar a otro.

-¿Madre que sucede?

Su madre la miró dudosa- Hija empaca lo que te queda, salimos mañana a primera hora.

-¿Pero.. que dices como, no entiendo?- Dijo la pelirosa sintiendo una fuerte presión en su estomago.

-A tu padre le dijeron que debía empezar el lunes mas tardar o no lo aceptarían en su nuevo empleo, hay varios solicitantes bastante capacitados, y por nuestra situación económica, tu padre no tiene otra alternativa, habló con el director de su instituto y esta feliz de que vuelvas, todo esta listo.

-Pero mamá debo salir a despedirme de mis amigos, no, yo…- La mente de Sakura era un remolino de emociones no sabía que hacer, acababa de tener una fuerte pelea con Sasuke, ahora su madre le dice que se van el día siguiente a primera hora, debía llamar a Sasuke….de pronto sintió todo darle vueltas.

-SAKURA!!!- gritó su madre al ver que la pelirosa caía al suelo desmayándose.

* * *

-Temari tienes una llamada- Dijo Kankoru con el teléfono en la mano.

-Si es Shikamaru dile que ni se moleste en llamar de nuevo, que no existo!- Gritó la rubia fúrica.

-Ya la oíste Shikamaru- Dijo Kankoru regresando al teléfono.

-_Es una problemática, tendre que ir hacia allá de nuevo huh?_- Preguntó Shikamaru al otro lado del teléfono.

-Está echa una fiera, debería venir de nuevo…no tienes que perder- Dijo el castaño suspirando.

-_Trata entonces de que no tenga un balde de agua hirviendo como el otro día ¿si?-_ Dijo molesto Shikamaru

-Haré lo que pueda, pero fue bastante entretenido la verdad.

-KANKORU….

-Bien bien…pero quizás Gaara la ayude.

-Cierto…iré prevenido- Dijo Shikamaru nervioso.

-Nos vemos chico problemático.

-tsk….

* * *

-Alo buenas noches por favor con Sakura…- Dijo Hinata llamando a casa de su amiga.

-Hola Hinata, lamentablemente Sakura está durmiendo, creo que no se levantará, mañana tenemos que viajar, siento que no te pudiera decir pero es algo de ultimo minuto.

-¿Cómo? Pensé que se irían en unas dos semanas- Dijo Hinata desconcertada.

-Como te dije, cuestiones de ultimo minuto, Sakura esta devastada, y la noticia la enfermó un poco, le diré que te llame en cuanto pueda.

-Gracias señora Haruno.

Hinata trancó la llamada, estaba desconcertada, y triste, la única persona con la que contaba para compartir desdichas era Sakura, ahora estarían separadas, sentía mucha pena por ella. Ahora debía pensar como le diría a Naruto acerca del embarazo. Se acostó intentando relajarse para asi caer en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

Miercoles.

Patético día de la semana, pensaba Sasuke, había llegado temprano ese día, desde la pelea con Sakura no pudo concentrarse en nada, ni siquiera en dormir, no la llamó, su orgullo, su bendito orgullo, pero ahora la necesitaba, no aguantaba mas estar sin ella, así que decidió llegar temprano así la tomaría del brazo en lo que llegara y le pediría disculpa.

Mientras esperaba en el salón llegó Naruto con una peculiar cara de amargacion no muy común en el, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle, luego llegó Hinata quien lo miró con tristeza, algo bastante extraño.

-Sucede algo Hinata- preguntó el moreno cansado después de que Hinata le lanzara miradas de lastima cada 5 segundos.

-Es que es admirable como llevas lo de Sakura- Dijo finalmente con timidez.

-No es para tanto- Dijo Sasuke confundido, y algo molesto de que Sakura le cuente a todo el mundo sus riñas con el.

-Pensé que significaba mas para ti- Dijo ofendida la ojiperla.

-Es solo una pelea, me disculpare en lo que la vea- Dijo ahora un poco mas molesto.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Ahora que?- Preguntó molesto el moreno.

-Hey hey no le hables asi a Hinata- Dijo Naruto metiéndose en la conversación.

-Sasuke, Sakura esta partiendo hoy, se va de Tokyo, los planes se adelantaron, pensé que lo sabías.

Sasuke parecía haber entrado en una especie de túnel negro, sin color, sin fondo.

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto desconcertado y confundido.

-Sakura esta en el aeropuerto, ayer llamé a su madre, me dijo que fue cuestión de ultimo minuto, pensé que sabías Sasuke….

-Ohh Sasuke lo siento- Dijo el rubio.

Sasuke sin poder pensar con claridad comenzó a correr hasta su auto, tropezó y pisó a varias personas que lo maldecían pero el seguía sin escuchar nada, arrancó su carro y se lanzó como un demente hacia la autopista para llegar al aeropuerto, no podía ser cierto, no podía estar pasando, tenía meses, semanas y días pensando en que este día llegaría, y nunca pensó que le dolería tanto el solo hecho de pensar que Sakura no estaría mas en su vida, que no la vería llegar a su salón cada mañana, que no vería aquella sonrisa molesta tan hermosa que hacía que su corazón (secretamente ) palpitara a mil por hora.

Debía verla, debía impedir o hacer cualquier cosa para que no se fuera.

Porque aunque no lo admitiera a cada momento, aunque fuera hostil, tosco, seco, poco romántico y a veces rudo, el la adoraba, el estaba locamente y perdidamente enamorado de la molesta chica pelirrosa.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado.

**Continuará.**

HOLA!! Lo siento si estuvo muy corto, y siento haberme tardado, la verdad es que estaba un poco con la mente en blanco, necesite varios días para inspirarme, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, esta bastante intenso la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke, están en un momento cumbre. Los padres nunca entiendes a los adolescente, siempre subestiman como nos sentimos, y creen que se la saben todas cuando a veces no saben nada, eso es mas o menos lo que sucede en la situación de Sakura.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews, como siempre los leo todos y me traen mucha felicidad saber que les gusta mi trabajo, espero les haya gustado el cap, si quieren algo especial, una pareja en especial, solo díganme, prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda. Estamos terminando señoras y señores!! Falta poco cof cof O.O


	16. Goodbye

Gracias y Disculpen la tardanza, espero les guste el capítulo, tenía algo planeado para esto pero lo borre y lo hice de nuevo, por eso me tarde tanto, espero les haya gustado.

**Advertencia: **Hay lemon en este capítulo, no muy fuerte pero lo hay, saben que no soy muy buena aun, estoy adiestrándome xD

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Cosas de Adolescentes 2da Temporada.**

**Goodbye**.

Sin pensarlo mucho, solo siguiendo sus instintos que eran bastante testarudos y sus sentimientos en ese momento, Sasuke manejaba su carro como el propio lunático en las calles de Tokyo, podía escuchar cómo le nombraban a su pobre madre mil veces, y como le hacían señas con un dedo bastante grosero, pero el simplemente ignoraba todo, solo tenía algo en su mente, Sakura.

Mientras manejaba maniobraba peligrosamente para llamarla, pero era inútil, el celular de Sakura estaba apagado.

Por fin llegó al aeropuerto, después de unos agonizantes 20 minutos, aparcó en el primer puesto libre que vio y salió corriendo a la pantalla de vuelos nacionales que salían en ese momento.

El joven Uchiha fijo su mirada en los vuelos a Osaka, el próximo en salir abordaba en 10 minutos, puerta 10. Eso no era bueno, Sakura seguro iba a abordar ese vuelo, debía buscar alguna manera de llegar a ella. Se acercó a la zona de seguridad y visualizó a una chica joven trabajando ahí. Este era el momento de utilizar sus cualidades y atributos Uchiha.

-Buenos día señorita- Dijo con tono galante y embozando una sonrisa seductora aunque el momento y las circunstancias le hacían mas difícil el simple hecho de sonreír.

La chica se sonrojó inmediatamente al escuchar aquella voz sexy.

-Dígame- Dijo tímidamente.

- La verdad necesito entrar urgentemente, veras, mi padre va a salir en un vuelo a Osaka, tuvimos una pelea, y no me despedir de él, no quisiera que las cosas terminaran así entre nosotros, se va por un largo tiempo.- Dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar lo más dramático y dulce posible.

La chica parecía conmovida.

- Hare lo que pueda espera un momento.-Dijo la chica y se retiro a hablar con dos tipos de seguridad.

Sasuke esperó unos minutos impaciente, no lo lograría, seguro ya estaban abordando.

La chica volvió casi corriendo- Sígueme.

Lo pasó por un detector de seguridad y luego dejó que entrara a la zona de abordajes.

-Muchísimas gracias.- Dijo el moreno antes de salir corriendo.

La chica casi se desmayó ante la sonrisa que embozó el Uchiha.

Sasuke corría buscando la puerta 10, era tarde, el lo sabía, pero uso toda la energía que le quedaba para llegar a la puerta de embarque.

Sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, el vuelo había salido, Sakura se había ido.

* * *

-Es hoy o nunca Tenten.

-Neji estás loco, no le he dicho a nadie.

-Pues yo le diré a todos, les mandaré un texto para encontrarnos en la capilla después de clase.

Tenten parecía nerviosa.

-¿Estas dudando Tenten?-Preguntó Neji mas molesto que curioso.

-Por supuesto que no Neji, te amo, quiero casarme contigo si esa es la única manera de permanecer juntos.

Neji sonrió triunfante, la sola idea de que Tenten fuera su mujer de una buena vez le parecía genial, el era igual que su padre, hombre de una sola mujer, el sabía que cuando encontrara esa persona ideal, la haría suya lo antes posible.

El castaño tomo por la cintura a Tenten y la beso de manera apasionada dejándola algo atontada.

-Bien te veré luego en la capilla, no puedo esperar.- Dijo emocionado.

Tenten sonrió dulcemente y entró a su casa.

Neji salió hacia su auto teclando su celular.

"Todos en la Capilla de la calle Toshiro 46"- Envió a todos los números de sus amigos.

* * *

Las clases terminaron esa tarde y el grupo de ultimo año se reunió para partir a la capilla despues de recibir el sorpresivo mensaje de Neji.

-Falta Sasuke- Dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Lo he llamado unas 6 veces y no contesta el celular- Dijo Gaara intentando llamar una vez más.

-Quizás se fue a buscar a Sakura a Osaka- Dijo Hinata tímidamente

Todos parecían preocupados, y tristes a la vez, no tuvieron chance de despedirse de Sakura, lo ánimos no eran los mejores, pero aun así debían subirlos ya que dos de sus mejores amigos se iban a casar.

-Chicos yo también estoy dolida, quisiera que ambos estuvieran aquí pero hay que apoyar a Tenten y Neji- Dijo Ino intentando levantar los animos.

-Tienes razón Ino, mi primo está bastante ilusionado, se que no ha sido una decisión fácil para ellos.- Dijo Hinata mientras sostenía la mano de su novio quien parecía el más consternado.

-Vamos ya- Dijo Shikamaru con voz firme.

Kiba y Chouji asintieron siguiendo al moreno.

Gaara tomo de la mano a Ino y se dirigieron al carro del pelirrojo.

El resto los imitó y fueron a sus respectivos carros para encontrarse en la capilla donde Tenten y Neji darían el "acepto" que marcaría una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó Itachi confundido.

Sakemi parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos observando por una las ventanas de la lujosa casa Uchiha.

-Que más seguro quieres que esté Itachi, corrí como un demente y el avión ya se había ido, Hinata habló con su madre anoche, yo no pude porque estábamos peleados.-Dijo Sasuke con una notable frustración en su voz

-Mis padres no saben nada aun- Dijo Sakemi por fin saliendo de su trance.

-Es fácil, compra un boleto a Osaka y búscala- Dijo Itachi.

-No es tan fácil, esta semana comienzan las evaluaciones, tengo entrevistas con las universidades, proyectos, juegos importantes, créeme ya lo había pensado.- Dijo Sasuke impotente.

Despues de perder el vuelo de Sakura el moreno se había ido a caminar para disipar su rabia, frustración y tristeza, se encontró a su hermano en casa junto con Sakemi y logró contarles que le sucedía. Ambos parecían sorprendidos y mucho mas que Itachi Sakemi, ya que su prima no le había comentado nada.

Sasuke se despidió de la pareja para entrar en su habitación, no podía creer que de verdad se había ido, después de ver un rayo de luz para su relación, nuevamente la oscuridad invadió su mente, prendió su celular y vió unas 10 llamadas perdidas, ninguna de Sakura, ya debería haber aterrizado, intentaría llamarla.

Repico unas dos veces.

-Sasuke- dijo Sakura con una voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento- Fue lo único que logró decir el moreno, sintió un vuelco en su estomago al escuchar la voz de Sakura.

-No…yo lo siento, no tuve el valor de decírtelo, me levante muy temprano, ayer perdí el conocimiento y me desmayé, yo…-Sakura comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila, son un par de meses ¿no? Podemos hacerlo, yo…te amo- Dijo Sasuke sin saber muy bien como continuar, se sentía vacío, como si le hubieran arrebatado una importante pieza de su cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke.-Dijo Sakura, sin sentirse segura de las palabras de su novio, pero sintiéndose segura de que su amor era sincero y seguía ahí firme.

* * *

Neji esperaba junto al cura en el altar, por primera se notaba que estaba nervioso, si, Neji, esa persona que siempre era tan seguro de sí mismo, arrogante y decidido parecía completamente a punto de desmayarse, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, sus amigos estaban sentados esperando la entrada de la novia, era una ceremonia íntima, solo se encontraban los padres de Tenten y la familia Hyuga por parte de Neji, y por supuesto todos sus amigos.

Ino lloraba de felicidad, al parecer las bodas la hacían sentir emotiva. Hinata parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, Naruto trataba de llamar su atención con algunas morisquetas, Chouji comía un chocolate, Shikamaru parecía aburrido, Kiba miraba de manera picara a Hanabi quien trataba de contener la risa para que su padre no los pillara. Rock Lee hablaba sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de ser parte de aquella gloriosa juventud y luego se unió a los llantos de Ino.

Gaara observaba la escena con atención y le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Ino para que se relajara. Sai estaba dibujando algo en su cuaderno y Asuka miraba todo embelesada.

Tenten hizo presencia y todos se levantaron para recibirla.

La chica tenía su cabello castaño semi-recogido, un vestido largo y delicado delineaba sus lindas curvas, era sencillo pero la tela a perlada la hacía lucir esplendida ante la luz que entraba por los vitrales de la capilla.

Un delicado velo cubría su rostro pero aun así se podía ver su reluciente sonrisa y sus ojos algo llorosos, el momento era bastante emotivo, todos parecían estar absortos en aquel instante.

El padre de Tenten le beso la mano caballerosamente y se la ofreció a Neji quien la tomo con delicadeza.

Se miraron por una fracción de segundo, y en ese momento ambos perdieron todo el miedo que los había embargado hasta ahora. El cura continuó, se colocaron los anillos y llego el momento de los votos.

Tenten dijo unas hermosas palabras que arrebataron las lágrimas de mas de un presente.

-Es tu turno Neji- Dijo el padre.

Neji posó sus hermosos ojos en Tenten y hablo con su usual tono de voz pasivo, grueso e imponente.

-Soy, al igual que mi padre un hombre de claras metas, la frase favorita de mi padre siempre fue "Conocerás lo que verdaderamente importa en la vida cuando sientas un dolor agonizante al ver la posibilidad de perder lo que tienes en ese momento" antes de conocerte solo pensaba en el éxito monetario, académico o laboral, nunca había entendido el significado de aquellas palabras Tenten, pero tú me lo mostraste, justo en el momento en que supe que tendría que dejarte de nuevo, que quizás esta sería la última vez que te vería, en ese preciso instante supe que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, te amo Tenten, y te juro que lo haré hoy, mañana y siempre.- Dijo Neji con una voz entrecortada al final.

Tenten rompió en llanto y lo abrazó,

Ino sonó estruendosamente un pañuelo que le había dado Gaara, Rock Lee también lloró de manera alarmante, y el resto de los presente se quedo hipnotizado por el momento.

-Sin más que decir, puede besar a la novia- Dijo el padre con una tierna sonrisa.

Neji con delicadeza quitó el velo del rostro de Tenten y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Ambos caminaron hasta la salida de la capilla seguida por todos sus seres queridos.

-Chicos, Tenten y yo nos vamos hoy mismo a Estados Unidos, tenemos una luna de miel que disfrutar en las Bahamas.

Todos se quedaron en shock por la noticia, no podían creer que Tenten también se les fuera, primero Sakura, y ahora esto, ni siquiera había terminado las clases.

Tenten llorando se despidió de sus padres. Luego la castaña se acerco a sus amigas.

-Despídanme de Sakura y Sakemi- Dijo a Ino y Hinata.

-Pero…Tenten…-Soltó Hinata con una voz débil y triste.

-Tranquilas, las visitare en las próximas vacaciones, se que es todo de último momento, pero he estado arreglando todo desde que Neji llegó, terminaré las clases en un instituto Japonés en America, así también aprenderé un poco mas de ingles y luego aplicare para una universidad allá, lo mas importante es que estaré con Neji.

Las chicas asintieron, sabían lo fuerte que eran los lazos entre Neji y ella, y solo querían que fueran felices.

Se abrazaron unos 5 minutos hasta que Neji comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-El vuelo Tenten- Dijo el castaño.

-Ya suenas como todo un marido-Bromeó Tenten

Por fin la pareja partió hacia el aeropuerto dejando a unos muy en shock amigos.

-Vaya…-Dijo Naruto- ¿Quien quiere ir a comer ramen?- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Algunos lo miraron con caras asesinas por lo inapropiado que eran sus comentarios, Chouji y Rock Lee por su parte aceptaron encantados y al final todos decidieron ir juntos.

La multitud asintió ya que los ánimos habían quedado bastante confundidos y la verdad es que el hambre había pegado.

* * *

El Viernes después de aquella agitada semana Hinata había decidido reunir a su padre con los padres de Naruto y les daría la notica, sabía que sus relaciones no eran la mejor del mundo pero este era un momento importante.

Naruto estaba confundido pero era tan ingenuo que no se esperaba nada, Minato y Anko aceptaron encantados, y el padre de Hinata había aceptado por educación.

Aquella noche en la mansión Hyuga esperaba con un increíble banquete en la lujosa mesa a los invitados.

Hanabi había invitado a Kiba, y lo presentó como novio oficial, Hiashi parecía encantado con el Inozuka, lo que molesto a Naruto el cual había sufrido para ganarse la confianza que Hiashi mostraba con Kiba en menos de 10 minutos.

Hinata se sentía totalmente nerviosa, pensaba que era el momento apropiado ya que la cena había transcurrido de manera tranquila y ahora disfrutaban del postre, iba a llamar la atención de todos cuando de pronto uno de los mayordomos se acerco y le dijo que tenía una llamada de urgencia.

Hinata algo intrigada se disculpó con los presentes y se acercó al teléfono mas cercano, no tenía ni idea de quien podría ser, pero el retraso de la noticia que debía dar solo la hacía sentir mas tranquila.

-Señorita esta persona la ha estado llamando toda la semana pero usted ha estado ocupada- Dijo el mayordomo.

Hinata asintió y tomó el teléfono.

-Diga soy Hinata Hyuga-Dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

-señorita Hyuga, muy buenas noches, disculpe inmensamente la hora, hemos tratado de localizarla pero su teléfono celular parecía tener problemas técnicos, somos de la Clínica donde se hizo los exámenes.

Esto le congeló el cuerpo a Hinata, ahora que se acordaba su teléfono había estado dañado después de aquel día.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pues verá, hemos cometido un terrible error, los resultados que le dieron no eran de usted, al parecer se mezclaron con los de otra paciente que casualmente tiene su misma edad y bueno, lo que quiero decir es que usted no está embarazada señorita Hyuga hemos intentado llamarla toda esta semana después de encontrar su numero de residencia lamentamos la hora pero no queremos inconvenientes por demanda así que tomamos estas medidas extremas.

Hinata sintió como si su cuerpo comenzaba a flotar de repente, en ese preciso instante todas las mortificaciones que habían estado rondando en su cabeza se habían esfumado. Volvió en sí y agradeció por la llamada a la persona en el otro lado del teléfono.

Corrió a la mesa donde se encontraba su familia, y de pronto comenzó a disfrutar mas de aquel momento. Todo parecía tener motivo de felicidad.

Su padre hablaba de manera animada con Minato y Anko, Hanabi parecía feliz con Kiba y Naruto le dedico aquella sonrisa a la que había estado ignorando durante días.

-¿Te sientes bien Hinata?-Preguntó Naruto acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica.

-Mejor que nunca- Respondió Hinata acercándose a su perfecto príncipe azul y posando un dulce beso en los suaves labios del rubio.

* * *

Ino lo había prometido así que no le quedaba otra que ir a la bendita fiesta de la bruja de su suegra.

Se colocó el vestido más costoso que tenía, era un morado bastante suave, strapless y un poco por arriba de las rodillas, pegado a cada curva de su cuerpo, unos tacones altos patentes de color negro y su larga cabellera rubia recogida en un elegante peinado.

-Estas hermosa- Dijo Gaara con una radiante sonrisa, la observaba como si estuviera viendo una diosa y eso hizo sentir en las nubes a Ino.

Gaara tomó el rostro de Ino entre sus masculinas manos y la beso de manera agresiva, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Ino produciéndole descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo a la chica, el beso se profundizo tanto que Ino tuvo que parar al pelirrojo porque de otra manera no entraría a la casa sino que se lo llevaría directo al lugar mas solo posible.

-¿Sabes que me provoca?-Preguntó Gaara en el oído a la rubia quien sintió un cosquilleo al sentir los labios del pelirrojo rozándole sensualmente su oreja.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto de manera coqueta la rubia.

-Raptarte e irme de esta aburrida fiesta, se me ocurren cosas más divertidas que hacer contigo.

-Basta Gaara, eso no sería apropiado- Dijo Ino entrando a la lujosa mansión y observando que la "pequeña fiesta" era una completa reunión de alta clase.

-Lo se mi mamá exageró un poco- Dijo Gaara viendo al grupo que tocaba música clásica en el centro de aquel inmenso salón.

Ino se agradeció a sí misma por vestir lo mejor que tenía para aquella ocasion, por alguna razón sintió que la madre de Gaara quería ponerla en ridículo de alguna forma.

-Ino cariño viniste, que agradable sorpresa- Dijo la madre de Gaara con una sonrisa hipócrita que el inocente de su hijo se tragó, pero que Ino reconoció al instante su falsedad.

-Si señora No Sabaku, por nada en el mundo me lo perdería- Dijo de manera chocante la rubia.

Gaara sonreía a ambas mujeres, pero aun así no parecía ni tener idea del trasfondo de aquellas palabras.

Ino echó un vistazo a la fiesta y localizó a Temari quien parecía tener una conversación bastante acalorada con Shikamaru.

-Vámonos, anda- Dijo Gaara tocándole el trasero y por ende haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara.

-Estás loco, acabo de llegar- Dijo Ino tratando de reponerse, en realidad quería dar la mejor impresión a la madre del pelirrojo, y así ganarse su confianza de una buena vez.

-Ok, voy por algo de beber.- Dijo Gaara algo decepcionado.

Ino asintió y se sentó en uno de los elegantes muebles, observó la cantidad de gente que había, la mayoría de ellos adultos, hablaban de política, economía, dinero o cosas que Ino no encontraba para nada interesante.

De pronto vislumbró a la madre de Gaara con una chica bastante atractiva de cabellos cortos castaños y ojos oscuros, ambas sonreían de manera elegante y distinguida.

Ino se preguntó quien sería aquella chica con la que hablaba, sin poder evitarlo sintió celos, ya que en otras circunstancias le hubiera encantado tener a aquella elegante mujer como suegra.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Gaara no regresaba, estaba cansada de esperar, le preguntó a Kankuro, pero este no lo había visto.

-Kankuro, una pregunta

-Dime Ino.

-¿Quién es aquella chica?- Preguntó Ino dejándose guiar por sus instintos femeninos, quería saber quien era la chica con la que había estado hablando la madre de Gaara hace un momento.

Kankuro pareció dudar y luego le contestó.

- Su nombre es Matsuri, ella, bueno hace tiempo fue la novia de Gaara, duraron casi dos años.

Ino sintió una punzada en el estómago.

-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó Kankuro

-Si, tranquilo Kan, todo bien- mintió la rubia.

Ino fue por un ponche para calmar su rabia, había pasado mucho tiempo y no veía a Gaara por ningun lado.

No tuvo remedio que preguntarle a su madre.

-Cariño si no lo localizas de novio que quedara para su matrimonio- dijo divertida- Creo que lo vi subiendo las escaleras hace rato, quizás fue a buscar algo a su habitación- Dijo mientras tomaba su bebida.

-Gracias señora- Le respondió Ino de manera educada y decidió subir a buscarlo, quizás ya era hora de aceptar la oferta de Gaara y dejar que se la raptara de aquel lugar.

Subió las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta de aquel dormitorio en donde ya había estado un par de veces pero escucho una voz que no era la de Gaara, dudó un poco pero finalmente abrió la puerta de manera estruendosa.

La imagen que vio sus ojos era completamente dolorosa, Gaara estaba en la cama y tenía una chica sobre el, aun tenían la ropa puerta pero estaban bastante desarreglados, Ino sintió que todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas de pronto, esto tenía que ser una broma, reconoció a la chica, era la tal Mitsuri, su ex, Gaara intentaba quitarse a la chica de encima y esta parecía divertida, pero antes de que el chico lograra ponerse de pies la rubia salió corriendo del lugar.

Escuchaba los gritos del pelirrojo pero los ignoró completamente, corrió tan rápido como pudo y encendió su auto para salir del lugar a toda prisa, vio a Gaara por el retrovisor parado en la entrada de su mansión.

Sin duda había sido una velada inolvidable.

* * *

Los meses habían pasado bastante rápido, más aun cuando todos andaban tan ocupados, los exámenes, proyectos y entrevista para las universidades los tenían agobiados.

Sasuke hablaba casi todos los días con Sakura, aunque a veces era imposible siempre buscaba algo de tiempo, igual la pelirosa, siempre buscaba algo de tiempo para Sasuke, pasaron dos meses y solo lograron verse una vez, un miserable fin de semana.

En un mes Sasuke y ella terminarían el instituto, no habían hablado acerca de que harían, puesto que aun no recibían respuesta de las universidades.

Ese día Sasuke llegó con mucho cansancio de una practica de futbol, estaba sucio y solo quería un baño para relajar sus musculos y dormir.

Entró a la casa y vió como su madre corría hacia el con algo en la mano.

-Cariño, ábrelo, solo…ábrelo.

Sasuke estaba intrigado por la repentina emoción de su madre, vio el sobre y noto el sello de la Universidad de Tokyo en el.

Su corazón se aceleró, tomo el sobre y decidió abrirlo en su cuarto.

-Te dire en cuanto salga de mi cuarto si?- Le dijo a su madre que parecía algo decepcionada por esperar.

Sasuke corrió a su habitación y se encerro en ella.

Tomo una ducha relajándose lo suficiente como para tomar energías y abrir el sobre.

Lentamente abrió el empaque y sacó la carta.

"Estimado Uchiha, La Universidad de Tokyo está totalmente honrada en que se una a nosotros. Oficialmente queda admitido para comenzar el próximo año…."

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreir de manera arrogante, lo había logrado, había entrado a una de las mejores universidades de todo el país, ahora su padre estaría orgulloso, ahora definitivamente estaría con Sakura ya que seguramente su novia entraría también.

Le dio la noticia a sus padres que reaccionaron mejor de lo que el esperaba, su padre lo abrazó y abrió una botella de champagne para brindar, Itachi llegó una hora despues y se unió a la celebración.

El moreno estaba bastante feliz aquel día, decidió llamar a Sakura para contarle.

-Hola Sakura.

-Sasuke- Dijo Sakura con una voz algo seria y cansada, preocupando al moreno.

-Sakura ¿todo bien?-Pregunto temiendo lo peor.

-No, yo, eh…mi padre esta muy enfermo, bastante enfermo- Dijo Sakura comenzando a llorar.

Sasuke sintió impotencia de no poder estar ahí con ella, para abrazarla y besarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Ahora su felicidad se había ido en picada a lo mas fondo del subsuelo, es que a caso todo estaba en su contra en esta vida.

-Disculpa, sonabas bastante emocionado, no te preocupes por mi, ¿como estas tu?

Sasuke dudó en responder.

-Entré en la Universidad, me aceptaron- Dijo con una voz sin emoción alguna.

-Vaya amor felicitaciones eso es excelente, era tu sueño, estoy muy feliz por ti.- Dijo Sakura tratando de sonar feliz.

-Sakura tu también deberías haber recibido tu carta- Dijo el moreno ahora nervioso.

-Si, la he recibido.

-¿Y bien?

-Me aceptaron- Dijo la pelirosa.

-Eso es excelente, entonces empezaras como yo en Julio.

-No Sasuke, yo no ire a la Universidad de Tokyo.

Sasuke sintió una punzada en su estomago, a la cual ya estaba acostumbrado, desde que Sakura se fue el no era el mismo, nada era como antes, todo era aburrido y sin sentido, ese día cuando recibió la noticia que había estado esperando desde hacía tanto tiempo no le valio para nada, la poca felicidad que sintió se había esfumado.

Sin Sakura, nada valía la pena.

Sasuke trancó el teléfono. No podía seguir aquella conversación, tenía mucho dolor como para seguir escuchando la voz de la mujer que amaba con desesperación.

Así paso una semana, ninguno se había vuelto a hablar desde la ultima conversación telefónica.

Sakura lo intento llamar un par de veces pero el no estaba listo para volver a escucharla y que las malas noticias llegaran a el.

Todo lo que habían estado planeando los últimos dos meses se había esfumado. Por fin despues de una semana volvieron a hablar.

Sakura fue aceptada en una Universidad pública en Osaka a la que asistiría, tenía buena reputación allá y era mejor que nada. Por fin estudiaría medicina, su sueño. Mientras que el moreno empezaría en la universidad de Tokyo.

El padre de Sakura tenía un cáncer bastante delicado, Sakura no podía abandonarlo en ese momento, por lo cual decidió quedarse en Osaka, Sasuke por supuesto la entendió, no podía hacer nada al respecto, nada, como siempre, era un inútil, y sin querer toda esa distancia solo lo hacía extrañarla mas.

Por fin llegó la ultima semana de clases en el instituto.

Las cosas iban bien para algunos y terribles para otros.

Hinata y Naruto habían decidido entrar a la misma Universidad, y su relación parecía mejor que nunca ahora que sus padres se la llevaban mejor, Ino había terminado con Gaara, y ambos parecían bastante distanciados desde entonces. Al principio Gaara la busco como un demente, le hizo cantidades de regalos, se le arrodillo en el medio de la escuela pero nada cambió, en cambio Ino empezó una nueva relación con Sai quien había terminado con Asuka.

Eso enfureció al pelirrojo quien paro de perseguirla. Sasuke estudiaría con el la misma carrera en la Universidad de Tokyo.

Shikamaru ya tenía un futuro brillante, con su herencia y el puesto en la empresa Nara, Temari lo perdonó y decidió mudarse con el, y al parecer las cosas parecían menos "problematicas" para ambos.

Kiba y Hanabi seguían su relación.

Kakashi y Shizune se habían casado en una esplendida boda y ahora estaban de luna de miel en Paris.

La barriga de Anko crecía día a día y Naruto ya la había comenzado a ver con mejores ojos, incluso parecía mas ansioso que nadie por su nuevo hermanito.

Itachi y Sakemi seguían en su relación, peleaban y se reconciliaban a cada minuto, para desgracia de Sasuke tenía que irse de su casa cuando sus padres no estaban ya que la pareja de tortolos eran muy "apasionados" en cuanto a sus reconciliaciones.

Todo marchaba bien. Excepto para el moreno quien estaba mas desdichado que nunca. Muchas mujeres habían tratado de acercarse a el aprovechando la ausencia de Sakura. Pero el las rechazaba con un sutil pero bastante clara mirada asesina. Para alivio del moreno Karin no lo molesto mas, y sería muy difícil hacerlo ya que estaba embarazada, al parecer el padre era Suigetsu, y ese era el chisme del año.

Aunque como decía Tsunade, nunca termina un buen año escolar sin alguna estudiante embarazada.

Sasuke estaba hecho un desastre.

Escuchaba canciones despechadas, iba al cine a ver películas románticas.

Naruto incluso le pregunto bastante preocupado si por casualidad se la estaba pasando con Pein, lo cual Sasuke no entendió bien del todo.

Pero al final todos sabían que se debía a Sakura.

Sasuke le rogó que fuera al baile por el, pero el padre de Sakura se encontraba peor que nunca por lo que no podía alejarse de el, su madre estaba devastada y dejarla sola sería muy riesgoso.

Sasuke entendió perfectamente aunque el dolor que sentía era agonizante.

_**-----Flash Back de la ultima conversación telefónica SasuxSaku -------**_

-No puedo Sasuke, no sabes cuanto quisiera de verdad- Dijo Sakura sonando bastante mas triste de lo normal.

Sasuke apretó fuertemente el teléfono para contener su impotencia.

-Entiendo Sakura, no te preocupes.

-Ni siquiera voy a poder ir al baile de mi instituto aquí, aunque siempre soñé con ir al ultimo baile del instituto de Konoha- Dijo Sakura con una voz algo soñadora.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura.

-Te amo Sasuke.

-Y yo a ti Sakura.

………_**Fin del flash back…….**_

Ese mismo Sabado era el baile de su escuela, y casualmente el de Sakura en Osaka. Tomo su traje para el baile, uno negro y camisa blanca, clásico pero elegante, se vio al espejo y el reflejo era el mismo de siempre, su impecable cutis, piel blanca, finos rasgos, casi creado por dioses, cabello negro rebelde y sus misteriosos y profundos ojos negros.

Tomo su billetera y las llaves del auto.

En ese momento sus padres se estaban tomando una botella de vino frente a la chimenea de la sala de estar.

-¿Cariño a donde vas?-Pregunto su madre Mikoto.

-Al baile mamá, no me esperen- Dijo Sasuke con apuro.

Se dirigió rápidamente al aeropuerto y compró el primer vuelo disponible para Osaka.

Eran exactamente las 5 de la tarde y el vuelo salía en una hora, asi que estaba perfecto, llegaría a eso de las 7 y media u 8 a Osaka.

La gente lo veía con disimulo, la verdad es que era un verdadero espectáculo de hombre en esta pinta, mientras que el 90% de las mujeres lo veían descaradamente.

Al fin el vuelo salió y mientras volaba su mente empezó a buscar el rostro de Sakura, tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo, aunque se la pasaba viendo sus fotos, y a veces por cámara en internet cuando tenían tiempo, no era lo mismo.

Recordó todos aquellos incidentes juntos, los miles de insultos que la pelirosa le había dicho, los miles de besos que se habían dado, lo mucho que habían crecido juntos, y se dio cuenta que Sakura había sido todo para el.

Antes de ella todo era simple, normal, cotidiano, pero desde que Sakura llegó a su vida todo cobraba sentido, su vida estaba llena de emociones, ya no era el triste y aburrido emo como lo llamaba Naruto, ahora era Sasuke, su verdadera esencia.

La voz de la azafata lo hizo volver a la realidad, ya que no tenía mas que su billetera y pasaporte encima corrió a la salida por un taxi.

Mientras iba en el tomó su teléfono y llamó a su pelirosa.

-Sasuke que bueno escucharte, justo en este momento estaba pensando en ti- Dijo Sakura con algo mas de alegría en su voz.

-¿Ah si?-Preguntó Sasuke con la emoción embargándolo, estaba tan cerca de ella.

-Si, te extraño tanto, y mas hoy, se supone que tu y yo iríamos juntos a nuestro baile.

-Tranquila, haz algo por mi- Le pidió Sasuke.

Sakura tardo algo en responder quizás porque estaba intrigada- Dime.

-Sal de tu casa y observa la luna un momento, cierra los ojos y baila con ella.

-Estás loco- Dijo Sakura riendo.

-Hazlo.

-Ok, lo haré.

-Te amo- Dijo Sasuke

-Y yo a ti.

El taxi dobló la esquina y llegaron a una urbanización donde todas las casas eran iguales, lindas y modestas.

Entonces Sasuke la vio de lejos y pidió al taxi que se detuviera ahí para no llamar su atención aun, todo lo que sentía por ella se duplicó, Sakura estaba de espaldas a él, con la mirada fija en la luna y sus brazos cubriéndose.

Sasuke caminó lentamente hacia ella, Sakura no se había percatado de su presencia aun.

La pelirosa se movía suavemente como si escuchara una melodía en algún lugar de su mente, tenía sus ojos cerrados.

El moreno se coloco detrás de ella y pudo sentir su dulce aroma una vez más, embriagándose de ella. Acercó sus labios al oído de Sakura y susurró suavemente.

-Sakura….

Sakura saltó del susto y volteó con una mirada de total confusión, de pronto sus ojos se cristalizaron, las lagrimas se hicieron camino, y sin poder evitarlo o detenerse su cuerpo se fundió en un abrazo con el moreno.

-Sasuke como, tu, como…-balbuceaba.

-Si no vamos al baile, traigamos el baile a nosotros.- Dijo Sasuke con su típica sonrisa picara.

-Me engañaste.

-Era una sorpresa.

Sakura lo agarro del cuello del traje y lo atrajo hacia sus labios, Sasuke la tomó por la cintura subiéndola mientras Sakura enrollaba sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del moreno.

Sasuke caminó hacia la casa con cuidado, pero sin parar los demandantes besos, explorando cada espacio de la boca de Sakura que había extrañado los últimos meses.

-Tu madre- Logro decir Sasuke preocupado por causarle un infarto a la señora Haruno.

-No está- Dijo Sakura a lo que Sasuke respondió con una mordida en el cuello de la pelirosa.

Sakura gimió de placer mientras dirigía con señas a Sasuke hacia su cuarto.

La pelirosa se dejó caer en la cama mirando con total deseo y lujuria a Sasuke.

El moreno trancó la puerta y lentamente se recostó en el fino cuerpo de Sakura. Sintiendo cada detalle que había extrañado, sus pechos, su suave piel, su exquisita fragancia femenina.

Sin delicadeza abrió la blusa de ésta y comenzó a besarle el cuello, bajo suavemente hasta los redondos pechos los cuales beso y succionó con deseo.

Sakura no aguantaba más, necesitaba sentirlo dentro, necesitaba unirse a el despues de tanta espera. Quería que la penetrara de una vez por todas, sin rodeos, ya estaba lo suficientemente húmeda.

-Sasuke, por favor, hazme tuya.-Suplicó entre gemidos

Sasuke tampoco aguantaba más, y la voz sensual de Sakura lo volvía loco con aquellas palabras, había estado deseando esto durante tanto tiempo. Se despojó de la ropa que tenía e hizo lo mismo con Sakura, quedando así sus cuerpos desnudos. Abrió las piernas de la pelirosa con deseo mientras las acariciaba y suavemente se introdujo en ella arrebatando un gemido de placer. Mientras que el emitía gruñidos que se ahogaban mientras besaba los pecho de Sakura.

Los movimientos de ambos se volvieron salvajes, las embestidas se hicieron mas fuertes, querían sentirse, compenetrarse y volverse una sola persona, Sasuke la hizo suya esa noche una y otra vez. Mientras que Sakura no opuso resistencia alguna amando cada espacio del cuerpo de Sasuke, ese perfecto cuerpo que la volvía loca y se adueñaba de sus más ardientes sueños en esos tiempos de soledad que había pasado.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos después de una noche de orgasmos, sudor, lagrimas, besos, risas y más que nada amor.

Sakura abrió sus ojos observando el apacible rostro de Sasuke, parecía tan sereno, tranquilo, y pensar que detrás de ese angelito había todo un animal sexual. La pelirosa se acurrucó en sus musculosos brazos y Sasuke abrió los ojos con dificultad, aquellos finos y hermosos ojos negros se encontraron con los verdes cautivantes de Sakura.

-Buenos días- Dijo Sasuke embozando una sonrisa.

Sakura sintió una presión en su pecho, de verdad cualquier mínimo gesto que hiciera el condenado provocaba una reacción en ella.

-Buenos días.

Esa mañana lo hicieron de nuevo, y mientras tomaban un baño lo volvieron a hacer.

Sakura había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Sasuke la había hecho suya. Pero no perdió cada detalle de esos encuentros.

La madre de Sakura aún no volvía del hospital pero estaba segura que lo haría pronto.

Desayunaron mientras jugaban haciéndose cosquillas y Sasuke la ponía al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en Tokyo.

De pronto Sakura comenzó a sentir temor, sabía que todo esto era un sueño, pero Sasuke debía volver ese mismo día o más tardar el día siguiente a Tokyo. Faltaban pocos meses para comenzar la Universidad y ella no podía dejar a su padre, y menos a su madre, era quizás esto una despedida.

Sasuke parecía feliz, casi irradiaba un aura sobre el, comía con gusto su comida y le relataba las ultimas loqueras de Naruto.

Sakura esperó que terminara y ambos se sentaron en el mueble de la pequeña sala.

-Sasuke…yo…esto es genial, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, pero…

-Tranquila Sakura, haremos que funcione si?

-Pero Sasuke.-Dijo Sakura con una voz débil.

-Te visitare cuantas veces pueda, te comprare el pasaje para que vayas a Tokyo cuando tu padre este mejor, te llamaré todos los días, ya verás- Dijo Sasuke pero su voz parecía tratar de convercerse mas a sí mismo que a Sakura.

-Sasuke, debemos terminar- Dijo Sakura con una voz decidida.

El dolor en su pecho se hizo aun mas grande, pero sabía que hacía lo correcto, no podía arrastras a Sasuke en todo esto, el debía ser feliz, el tenía todo para ser feliz, y ella era lo que lo estaba haciendo sufrir, el debía olvidarse de ella, debía seguir con su vida.

-Sakura esto no es gracioso- Dijo Sasuke con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Estoy hablando en serio Sasuke, esto tomalo como una despedida, no quiero que sigamos- Dijo Sakura tratando de retener las lagrimas.

-¿Pero que dices te has vuelto loca Sakura?

Sasuke no entendía que le sucedía, de pronto actuaba como una persona totalmente distinta, que significaba todo eso, a caso Sakura había planeado decirle todo eso despues de amarse una y otra vez.

-Vete Sasuke, y no me busques mas- Dijo Sakura parándose de pronto.

Sasuke estaba confundido, se paro y trato de besarla pero Sakura lo empujó.

-Bien Sakura si eso es lo que quieres, hasta nunca- Dijo Sasuke molesto.

El moreno salió de la casa trancando la puerta con fuerza y tomó el primer taxi que vió hacia el aeropuerto.

Sakura sin fuerza se tiró al mueble a llorar, sabía que no había marcha atrás, y que aquella etapa de adolescencia y Sasuke había quedado atrás. Pero ella lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo y solo quería lo mejor para el, y si eso significaba renunciar a su amor para dejarlo libre, eso haría.

Continuará 

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, siento muchísimo haberme tardando tanto tanto tanto, estaba completamente bloqueada, pero espero que el capítulo haya salido lo mejor posible.

Obviamente falta aun. Las cosas no están completadas, siento hacer sufrir tanto a Sasuke y Sakura, pero las cosas en el mundo real no son tan fáciles, y ellos tienen que afrontar eso.

Si quieren mas detalles de una pareja en especifico soy toda oídos. En el próximo Capitulo trataré de desarrollar todas las parejas.

No se si el próximo capitulo será el ultimo o lo dividiré en dos, espero les haya gustado, las quiero mucho, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, estamos casi in the end.

Besos.


	17. Una buena noticia

Ya falta poco, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO A LO LARGO DE MI FIC, estoy tan emocionada, el prox capítulo esta lleno de** Lemon , no es muy bueno ya que soy principiante en esto pero espero les guste. Es un peque**ño adelanto de cómo se encuentran nuestras parejas y personaje después del instituto. Sin mas que decir espero que disfruten el cap. Se les quiere.

**Advertencia: Lemon. **

**Cosas de adolescentes 2da Temporada**

**Capítulo 17**

**Una buena noticia**

Tres años hacían ya desde que el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha había comenzado la universidad, no tenía mucho tiempo libre, así que había consumido todo su tiempo en estudiar.

Ahora vivía en un apartamento cerca de la universidad ya que no quería vivir más con sus padres, el mismo costeaba sus gastos ya que ahora tenía un puesto importante en la empresa Uchiha como era de esperarse, solo faltarían 2 años y tendría un título en una de las mejores universidades de Japón siguiendo la tradición de su familia.

Esa noche Gaara quien ahora era uno de los pocos que pasaba más tiempo con el después de salir del instituto lo había invitado a una reunión en un night club para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermana Temari. Sasuke había rechazado la invitación alegando que tenía muchos exámenes la semana siguiente, pero el pelirrojo le insistió que debía salir aunque sea un poco, además que estarían todos sus amigos, incluyendo Naruto.

Sasuke aceptó de mala gana. Como bien era cierto que el moreno cada vez se hacía más hermoso y sexy, también se volvía mas amargado y asocial. Y todo se reducía a un nombre, el nombre de la persona que lo llevó a ese hueco en el cual vivía.

Sakura.

La pelirrosa terminó su turno en el restaurante que trabajaba todas las noches y tomó el autobús hacia su casa.

Su padre milagrosamente había logrado vencer el cáncer después de que Sakura utilizara los fondos que sus padres le habían reunido para que fuera a la Universidad de Tokyo. Hoy en día su padre estaba bastante saludable y había recuperado su antiguo empleo.

Sakura por su parte ya había comenzado a estudiar y llevaba como era de esperarse excelentes notas, las mejores de su salón. Aun sabiendo que trabajaba arduamente para pagarse los gastos de su cara carrera de medicina.

Llegó por fin a su casa saludando a sus padres que se encontraban abrazados viendo una película en la sala, la pelirrosa sonrió ante la escena y fue directo a su cuarto.

Después de una relajante ducha se acostó en su cama, era fin de semana por lo tanto podía descansar del estudio o de los deberes. El día siguiente era Domingo así que podría dormir tranquilamente.

Prendió el televisor y sintió una punzada en su estomago al ver la persona en ella.

Fugaku Uchiha estaba siendo entrevistado después de haber sido nombrado el empresario del año.

El dolor en el pecho se hizo más fuerte de lo que esperaba, lo menos que quería es que apareciera Sasuke en la pantalla, el solo hecho de pensar su nombre le dolía.

Habían pasado tres tortuosos años desde que termino con él, con el hombre que amó con toda su alma, su primer amor y hasta los momentos único amor. Y para que mentir a sí misma, Sakura sabía que sería el único que ocuparía su corazón hasta que la muerte se hiciera presente.

No se arrepintió de su decisión, sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Sasuke era ahora un exitoso empresario como era de esperarse, lo sabía porque lo había visto en las revistas de negocios que su padre compraba y también porque se le escapo una vez a Ino cuando hablaron por teléfono.

El nombre de Sasuke se había vuelto un Taboo en su vida, ya que eran demasiado los recuerdos, y para su pesar, la mayoría eran buenos, por lo que no encontraba ningún mal recuerdo al cual aferrarse y olvidarlo.

Ahora ella seguiría con su vida en Osaka, el seguiría con la suya en Tokyo, y algún día ella encontraría a alguien.

Su pecho se oprimió pensando que quizás Sasuke ya tenía una novia, alguien ocupando su lugar, besando los labios del moreno, poseyendo el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la pelirrosa y ésta rápidamente se arropo para dormir y perderse en sus sueños, el único lugar donde podía encontrarlo y ser feliz a su lado.

Sasuke pensó que había sido una mala idea el ir a aquel lugar, aunque sí deseaba ver a su amigo Naruto, no quería ver al resto, aunque no tenía nada en su contra, le hacían traer tantas memorias acerca de Sakura que todo aquello le molestaba.

Llegó a la dirección que Gaara le dio y se encontró en un club abarrotado de gente.

Sasuke dio su nombre en la entrada y lo dejaron pasar ya que estaba en la lista de la fiesta privada ofrecida por Temari.

Llegó al salón VIP encontrándose alrededor de 40 personas mínimo en el lugar, se abofeteó internamente por haber pensado que solo vería a el pequeño grupo con el que se la pasaba en el instituto, a diferencia de él, sus amigos no eran asociales y adictos al trabajo y estudio.

El moreno comenzó a saludar a los conocidos, se sorprendió al ver a Tenten y Neji, según ellos tenían vacaciones en América y decidieron venir a visitar.

Ino estaba tomada de la mano del imbécil de Sai (Cabe a destacar que Sasuke aun no supera lo que pasó con el susodicho y Sakura)

Gaara lo saludó y Sasuke pudo notar como la mirada del pelirrojo había pasado de reojo a la parejita antes mencionada.

El moreno saludó a Temari felicitándola y luego estrechando la mano de su amigo el chico "problemático" Shikamaru al que también hacía tiempo que no veía.

El ambiente era agradable, las personas reían y bailaban, Sasuke sorprendentemente lo estaba pasando mejor de lo que esperaba. Aun no aparecía Naruto en el lugar. Así que decidió olvidarse un poco de las molestas presentaciones y charlas y se acercó a la barra pidiendo algo de alcohol.

El alcohol sin duda había sido su mejor amigo los últimos dos años.

Una chica se acerco al moreno con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, ya casi había olvidado lo molestas que eran las mujeres cuando estaba en una fiesta. Por supuesto había seguido siendo acosado por ellas en todos lados, en la universidad y el trabajo, pero el las había ignorado olímpicamente.

Ninguna de ellas era Sakura, hacía ya un año había intentado salir con algunas pero había sido un desastre, tanto que las mujeres ni siquiera habían dejado terminar la cita al notar el POCO interés del moreno en ellas.

Sasuke ni siquiera le sonrió a la chica y ésta se fue del lugar con aire ofendido.

-Tan amistoso como siempre- Dijo una voz bastante conocida para el moreno.

-Dobe-Le dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante.

Naruto embozo su entusiasta sonrisa y abrazo a Sasuke casi al punto de asfixiarlo.

-Tanto tiempo baka, es que a caso ahora eres una celebridad y te escondes o qué?-Preguntó el rubio con un tono burlón

-No seas molesto, he estado ocupado-Mintió.

Naruto no quiso tocar mas aquellos temas porque siempre se reducían a aquella personita la cual ahora llevaba el nombre de "la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada" (Algo así como Voldemort)

Naruto haló del brazo a Hinata quien aunque pasaran los años parecía igual de tímida cuando Naruto le daba un beso o hacía algún comentario cariñoso.

Sasuke se sintió bien al ver a su mejor amigo tan feliz. La conversación era agradable, entre insultos por parte del rubio, los chismes eran bastante entretenidos. Por fin en mucho tiempo su mente estaba ligeramente relajada.

-Así que después de Ino, Gaara anda saliendo con esa tal Matsuri- Dijo confundido el moreno.

-SHhhhhhh, no se realmente que sucede ahí, hacía mucho que no veía a Gaara, hay mucha tensión en el ambiente, desde la graduación Ino y Gaara no estaban en el mismo lugar- Dijo Naruto casi histérico.

-Como sea- Dijo el moreno perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si me permiten su atención- Dijo la voz de Shikamaru con un micrófono en mano, al mismo tiempo que el DJ bajaba el volumen de la música.

Todos los presentes parecían confundidos, mientras que Temari parecía más confundida que nadie.

-Creo que esta es una fabulosa ocasión, no, una perfecta ocasión, para pedir la mano de mi hermosa, problemática pero aun así inmejorable novia Temari- Dijo Shikamaru embozando una sonrisa.

Temari abrió los ojos como plato viendo como Shikamaru se acercaba a ella y se arrodillaba mostrando un anillo descomunalmente brillante.

-SI!! SI!!Por supuesto que sí-Gritó de emoción la rubia y se abalanzo contra Shikamaru para besarlo apasionadamente.

Los presente rompieron en aplausos y el DJ comenzó una balada para que la pareja bailara.

Sasuke sintió una punzada al reconocer que aquella canción era una de las favoritas de Sakura.

_-"Maldicion"-_Pensó el moreno.

Al voltear la mirada hacia la entrada vislumbró a su hermano mayor entrar de la mano con Sakemi. Una vez mas sintió una punzada en el estomago, Sakemi=Sakura, diablos, ya no veía lo positivo de aquella fiesta.

-Hermanito, hermanito, vaya hasta que al fin sales de tus penumbras- Se burló Itachi.

Sasuke lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Callate.

-Así tratas a tu hermoso y adorado hermano mayor después de tanto tiempo.

-No seas imbécil te vi ayer en la junta que organizó papá- Dijo con fastidio.

-Claro pero nunca me dirigiste la palabra, eres un ogro.

-Itachi, ya basta- Le replico Sakemi dándole un codazo en las costillas al mayor de los Uchiha.

Itachi la miró de manera fulminante pero la castaña le devolvió la misma mirada haciendo que Itachi se diera por vencido.

-Hola Sasuke- Dijo con algo de pena Sakemi.

-Hola- Respondió molesto Sasuke.- Voy por un trago- Dijo alejándose de la parejita.

Sasuke quería muchísimo a Sakemi, a veces ni siquiera sabía como una mujer tan inteligente y hermosa como ella salía con su estúpido hermano, aunque lamentablemente cuando vivía en la casa de sus padres un día por accidente logró escuchar quizás una pista del "Porqué"

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Ohh Itachi, es gigante, más, más.**_

_**-Sakemi…..**_

_**-Si, Itachi, así, eres el mejor, ohh, ohhh**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Sasuke aun no podía superar aquel trauma, después de eso no pudo mirar a su hermano y Sakemi por un mes.

Se acercó a la barra una vez más y el bartender le sirvió lo mismo que había estado ordenando toda la noche. El moreno echó un vistazo al lugar y se dio cuenta que casi todo el mundo andaba emparejado, maldito Gaara ya se las pagaría, seguro había una que otra persona que no conocía y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo en conocer, pero aun así todos sus amigos estaban con su pareja, eso le dolía, el podía estar ahí, feliz, con Sakura, pero ella decidió echarlo a un lado, apartarlo de su vida, y el no se arrastraría por ella, además él sabía que de seguro Sakura lo había superado y ahora mismo estaba feliz con algún idiota, cabello negro y piel pálida, porque al parecer esos eran sus gustos. (Sasuke,Sai)

De pronto una chica de cabello rojo apareció a su lado y Sasuke se sorprendió al verla.

-Karin- Dijo sorprendido, según lo que había podido escuchar aquella mujer que lo persiguió como una desesperada en el instituto había dado a luz un hijo de Suijetsu, el bicho raro que entró nuevo el ultimo año.

-Hola Sasuke, tan guapo como siempre- Dijo en tono algo sarcástico.

-Hmp.

-Tranquilo, no vengo a babear por ti, solo quería saludar, te acuerdas de Suijetsu?-Preguntó al mismo tiempo que el chico aparecía frente a ellos.

-Si, que tal?- Saludó Sasuke.

-Genial Sasuke, te vi en una revista el otro día, me firmas un autógrafo?- Preguntó más en forma de burla que de nada.

Sasuke emitió lo que parecía un gruñido y Suijetsu sonrió de manera infantil.

-Que tal el bebe-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Tiene dos años- Dijo Karin emocionada. Casi con estrellitas en los ojos.

_-"Madres"- _pensó Sasuke al notar que la mirada de Karin se parecía mucho a la de su mamá cuando hablaba de ellos.

Karin le presento a una prima que quería conocerlo y Sasuke tuvo que tratar de ser amable.

La chica hablaba mas que un loro, y toda la noche se la paso parloteando de Dios sabe qué cosa, Sasuke por su parte tomo hasta que su visión estaba comenzando a fallar.

-Vámonos de aquí - Dijo más como una orden que una sugerencia.

La chica parecía demasiado feliz, Sasuke se despidió de algunos de sus amigos y desapareció del lugar con la chica. La llevó a su departamento sin siquiera decir una palabra en todo el camino.

Era la primera vez que traía una chica a su departamento, aquella noche sin duda lo había abrumado, parejas, compromisos, novias, novios, bebes, felicidad, todo aquello que Sasuke había soñado tener con Sakura, pero ahora veía imposible realizar sin ella.

El moreno agarro con agresividad a la prima de Karin de la cual ni siquiera el nombre recordaba, comenzó a besar su cuello, y luego a manosear un poco sus piernas. Su subconsciente no reaccionaba, habló sin poder evitarlo, inconscientemente recordó el último encuentro sexual que había tenido.

-Sakura-Dijo.

La chica se despegó de él ofendida.

-Mi nombre es Yuzuky imbécil-Dijo tomando su bolso y saliendo del apartamento.

Sasuke sintió todo darle vueltas de pronto y se recostó en su moderno sofá, quedando profundamente dormido.

-Eres un imbécil, me di cuenta como la mirabas- Gritaba la voz de Sakemi a un muy tranquilo Itachi.

-No seas ridícula- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ahora me llamas ridícula, serás IMBECIL, déjame aquí mismo- Gritó una vez más la castaña a su novio que manejaba con una mirada de complejo relajo.

-Estamos muy lejos del apartamento, cálmate.

-No me importa prefiero caminar a seguir a tu lado, te odio- Gritó una vez mas la castaña mientras comenzaba a pegarle de manera algo molesta pero inofensiva.

-Ok, ok, ok, Bájate.- Dijo Itachi mientras se paraba a un lado de la carretera desolada y dejaba bajar a la castaña.

-TE ODIOOOO-Grito Sakemi con la cara roja de furia y los ojos llorosos.

Itachi apagó el carro y se bajó.

-Sabes que no me odias, sabes que me amas- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Por supuesto que no, te odio, sabes que miraste a esa estúpida piernas de pollo toda la noche-Le reprocho derramando unas lagrimas.

-Sakemi estamos en una carretera muy sola, vamos al apartamento y hablamos, crees que de verdad sería TAN idiota para ver a otra mujer cuando te tengo a ti a mi lado- Dijo tomándola por los hombros.

Sakemi lo miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-No te me acerques- Dijo la castaña mientras trataba de quitarle las manos de encima a Itachi.

El moreno la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, rápidamente tomó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y la beso a la fuerza. Sakemi intentaba resistirse pero Itachi obviamente era más fuerte que ella, después sus intentos fallidos por zafarse se dio por vencida y respondió de manera apasionada el beso de Itachi. Y como resistirse a esos deliciosos y suaves labios, que la besaban de manera salvaje y alocada.

Si había algo que Sakemi debía admitir, era que por mas peleas, dudas, celos o problemas que ella e Itachi tuvieran, la pasión nunca cambiaba, se atrevería a decir que sus besos y encuentros sexuales eran cada vez mejores.

Itachi la subió a su cuerpo mientras Sakemi enrollaba sus piernas en el cuerpo de Itachi. El moreno comenzó a besar los pechos de la castaña mientras ésta lo incitaba alborotándole sus finos y lisos cabellos azabaches.

Sakemi tomó la iniciativa y lo lanzó en la parte trasera del carro, quitó con maestría los pantalones del moreno y luego le hizo un mini stripper excitando aún más su sexo.

-Eres una perversa- Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa seductora, y la mirada nublada por el deseo.

Sakemi imitó el ronroneo de un gato y se acercó a su novio uniendo sus labios una vez mas. Itachi sin poder aguantar más el deseo, la posiciono sobre el y la penetro suave y exquisitamente y luego comenzó a embestirla sin piedad, los gemidos, y palabras incoherentes llenaron el carro mientras Itachi llevaba a Sakemi a las estrellas. Sus cuerpos habían sido diseñados para hacer el amor ya que siempre llegaban al climax juntos.

-Supongo que eso es una reconciliación no?- Dijo Itachi con la respiración entrecortada pero embozando una sonrisa arrogante.

-No, la verdadera reconciliación la espero cuando lleguemos al apartamento.

Itachi sonrió y dio Gracias a Dios por permitirle tener una novia como ella. Hacía unos 4 meses que le había pedido a Sakemi mudarse con el.

La castaña al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo pero fueron sus "extraños" padres quienes le insistieron que lo hiciera. Aunque Sakemi pensó que ellos solo querían deshacerse de ella y hacer quien sabe que cosa en casa.

Aunque pelearan casi todos los días, Itachi y ella habían durado contra todo pronóstico, y ambos se amaban cada día más que el día anterior, así que su relación era dentro de todo lo posible "perfecta"

-Hinata…- Llamó Naruto a su novia quien estaba casi cabeceando de sueño en el asiento de copiloto.

-Uhm?-Preguntó aturdida la chica.

-Llegamos a tu casa-Le dijo Naruto besando la mejilla de Hinata con dulzura.

-Quiero dormir contigo hoy- Dijo tímidamente la chica.

Naruto se sonrojó.

Si había algo que la pareja de Hinata y el rubio nunca había perdido era la inocencia de ambos, aunque desde hacía tiempo disfrutaban de la intimidad de pareja, siempre habían respondido de manera tímida ante cualquier comentario sugestivo.

-Pero, tu padre- Dijo algo nervioso el rubio.

-Yo le avise que quizás dormiría en tu casa- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Naruto se sintió relajado, aunque el padre de Hinata y el ahora se llevaran estupendamente no quería dañar la relación que difícilmente ascendió al lugar en que ahora se encontraba.

Naruto se dirigió a su casa y entraron con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, al cerrar la puerta con cuidado la pareja escucho unos pasos acercarse a ellos.

-Nito…nitoo- Dijo la voz de un infante rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

-Shhhhh, Asaoka shhh, que haces despierto?- Preguntó Naruto al mismo tiempo que tomaba a su hermanito en sus brazos.

El pequeño mini-Naruto sonrió enormemente y abrazó a su "nito" apodo para Naruto de la palabra "herma**nito**"

Las luces se encendieron y Minato apareció en la estancia, miró con sorpresa a Hinata pero luego le sonrió con gentileza.

-Buenos días- Dijo con un tono de burla ante los rostros sonrojados de Naruto y Hinata.

-Hola señor Minato.

-Hola Hinata, y tu señorito vamos a dormir- Dijo tomando al pequeño Asaoka y llevándoselo a su cuarto en brazos.

Naruto tomó de la mano a Hinata y entraron al cuarto de Naruto ahora lleno de planos con bocetos y cajas de colores y cosas por el estilo, ya que Naruto cursaba ahora la carrera de animación. Hinata por su parte estudiaba arte en la misma academia que él aunque veían carreras distintas, Sai también estudiaba con ella.

Ambos se acurrucaron en la cama del rubio y Naruto rompió el silencio.

-No me sorprendió lo de Shikamaru- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hinata también sonrió, la verdad ambos habían justamente estado hablando que era raro que su amigo no se había comprometido con la rubia ya que vivían juntos desde el ultimo año del instituto.

-Deberíamos casarnos- Dijo de pronto Naruto haciendo que Hinata se sentara en la cama como si hubiera sentido una corriente eléctrica.

-Digo…siempre he pensado que deberíamos, no hoy ni mañana pero si algún día no muy lejano.- repuso Naruto algo nervioso.

Hinata se sintió tonta de pronto por su reacción, pero el casarse con Naruto era algo así como su sueño mas anhelado, y aunque no estuviera haciendo la "exacta proposición" su corazón se paralizaba.

-Si, deberíamos-Dijo volviéndose a acurrucar en el pecho de su amado rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ino se sentía de pronto malhumorada. Sai tuvo que irse antes de la fiesta ya tenía una exposición temprano el día siguiente. El moreno le preguntó si quería que la llevara pero por tonta dijo que no, ni siquiera sabía el porqué de aquella respuesta.

Sin querer había desviado su vista demasiado hacia cierto pelirrojo Gaara no se había despegado ni un momento de la idiota de Matsuri. Le dolió más de lo que esperaba haberlos visto juntos, y según las malas lenguas "oficiales".

Mientras hablaba con Tenten y Neji sintió que ya era hora de irse, no hacía mas que el ridículo en esa fiesta, se despidió de la feliz pareja y decidió que tomaría un taxi hasta su apartamento.

Ino se había dedicado al modelaje, así que había pasado los últimos tres años viajando bastante, la relación con Sai había sido buena al principio, pero luego de que su carrera empezara se habían distanciado mas allá de la distancia física, ahora la rubia tenía un trabajo fijo en Tokyo y alquiló un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Sabía que la relación con Sai tendía de un hilo pero aun así se aferraba a ella, Sai fue el único que la apoyo y la ayudo a superar aquella horrible etapa en la que terminó su relación con Gaara, su primer amor.

La rubia trataba de parar un taxi en aquella bendita zona pero todos parecían ocupados.

De pronto un relámpago ilumino la calle comenzó a llover, a Ino se le agotó su paciencia, justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta para entrar de nuevo al local chocó con alguien.

Gaara estaba frente a ella con un paraguas, la rubia no pudo evitar detallarlo mejor, llevaba un traje Hugo Boos bastante sexy y perfecto para su estilo elegante, su cabello rojo ahora algo más corto pero aun así con aquel peinado rebelde, su mirada igual que siempre, sexy y misteriosa pero aun así con un deje de arrogancia.

-Vas a resfriarte- Dijo si expresión alguna en el rostro.

La rubia trató de controlar sus ganas de correr, se supone que habían pasado ya la etapa de inmadurez y la adolescencia, pero aun así su corazón latía tan rápido como el primer día que se dieron su primer beso, Ino respiro hondo.

-Ya me doy da igual si me mojo.

-No sería bueno aparecer en tus fotos luciendo fatal- Dijo el pelirrojo ahora con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

Ino se sonrojó, Gaara era inteligente y seguramente había escuchado sobre ella, seguro sabía que era una modelo famosa en el exterior y ahora en Tokyo. Además que habían ya varias vallas promocionales en la ciudad en la que Ino daba publicidad a una pintura de labio.

La rubia se sintió enfadada, no quería que el se sintiera el héroe, el príncipe azul. Dio media vuelta para salir caminando hacia una parada de autobús lejos de aquel lugar.

Camino bajo la lluvia y por fin visualizó una parada algo lejos en aquel oscuro y solitario lugar aun así sintió unos pasos tras ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto malhumorada.

Gaara se rió.

-Tal y como me acordaba, eres aun mas bella cuando te molestas- Dijo con un tono de voz seguro y seductor.

Ino sintió sus mejillas arder aunque se encontrara bajo la lluvia fría. Estaba ahora bastante mojada, pero aquel comentario la paralizo, ¿a que estaba jugando Gaara?

-Espero que tu novia este bastante lejos para no oís esos insolentes halagos que me estas diciendo- Dijo con clara molestia en su voz, sin siquiera voltearse a verlo a la cara.

Sintió una mano halándola, y de pronto estaba frente a Gaara, éste también había soltado su paraguas y la miraba fijamente, con aquella profunda mirada, ahora su cabello estaba húmedo y se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

-No es mi novia

Ino no sabía qué hacer, una parte de ella quería lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo de manera apasionada, pero la otra parte le decía que era una locura, Sai aun era su novio.

-Pero tú si tienes novio, todavía.- Dijo con notable amargura en sus palabras.

-S…si, Sai es mi novio- Dijo Ino medio tartamudeando.

La rubia se soltó del fuerte agarre pero Gaara la volvió a agarrar con más fuerza y le robo un beso.

Ino lo abofeteo pero Gaara volvió a besarla a la fuerza, Ino se debatía en seguir luchando o simplemente dejarse llevar. Habían pasado 3 años sin besar aquellos suaves labios, y 3 años sin besar a Gaara debería ser un delito. Ino no pudo más y lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo.

Gaara la tomo por la cintura con pasión. Se besaban torpe y desesperadamente, haciendo contacto con cada espacio de sus bocas, el pelirrojo comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia quien ya tenía la respiración entrecortada por la excitación.

-Gaara- Dijo Ino con los ojos nublados de placer.

Gaara la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el club, entraron por la parte trasera y Gaara abrió la puerta de un baño al parecer solo para empleados, entró con Ino y cerro con seguro.

El pelirrojo alzó a Ino colocándola sobre los lavados mientras abría sin delicadeza la blusa de la chica. Mientras tanto Ino se encargaba de besar aquellos labios del pelirrojo, incitándolo, mordiéndolo.

Gaara dejó los labios de Ino para ahora besar sus pechos, la respiración de Ino se aceleró alarmantemente con el contacto de los labios de Gaara sobre ella.

-Ga..Gaara.

-Hmp.

Ino lo volvió a halar por la camisa y lo beso de manera salvaje en los labios y luego le mordió la oreja.

Gaara lo sabía entonces, Ino siempre hacía eso cuando ya no aguantaba mas, cuando ya quería sentirlo dentro de ella, y el pelirrojo no podía estar mas de acuerdo. Gaara rápidamente se quitó las prendas que molestaban y las panties de Ino delicadamente mientras besaba sus piernas excitándola aun mas, sin siquiera meditarlo penetró a la rubia.

Ino gimió de placer, y ambos comenzaron a decir palabras inentendibles mientras gemían. Las embestidas de Gaara crecían y disminuían de acuerdo a lo que Ino le indicaba por medio de los gestos que el recordaba, al fin y al cabo nunca había olvidado nada de ella, y menos en el sexo.

Gaara supo que el orgasmo veía y acelero las embestidas llevándolos al paraíso.

El pelirrojo reposo su frente del pecho de Ino mientras esta lo envolvía en sus brazos.

Gaara estaba satisfecho, Ino parecía completamente agotada y satisfecha, ya que todavía respiraba con dificultad. El sabía que ningún patan le hacía el amor como el, porque el conocía el punto perfecto para hacerla estallar de placer.

Ino aun lo amaba, era más que obvio. Suavemente subió su rostro y se encontró con los azules cielo de la chica que lo miraba sin expresión alguna. Esta vez Gaara no sabía que estaba pensando.

-¿Porqué?

-A que te refieres- Dijo Gaara confundido.

Ino se separo de él se arreglo la blusa y se subió sus panties, una lagrima corrió la mejilla de la rubia y Gaara se alarmó.

-Ino lo siento ¿Hice algo malo? Ino pensé que tu querías, yo, lo deseaba mas que nada, yo…- Pero las palabras no salían de su boca, pero era mas que cierto, aun la amaba, nunca la había dejado de amar, Ino fue su primera mujer y no podía olvidarlo.

-Yo también quería Gaara, pero Sai, el no se lo merece, además tu me engañaste.- Dijo ahora rompiendo en llanto.

Gaara sintió su corazón desgarrarse, el nunca llegó a hablar de eso con Ino, ella rompió todo lazos con el, después de graduarse se desapareció y el nunca tuvo la oportunidad de contactarla.

-Nunca hice nada con Matsuri, ella llegó a mi cuarto y se me lanzó encima, Ino debes creerme, y si no, por favor dejame entrar en tu vida una vez mas, yo…no puedo seguir sin ti, y menos ahora después de haberte hecho mía.

Ino lo miró confundida, no sabía que pensar, su mente le decía una cosa pero su corazón otra, lo amaba, lo amaba con locura, cada caricia le había quemado la piel al igual que cada beso, y haber hecho el amor de nuevo solo le rectifico que no habría hombre en la tierra que le hiciera el amor como Gaara.

-Déjame pensarlo Gaara- Dijo y luego salió del lugar corriendo.

Gaara sintió su pecho oprimirse, se arreglo su ropa para volver a la fiesta.

Ya casi no quedaba nadie, solo Temari completamente ebria en los brazos de Shikamaru, Kankoru con unas 3 chicas a su alrededor y Matsuri.

-¿Hey dónde estabas?-Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Con Ino- Dijo molesto.

Matsuri cambió su rostro feliz por uno avergonzado.

-y… ¿Cómo fue?

-Es Ino…

De pronto apareció Rock Lee y le dio un beso a Matsuri.

-Gaara dios de la juventud anímate- Dijo el cejotas entusiasmado.

-Cariño no está de humor- Dijo Matsuri mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda de su novio.

-Lo siento Gaara, pero si te hace sentir mejor podemos bailar el cha cha cha.- Dijo Rock Lee con una sonrisa algo torcida, lo que demostraba que estaba bastante pasado de copas.

-En otra ocasión será Lee.

-GENIAL!

Matsuri se disculpo una vez mas y tomo a su novio de la mano para llevárselo mientras éste seguía exclamando discursos de lo hermosa que es la vida.

-Ehh ehh, cuñado, vámonos ya- Dijo Shikamaru aburrido.

Gaara no le respondió y ayudo a cargar a Temari para que su "cuñado" lo dejara en su apartamento.

-Adios- Dijo con cansancio el pelirrojo_.-"vaya noche"_

Por fin había terminado el último semestre con todas las de la ley del 3er año de Medicina. La felicidad la embargaba al ver sus notas, perfecta en todas las materias, incluso los profesores la había felcitado. Ese día lo celebraría en grande con sus padres y seguro en el trabajo sus compañeros se alegrarían ya que Sakura era según ellos alguien muy especial.

Se disponía a dejar la clase cuando el profesor Yamato la llamó.

-Señorita Haruno podría venir un momento.

Sakura no sabía muy bien porque la llamaba, al final ya las clases había terminado y ahora tendría sus tan anheladas vacaciones.

-Digame profesor Yamato.

El joven y sonriente profesor le dedico una agradable sonrisa.

-Primero felicitaciones, y segundo necesito que me acompañe a la oficina del decano, tenemos algo muy importante que decirle.

El corazón de la chica se oprimió, generalmente las noticias que recibía no eran buenas de un tiempo para acá, les había agarrado cierto temor a aquella frase.

-Tranquila no es nada malo- Señalo rápidamente Yamato al ver la cara de Sakura palidecer.

La pelirrosa siguió al profesor hasta la oficina del decano y entro con bastante inquietud y timidez.

-Ohh, señorita Haruno, por fin la conozco en persona, sus profesores hablan sólo maravillas de usted.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente.

-Sientese por favor, quiere algo de tomar, ¿un café quizás?- Dijo amablemente el decano, un señor mayor de aspecto feliz.

-No gracias señor.

-Ok, entonces sin rodeos, debido a tu excelente trabajo durante tres años seguidos, además de tus impecables notas de la secundaria, te hemos postulado para ganarte una beca y estudiar tus últimos dos años de medicina en la universidad de Tokyo, es un concurso entre varios estudiantes de Osaka, se evaluaran los trabajos y desempeños que han llevado a lo largo de su carrera además de estatus sociales, y la beca incluye acomodación en el campus universitario.

La noticia hizo que el corazón de Sakura palpitara a mil por hora y empezara a sudar frío. ¿Esto podía ser verdad? ¿Sería verdad que una buena noticia por fin llegaría a su vida?

-Lamento no haberte preguntado antes, pero queríamos darte la sorpresa, es una oportunidad de oro, y me atrevo a decir que todos tus profesores incluyéndome estamos confiados en que ganaras la beca Sakura.

-Sakura, di algo- Dijo con una sonrisa el profesor Yamato.

-Esto…impresionada, pero muy feliz, es un sueño, siempre quice graduarme en la Universidad de Tokyo- Dijo aun sin podérselo creer.

-Pues es un sueño ahora bastante posible querida, felicitaciones,

Sakura agradeció unas mil veces mas a el y a Yamato, ya que Sakura sabía que él era el principal autor de esa postulación. Corrió a su casa para darle la noticia a sus padres, sabría la respuesta en una semana pero sentía una buena corazonada de esto, después de tanto tiempo se sentirá segura de algo, sentía que de verdad era posible que algo bueno le pasara. Sakura amaba Tokyo, sus amigos, y…Sasuke.

Sus padres saltaron de alegría y abrazaron a su hija.

La pelirrosa ese día durmió feliz por fin después de tanto tiempo.

La semana pasó lenta y dolorosamente, cada día era una eternidad, Sakura esperaba a que el cartero llegara cada mañana y le arrebataba las cartas con desespero pero aun nada llegaba.

Por fin después de 7 días exactos una carta de la asociación de Universidades de Osaka llegó a su casa. Sakura medito unos 10 minutos antes de abrirla hasta que su padre le grito que abriera la bendita carta. Lentamente abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

_**Estimada señorita Haruno Sakura, La asociación de Universidades de Osaka está feliz de comunicarle que usted es la ganadora de la Beca ofrecida para estudiantes eximidos de Osaka, para estudiar en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokyo.**_

Había mas lectura pero Sakura sentía su corazón oprimido, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de felicidad.

-Me han dado la beca…-Dijo aun sin podérselo creer.

-Vas a Tokyo cariño, TOKYO!!-Gritó su madre de emoción.

_-"Tokyo…Sasuke"_-Pensó Sakura.

**Continuara**

No me maten, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, es solo que pensé que era crucial dejarlo aquí, el prox capitulo será el desenlace de todas las parejas. Por fin vendrá el reencuentro de nuestra pareja. Espero que les haya gustado el cap y disculpen si fue muy corto.

Un beso muy grande, gracias por sus review y el apoyo a este fic.

XOXO


	18. Tu voz

**Disclaimer-applied.**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews! disfruten el capítulo. **

**Ultimos capítulos.**

**Cosas de adolescentes 2da Temporada.**

**Capítulo 18**

**Tu voz.**

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces, se encontraba empacando todas sus pertencias menos pesadas y mas valiosas, había decidido mudarse lo antes posible a Tokyo.

Se había encargado de arreglar todo acerca de las acomodaciones en el campus, y su habitacion ya estaba reservada desde el momento en el que aceptó la beca. Solo una semana había pasado desde que recibió el comunicado y ya tenía casi todo listo.

Sus padres no podían estar mas felices, habían visto a su hija esforzarse al maximo los ultimos tres años y el hecho de que le cumplieran sus sueños de volver a Tokyo era mas que suficiente para ellos estar tranquilos. Habían tenido que ver a Sakura sufrir y aguantar todo aquel dolor durante tanto tiempo.

-Les mandaré dinero cada fin de mes, buscaré trabajo en lo que llegue a Tokyo, no los abandonare- Dijo Sakura entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba a sus padres.

-No tienes que molestarte Sakura, ya yo estoy trabajando, y tu madre tambien comenzó a trabajar en decoraciones y remodelaciones de casas como solía hacerlo antes de darte a luz, no te preocupes, concentrate en ti.

Su padre tambien lloraba pero una sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

Sakura sabía que el estaba hablando con toda sinceridad, pero el haber pasado por aquel miedo terrible de perder a aquel hombre que tanto amaba la hacía sentir como si le faltara el aire, así que había decidido trabajar para siempre darles algo y ayudarlos. Dinero no era algo que faltaría en la casa de los Haruno nunca mas.

Su madre la abrazó con fuerza y le dio miles de objetos para la suerte y proteccion.

Sakura tenía casi todo listo en su maleta, la mayoría ropa y algunos libros y objetos de valor sentimental. Lo demás sus padres lo enviarían por correo.

Se iría en tren por lo que tendría un camino largo para pensar, y meditar esta nueva etapa que se abría en su vida, ya que todo había sucedido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre el curso inesperado que estaba tomando.

La pelirosa no había llamado a nadie de sus viejos amigos, ni siquiera a Hinata o Ino que era con las que siempre había mantenido el contacto. Quería darles la sorpresa al llegar a Tokyo. Por supuesto tampoco se había molestado en comunicarse con él.

En 3 años pasan muchas cosas, y aunque Sakura se hubiera exiliado su vida amorosa y sexual no significa que el moreno lo hubiera hecho tambien, sintió una punzada en su estomago al imaginarselo.

Pero era lo mas realista, Sasuke era exitoso,atractivo, hermoso, adinerado, sexy, inteligente, perfecto, maldicion no había nada malo que encontrara para así mentirse a sí misma y pensar que Sasuke había estado igual que ella. Desdichado, hundido en un mal de amor, extrañandola.

El tren había comenzado a andar, y mientras mas lo pensaba mas lo veía como una terrible idea, definitivamente evitaría encontrarse con Sasuke, ademas sería dificil coincidir con el tomando las precauciones necesarias, obligarías a sus amigas a evitar los lugares que el frecuentaba y mientras estuviera sumida en sus estudios y nuevos compañeros no había probabilidades de coincidir, si iba a Tokyo era para centrarse en sus estudios y carrera, no quería arruinarle la vida a Sasuke, ya lo había hecho una vez, lo mejor era maneterse lejos de el, así evitaría darle problemas, ya que eso fue lo que le causó en su relacion, solo problemas, y dolor.

A lo mejor al moreno ni le interesaba el hecho de que ella fuera, quizas ni se cordaba de su nombre.

Sakura decidió dormir un poco para así tratar de opacar el dolor que crecía en su interior, mientras mas pensaba en Sasuke mas le entraban ganas de volver a Osaka, y en este momento tenía que armarse de fuerzas y aceptar la oportunidad que le estaban brindando sin mirar atrás.

Porque al fin de cuentas, aunque tratara de opacar la verdad, intentara disfrazarla con mentiras, ella sabía muy bien que seguía amando a Sasuke con locura.

* * *

Vacaciones.

Las odiaba, ¿porqué?... porque tendría menos tiempo de ocupar su mente y mas tiempo libre. Ya lo habían invitado a la playa, a la montaña, acampar, Nueva York, etc.

Pero Sasuke quería sumirse en aquel oscuro apartamento. De unas semanas hasta entonces se había sentido ridiculamente desdichado, no entendía la razon, simplemente lo sentía. Desde aquella fiesta y el incidente con la prima de Karin su soledad lo había hundido mas que nunca en aquellos 3 años.

Naruto se había pasado por el apartamento algunos días, y había pasado la noche con el tomando, viendo peliculas, jugando videos juegos o viendo partidos de football.

Gracias a Naruto no se había lanzado por aquel balcon, la verdad es que la soledad lo estaba matando, y los recuerdos de ella habían estado llegando con mas frecuencia, aquel dolor en el pecho que había sentido los primeros meses de separacion habían vuelto.

Sin razon alguna estaba ahí, aquel molesto y odioso vacío. Se suponía esta noche tendría un compromiso con su amigo Neji, pero necesitaba dormir un poco ya que estaba bastante mal, una ducha y un poco de café serían suficiente.

El moreno se terminó aquella botella de tequila y terminó semi-inconciente en su cama.

Alcohol, cigarros y oscuridad era lo que impregnaba aquel apartamento.

Penoso, sí, y lo peor es que Sasuke lo sabía, pero había descubierto nuevamente que aun, despues de 3 años, seguía amando con locura a aquella molesta pelo de chicle.

* * *

Ino se encontraba en el apartamento de Sai preparando la cena, desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Temari no había vuelto a saber nada de Gaara.

Y aun no daba una respuesta a su peticion. Sai al parecer no había si quiera notado su cambio de animo. La rubia había tratado en lo posible de parecer tranquila y nada tensa frente a el, pero cada vez que Sai intentaba acercarse a ella, no podía reprimir las imágenes de su último encuentro con el pelirrojo.

Estaba deseando estar con Gaara de nuevo, pero no sabía como dejar a Sai, al fin de cuenta sería como traicionarlo, despues de todo lo que hizo Sai por ella, no podía dejarlo así como así, no podía soportar la idea de verlo caer en un vacío por el cual ella había caído años atrás, y sin poder ayudarlo a salir de el.

Sai estaba leyendo un libro, con su rostro sumido en aquellas paginas que al parecer lo transportaron a otro mundo.

Ino lo observo durante unos minutos, su corazon se oprimía cada vez mas, le costaba respirar, lo presentía, las palabras iban a salir sin poder contenerse.

-SAI!!- Gritó la rubia con un tono de completa desesperacion.

Sai se sobersalto y soltó el libro algo angustiado, corrió hasta la cocina y tomo a Ino por los hombros.

La rubia comenzó a llorar, sin mirarlo a la cara, estaba completamente perdida en el llanto. Ya no aguantaba mas aquella farsa, porque sabía que era mejor decirle la verdad antes que traicionarlo peor viviendo en una mentira.

Porque la verdad era que Ino aun seguía amando a Gaara con locura y pasion, tal y como lo había hecho años atrás, tal y como lo descubrió aquellla noche en que Gaara le hizo el amor con aquella pasion y deseo que tenía años que no sentía.

-Ino ¿Qué demonios está pasando? HABLAME- Rugía en forma desesperada el moreno mientras apretaba los hombros de la rubia para que no se desmayara o algo por el estilo.

Ino subió su mirada y se encontró con los finos y oscuros ojos de Sai, la expresion del chico era de total confusion y angustia.

-Habla ya!- Le exigió en tono demandante.

-No pu..uedo see..guir coo..ntigo Sai- tartamudeo entre llantos la rubia.

Sai la soltó sin comprender muy bien sus palabras.

-Yo…He vuelto a hablar con Gaara…en la fiesta de Temari- Dijo viendolo fijamente, mientras lloraba de manera desconsolada.

-¿De que demonios estás hablando Ino?- Preguntó aun confundido Sai, pero cambio rapidamente su expresion a una mas seca y fúrica como si de pronto cayera en cuenta de lo que significaban aquellas palabras.- ¿Acaso se te olvidó lo que te hizo ese maldito?

Ino sintió una opresion en su pecho.

-No…no es eso Sai…

-Acaso se te olvido en el estado en que estabas cuando ese imbecil te engaño?

-Basta…-Suplicaba Ino quien no podía mas con aquella situacion.

-Ino…- Sai le sostuvo la mejilla a Ino obligandola a verlo a los ojos.

-Dime ¿Qué pasó exactamente en esa fiesta?

Ino sintió una punzada atraverzarle el estómago, sabía que la verdad sería horrible, desgarradora, pero mentirle sería aun peor, trataba de buscar las palabras correctas pero no hallaba como decirle lo que había pasado, se había quedado muda mientras los ojos de Sai trataban de leerle la mente.

-Ustedes…tu…el…hicieron el amor?- Preguntó con una voz débil….

Ino busco una fuerza interior que la impulsara a decirle la verdad de la mejor manera, pero igual terminaría lastimandolo, su llantó se hizo mas fuerte, y el silencio fue su merjor respuesta.

Sai la solto y se alejo de ella con los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa.

-Yo…

-Sai…

-Yo necesito algo de aire.

Sai salió como una bala del apartamento trancando fuertemente la puerta dejando a Ino tumbada en el piso, sumida en su llanto, lagrimas y dolor.

Ino jamás espero hacerle tanto daño a aquella persona que la había ayudado a salir de aquel vacío, pero ahora era ella misma quien impulsaba a su salvador a hundirse en la misma soledad por la que ella vivió.

Se sentía la persona mas miserable del universo, no sabía que hacer, simplemente tenía la necesidad de quedarse ahí, en ese frío piso, llorando hasta deshidratarse, ya que no había marcha atrás.

Sai jamás la perdonaría.

* * *

-Perfecto, la he terminado.- Exclamó Temari con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Shikamaru levanto la mirada y le sonrió.

-Estas bastante entusiasmada ¿huh?

-Por supuesto, es la lista de invitados para nuestra boda cariñin, deberías estar por lo menos un poquito mas feliz, aunque te parezca problemático.

La rubia guardó la lista en una carpeta y tomó una revista de vestidos de novias sentandose al lado de su futuro marido.

Shikamaru le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le pasó el brazo por los hombros para que Temari se acurrucara en aquel abrazo mientras veía los hermosos vestido de la revista.

-Estoy emocionado, pero soy hombre, al fin y al cabo por mi sería la celebracion mas sencilla del mundo, lo que me importa es consagrarnos en matrimonio y poder decir con todas las de la ley que eres mi mujer.

Temari lo miró sorprendida, Shikamaru era de pocas palabras cuando de amor se trataba, y que dijera aquellas cosas tan lindas le ponían el corazon pequeño de la emocion.

La rubia se lanzó a devorar los labios de su prometido en un apasionado beso.

-Por eso es que te amo- Dijo feliz Temari.

-Problemática- susurro Shikamaru al oído de la rubia.

-Debes entender que he soñado toda mi vida con mi boda, y ya que eres un empresario tan famoso debemos celebrarlo a lo grande.

-Callate ya y vamos a la cama mujer- La calló mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la cargaba para tirarla en la cama y lanzarse sobre ella como un animal atacando a su presa.

-Si una boda cara es lo que hace feliz a la mujer que amo no me importa gastar hasta mi ultimo centavo, vale la pena si así puedo ver ese hermoso rostro tuyo de felicidad.

-Ya estas muy cursi Shikamaru, y sabes que me excitas demasiado cuando hablas de esas cosas, ahora es hora de que calles y me hagas tuya ¿si?…

-Mandona- Dijo pícaramente Shikamaru mientras acariciaba con pasion el cuerpo de la mujer con la que había estado compartiendo lo que el llamaba "los mejores años de su vida".

* * *

Hinata se encontraba pintando en el estudio que su padre le acondicionó en la gigante casa de los Hyuga.

Esa noche habría una cena importante que había organizado su primo Neji antes de volver a Estados Unidos. Aunque ella sabía que probablemente ya debería estarse arreglando, no podía parar de pintar.

Los últimos días se había estado sintiendo ansiosa, como si necesitara algo diferente en su vida, la relacion con Naruto había estado igual desde hacía unos 2 años, la verdad es que se había vuelto algo rutinaria y eso la estaba aterrando demasiado, aunque amaba a Naruto, habías muchas cosas que volvían tediosa la relacion, sus carreras tan dedicadas, el trabajo de medio tiempo de Naruto, casi no tenían tiempo para ellos, y la verdad le molestaba demasiado que Naruto no se esforzara por mejorar la relacion, sentía que el rubio solo se dejaba llevar, y su mente había estado como loca ultimamente pensando que quizas Naruto ya se había aburrido de ella, o mucho peor, que tuviera una aventura.

Pero se preguntaba que era lo quedebía hacer. Había tratado todo lo que Ino y Tenten le habían sugerido, lencería sexy, hacerlo en lugares diferentes, cenas romanticas, pero aun así sentía que faltaba algo.

Había una especie de barrera que los dividía. Ademas el hecho de que Naruto últimamente estuviera trabajando mas de lo normal la molestaba, no era como si necesitara demasiado el dinero, sus estudios estaban cubiertos por su padre, y vivía comodamente el en apartamento de Minato, el trabajo debía ser solo para cubrir sus gastos personales, ¿que mas necesitaba?, sin embargo ya tenía dos años trabajando arduamente en aquella compañía de Diseño Grafico.

Hinata estaba bastante molesta, y pagaba toda su frustracion contra sus obras de arte, aunque Sai siempre le sugería aprovechar todas esas frustraciones y momentos de excesivos sentimientos para expresarlo en sus pinturas, y la verdad funcionaba.

Ese día había terminado un cuadro del cual su profesor de arte estará bastante orgulloso.

Subió agotada hasta su recámara para darse una larga ducha, calmó sus tensiones musculares y con calma decidió elegir su atuendo y accesorios, en el momento en que se peinaba su larga cabellera alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase

Hanabi entró en la habitacion luciendo un fenomenal vestido negro que realsaban sus ahora bastante voluptuosas curvas.

Su hermana tenía ahora 18 años y era una total belleza, había recien empezado la universidad, la relacion había mejorado muchisimo entre ellas y tambien seguía con Kiba, lo que había sorprendido a la mayoría. Ya que el Inozuka no tenía muy buena fama con las mujeres.

-Aun no estas lista, ya han llegado la mayoría de los invitados, incluído tu imperactivo Naruto.

Hinata sintió una presion en su pecho, era increíble como aun despues de tantos años, el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre del rubio la hiciera sentir mariposas como una adolescente, porque la realidad era que aunque las cosas no fueran del todo bien, aunque hubieran obstaculos, y sintiera que estaban mas separados de lo normal, seguía amando a aquel rubio que siempre le iluminaba el día con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Ya quita era cara de tonta, te ayudaré a arreglarte- Dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa mientras maquillaba a su hermana.

-Kiba…Kiba y yo tuvimos una pelea- soltó tristemente Hanabi.

-Pero…pensé que estaban de maravilla.

-Si, pero es que hay una chica en su universidad que me tiene bastante molesta, no deja de meterse en la relacion, y aunque no he visto nada raro entre ellos, ella insiste en ir a su casa disque para sus trabajos de la uni, odio eso…- el rostro de Hanabi estaba rojo de ira, sus hermosas facciones estabas ahora tensas por la rabia.

La menor de las Hyuga tenía un temperamento que era todo lo contrario al de Hinata, era extrovertida e intimidante.

-Tranquila hermana, sabes que Kiba jamas te dejaría por otra, el te adora, confía en el.

-Yo debería decirte lo mismo.

Hinata se sintió aturdida de pronto, jamas le había comentado nada a Hanabi sobre sus sospechas hacia Naruto.

-Pero…como es que…

-Eres mi hermana, puedo leerte tu rostro en segundos, crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo gastas tus frustraciones pintando, o como has pasado menos tiempo con Naruto porque el sigue diciendo que esta ocupado…pero…conozco tambien a Naruto-kun…el nunca te haría daño, el te ama, sino no hubiera luchado tanto para estar a tu lado no crees?

-Las personas cambian Hanabi- Dijo friamente Hinata.

-Quizas me creas una niñata, pero aunque las personas cambien, no creo que esos sentimientos tan fuerte lo hagan, debo irme…- Dijo de manera altanera la joven Hyuga.

Hinata se sintió confundida, hasta ahora había tenido miedo de enfrentarse a Naruto, pero los ultimos meses habían sido de total tension, y aunque la otra noche Naruto se hubiera comportado de manera tan tierna y hasta hablado de matrimonio, había algo que Hinata sabía que el rubio ocultaba, y debía averiguarlo, ya que la intriga la estaba matando lentamente, y los malos pensamientos llegaban rapidamente para traicionar sus emociones.

* * *

La pelirosa llegó por fin a Tokyo, sus nervios aumentaban de manera alarmante, aquella ciudad que tanto había añorado volver estaba ahora frente a ella, imponente, brillante, excitante.

Tomó un taxi hasta la direccion que tenía anotada en su agenda, y emprendió camino hacia lo que sería su nuevo hogar, o mejor dicho habitacion por los proximos dos años.

Tardó aproximadamente dos horas en llegar, entre el tráfico, los semaforos, y la distancia en que se encontraba desde la estacion de trenes y la universidad de Tokyo.

El edificio al cual llegó el taxi era mucho mas moderno del que se había esperado, tenía alrededor de 20 pisos, y Sakura supuso estaba repleto de habitaciones para estudiantes, becados o no becados.

Su corazon palpitaba fuertemente, la emocion la embargaba, La universidad de Tokyo era su sueño desde que tenía uso de razon, y ahora ese sueño estaba frente a sus narices.

Le pagó al taxista y tomó sus pocas pertenencias adentrandose en el edificio. En el lobby habían varios muebles y salones de estar, televisores, mesas de billar, computadoras, se podía sentir el ambiente universitario.

Sakura aunque tuviera tres años en la universidad no había experimentado aquel ambiente estudiantil, siempre estuvo alejada de aquellos grupos,amistades o reuniones estudiantiles, el trabajo y su enfoce de 100% en la carrera la habían vuelto una total asocial.

Quizas ahora podría disfrutar un poco mas de su vida universitaria, y quizas conocer nuevas personas, despejar su mente.

Perdida en sus pensamientos a penas pudo notar que por inercia había llegado a la habitacion que marcaba las llaves que recibió unos días antes por correo.

-"208"-Pensó Sakura.

A abrir la puerta sintió una brisa refrescarle el rostro, las ventanas estaban abiertas, prendió las luces en aquella oscuridad y la vision fue totalmente mas de lo que esperaba, a pesar de ser una habitacion era bastante espaciosa, Sakura corrió de un lado a otro alucinando por aquel lugar, un baño bastante impecable y cómodo, una pequeña cocina frente a un escritorio con computadora incluida y una comoda cama frente a una amplia ventana por la cual se colaba un fresco aire veraniego.

Era perfecto, no podía pedir mas, al final no estaba pagando ni un centavo por el, todo era gracias a sus estudios y esfuerzos por tres años.

Ahora podía decir que valió la pena las noches en vela, la etiqueta de nerd que se ganó, y el quemarse las pestañas estudiando.

Su cuerpo estaba agotado por el viaje, y de pronto sintió su estomago gruñir, debía comer algo inmediatamente o moriría, ademas estaba emocionada, y aunque fuera ya de noche era Tokyo, había mucha gente en la calle, y muchos locales abiertos, iría a conocer un poco los alrededores, y compraría algunas cosas para la nevera que tenía en su pequeña pero "linda cocinita" como ya la había apodado.

Bajó con una sonrisa en el rostro, le importaba un cuerno que la gente pensara que estaba loca de remate, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así de feliz, a parte se sentía independiente, estaba por su cuenta, en este momento no había nada que la detuviera.

Recorrió el lugar y estaba perfectamente situado, al parecer era una zona totalmente estudiantil, en los restaurantes adyacentes había gente joven sirviendo y consumiendo, muchas tiendas, zonas verdes, y edificios que Sakura dedujo eran tambien rentados por estudiantes, ya que la Universidad estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de aquel lugar.

Mientras caminaba encontró un pequeño supermercado, entró y empezó a recolectar lo que necesitaba, café era escencial, cereales, arroz, algunas verduras, chocolate, leche, zumo de naraja, y así la cesta se lleno con lo suficiente para desayunar y comer por unos cuantos días.

Salió con unas 5 bolsas y se apresuró hasta el edificio, ya era tarde, debía descansar para seguir "explorando" el día siguiente.

Sintió su celular sonar y su corazon se sobresaltó, pensó que seguro eran sus padres llamando para saber como había llegado, con la emocion se le había olvidado por completo llamarlo, ahora sus manos estaban full y no podía tomar el telefono de su cartera, el sonidito la estaba hartando, y cuando trató de cogerlo sintió como chocó con alguien.

-Lo sien….

-¿Sakura?-Dijo una voz conocida para la pelirosa quien sintió su pecho oprimirse ante la sorpresa.

-Sa…

* * *

La cena había transcurrido tranquilamente, el señor Hiashi estaba radiante de felicidad al igual que el resto de los invitados, Hinata y Hanabi eran las unicas que al parecer no estaban del todo contentas, aunque trataban en lo posible de no ser muy obvias.

Por otro lado los culpables de su mal humor, Naruto y Kiba, estaba de lo mas felices, brindando, comiendo y ya algo pasado de copas, habían varias personas mas en la gran mesa de la lujosa casa Hyuga, el mejor amigo de Naruto, Sasuke, quien al parecer había confundido el alcohol con agua, ya que se tomaba los vasos de vodka como si nada, Gaara tambien estaba ahí aunque sus ojos denotaban que su mente estaba en otro lado, Rock Lee y su prometida fueron invitados tambien por Neji, y Shikamaru junto con su prometida Temari.

La cena fue finalizada con éxito y Neji se levanto con una copa en la mano.

-Gracias amigos míos por venir esta noche tan importante, la razon de nuestra elaborada cena, y anticipada invitacion no es solo el hecho de que mi amada Tenten y yo volvemos a los estados unidos.

Todos estaban confundidos y a la misma vez espectantes a cada una de las palabras del apuesto y serio Hyuga.

Tenten se levanto a su lado con una tierna sonrisa y se miraron por una fraccion de segundo, tan intensamente que todos los presentes pudieron sentir el amor recorrer la atmosfera que respiraban.

-Tenten y yo seremos padres- Dijo Neji embozando una sonrisa tan amplia que casi fue contagiosa.

Hiashi se levanto de la emocion abrazando a Neji al igual que el resto.

Hinata corrió a abrazar a Tenetn quien lloraba de felicidad.

-Un brindis- Dijo alzando la voz Hanabi y todos la siguieron.

-Por el nuevo Hyuga que viene en camino- Dijo orgulloso Hiashi y todos alzaron la copa brindando.

De pronto lo que se suponía debía ser una cena tranquila se volvió en una total celebracion (casi fiesta).

El padre de las Hyuga estaba completamente emocionado y conmocionado por la noticia y llamó a casi toda la familia Hyuga quien apareció en menos de media hora, Neji estaba bastante feliz al igual que Tenten, y hablaba animadamente con sus camaradas del instituto.

-Traté de llamar a Ino pero no me atiende el telefono- Dijo tristemente Tenten.

-Algo debe haber pasado, tambien llamé a Sai y no me contesta, ya le había notificado a Ino y a él con anterioridad y ella me dijo que estaría aquí sin falta- Agregó Hinata con un notable tono angustiado.

Mientras que ellas sacaban sus deducciones un pelirojo las escuchaba atenta y sigilosamente.

-La..cuuri..osidad mató al..-

Gaara volteó sobresaltado y se encontró con un Sasuke bastante borracho.

-¿Eres una completa molestia sabías?- Pregunto en un total tono sarcastico.

Sasuke embozó una sonrisa algo torcida y se sentó en uno de los muebles de aquel gran salon, quedandose completamente dormido.

Gaara respiró hondo y decidió que lo llevaría a su apartamento, le daba pena dejarlo en aquel estado.

Pero antes decidió averiguar unas cuantas cosas.

-Naruto, necesito que le preguntes a Hinata de manera indiscreta la direccion de la casa de Sai.

Gaara hizo enfasis en la palabra "indiscreta" ya que sabía de sobra que el rubio era TODO menos indiscreto.

Naruto alzó la ceja con perspicacia-No necesito hacerlo, yo se donde vive el cara pálida ese, a veces dejo a Hinata en su casa para que terminen algunos proyectos de la universidad, como estudian juntos- Dijo el rubio con algo de molestia en sus palabras.

Gaara embozó una sonrisa algo maquiavelica.

-Soy todo oídos.

-¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?

-Nada malo lo prometo- Repondió con voz de inocencia fingida.

Naruto no dio mas vueltas y le anoto la direccion en una servilleta.

Gaara cargó a Sasuke y lo llevó a su carro, no sabía que hacer primero, si dejar a Sasuke, o ir por Ino, al final no estaba seguro de que la rubia estuviera en casa del cara pálida (nuevo sobrenombre recien tomado gracias a la ingeniosidad de Naruto), aunque si eran novios, estaba seguro de que vivían juntos.

Decidió llevarlo a su apartamento y dejarlo dormir ahí, no sabía que podía pasar al encontrarse con Ino, y no podía ser tan cruel de dejar a Sasuke en aquel estado solo en su carro.

Llegó a la direccion señalada y se dio cuenta que no quedaba muy lejos de la Universidad de Tokyo, que ironía, que Ino había estado cerca de el todo ese tiempo y jamas se cruzaron en la calle o en alguna tienda cercana.

Entró al edificio y llegó a la puerta numero 345, no estaba seguro de lo que hacía le parecía bastante descarado ir justamente al apartamento del novio de Ino, ¿y que se suponía debía hacer? Mientras mas lo pensaba mas veía la locura que estaba haciendo.

Antes de poder siquiera darse la vuelta y salir de ahí la puerta se abrió y un reflejo amarillo llamó su atencion.

Ino tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platos, estaba petrificada, con los ojos hinchados y con unas dos maletas mas grande que ella misma.

Gaara tambien estaba paralizado, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-Gaara….- Susurró debilmente Ino como si estuviera viendo un fantasma

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Gaara viendo las maletas, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Se acabó- Dijo entre llanto la rubia.- Entre Sai y yo se acabó.

Ino rompió en llanto y Gaara sin pensarlo la tomó entre sus brazos fundiendola en un abrazo, tratando de calmar su llanto, ya que si había algo que odiara mas en la tierra era ver a la mujer que amaba llorar de esa forma.

-No llores Ino…ven conmigo.

Ino lo miró confundida, como si dudara ante aquella opcion.

-Pero yo…

-¿Pensabas ir a otro lugar?

-Un hotel.

-Tsk.

Gaara tomó las maletas de la rubia y comenzó a caminar hasta el ascensor. Ino no tuvo mas opcion que seguirlo, al final había dejado todo por el, por aquel hombre que se encontraba ahora frente a ella, como caído del cielo, como si el destino los juntó justo en el momento indicado, ni siquiera le importaba como supo que ella estaría ahí, ni porqué hacía todo aquello, o si ella estaba haciendo lo correcto, solo sabía que en ese momento no tenía otra opcion.

* * *

Kiba tomó a Hanabi por la cintura y la arrinconó en una esquina de la mansion Hyuga besandole el cuello con desespero.

-Kiba noo….

El castaño hizo oídos sordos y comenzó a tomar los pechos de su novia entre sus masculinas manos apretandolos y besandolos con pasion.

Hanabi había comenzado a respirar de manera acelerada y Kiba sonrió arrogante, sabía que la chica no podía si quiera resistirse a sus besos. La tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta la habitacion de la chica.

Sin ninguna delicadeza la tiró sobre la cama y comenzó a besar los muslos de la Hyuga, pasando su lengua y excitando cada espacio de sus cuerpos.

-Kibaa…

Hanabi no pudo resistirse y lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa halandolo hacia ella y besando sus labios, aquellos labios que conocía muy bien, y que eran suyos y de nadie mas.

El beso se volvía cada vez mas alocado y apasionado, mientras sus manos se quitaban la ropa torpemente.

Hanabi estaba completamente excitada y húmeda, esperando imapaciente por sentir a Kiba dentro, haciendola suya como los ultimo 3 años.

Sus deseos se cumplieron y sintio a Kiba adentrarse sin piedad, despues de unas cuantas embestidas el climax llegó a ambos tumbandolos agotados y con la respiracion entrecortada.

El castaño se recostó boca arriba recobrando el aire y Hanabi lo abrazó fuertemente. Al verla notó que tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Hanabi? Que pasa?- Preguntó con su típico tono elocuente y juvenil.

-Kiba…tu… ¿me amas?

Kiba se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, despues de empezar a salir en el insituto y ser aceptado por el padre de Hanabi todo fue mucho mas sencillo, las cosas fluyeron de manera natural, Hanabi era inteligente, divertida y hermosa, hasta ahora sus encuentros había sido como el de hoy, y Kiba debía reconocer que tenían bastante sin entablar una conversacion normal.

-Tonta

Hanabi lo miró confundida y con miedo en sus grandes y brillantes ojos.

-Por supuesto que te amo, es que a caso debo decirlo para que me creas, desde que te conocí no puedo pensar estar al lado de otra mujer que no seas tú.

Kiba embozó su perfecta sonrisa y estrechó a Hanabi entre sus delgados pero definidos brazos.

-Pero…es que ultimamente has estado con aquella chica de tu universidad, pensé que te habías cansado de estar conmigo, y quería a alguien mas madura.

Las mejillas de Hanabi estaban encendidas por la vergüenza pero su voz era firme a pesar de que las lagrimas aun salían de sus ojos.

-Es solo una compañera de clase, pensé que aquella discusion ya había quedado atrás, el día en que me aburra de ti, me habré vuelto completamente loco.

Hanabi sintió la felicidad recorrerle el cuerpo y le sonrió a su novio, había sido una tonta por dudar, Kiba jamás le haría daño y se lo había demostrado constantemente en esos 3 años.

-¿Lista para una segunda ronda?-Preguntó picaramente.

-Ya me conoces.- Respondió Hanabi colocando sobre su novio quien ya estaba bastante ocupado en devorar los labios de su novia.

* * *

Hinata no había logrado hablar con Naruto en toda la noche, el rubio había estado bastante ocupado hablando de negocios con los amigos y familia de su padre Hiashi, y luego se había instalado a recordar cosas del pasado con los chicos.

Aunque Hinata ya estaba al borde de un colapso se había calmado, ya estaba acostumbrada a callarse aquellas duda durante tanto tiempo, y no le costaba hacerlo durante unas horas.

Naruto por fin se acercó a ella y le robó un beso, las mejillas del rubio estaban coloradas por el alcohol y tenía una sonrisita tonta en los labios.

-Mi amorcito, te provoca…tu sabes…- Dijo levantando las cejas incinuantemente.

Hinata se coloró y le torció los ojos.

Naruto no esperaba aquel gesto, se quedó completamente el blanco y de pronto pareció que su borrachera se había esfumado.

-Hinata ¿está todo bien?- Preguntó preocupado con aquellos hermosos ojos azules brillando ante la luz de las velas de aquella parte del salon.

-No Naruto- Respondió fríamente.

El rubió sintió una puñalada en su estómago, no odiaba nada mas que ver a su dulce y tierna novia molesta, era verdaderamente espeluznante.

-Sigueme- Dijo rudamente Hinata y lo llevó hasta el estudio del piso superior.

-Hinata me estas asustando.

-Tu eres el que me tiene asustada Naruto, habla de una vez, es que acaso tienes a otra?, acaso ya te aburriste?, ¿el trabajo es mas importante que nuestra relacion?, ya casi ni nos vemos, si quieres acabar con esto dimelo ya porque no voy a ser yo la que se la pase con la cabeza dudosa y llorando.

Aquellas palabras salieron en casi un grito, Hinata no pudo reprimirlo mas, explotó y escupió todas aquellas palabras de manera abrupta, sin pensarlo, casi como una bofetada hacia el rubio quien se había quedado congelado frente a ella.

Hinata estaba furiosa y Naruto parecía no saber como reaccionar.

-Yo…

-O sea que es una de ellas, cual es la razon, DIMELA- gritó con fiereza.

-No puedo decirtelo Hinata.

La ojiperla lo miró frustrada.

-Si no lo haces entonces esta relacion terminó.

-No lo entiendes….yo…

-Lárgate Naruto, LARGATE- Grito ahora entre llanto Hinata.

El rubio se acercó a ella de manera desprevenida y la tomó entre sus brazos besandola a la fuerza, Hinata forcejeó y al separarse de el le dio una cachetada dejando la mejilla del rubio bastante colorada.

Naruto la vió casi como si no pudiera creerlo y salió del lugar trancando la puerta fuertemente.

Hinata cayó en el piso llorando de manera frustrada, las cosas no había salido como lo había planeado, actuó de manera impulsiva y horrible, no utilizó las palabras correctas y ahora Naruto estaba enfadado, acaso ese era el final?

* * *

Sakura dejó rápidamente las cosas en su apartamento y corrió a encontrarse con Sai nuevamente.

Nunca esperó toparse con uno de sus viejos compañeros tan pronto, y menos aun que ese viejo compañero fuera uno de sus ex, quien al parecer estaba desconsolado, despechado y con el corazon roto en mil pedazos.

Al verlo de aquella manera, no podía dejarlo solo, así que ahora se encontraba con el en un café 24 horas cerca del campus.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que estés aquí…Ino…nunca dijo que vendrías.

La pelirosa sabía que le dolía pronunciar el nombre de Ino, y aunque no era un tema que quería tocar al fin y al cabo el lo había sacado a flote.

Sai no le había explicado que había sucedido entre ellos pero fue firme al decir que habían terminado para siempre.

-No le dije a nadie, era algo asi como una sorpresa.

-Pues vaya que me has sorprendido- Dijo Sai embozando una sonrisa.

Sakura le explico lo de su beca, y que terminaría su carrera en la Universidad de Tokyo.

Sai y ella hablaron durante unas horas y como siempre la conversacion fue fluida y agradble, como siempre, porque antes que nada siempre fueron buenos amigos.

-Creo que es mejor que descanses, siento mucho haberte retenido por tanto, ya son la 1 am

Sakura sintió algo de pena por dejarlo, pero estaba bastante cansada, ademas el tambien lo parecía, intercambiaron numeros ya que Sakura no había mantenido el contacto con el en mucho tiempo y se despidieron.

Antes de acostarse debía llamar a Ino, ya que aunque no sabía exactamente que había pasado, Ino era su amiga tambien, y seguramente estaba sintiendose igual o peor que Sai.

El telefono repicó varias veces hasta que por fin Ino cogió la llamada.

"Sakura"- Respondió Ino algo sorprendida al otro lado del telefono.

-Ino como te encuentras, ¿estas bien?

-"Sakura… ¿Cómo supistes que estaba….? Es demasiada casualidad"-La voz de Ino sonaba entre sorprendida y quebrada por sollozos.

Sakura sonrió ante la sorpresa de Ino, y se sentía bien poder estar cerca para ayudar a su amiga en darle una pequeña alegría en ese momento dificil.

-Me…me encontré con Sai, me ha dicho que terminaron, y necesitaba saber si estabas bien.

-Sai?....eso quiere decir, que…estas en tokyo?-Gritó alarmada la rubia.

-Siempre tan chillona- Contestó la pelirosa sonriendo.

Sakura escuchó algo romperse, un vaso, o algo de vidrio, de pronto como si tomaran bruscamente el telefono, Ino dijo algo inintelegible y luego…

-"**Sa…saku..ra????"-**Aquella voz le congeló la sangre, le paralizo la respiracion, los segundos, minutos y todo alrededor, aquella voz a la cual tenía tres años sin escuchar y ahora había pronunciado su nombre con la misma intensidad y produciendole el mismo escalosfrío que le produjo desde que lo conoció.

Gruesa, sexy, grave y masculina….aquella paralizante voz de…

-Sasuke….-Susurró Sakura dejando caer el celular de sus manos.

* * *

**Continuara**

**Hello!**

Siento mucho dejarlo ahí, se que había dicho que este sería el último capítulo pero he decidido que no podía terminarlo todo aquí, xD , lo se soy demasiado cruel, no me odien :'(

Espero lo hayan disfrutando. Si quieren alguna pareja en especial para el prox capítulo solo diganme, he estado escribiendo las parejas las cuales estaban aun con problemas xD hay muchas que al parecer superaron la etapa de obstaculos.

Como: Minato-Anko, Kakashi-Shizune, Itachi-Sakemi, Neji-Tenten, en fin si hay alguna en especial de la que quieran ver mas solo pidanmelo, con gusto las complaceré!

Ya estoy trabajando el este final que tanto he esperado, y esmerado, todo esta en su momento cumbre!!! GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, se les quiere muchisimo.

Espero sus review para saber si les gustó. XOXO besos.


	19. Una vez mas, Sasuke y Sakura

Advertencia: Mucho lemon, bastante…Ahora que está la advertencia lean con gusto este cap!!

**Cosas de adolescentes 2da Temporada**

Capítulo 19

**Una vez más, Sakura y Sasuke.**

Sakura sentía su cuerpo temblar ante lo sucedido, la voz de Sasuke, aquella voz a la cual había estado evitando durante esos tres año, y justamente el primer día en Tokyo, después de haberse jurado y prometido a sí misma que evitaría a toda costa encontrárselo, o saber de él, ahí estaba, aquel moreno que aun vagaba insaciablemente su mente, exclamando su nombre con sorpresa y algo de agresividad en su perfecta y masculina voz.

El celular aún se encontraba en el suelo. Sakura se apresuró de cortar la llamada y apagarlo, y de pronto las preguntas comenzaron a aparecer en su mente.

¿Por qué Ino estaba con Sasuke? ¿Qué haría ahora?, quería saber todo pero a la misma vez quería evitar todo lo referente a Sasuke.

La voz del Uchiha resonaba en su mente, "Sakura"…

El corazón de la pelirrosa se oprimía dolorosamente, sentía asfixiarse de nuevo, quizás regresar a Tokyo no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

Trato de despejar la mente mientras tomaba una rápida ducha y se colocaba una de sus cómodas pijamas para dormir, pensó que sería difícil conciliar el sueño, pero luego de un día tan agitado, cayó presa en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Sasuke estaba tan ebrio que veía borroso, sabía que estaba Ino en aquella sala ya que la rubia no dejaba de sollozar como solía hacerlo en el instituto, Gaara le ofreció un vaso de agua, escuchó un molesto sonido, el celular de la rubia estaba sonando de manera insistente, de pronto Sasuke notó como Ino estaba al parecer bastante alarmada mientras hablaba por el celular, hasta creyó haber escuchado "Sakura", pero como su mente había jugado con el innumerable veces haciéndolo escuchar ese nombre en todos lados se concentró en tomar un poco de agua y mojarse un poco el rostro, de pronto lo supo, era ella, escuchó su voz claramente, aquella dulce suave y algo aguda voz, su cuerpo se petrificó y dejó caer el vaso de vidrio en el suelo haciendo un gran estruendo, sin pensarlo le arrebato el teléfono a la rubia que estaba igual de impactada que él.

-Sakura- Fue lo único que salió de su voz en un hilo de sorpresa e irritación.

La llamada se cortó casi al instante y rápidamente intento llamar una y otra vez.

-Sasuke….ella….-

Ino parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas, pero era difícil decirle a Sasuke que Sakura estaba evitándolo.

-Me está evitando ¿no?-Agregó irritado Sasuke, sabía que no debía ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso.

Ino asintió algo apenada.

-Pues si es así entonces…no le haré fácil su tarea- Sasuke trataba de hablar lo mejor posible, aunque para como estaba unos minutos antes, ahora parecía completamente activo y en perfecto estado.

-Okay Romeo, harás lo que tengas que hacer, pero ahora apestas a alcohol, así que metete en el cuarto de huéspedes y si puedes toma un baño antes de dormir

Gaara parecía su padre, pero Sasuke se sintió en la obligación de seguir sus órdenes, y se fue casi dando traspiés hasta la ducha del cuarto de huéspedes y el agua fría lo revivió.

Una vez se coloco sus bóxer, nada más y nada menos, se acostó en aquella cama para caer como un cuerpo muerto en ella. Sakura estaba en la ciudad, ahora no importaba si era un sueño o la realidad, por lo menos era una luz que se abría en aquel oscuro pasillo en el que había estado viviendo durante tres años.

_Sakura…._

Ino se sentó en el cómodo y moderno mueble de la ordenada sala del pelirrojo.

Gaara se había apresurado en limpiar los restos de vidrio del vaso roto.

La rubia lo veía intensamente, era extraño, estar junto a él, después de todos los problemas que pasaron años atrás, se sentía extrañamente cómoda, Gaara al parecer no había cambiado para nada, seguía siendo el mismo serio, misterioso y elocuente personaje con el que solía pelear constantemente en la preparatoria antes de enamorarse como una tonta.

Gaara levanto la mirada y encontró sus hermosos y profundos ojos con los azul celeste de Ino.

-Déjame ayudarte- Se ofreció Ino sentándose en el piso para ayudar a Gaara, estaba algo nerviosa por la tensa situación y antes de que pudiera siquiera hacer algo productivo sintió una punzada en su dedo índice de su mano derecha.

-ouch- Se quejó la rubia ante el punzante pero inofensivo dolor.

Gaara tomó la mano de Ino con delicadeza antes de que la rubia se moviera para lavar su herida, la cual ya tenía una pequeña pero limpia cortada y sangraba un poco.

El pelirrojo sonrió de manera provocativa y se llevó el dedo de Ino cerca de sus labios, Ino sentía el corazón en la boca, aunque tuviera ya 21 años, no se cansaría de sentirse como una adolescente tonta e inexperta frente a Gaara.

El pelirrojo paso su lengua suave y de manera tentativa justo en el corte de Ino, la rubia sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo. En un movimiento rápido Gaara la acercó hacia su rostro y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Saboreándolos, mordiéndoselos y saciándose de ellos sin ninguna intención en detenerse.

Ino sabía que era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás, ya había entrado en la cueva del lobo feroz, y estaba siendo deliciosamente devorada por los labios de Gaara que recorrían de sus labios a su cuello, ágil, y de manera amaestrada.

El pelirrojo con un movimiento casi veloz, le quitó la blusa color lila que llevaba la rubia, y con una sonrisa en sus labios admiro los grandes pechos cubiertos por aquel sexy bassier de encajes negro, sin piedad despojó a Ino de aquella prenda y tomó entre sus grandes y masculinas manos los senos de la rubia, besándolos, acariciándolos y succionándolos.

Ino ya había comenzado a gemir de manera descontrolada por aquel simple tacto.

-Gaara…aquí no….- Le susurró casi sin fuerzas dirigiendo su mirada hacia la habitación donde Sasuke entró a dormir.

Gaara maldijo a su amigo quien podría salir en cualquier momento, aunque con la borrachera que llevaba sabía muy bien que no notaría nada.

Sin pensarlo mucho, y sin siquiera dejar un espacio para apagar aquella llama que se había encendido, tomó a Ino y la enredo en su cadera y con pasos firmes pero cortos, camino con ella en brazos hasta su recamara, Ino hacía bien su trabajo encima de él, besándolo con pasión, mordiendo el cuello del pelirrojo y desordenando aquel cabello rojo que tanto la excitaba.

Sin ninguna delicadeza Gaara la tiró en la cama.

-No tendré compasión- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se quitaba la correa que ajustaba su pantalón y se desabotonaba los botones de su elegante camisa.

Ino sintió su corazón latir violentamente, había olvidado lo directo, y salvaje que era Gaara en cuanto a intimidad se trataba, y debía reconocer que era una de las cosas que mas extrañaba de él, esa intensidad con la que la había hecho suya en el pasado, esa manera tan sexy de hablar en aquella apropiada situación, solamente incrementaba su locura y obsesión hacia él. Lo amaba, y amaba el hecho de que el la tomara entre sus brazos con toda aquella pasión.

La rubia sonrió de manera provocativa mientras que imitaba al pelirrojo y se despojaba de sus ajustados jeans.

Gaara ahora sin camisa, con el perfecto torso firme y masculino desnudo, no pudo esperar a si quiera quitarse sus bóxer y se recostó encima de Ino, besando desde sus labios, bajando por su cremoso y suave cuello, tomando aquellos pechos que lo volvían loco y besando mucho más abajo, robando la respiración de Ino, quien se retorcía de placer.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos por parte de Ino, y cortos gemidos disfrazados de gruñidos por parte de Gaara mientras embestía sin piedad a Ino, haciéndola suya.

-Gaara…mas…más rápido…- Imploraba Ino con el rostro nublado por el placer.

Gaara embozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, si ella lo estaba pasando en grande el aun mas, estaba disfrutando el exquisito cuerpo de Ino sin compasión alguna.

Ino le demostró su flexibilidad abriendo mas sus piernas, ambos sintieron como sus cuerpo se adentraban más y se volvían uno, Gaara sabía que el momento del climax de aproximaba asi que aceleró sus embestidas, Ino ahogó un gemido aferrándose a la espalda de Gaara como un naufrago a la orilla de una playa, Gaara también llegó a su climax, y sintió tocar las estrellas.

Sin mas fuerzas el pelirrojo se tiró encima del suave, y sudado cuerpo de Ino, una sensación que seguramente había extrañado como un demente.

Sus respiraciones agitadas callaban el silencio en la habitación, la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas hacían ver sus cuerpos casi irreales, como dos estatuas de figuras griegas, brillantes, perfectas.

Gaara sonrió y le arrebató un beso a Ino quien estaba mirándolo fijamente, sin decir una palabra, dejando que sus miradas dijeran todo lo que las palabras no podían.

La mirada de Gaara era relajada, feliz, sincera, todo lo que ella llegó ver en él años atrás, cuando eran dos tontos adolescentes enamorados, y ahora después de 3 años aunque habían tomado caminos distintos, conocido gente distinta, tenido relaciones con otras personas, y madurado de alguna u otra manera, ahí estaban, amándose como antes, dejando en ellos aquel sentimiento mutuo intacto.

El pelirrojo embozó una sonrisa.

-Tengo hambre- agregó mientras volvía a besar los labios de la rubia, pero esta vez de manera suave y dulce.

Ino le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo también…

-Toma energías, esta noche no ha acabado aun.

Gaara se levantó y se coloco el bóxer rápidamente para salir del cuarto y dirigirse a la cocina.

"Definitivamente, tampoco ha cambiado aquella energía imparable en cuanto a sexo se trata"- Pensó impresionada pero a la vez excitada la rubia.

* * *

Neji corría por la cocina de la mansión Hyuga tratando de encontrar algo de chocolate, tostadas de pan y queso fundido. No tenía ni idea de que pensaba su mujer hacer con todo aquello, y esperaba que no fuera a comérselo todo junto.

Pero la verdad era que Tenten había comenzado a tener antojos bastante extraños los últimos días, y el solo hacía lo mejor por complacerla, al final su felicidad valía todo el esfuerzo de cocinar, trasnocharse y afinar su paciencia.

-NEJI!!!!!- Gritó la voz de Tenten en la sala de estar donde ya tenía un gran helado de chocolate mientras veía una película algo violenta.

Neji llegó algo sonrojado por el apuro, pero con todo lo exigido en mano.

-Aquí lo tengo todo- Repuso con algo de malhumor en su voz.

Tenten embozó una gran sonrisa y extrendió sus brazos para que le entregara todo. Al tener todo en mano comenzó a comérselo con gusto.

Neji estaba exhausto, después de la "sorpresiva fiesta" del día anterior, no había podido dormir mucho con los antojitos de su esposa.

Pero ahora ahí, en aquel acogedor salón, sentado en aquel lujoso y cómodo sofá, con su hermosa y reluciente y reciente esposa embarazada, se sentía completo, feliz, en paz.

Tenten se giró hacia el y embozó una dulce sonrisa para luego acariciar el fino y suave rostro de su esposo.

-Lo has hecho estupendamente, disculpa que sea tan mandona, pero…estamos felices.

Neji sonrió y beso tiernamente la mano de Tenten que reposaba en su mejilla.

-¿Cómo diablos puedes ver semejante película y comer al mismo tiempo?- Preguntó asombrado Neji al tomar reparo en la clase de película sangrienta que estaba viendo Tenten tan embelesada.

La castaña sonrió divertida.

-Duerme, se que estas cansado, además mi barriga no está gigante aun, tengo 4 meses, puedo ir a buscar mis cosas, simplemente me acostumbre a ver tan…tan atento y lindo conmigo- Al decir lo último Tenten se sonrojó violetamente.

Neji ahora comprendió a que se refería Tenten.

Antes de darle aquella noticia, Neji había estado bastante atareado con la tesis, y trabajos finales de su universidad, ya que el le llevaba un año a todos sus amigos en la universidad, ese fue su año de graduación, y su visita en Japon era una especie de viaje de celebración.

Tenten estaba yéndole genial tanto con el ingles como con su carrera de Arte.

Ahora con la noticia de estar embarazada Tenten decidió tomarse un descanso antes de volver a los estudios. Neji ya tenía ofertas de trabajo en Estados Unidos, al igual que Japon, pero decidió volver para hacer un postgrado y luego decidir donde residir y trabajar, no quería provocarle tantos cambios a Tenten ni a su nuevo bebe.

Con la noticia y el tiempo libre, Neji había sido el esposo perfecto, complaciendo a Tenten de cualquier manera posible, y quizás la castaña se había aprovechado un poco.

-No importa, quizás hacía falta después de poco, te tenía algo descuidada con la Universidad, ahora el postgrado será más relajado, lo prometo, pero creo que si dormiré algo- Agregó con un bostezo recostándose en las piernas de su adorada.

Tenten comenzó a acariciar los suaves y lisos cabellos de Neji mientras éste lentamente cerraba sus hermosos y cautivantes ojos.

-Te amo…- Susurro Tenten viendo como su marido caía rendido ante el sueño.

* * *

Itachi manejaba algo perdido en aquella larga y lejana carretera.

Sakemi estaba a su lado procurando no mirarlo, ya que si lo hacía probablemente lo mataría con un solo contacto visual, el moreno había decidido llevársela a unas "pequeñas y lindas vacaciones" a las afueras de Tokyo aquel fin de semana, pero el viaje no había sido sino un fracaso total y rotundo.

Habían estado rodando casi 4 horas de regreso a Tokyo y su queridito había decidido tomar el atajo que salía en el mapa, y como consecuencia, ahora se encontraban perdido en quien sabe que parte de Japon.

Era de noche y Sakemi se sentía mareada, ya que el fabuloso viaje había sido ir a las montañas a escalar y hacer cosas de alto riesgo a las cuales la "delicada flor" Sakemi como la apodo Itachi sarcásticamente en aquel viaje no podía hacer ni siquiera en sus sueños más alocados, en viaje Sakemi no hizo más que quejarse, de los mosquitos, insectos horribles, serpientes, calor, y mil cosas mas.

Ambos estaban bastante irritados, y ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el camino.

-Genial, ya es de noche….- Gruñó Itachi.

-Y de quien fue la fabulosa idea…-Replico sarcásticamente Sakemi.

Itachi bufó y siguió caminando en aquella solitaria carretera, de pronto visualizó una cabaña a un lado de la vía, parecía iluminada y decidió pedir algo de ayuda.

Sakemi se alteró un poco por el cambio de rumbo que tomó su novio, pero trato de no hacer comentarios acerca de ello ya que lo había molestado lo suficiente, tampoco quería terminar ahorcada en aquellos lugares por una pelea pasional.

-Espera aquí voy a preguntar en ese lugar a ver si hay alguien que me diga el camino a Tokyo.

Sin siquiera dejar que Sakemi dijera algo salió del carro y caminó hasta la casa entre aquellos algo descuidados matorrales.

Sakemi decidió comer un poco de los sándwiches que hizo para el viaje y arreglarse un poco, era una narcisista por naturaleza, y aunque estuviera en medio de la nada no significaba que estaría como una loca.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y sus nervios comenzaron a crecer, Itachi no volvía y temía que algo le hubiera sucedido.

Tomó todo el valor que tenía dentro de ella y salió del carro a ver que estaba sucediendo, abrió la puerta de la solitaria cabaña y se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desolada, y la luz que había visto Itachi provenía de un farol en la parte trasera. Se adentró un poco mas y llamó a Itachi unas dos veces con algo de temor en su voz.

-Itachi, responde.

-BU!!!- Gritó Itachi tomando a Sakemi por la cintura.

La castaña gritó casi igual que como si fuera la protagonista de una película de terror, y luego comenzó a darle golpecitos inofensivos a su novio que se partía de la risa.

-Eres un idiota, madura de una vez Uchiha- Dijo Sakemi con su voz aun débil.

-Lo siento no pude resistirlo- Confesó Itachi aun riendo.

Sakemi le dedicó una mirada asesina y salió hasta la parte trasera molesta por el susto que le hizo pasar Itachi.

-Hey, no es para tanto-

-Pensé que te había pasado algo tonto…no me des esos sustos.

-Lo siento, es que estaba hurgando un poco este lugar, me pareció raro que estuviera totalmente desolado.

Ambos se quedaron viendo la vista trasera, era bastante hermosa, se alzaban unas grandes montañas, y había varios campos de siembra, pero lo que mas les llamó la atención fue un gran y hermoso árbol cerca de la casa.

-Bonita vista- Reconoció Sakemi.

-Me gusta más la que tengo junto a mí.

Itachi le sonrió pícaramente y la detalló descaradamente, Sakemi llevaba un corto short de jean, unas botas planas de cuero marrón que le llegaban un poco por debajo de las rodillas y una camisa corta de cuadros.

-Pareces una artista porno, a caso creíste que iríamos a hacernos una sesión de foto en el medio de la montaña- Bromeó Itachi acercándose a Sakemi.

-Idiota, por eso te odio.

Sakemi lo empujó y corrió hasta el árbol donde Itachi la acorraló.

-¿A donde crees que vas a escapar? Pagaras las consecuencias por vestirte así de sexy.

Sakemi sonrió de manera provocativa y tomó a Itachi del cinturón de su pantalón para pegarlo a su cuerpo.

-Estoy lista para cualquier tipo de castigo- Respondió de manera sensual al oído del moreno, quien no se esperó para tomarla con fiereza y besarla de manera apasionada.

Desesperadamente se fueron despojando de las ropas que llevaban, Itachi besaba los pecho de Sakemi robándole fuertes y sugerentes gemidos que ayudaban a endurecerlo más fuerte o igual que aquel árbol frente a ellos.

Aunque era ya de noche, la luna llena resplandecía el lugar, ayudándolos a poder apreciar sus perfectos cuerpos de los cuales ambos estaban orgullosos.

Sakemi se coloco de espaldas a Itachi y se inclino sujetándose del árbol y dándole una fabulosa vista al moreno.

Ambos tenían consciencia del lugar donde lo estaban haciendo, y aquel miedo por ser vistos, era aun más excitante, en el medio de una carretera, la verdad es que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Sakemi gemía y arqueaba la espalda ante las embestidas de placer de Itachi, así continuó el sexy moreno poseyéndola y deleitándose de su reclinada figura.

Mientras lo hacían Itachi le dio una nalgada, a lo que Sakemi respondió con un gemido de placer que demostraba lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, ambos habían estado disfrutando de su cuerpo durante tres años, pero esta sesión de sexo era sin duda alguna una memorable, como muchas otras que ya tenían.

La nalgada solo logro excitarla más y ponerla en el punto para llegar al clímax, Sakemi abrió mas las piernas, facilitando una penetración más profunda por parte de Itachi, el moreno la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza, unos minutos más tardes ambos llegaron a su orgasmo.

Itachi pensó que el gritó de placer de Sakemi debió llegar hasta la luna, ya que rompió aquel silencio de la noche que se encontraba sobre ellos.

Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición unos minutos más, con la respiración agitada, tratando de recobrar las fuerzas necesarias para moverse.

Itachi salió del cuerpo de Sakemi y la volteó para besarla de manera dulce.

-Te amo…te amo, te amo…te amo- Susurró con insistencia en el oído de la chica.

Sakemi sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Te amo- Le respondió ella simplemente, acompañándolo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Se vistieron rápidamente y volvieron al auto ahora con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Itachi rodó un poco más y encontró un cartel que decía Tokyo y las millas.

-¿Nos vino como anillo al dedo aquella perdida no crees?

-Hubiera jurado que lo hiciste a propósito- Le respondió Sakemi abriéndole uno de los sándwich a Itachi.

-No del todo….

* * *

El sol salió y Sakura sintió la claridad iluminar su habitación. Era un cálido Domingo, casi era el mediodía.

Se levantó con pesadez y fue directo a la ducha, necesitaba una ducha fría para estar despierta un 100%.

Aún en su bata de baño se dirigió a su "linda cocinita" y se preparo algo de café y unas tostadas.

Al sentarse a desayunar recordó el incidente del celular y sintió una punzada en su estomago.

Debía llamar a Ino para aclarar lo que había pasado, aunque le daba miedo que Sasuke volviera a responder la llamaba, pero quizás fue una mala jugada de su mente y no había sido Sasuke, simplemente estaba tan cansada que imaginó su voz como muchas otras veces.

Decidió armarse un poco de valor y tomó su celular, lo encendió y vio varias llamadas perdidas, unas 3 de Ino y dos de su madre.

Primer llamó a sus padres para decirle lo bien que estaba, después de hablar unos 10 minutos detallándole la habitación y la zona, colgó, marcó el numero de Ino y la llamada repicó unas 2 veces.

-¿Sakura?

-Hola Ino, siento mucho lo de ayer, pero…- La pelirrosa no sabía como preguntarle.

-Ya se lo que estas pensando, si, era Sasuke …Me quedé en casa de Gaara anoche y el estaba algo ebrio y Gaara lo trajo a su apartamento.

Sakura sintió una presión en su pecho, o sea que había sido Sasuke después de todo.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo es que estas en Tokyo frontuda- Exclamó Ino.

-Es una larga historia, que te parece si nos tomamos un café.

-Perfecto, nos vemos a las 3, en donde te estas quedando.

-En unas residencias de la universidad de Tokyo, el edificio se llama Sakumo.

-No lo puedo creer, pero si es súper cerca del edificio de Gaara… Dame unos 10 minutos y nos vemos frente a tu edificio.

Sakura estaba tan asombrada como la rubia, después de despedirse corrió a arreglarse, tenía mucho que hablar con Ino.

Bajó y se sentó en una banqueta frente al edificio.

Había mucha gente caminando por aquel lugar, la mayoría jóvenes de su edad o un poco menos, iban y venían, algunos en bicicletas, otros en pareja, o en grupos grandes.

Sakura visualizó un puesto de helados en la esquina que daba hacia la calle donde pasaban una cantidad numerosa de autos y se encontraba llena de restaurantes, tiendas y altos edificios que visualizó la noche pasada.

Pidió una barquilla de Chocolate y dio un vistazo a la calle, los edificio se alzaban en ella, típica calle concurrida de Tokyo.

De pronto algo llamó su atención y a la misma vez le corto la respiracion, no era posible, era demasiada casualidad, a unas dos cuadras de donde se encontraba Sakura, había un hombre muy parecido a Sasuke entrando a un lujoso edificio, de pronto el chico volteó mientras hablaba con una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y Sakura sintió marearse de pronto, era Sasuke, indudablemente Sasuke, aquella postura al caminar, aquel perfecto cabello negro azabache, aunque estaba algo lejos Sakura pudo reconocerlo.

Hablaba de manera casual con la chica pero de pronto le pasó una mano por el cuello y entraron al edificio.

Sakura sintió el mundo venirse encima de pronto, sintió todo oscurecerse, al final era cierto, todos sus temores eran ciertos, Sasuke ya la había superado, aunque eso era lo que ella quería ¿no? Eso era lo que Sasuke merecía, seguir adelante y olvidarse ella, aunque Sakura estuviera en Tokyo no significaba nada, quizás sí en sus vagas fantasías, pero no en la realidad, no ahí, y menos ahora que había visto con sus propios hombros a Sasuke entrar con aquella mujer a aquel edificio.

Antes de que pudiera salir de ahí alguien la sorprendió colocándole una mano en su hombre, Sakura se sobresaltó y dejó caer la copa de su helado, la cual ya se había estado derritiendo mientras observaba y pensaba acerca de lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Sakura estas bien?-Preguntó Ino nerviosa.

Sakura ahogó todas sus ganas de llorar y gritar y abrazo a su amiga a la cual tenía ya mucho tiempo sin ver.

Despues de cómo 10 minutos llorando de la felicidad abrazándose y dando saltitos, se encaminaron a un lindo café cerca de aquella concurrida calle.

Ino le explicó todo lo que había pasado con Sai y Gaara respectivamente, y Sakura acerca del porqué había regresado a Tokyo, la conversación estaba mucho mas animada, y la rubia parecía estar mucho mejor que la noche pasada.

-Solo estoy nerviosa y triste por Sai…se que debe estar bastante mal…y lo peor es que es todo mi culpa, quisiera hacer algo…

-Creo que lo mejor es que te alejes de el por un tiempo Ino, Sai es mi amigo también, y lo conozco desde hace mucho, en estas situación le gusta estar solo, siempre se refugia en sus pinturas, seguramente te perdonara, el no es un ser rencoroso.

Ino asintió entre sollozos.

-Ino, hay algo que quería preguntarte…por casualidad, ¿Sasuke vive cerca?

Ino pareció algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Si, vive justamente a unas cuadras de aquí, muy cerca de tu nueva residencia Sakura, ¿no crees que es el destino?-Preguntó algo soñadora.

-Lo dudo- Repuso irritada Sakura recordando la escena de hacía un momento.

-No es que sepa mucho de Sasuke, de hecho tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, no se si esta con alguien, pero anoche parecía muy ebrio, y cuando escuchó tu voz enloqueció…

Sakura no sabía que decir, la verdad es que si Sasuke estaba ebrio quizás actuó por impulso, lo mejor sería olvidarse de él de una buena vez.

-Para celebrar, esta noche es la fiesta de compromiso de Rock Lee, con…Matsuri- Repuso entre feliz y apenada Ino.

- ¿Rock Lee y Matsuri?-Pregunto sorprendida

-Mucho menos me lo imagine yo, Matsuri me llamó personalmente para invitarme, me dijo que estaba terriblemente apenada por lo sucedido, y que me quería ver ahí junto a Gaara, me pareció un lindo gesto, y es una buena oportunidad para que veas a los chicos, Naruto estará feliz, y Hinata aun no lo sabe! Debemos ir.

-No creo que sea buena idea…- Sakura sabía que seguramente Sasuke estaría ahí y lo menos que quería hacer era encontrárselo.

-No seas idiota frontuda, Sasuke nunca va a esas celebraciones, se ha vuelto el ser más asocial del universo según Gaara.

Ino logró convencer a Sakura después de más o menos 20 minutos de persuasión.

-Ok iré…- Desistió finalmente Sakura.

-Perfecto, yo por ahora me retiro, tengo unas cuantas cosas pendientes…

Ambas se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y Sakura regreso a su habitación, decidió leer un poco y ver una película, cuando la tarde comenzó a caer tomó una ducha para luego comenzar a arreglarse, se sentía agotada, quizás por todo lo que vio, y las noticias, ese día vería a sus amigos y debía lucir estupenda para no demostrar lo patética y miserable que era su vida, perdidamente enamorada de su ex de la adolescencia.

Buscó un vestido negro bastante ajustado pero femenino, con un buen escote y una caía suave hasta las rodillas.

Unos tacones altos de un color rojo sangre, y su cabello rosa suelto, ahora un poco más largo que antes.

-Bien…iré, saludo a todos y me voy- Se dijo a si misma mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo.

"nada mal"-Pensó.

Tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la dirección que le escribió Ino.

La celebración era en un restaurante bastante elegante, dio su nombre en la entrada y la dejaron entrar con un "bienvenida señorita Sakura", el portero la miró de manera pervertida y Sakura sintió su ego elevarse un poco, por lo menos no había perdido su toque.

Al llevar visualizó a Ino, hermosa como siempre, quien corrió a abrazarla, le presentó a la prometida de Rock Lee, una mujer de más o menos su misma edad, bastante elegante y hermosa, de cabellos castaños, Rock Lee abrazo a Sakura con cariño al igual que Gaara, aunque nunca habían sido grandes amigos, siempre estuvieron en el mismo grupo, casi como una pandilla.

Sakura entró en la estancia y no pudo si quiera dar un vistazo porque alguien la abrazó y la alzo del piso dándole vueltas.

-SAKURAAA-CHAANNN!!-Gritó una voz que conocía muy bien.

Sakura aguantó las ganas de llorar al ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules verla con aquella ternura, su mejor amigo, Naruto la abrazaba como un hermanito abrazando a su hermana mayor.

Sakura le devolvió el abrazo y Naruto comenzó a hacerle mil preguntas que casi ni entendía.

-SAKURA-CHANNNNN, ¿de verdad eres tú? ¿Eres un fantasma?- El rubio pellizco el brazo de la pelirrosa quien exclamó un muy vivo "OUCH"

-Opps, supongo que eres real, ¿vienes para quedarte?-Preguntó con sus profundos ojos iluminados y su contagiosa y deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Para quedarme Narutin- Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

Después de eso abrazó a la pareja de Neji y Tenten, disculpándose por no estar en su boda, después pasó al problemático de Shikamaru y su feliz Temari la cual ya le entregó una tarjeta de invitación de su boda. Saludo a muchas otras personas conocidas y se sintió aliviada que después de recorrer aquel lugar no hubiera rastro de Sasuke.

Itachi y Sakemi llegaron una media hora después, su hermosa prima corrió al ver a Sakura, estaba entre sorprendida y molesta.

-¿Por qué DEMONIOS NO ME AVISASTE QUE VENÍAS A TOKYO PRIMA DESAGRADECIDA?

Sakura le explicó todo acerca de su regreso y Sakemi la abrazo sin parar, Itachi también hizo lo mismo y Sakura sintió un vuelco en su corazón, Itachi era increíblemente similar a Sasuke, su porte, sus finos rasgos, su perfecta sonrisa. La pelirrosa alegó tener un poco de sed y se alejó para evitar lanzarse encima del novio de su prima por el terrible parecido a su amor imposible.

La noche pasó de manera agradable, varios amigos de la universidad de Rock Lee trataron de entablar conversación con Sakura pero Naruto los espantaba como moscas alegando "NO CON SAKURA-CHAN" o "Sakura-chan es del TEME"

Aunque Sakura se alegraba de que Naruto alejara a aquellos zamuros de ella, se sentía mal al caer en cuenta que deseaba que las palabras de su amigo fueran de verdad. Que ella fuera de Sasuke.

Hinata llegó con un hermoso vestido blanco, y junto a ella su hermana Hanabi de la mano de Kiba, Naruto parecía incomodo de pronto, alegó tener que ir al baño urgentemente y se fue del lugar justo en el momento que Hinata corría para saludarla con la ternura que la caracterizaba. Sakura una vez más le narró su historia.

Quizás debía escribirla y enseñársela a las personas que preguntaran.

Eran las 11 de la noche y Sasuke no aparecía, a esas alturas Sakura sintió triunfar, seguramente estaba con aquella fulana con la que entró a su edificio.

Kakashi llegó de pronto de la mano de Shizune, saludando a sus ex-alumnos. Hubo un poco de tensión al llegar a la parte donde estaban Itachi y Sakemi, pero Kakashi y la castaña se saludaron con cariño, mientras que el moreno lo saludo estrechando su mano pero aun con algo de desconfianza en sus finos ojos azabaches, al fin y al cabo, Kakashi había llegado tan sexi como siempre, con aquella actitud arrolladora que lo caracterizaba, o quizás mejor que nunca, quizás el era de aquellos hombres que mientras más edad tuviera más hermoso y maduro se veían.

La pelirrosa se retiró al bar y pidió una copa de vino tinto, ya era hora de volver, quería regresar temprano, ya que el día siguiente necesitaba buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Mientras tomaba su copa y se concentró sin ningún motivo en contemplar las botellas del lugar escuchó a alguien decir aquel nombre el cual había temido escuchar.

"Sasuke"- Gritó la voz alguien felizmente.

Sakura estaba petrificada ante la mención de aquel nombre, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera se había atrevido a voltear.

De pronto la voz de Naruto se escuchó por encima del bullicio de las otras conversaciones.

-TEME! Sakura-chan ha venido!!

Sakura tomó su cartera rápidamente, debía salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible, quizás tomaría la puerta trasera, se dio la vuelta y sintió el pisó tambalearse de pronto.

Frente a ella estaba Sasuke, mirándola fijamente, sin ninguna expresión, llevaba una sexy y elegante camisa negra de botones con una corbata azul que resaltaba su blanca piel, su perfecto cabello tal y como lo recordaba, negro azabache peinado de manera rebelde, sus finas facciones solo habían madurado lo suficiente para hacerlo endemoniadamente irresistible, de pronto embozó una sonrisa arrogante, sí, aquella sonrisa que podía derretir el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

Era un hecho, Sasuke estaba más hermoso, sexy, y maduro que nunca, y bastante real frente a ella.

-¿Estás apurada? S-A-K-U-R-A….- Preguntó de manera sensual, haciendo sonar su nombre de manera tan provocativa que Sakura sintió humedecerse con solo oírlo.

Kami-sama, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera ese poder?

-Tengo que irme

-No…tienes que quedarte…-repuso en tono casual

-Debo irme Sasuke-Respondió firmemente Sakura endureciendo su rostro para demostrarle que no la intimidaba, aunque por dentro estuviera temblando como gelatina.

El moreno sonrió, como si le hubiese gustado algo en su tono de voz, o algo en las palabras de Sakura.

Sin pensarlo mucho Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó hasta la parte trasera del lugar, donde Sakura pensó huir un par de segundo atrás.

-Suéltame ya…. SASUKE UCHICHA!!- Gritó Sakura ante lo hostil que estaba siendo Sasuke para sacarla del lugar.

-Cobarde- Respondió simplemente Sasuke trancando la puerta tras de ellos, estaban en un callejón oscuro, al lado derecho había una pared con algunos conteiner de basura, y al otro se veían los carros pasar.

-¿Perdona?

-Cobarde…- Repitió Sasuke ahora con una mirada de furia.

-No entiendo a que te refieres…

-¿Ahh no? Vienes a Tokyo y ni siquiera me lo dices….después de que me dejaste sin ninguna base solida aquel día que terminaste conmigo, Sakura….eres una cobarde, ibas a huir hace un momento, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta como me has evitado?

-A ti que te importa, será mejor que te ocupes de tu novia- No quería, pero lo hizo, dejó sus celos florecer, y se le escapó aquello que la había estado molestando desde que lo vio aquel día.

Sasuke parecía confundido.

-¿Qué novia?-Preguntó molesto pasando su mano entre sus finos cabello en señal de frutacion.

-Olvídalo…yo me voy…-Notando lo peligroso de la situación, no podía estar un minuto mas junto a él.

Sakura dio media vuelta tratando de salir lo más rápido posible pero fue inútil, Sasuke la volvió a sujetar de la muñeca derecha pero esa vez la pegó a la pared acorralándola, el moreno comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la pelirrosa, rozando su perfilada nariz contra la suave piel de la pelirrosa. Provocándola con tan solo hacerla sentir su respiración sobre su piel.

Sakura sentía su cuerpo desfallecer, sentía su corazón latir de manera desbocada, tenía la necesidad de parar aquella tortura y tomar a Sasuke y besarlo como nunca, pero algo en ella la detenía, quizás…la estupidez? ¿Su esencia de masoquismo?

Sasuke pasó su lengua por el cuello de la pelirrosa y sintió como Sakura se tensaba y le colocaba su mano libre en el pecho para tratar de separarlo, como acto reflejo Sasuke le tomó aquella mano libre y la sostuvo fuertemente contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, su cuerpo ya excitado por aquella simple proximidad, por aquel roce con los pechos de Sakura, y por haberse embriagado de aquel perfume que lo mataba y aniquilaba.

Sakura sintió la increíble erección de Sasuke y sintió humedecerse casi al instante, aquel inmenso miembro palpitaba de excitación contra su pierna, Sakura casi podía sentir las ganas de Sasuke, las ansias de entrar en ella y llenarse de su ser, Sakura por su parte estaba enloqueciendo con aquellos cortos besos que Sasuke iba dejando en su cuello.

-Sa…sasuke….-Gimió débilmente Sakura.

Sasuke la miró con sus finos ojos negros nublados por la excitación y frustración, sin pedir permiso se acercó a los carnosos labios de la pelirrosa que esperaban ansiosos aquel contacto con los finos y expertos labios del moreno.

Sakura respondió al beso de manera instantánea, no podía detenerse, una vez de haber sentido aquella deliciosa sensación de besar a Sasuke, no podía parar, necesitaba besarlo, morderlo, todo…

El beso fue uno del más apasionado que jamás en su entera vida habían dado, Sasuke mordía los labios de Sakura e introducía su lengua entrelazándola con la de Sakura, sintiéndose con pasión y lujuria.

Las respiraciones eran completamente desbocadas, su excitación ya era dolorosa, casi podían tener un orgasmo con aquellos besos y caricias.

Antes de que pudieran seguir escucharon una puerta abrirse de pronto y un empleado salió sonrojándose por completo.

-Lo siento…lo siento…lo siento- Se disculpó casi corriendo para entrar de nuevo.

Sakura y Sasuke tenía los labios hinchados y trataban de recobrar la cordura y la respiración.

El moreno dirigió su intensa mirada al rostro de Sakura. Lo supo desde que entró al local y la vio de espalda, aquella silueta que tanto había extrañado, aquel extraño rosado cabello que le fascinaba, y al ver su rostro, cayó nuevamente, estaba enamorado de Sakura y confirmó aquellos sentimientos con tan solo una mirada.

Sakura parecía conmocionada y confundida.

-¿Qué novia?-Preguntó molesto por tener que hablar, Sasuke quería seguir con lo suyo…

-La chica que entró contigo a tu edificio…-Respondió sonrojada.

-¿Cómo es que…? No es mi novia, es la nieta de una vecina, la conozco desde que llegué al edificio aunque ella no vive ahí, además tiene como 15 años, no soy un pervertido… " quizás solo cuando estoy contigo"- pensó Sasuke.

-Me estaba ayudando ya que con mi resaca casi no podía mantenerme de pie esta mañana… ¿Cómo es que me viste?-Preguntó confundido

Sakura se sintió como una tonta, las cosas concordaban, ya que Ino le dijo que Sasuke tenía una borrachera horrible la noche anterior, por eso se apoyaba de la chica.

-¿Me estabas espiando?-Preguntó pícaramente el moreno.

-Por supuesto que no, estúpido Uchiha, siempre con tu ego más grande que tu- Añadió sonrojada Sakura.

-Y tu tan hermosa como siempre cuando te molestas…

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta la calle, Sakura no tuvo tiempo de replicar, Sasuke le dio un ticket al chico del valet parking y rápidamente le entregaron un carro bastante digno de un Uchiha.

-Móntate- Ordeno.

-Y tu quien te has creído que soy- Gritó Sakura algo ofendida por recibir órdenes.

Sasuke suspiró cansado y la cargó mientras Sakura pataleaba y gritaba, las personas que pasaban por ahí estaban entre sorprendidos y algo anonadadas por aquella imponente y hermosa pareja que pealaba y se gritaban de una manera inofensiva y algo graciosa para los espectadores.

Sasuke la montó con rapidez y arrancó del lugar.

-Se puede saber qué rayos te sucede? Esto es secuestro, ¿A dónde me llevas?- Preguntaba Sakura entre molesta y alterada.

Sasuke embozó una sonrisa arrogante…

-A mi cuarto- Respondió seductoramente haciendo a Sakura tragar saliva.

Continuara 

¿Qué tal?

He decido redondearlo y terminar el fic en el capítulo 20, espero les haya gustado, se que hubo poco NaruHina, habrá mucho en el próximo y último capitulo, PORFIS, reviews!!! Quiero saber tooodo que les pareció y sus criticas! UN BESO! Y gracias por el apoyo.

XOXO


	20. Una nueva etapa en nuestro amor

Hola, siento muchísimo la tardanza, he estado hecha un lio!! Necesitaba hacer de este un capitulo perfecto, ya que es el ultimo, y la verdad es que soy bastante perfeccionista y por más que lo revisaba no me terminaba de convencer xD aun no estoy convencida pero espero haber dado lo mejor.

Espero que les guste, estén preparadas para un Capítulo bastante romántico, con muchos "te amo". **No apta para personas anti-cursis xD**, Espero que lo disfruten, y muchísimas gracias por apoyarme durante todo este tiempo. Las quiero mucho, besitos. Continuare mis otros fics lo prometo :D

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene lemon.

**Personajes © Masashi Kishimoto.**

Cosas de Adolescentes 2da Temporada.

Capítulo 20.

**Una nueva etapa en nuestro amor.**

-A mi cuarto- Respondió Sasuke con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Sakura sintió su corazón oprimirse, no es que ella no deseara ir al fin del mundo con el Uchiha, pero todo había sido demasiado apresurado e inesperado, no llevaba ni una semana en Tokyo y ya había vuelto junto a Sasuke como si aquellos tres años se hubiera esfumado y nunca existido. Arrastrada por aquella marea de sentimientos y seducida por aquellos finos ojos negros que le robaban el aliento.

La pelirrosa se había jurado no volver a ver a Sasuke, ni volver a su vida, y a pesar de eso ahí se encontraba junto a él, en su carro, dirigiéndose a la habitación del sexy moreno, para hacer quien sabe cuántas depravaciones y cumplir las fantasías reprimidas durante todo aquel tiempo.

Sasuke parecía tranquilo, manejaba rápidamente y no volteaba si quiera a mirarla, lo que la hacía poner mas nerviosa y tensa.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde Sakura reconoció el edificio al que Sasuke entró aquella mañana, el moreno lo rodeó y entró en el estacionamiento. El corazón de Sakura palpitada desbocado por los nervios, no podía creer el giro que había dado aquel día. En la mañana juraba que Sasuke ya había hecho su vida sin ella, y ahora la llevaba hacia su apartamento después de haberla besado con toda la pasión y el fulgor de los viejos días en que eran pareja.

Sakura ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para hablar, para decir una sola palabra, estaba congelada, se estaba dejando arrastrar por aquella marea de sentimientos, ya que su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos ignorando su mente que no reaccionaba, dejando su cuerpo actuar, dejando embriagarse por el masculino perfume de Sasuke, por su imponente físico.

Por su seductora sonrisa, por su terriblemente sexy voz, sus fuertes y grandes manos.

Estaba más que confirmado Sakura continuaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre, estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, aun después de 3 años sin saber de él, su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora al verlo, sus sentidos se nublaban con un solo roce, el seguía siendo el hombre de su vida y su corazón.

Sasuke apagó el carro y salió abriéndole rápidamente la puerta a Sakura, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta los ascensores. Entraron en silencio y Sasuke presionó el botón que marcaba el numero 11.

Lentamente ascendieron hasta dicho piso y los nervios se incrementaban en el cuerpo de Sakura, ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear y mirarlo a la cara, las puertas se abrieron y Sasuke la tomó de la mano nuevamente jalándola hasta la puerta 11B, abrió la puerta ahora con mas calma y dejó Sakura entrar antes de él.

El lugar estaba oscuro, de pronto Sasuke encendió las luces y un moderno y pequeño apartamento se hizo presente ante Sakura.

La pelirrosa echó un rápido vistazo al lugar y sonrió, era la pura esencia de Sasuke en cada esquina. De pronto sintió unas manos acariciar sus brazos desnudos y un escalofrío se extendió por su cuerpo calentando cada espacio en ella. Sasuke posó sus fríos labios en el hombro derecho de Sakura, posando cortos besos que quemaban la piel de la pelirrosa.

Estaba petrificada, Sasuke estaba detrás de ella y la sensación de tenerlo ahí era casi irreal. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los brazos del Uchiha rodearla en un abrazo.

Sakura podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke en su cuello, la sensación era placentera y agradable, y el abrazo era cálido, tanto que podía sentir que se derretiría en cualquier momento.

-Sakura…

Aquella voz estaba llena de un dolor que Sakura reconoció al instante, era el mismo tono de dolor que ella tenía cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, y el mismo tono en que habló el día que terminaron.

-Sakura…no…no vuelvas a dejarme jamás.

Sasuke estaba aferrado al cuerpo de Sakura como si pensara que en cualquier momento la pelirrosa saldría corriendo y lo dejaría solo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un nudo crearse en su garganta y comenzar a llorar, las palabras de Sasuke la atravesaron como un puñal, era una especie de dolor entre felicidad y vergüenza.

Vergüenza por haber sido tan egoísta todo aquel tiempo, pensando solo que ella era la que sufría, y ni siquiera pensar que Sasuke lo estaba pasando igual o peor que ella.

Sakura se volteó encarando a Sasuke y hundió su cabeza en el firme pecho de Sasuke, entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y se aferro a él como un naufrago a la deriva. No podía parar de llorar, quería decirle tantas cosas pero el llanto no la dejaba, Sasuke le respondió el abrazo y ambos sintieron perderse en una especie de dimensión paralela, era su mundo, ya no estaban en el horrible lugar oscuro donde habían vivido esos últimos tres años, por fin volvían a ver la luz, esa luz que solo resplandecía cuando estaban juntos. Era un hecho que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

-Lo siento tanto Sasuke, lo siento tanto…yo…nunca quise hacerte daño…yo te amo demasiado…-Sakura hablaba entre sus sollozos.

Sasuke sonrió ante aquellas palabras, era todo lo que siempre quiso escuchar, era lo que había estado esperando escuchar nuevamente, escuchar que Sakura lo seguía amando.

-Yo también te amo Sakura…Te amo tanto que pensé que había muerto cuando me dejaste, ahora…ahora siento que vuelvo a vivir…

Sakura alzó la mirada y vio los hermosos ojos negros de Sasuke cristalizados por unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. El verlo así, tan indefenso, tan vulnerable le produjeron unas ganas inmensas de quedarse en sus brazos y aferrarse a el por siempre.

Sasuke acercó sus labios a los de Sakura y se fundieron en un dulce beso. Un beso suave, como si fuera el primer beso que jamás hubieran dado, produciendo aquellas cosquillas que solo sentían al tener contacto el uno con el otro, los suaves labios de Sakura rozaban aquellos finos y delirantes labios del pelinegro. Poco a poco el beso dejó de ser gentil para volverse más profundo, apasionado y salvaje. Sasuke soltó el abrazo para ocupar sus manos en acariciar el cuerpo de Sakura se temblaba de la emoción.

La pelirrosa estaba perdida en aquellos labios, y luego sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar en una danza que hacía arder sus cuerpos, perdiéndose en aquel sabor embriagado que tanto había añorado, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo de una manera alarmante y su corazón se aceleraba hasta tal punto que Sakura pensó que explotaría.

Sasuke acariciaba con brusquedad y deseo las piernas y pechos de Sakura quien dejaba escapar cortos suspiros de placer.

El moreno tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos y alzo su delicado cuerpo para montarla sobre la mesa, no aguantaría hasta llegar a la habitación.

Como Sakura lo predijo, Sasuke no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo tan impaciente como de costumbre.

Mientras tanto la pelirrosa se encargaba de desabotonar la camisa al moreno descubriendo su perfecto torso. Sasuke besaba el cuello de Sakura, lambia, mordía y succionaba todo a su paso, mientras la pelirrosa dejaba escapar gemidos ante cada caricia. Una vez se deshizo de la molesta camisa tuvo una mejor vista de aquel torso, ahora Sasuke se había hecho más maduro y su cuerpo lo demostraba, tenía mas músculos que cuando estaban en el instituto y al parecer había ganado mas peso lo que apremiaba sus firmes brazos y pecho, Sakura no pudo evitar pasar su lengua por aquellos perfectos pectorales y luego morderle.

Sasuke emitió un gruñido de placer y luego embozó una media sonrisa.

-Eres una niña muy mala S-a-k-u-r-a….-Dijo al tiempo que subía su ceja derecha dándole un aspecto acechante y sensual.

Sakura sintió humedecerse ante aquella voz, el moreno sabía cómo excitarla, y antes de poder si quiera responder a aquello Sasuke la despojo hábilmente de su vestido dejándola solo con sus pantis ya que no llevaba brassier debido a que su vestido lo ameritaba, los ojos de Sasuke brillaron de emoción al ver los senos desnudos de Sakura, sin pedir permiso se lanzó a devorarlos y disfrutar de ellos como antes, ahora eran mas grandes, ya que Sakura había hecho ligeros cambios en su anatomía, aunque todos aquellos cambios solo para mejor.

Sentir aquellos finos y suaves labios besando sus pechos era como sentir morir de placer, como si no pudiera ya sentirse mejor, Sasuke mordió sus pezones y jugó con su lengua saboreándolos con deseo.

Sakura sentía que fallecería en cualquier momento, bajó la mirada y Sasuke posó sus finos ojos negros en ella embozando una pícara sonrisa que solo logró excitarla más.

No aguantaría mucho mas, ya deseaba que la hiciera suya, quería sentir a Sasuke dentro de ella. El moreno pareció leerle la mente y se apresuro de despojarse de sus últimas prendas dejando al desnudo su enorme erección, Sakura abrió los ojos emocionada, casi había olvidado lo perfecta que era aquella parte de la anatomía del moreno.

Sasuke por su parte parecía orgulloso de la reacción de Sakura, parecía hambrienta y eso era una buena señal. La despojo de su última prenda intima y beso con delicadeza los muslos de Sakura robándole unos gemidos disfrazados de suspiros.

La acercó a la punta de la mesa dejando una perfecta entrada al paraíso. Ambos se miraron con deseo y lujuria, sus miradas ya estaban cegadas por el placer y sin poder resistirse un minuto más Sasuke entró en ella penetrándola lentamente para sentirla y grabar aquel momento por siempre, el gemido de Sakura fue más que memorable, mientras que el también gemía ante cada embestida sin poder contenerse.

Sasuke la hacía suya sin piedad, mientras que Sakura gemía descontroladamente pidiendo más, Sasuke respondía a sus deseos adentrándose más en ella y acelerando sus embestidas perdido en el placer, sintiendo a Sakura ser suya una vez más, toda suya.

El cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a tensarse entonces él supo que el climax estaba cerca, aceleró un poco mas y entonces también lo sintió aproximarse.

-Acaba dentro Sasuke- Rogó Sakura con los ojos nublados.

Sasuke no pudo reprimir aquel deseo, sintió a la pelirrosa llegar a su orgasmo dejando escapar un fuerte gemido mientras el llegaba al suyo y se abrazaba al cuerpo de Sakura. La sensación fue una de las mejores de toda su vida, el hecho de poseer a Sakura de esa manera abatía cualquiera de sus fantasías, ésta vez era real. La había hecho toda suya.

Sus cuerpos aun se encontraban juntos, estuvieron así durante un minuto, recobrando la respiración y la cordura.

El moreno salió del cuerpo de Sakura y la cargo entre sus brazos para llevarla a la bañera que había en su cuarto de baño, Sakura aferro sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y ambos entraron a la tina.

El agua caliente empezó a llenar la bañera y a relajar sus cuerpo mas de lo que ya estaban relajados. Sasuke miró fijamente a Sakura y embozó una sonrisa. La pelirrosa sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando pero la felicidad la embargaba de una manera inexplicable. "Sería posible que una persona pudiera sentirse tan feliz"-pensó.

-¿Qué haces en Tokyo?-Preguntó Sasuke dejando todo el lado amable una vez mas y volviendo a su naturaleza tosca.

-Me he ganado una beca para terminar mis dos últimos años de medicina.

-Cerebrito….- Se burló Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la chica y se colocaba en su espalda para abrazarla.

Tener a Sasuke detrás de ella le brindaba una sensación totalmente reconfortante, era como sentirse en el lugar más seguro del mundo.

-¿Ahora qué Sasuke?- Preguntó Sakura, no sabía que pasaría entre ellos después de eso.

Era bastante obvio que ninguno de los dos tenía una relación, o no habrían disfrutado hace un momento de aquella maravillosa sesión de sexo con tanta libertad, ¿pero ahora que sería de ellos?

-¿A qué te refieres? Ahora eres mía, solo mía… ¿Que creías?- Preguntó Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que besaba el cuello de una aludida pelirrosa.

Sakura sonrió, era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba del Uchiha.

-Entonces de ser así tú también eres totalmente mío y solo mío de ahora en adelante- Respondió Sakura girando un poco su rostro para besar a Sasuke quien tenía una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-Me agrada saber eso… ¿estás cansada?...

-No mucho- Respondió Sakura algo confundida…

-Eso también es bueno saberlo….no te dejare descansar entonces esta noche…así que prepárate para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido señorita Haruno…

Sakura abrió sus hermosos ojos jades sorprendida por el entusiasmo y la energí del Uchiha, pero el simple hecho de estar en aquella posición y rodeada de aquellos fuertes y sexy brazos la hicieron animarse casi instantáneamente.

-Estoy más que de acuerdo joven Uchiha.-Sentencio Sakura devorando los labios del único hombre capaz de moverle el piso, provocarle mariposas en su estomago y hacerla perder la razón con el simple roce de sus labios.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakemi notó la ausencia de su prima pero se relajó al saber que se había ido con el menor de los Uchihas, ella sabía que aunque la terca de Sakura lo negara, nunca sería feliz si no estaba al lado de Sasuke, y lo mismo iba para el moreno, la castaña conocía a ambos y estaba segura que esos dos jamás encontrarían paz en sus vidas si no volvían a estar juntos. Además que estando lejos de Sakura se había acercado mas a Sasuke debido a su relación con Itachi, por lo que había presenciado cuánto dolor cargó el menor Uchiha después de terminar con su prima.

Nadie más que él merecía a Sakura, por amarla tanto. Estaba feliz de que estuvieran juntos nuevamente.

Itachi le sonrió al ver que su humor había mejorado en demasía después de ver como su prima y su hermano menor salían del restaurante.

La "pequeña reunión" se habían animado entrada la noche, lo que había empezado de manera calmada y algo aburrida se había vuelto en una especie de local nocturno. La música era más activa y alta, y habían meseros por todas partes haciendo felices a los invitados con bebidas tipo cocteles y otras más fuertes como tequila.

Aunque toda la noche hubieran estado juntos, Itachi se sentía algo incomodo e inquieto al estar cerca de su antiguo profesor.

Kakashi no había estado precisamente muy amoroso con Shizune, al contrario, la pareja había estado cada uno por su lado, y aunque no hubieran dado señal de estar molestos o coqueteando con otras personas, el mayor de los Uchiha temía que el hombre peliplateado se acercara demasiado a su chica.

Itachi sabía que era un pensamiento posesivo, y demostraba demasiados celos, pero no podía evitarlo. Amaba tanto a Sakemi, que cualquier índice de peligro lo volvía loco. Y el hecho de que Kakashi y ella tuvieran un fugaz amorío no mejoraba la situación.

La castaña hablaba de manera animada con una muy feliz Tenten, platicaban de sus carreras en la Universidad y cosas por el estilo. Itachi aprovecho el momento para ir por unas bebidas, quizás estaba exagerando un poco y debía calmarse.

Al llegar a la barra trato de llamar al camarero pero este no le prestaba atención, estaba a punto de salirse de sus casillas (como buen Uchiha) cuando una voz bastante gruesa y masculina hablo detrás de él.

-Dos vasos de whiskey por favor joven.

El cantinero asintió a la potente voz y se apresuro en servir el pedido.

Itachi no se molesto en voltear, sabía de quién se trataba.

-Kakashi, tanto tiempo sin verte- Saludo Itachi con una media sonrisa en sus labios y una expresión de relajo. Aunque por dentro estuviera estrangulando a su ex-profesor por ser tan "cool"

Kakashi también le sonrió y tomó las dos bebidas que le ofreció el cantinero -Salud.

Itachi levanto su bebida y brindó junto con un muy sonriente peliplateado.

-¿Dónde has estado?-Preguntó Itachi intrigado.

-Pues… me he tomado unas vacaciones con Shizune, hemos recorrido muchos países, este año empezare a dar clases en Gakushuin, creo que es hora de extender mis expectativa.

Itachi se sorprendió ante la noticia y se alegró de que Sakemi no asistiera a esa Universidad. Pero también sintió admiración por Kakashi, la Gakushuin era una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Japon ya que era donde iba la nobleza y gente importante.

-Tranquilo Itachi…Sakemi es solo una buena amiga para mí ahora, estoy muy enamorado de Shizune.

El moreno le dirigió una mirada fría a Kakashi.

-Eres muy transparente, y te conozco desde hace mucho, ¿es que acaso Sakemi te da dado motivos para dudar de ella?

-Por supuesto que no- Se apresuró a decir Itachi con algo de molestia en sus palabras.

A lo que Kakashi respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Entiendo que sientas temor, Sakemi es joven, inteligente y sin duda se ha puesto mucho más hermosa estos últimos años- Añadió Kakashi volteando a ver a Sakemi quien platicaba con una gran sonrisa en su fino rostro.

Itachi se tragó el resto de su bebida de un tirón tensándose de pronto.

-Mucho cuidado con tus palabras.- añadió el moreno apretando sus dientes.

El peliplateado volteo el rostro y le sonrió para luego colocarle una mano en el hombro derecho.

-No seas tan cabezota, se que eres de todo pero nunca estúpido, confía en ella, y te aseguro que duraran para siempre.

Itachi se relajó un poco al notar que las palabras de Kakashi salieron con el mismo tono que utilizaba para darle consejos años atrás en el instituto.

Quizás su ex –profesor solo quería abrirle los ojos, al final Kakashi siempre sabía cuando algo le pasaba a Itachi y acudía a ayudarlo.

Luego de volver a donde se encontraba Sakemi no dudo en robarle un beso a lo que la castaña abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y feliz.

Tenten le picó un ojo y fue corriendo a la mesa donde Neji hablaba con un muy entusiasmado Rock Lee.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó Sakemi rodeando el cuello de Itachi con sus finos brazos.

-Digamos que estoy algo aburrido de este lugar, y prefiero ir a otro más intimo.

Sakemi frunció el ceño.

-Itachi acaso olvidaste la pequeña sesión que tuvimos esta tarde- Preguntó en un susurro al moreno.

El sonrió de manera insinuante y acercó sus labios al oído de su novia erizándole la piel.

-Ese es el problema, no puedo olvidarlo, y creo que quiero repetirlo- Respondió para luego morderle la oreja.

Sakemi ya sentía sus piernas flaquear, Itachi la debilitaba solo con unas cuantas palabras al oído, y aunque el orgullo de la castaña fuera implacable, cuando eran asuntos de cama, Itachi siempre la derrotaba sin si quiera ella poder dar un poco de pelea en ello.

-Vámonos- Respondió Sakemi corriendo a despedirse de sus amigas y salir de la mano con Itachi.

El moreno sonreía triunfante, y antes de abandonar el salón vio a Kakashi levantándole la copa y guiñándole el ojo, Itachi le respondió con una sonrisa y luego se apresuró a salir con Sakemi. No importaba cuanto miedo sintiera por lo que le esperara en un futuro, debía disfrutar de la relación, hacerla crecer, y mejorar día a día, de esa forma Sakemi nunca dejaría de estar de su lado.

Aunque había tenido varias relaciones antes de Sakemi, nunca se había sentido de aquella manera, tan vulnerable tan perdidamente enamorado de alguien, por eso haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger ese amor y ese sentimiento.

Sakemi se fijo que la mirada de Itachi estaba algo perdida, y dedujo que algo le preocupaba ya que en situaciones como éstas Itachi no se detenía a colocar miradas tan serias, todo lo contrario, ya prácticamente conocía todo de él, y sabía que algo le preocupaba, además no iba a su usual máxima velocidad como cuando estaba relajado y despreocupado, ahora iba acatando las normas de transito y peculiarmente lento, lo que solo afirmaba las sospechas de la castaña.

-Itachi… ¿está todo bien?...

El moreno volteó la vista saliendo de sus pensamientos, Sakemi lo miraba intrigada con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

-No pasa nada, es solo…que…

Dudó por un momento si debía decirle acerca de aquellos miedos que lo estaban atacando últimamente, o simplemente callar y seguir como si nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó nuevamente Sakemi ahora con un tono más nervioso.

-Es que me he dado cuenta que te amo demasiado- Respondió Itachi en un tono que lo sorprendió a sí mismo. Era como si acababa de responder a sus sentimientos de la manera más honesta y sencilla posible.

Sakemi abrió los ojos como plato, Itachi no era de los que se expresaba así como así, y ahora había dicho que la amaba de la manera más honesta que jamás pudo haber escuchado en nadie.

Pararon en un semáforo gracias a la luz roja y Sakemi en un movimiento rápido se quito el cinturón y se lanzo al cuerpo de Itachi para abrazarlo.

-Yo también te amo más que a nadie en este mundo Itachi….te amo, te amo…- Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin poder reprimirlas. Lágrimas de felicidad.

Itachi sonrió y respondió el abrazo.

Tardaron casi 2 minutos hasta que escucharon las cornetas de un carro y se dieron cuenta que estaban parados en plena calle con el semáforo en luz en verde.

Itachi se apresuro a llegar a lo que se había convertido el hogar de ambos, y justo al entrar en el apartamento ambos se fundieron en los besos más dulces y delicado que jamás se habían dado, aquel día ambos habían cerciorado que sus sentimientos eran más fuerte de lo que jamás pensaron.

Itachi y Sakemi se dieron cuenta de que se amaban más de lo que habían pensado durante tres años. No era solo aquel fabuloso sexo que siempre tenían, ni siquiera esa atracción física innegable, era aquella compatibilidad y deseo de estar el uno con el otro contra viento y marea, y el miedo a perderse. Aquella noche hicieron el amor de la manera más dulce y cariñosa que jamás lo habían hecho, disfrutando y amando cada espacio de su ser.

Después de hacer el amor Itachi envolvió en un abrazo a Sakemi quien se aferro del firme pecho del moreno.

Sakemi jugaba con algunos mechones del moreno mientras este acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos los brazos de su novia.

-Recuerdo cuando peleábamos sin parar, la verdad es que siempre supe que estabas loca por mí.

Itachi sonreía de manera arrogante mientras Sakemi levantó la ceja ante su comentario.

-No seas rídiculo, nunca me interesaste, sabía que eras un mujeriego total…

-¿Y tu que dices? Siempre llegabas en el carro de chicos distintos y salías muy tarde a fiestas- El moreno comprendió que quizás había hablado de más y con irritación en sus palabras.

Sakemi embozó una sonrisa triunfante.

-AJÁ!! ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi Uchiha? ¿Acaso me espiabas?

El moreno se sonrojó y volteó su mirada a otro lado. Sakemi comenzó a reírse con ganas molestando un poco el humor de su nada paciente novio.

-No lo puedo creer, nunca dijiste nada…la verdad es que yo siempre pensé que eras extremadamente sexy, pero por supuesto nunca te lo diría, además era muy amiga de Sasuke, hubiera sido extraño.

Itachi recuperó un poco el buen humor al oír aquello.

-Siempre me gustaste…es solo que tuve miedo de demostrar algo…pensé que eras distinta, que quizás eras como yo y tenía miedo de ser rechazado…

-El ego Uchiha….- Se burló la castaña…

Itachi soltó una carcajada y luego acarició el rostro de Sakemi viéndola con toda la ternura del universo.

-Sakemi yo… nunca…nunca te dejare ir de estos brazos…

Dijo esto de una manera tan seria y segura que Sakemi sintió su corazón oprimirse ante la sorpresa de aquellas palabras, era como si aquel día abrieron una caja de secretos guardados.

-Pues más te vale Itachi…aunque no creo que seré capaz de dejar estos brazos jamás…- Respondió ella con una ancha sonrisa.

Itachi le sonrió y beso sus labios y el cremoso cuello de la castaña, se quedaron profundamente dormidos, arrastrados por el cansancio de aquel agitado pero perfecto día.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino estaba algo incomoda, sentía que todo aquello con Gaara era algo apresurado, no había pasado si quiera una semana de haber terminado con Sai y ya se había lanzado a los brazos del pelirrojo. Aunque todo hubiera sido coincidencia al principio, y luego Gaara la buscara cuando ella no tenía a donde ir, todo aquello seguía siendo indudablemente apresurado.

Había destrozado el corazón de Sai, y peor aún se estaba exhibiendo con Gaara a la sociedad, se sentía como una cualquiera.

Gaara por su parte parecía ajeno a todos esos sentimientos, se veía feliz, la había tratado como una princesa toda la noche y no se había movido ni un poco de su lado.

Ino se sentía completamente feliz de estar al lado de Gaara, y aunque estaba segura de que lo amaba infinitamente, tenía una espina en su interior, una sensación de culpa que la embargaba completa y no terminaba de dejarla ser feliz al lado de aquel hombre que había extrañado y deseado durante tanto tiempo.

Sai quien había sido su mano derecha durante esos tres años, quien la amó sin importar que ella siguiera amando a otro hombre, y la protegió de su dolor, seguramente se encontraba ahora sufriendo y ella feliz de la vida al lado de Gaara. Era injusto.

Aunque quisiera buscar una solución, alguna salida rápida a ese dolor que sentía por Sai, no podía,no la encontraba, porque si decidía irse con el, entonces lastimaría también a Gaara, y volvería a sufrir por desamor.

-Voy a saludar a un amigo de la universidad y vuelvo ok?

Ino se sobresalto de pronto ante las palabras de Gaara, había estado perdida en sus pensamientos desde que llegó a aquella fiesta.

El pelirrojo le dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas y se apresuro a saludar a un chico de cabellos castaños y piel morena.

Ino no le conocía, por supuesto que no, Gaara había construido amistades y prácticamente una vida que Ino no conocía, aunque hubieran sido solo tres años, el hecho de estudiar en una universidad y poseer empleos creaba mundos para una persona. Circulo sociales, fiestas, reuniones, eventos, ya no era el instituto.

La rubia estaba hecha un mar de dudas, no sabía que sentir o pensar, solo tenía ganas de salir de aquel lugar, sola, estar sola por alguna vez en su vida, no depender de nadie.

Las puertas del restaurante se abrieron de golpe y apareció un chico alto de pálida piel. Ino al reconocerlo sintió su corazón dar un vuelco tan brusco que hizo doler su pecho.

Sai había entrado al local robando las miradas de los presentes, su estado era deplorable, llevaba una camisa blanca de botones bastante arrugada y por fuera de sus pantalones, su cabello liso estaba alborotado y llevaba una botella de vodka en la mano. Sin contar por sus pasos inestables al caminar.

Su mirada era entre perdida y de molestia. La gente comenzó a murmurar al mismo tiempo que Sai se abría paso buscando con desespero algo o alguien.

Ino sintió que su corazón se saldría del pecho, no estaba preparada para afrontarlo, y menos en el estado que se encontraba, no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo estaba congelado. Sai al parecer la localizó y apresuro su paso hacia la rubia.

Ino lo vio acercarse y antes de que pudiera moverse o decir algo Gaara apareció frente a ella con una mirada seria y fría. Interponiéndose entre el moreno y la rubia casi como un héroe que viene a salvar a una damisela en peligro.

El moreno sonrió de manera arrogante.

-El príncipe azul, Gaara- Dijo en un tono de total sarcasmo.

-Sai este no es el lugar ni el momento- Le respondió Gaara con una voz firme y seria.

Sai comenzó a reírse de una manera un tanto maniática y bajo su mirada, Ino no pudo reprimir sentir un nudo en su garganta y dedicarle una mirada de dolor y angustia, ella sabía que era su culpa y el dolor la estaba matando.

Sai levanto su mirada y unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Maldito….ERES UN MALDITO- Grito al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el pelirrojo.

Ino ahogo un grito de desesperación mientras los dos hombres que más quería se golpeaban de manera salvaje en el suelo.

Los golpes secos se oían más fuerte que la misma música, y los gritos de los invitados se hicieron presentes. Naruto y Neji se acercaron rápidamente para separarlos, el rubio recibió un derechazo de un no muy consciente Sai, quien aun lloraba con furia contenida.

Ino rompió en llanto y Hinata se encargó de abrazarla para que la rubia no perdiera sus fuerzas y cayera a piso.

-Salgan de inmediato- Amenazó el manager del local llegando con unos dos hombres de seguridad.

Naruto y Neji custodiaron a Gaara y Sai hasta la salida procurando que los dos últimos no comenzaran a pelearse.

-Esto no es nada civilizado dattebayo!!!- Grito Naruto molesto sosteniendo a Sai con fuerza, y tratando de quitarse un poco la sangre que le corría de su labio inferior debido al golpe que recibió del moreno.

-Naruto tiene razón, son hombres hechos y derecho, esto es indignante, si tienen cosas que resolver, háganlo con el dialogo.- Añadió Neji molesto demostrando toda su madurez.

Ino apareció frente a ellos con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, detrás de ella llegó Hinata quien no pudo evitar contacto visual con Naruto quien esquivó la mirada de inmediato.

-¿Por qué Ino?-Preguntó Sai con una voz temblorosa.

Naruto aflojo un poco el agarre al ver que Sai no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar.

Ino rompió nuevamente en llanto.

-Lo siento tanto….yo lo siento tanto tanto… Sai…- Dijo en sollozos, el dolor en sus palabras era tan profundo que todos los presentes pudieron sentir un puñal atravesarles el pecho. Ino era una mujer alegre y vivaz, jamás la habían visto llorar de aquella manera.

Gaara frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada.

-Ino debes ser sincera contigo misma… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.... ¿A quién elijes?- Sentenció Gaara con una mirada seria.

Ino abrió sus azules ojos con una mirada de terror, no podía creer aquello, ella no podía elegir, se sentía terriblemente destrozada, frente a ella tenía a dos hombres que amaba de diferentes maneras, uno de ellos había sido su primer amor, y aun después de tres años el amor que sentía por el era intacto, del otro lado estaba el hombre quien fue su apoyo en el peor momento de su vida, el hombre que la amo sin medida y ahora lloraba frente a ella.

No tenía ni corazón ni cabeza para decidirse, estaba en blanco.

-No puedo….- Respondió Ino.

Todos excepto Sai y Gaara se sintieron intrusos en aquella conversación y decidieron entrar de nuevo al local para darles un poco de provacidad.

Sai no apartó la mirada de Ino al igual que Gaara.

-Yo los amo a los dos…pero…no me hagan decidirme.

-No puedes tenernos a los dos Ino- Le cortó Sai ahora con un tono de voz más molesto.

-Eso lo sé…pero….no me pidan que elija en este momento…yo no puedo pensar…y menos viéndolos así….

Ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban en un estado bastante penoso, Gaara tenía un morado en su mejilla derecha y un poco de sangre le salía de su perfilada nariz, mientras que Sai tenía un ojo morado y un labio roto, a parte de su ropa desaliñada.

-Entonces toma tu tiempo…-Gaara se acercó y le entrego las llaves de su carro.

-Quédate en mi casa el tiempo que quieras, yo volveré con mis padres hasta que tengas una decisión.

Sai bajó la mirada y apretó los puños.

-Has estado con el….- Dijo con los dientes apretados.

Ino volteó la mirada hacia él y se sintió completamente mal ante las palabras de Sai, había sido una completa golfa, ella lo sabía, se sentía como una basura. Ahora Sai sabía que ella había corrido a los brazos de Gaara justo después de dejarlo, aunque tarde o temprano lo sabría, aquel no era ni el momento ni la manera de enterarse.

-Sai…yo….- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente de la mirada celeste de Ino.

-No la culpes…yo la busque….

-No Gaara, no trates de hacerme ver bien, Sai tiene todo el derecho de odiarme… al final tu no me pusiste una pistola en la cabeza para que me fuera contigo…lo siento Sai….soy la peor…yo…

Ino seguía llorando desconsolada, Sai se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro suavemente.

-No llores mas…no necesitas hacer una elección…ya la has hecho hace mucho tiempo…

Ino y Gaara lo miraron confusos.

-Tuve la esperanza que algún día me amarías más que a él…pero al final…siempre fue el Ino, no te preocupes por mí, se feliz, disculpa todo esto, no eres ninguna golfa, eres una mujer estupenda, siempre lo has amado, y yo no puedo cambiar tu corazon…te amo…quiero que seas feliz ante nada…

-Pero…Sai.

Ino tartamudeaba sin poder decir alguna palabra coherente y completa.

Sai beso dulcemente la frente de Ino y salió corriendo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la calle, sin siquiera dar tiempo de alguna reacción de parte de Ino y Gaara.

-Saiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!-Gritó con un tono desgarrado.

El pecho de la rubia se oprimió fuertemente, se sentía mal por Sai, se sentía una escoria por todo el daño que le estaba haciendo, aun así, no podía dejar al hombre que se encontraba a su lado. No podía dejar a Gaara. Porque aquella vez que todo había terminado con el pelirrojo pensó que su vida terminaría, y ahora que se encontraba de nuevo con él, sentía que si lo dejaba, no volvería a verlo jamás, ni a tenerlo así, a su lado.

La confusión en su mente era tanta que se sentía mareada, sintió unos brazos rodearla y ayudarla a mantenerse de pies antes aquellas inmensas ganas de echarse al suelo y llorar hasta deshidratarse.

-Lo siento Ino.

Gaara susurraba las palabras al oído de la rubia. Suave y lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de ser muy brusco, o de que la rubia no entendiera lo que quería decir.

-Siento haber sido tan egoísta, te hice venir conmigo sin importarme tus sentimientos, sin quiera pensar que tu necesitabas tiempo sola…lo siento…pero…

Ino escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, dejando que el pelirrojo la abrazara con fuerza, ya que lo necesitaba en ese momento donde sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para mantenerse de pie.

-Pensé que si no te buscaba, que si no te hacía mía…podrías desaparecer una vez más, y eso…eso me aterro…sentí miedo…miedo de perderte de nuevo…

Gaara por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró como un niño, lloró y se aferro a Ino como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se mantuvieron abrazados durante unos segundos que pasaron lentamente, casi podían sentir que había pasado una vida entera en aquel abrazo, el cual ninguno de los dos quería dejar.

-Te amo Gaara….- Respondió Ino…

El pelirrojo se apartó un poco de ella para poder ver su rostro, los ojos llorosos de Ino brillaban ante la luz de las estrellas de aquella noche, aquellas palabras lo llenaron completamente, lo hicieron sentir vivo de alguna manera, Gaara delineo una sonrisa y la beso suavemente.

-Y yo a ti…vamos a casa…

Ino asintió y Gaara la alzó para llevarla en brazos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña que necesitaba protección.

El pelirrojo estaba seguro que jamás en su vida dejaría ir a aquella mujer de sus brazos, jamás volvería a perderla así se tratara de el peor malentendido, no podía darse el lujo de dejarla ir, porque eso significaría que su vida perdería el sentido de nuevo.

Ino se quedó profundamente dormida a penas entraron al auto, sintió aun entre sueños como los brazos de Gaara la llevaron hasta la comodidad de la cama donde habían hecho el amor la noche anterior.

Unos cálidos labios besaron su mejilla, y el peso de Gaara se recostó a su lado, embriagando cada espacio de su ser con aquel delicioso y masculino perfume que la terminaron por dormir poco a poco.

Aunque sentía un dolor en su pecho por haber hecho sufrir a Sai, quien ante todo era su mejor amigo, su corazón ya había hecho una decisión, su corazón ya había decidido, y esa decisión se reducía a un nombre.

Su corazón había elegido a Gaara.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata estaba nerviosa, había notado como Naruto la evitó durante toda la noche, después del incidente de Gaara y Sai intentó acercarse a él pero el rubio se apresuró a perderse entre la multitud. Ya eran las 3 de la mañana y casi nadie quedaba en la fiesta, que había sido un total éxito según las caras felices de las personas que salían.

Neji y Tenten se ofrecieron en llevarla a la mansión Hyuga pero Hinata rechazó su oferta, Naruto aun se encontraba en el lugar hablando cómodamente con Kakashi y Shizune asi que decidió que tenía que encararlo, ya no aguantaría estar dos segundos más sin él.

Kiba y Hanabi se retiraron junto con Neji y Tenten quedando así completamente sola.

Se apresuró a la salida y decidió que lo esperaría ahí, se sentó en una banca justo frente al local y su corazón latía de manera agitada por los nervios que se incrementaban minuto a minuto, escucho la voz de Kakashi y Naruto hablar animadamente cerca de la puerta de la salida y sintió una punzada en su estomago, de seguro Naruto estaba a punto de salir.

Dos minutos mas tarde Kakashi y Shizune salieron tomados de la mano, estaban tan felices sonriendo y murmurándose cosas en el oído que no se dieron cuenta de que Hinata estaba cerca de ellos, se apresuraron en tomar un taxi, un segundo después el rubio salió del local y su mirada inmediatamente se encontró con la de Hinata.

Antes de si quiera darle tiempo a Naruto de moverse Hinata corrió hacia él y le tomó la muñeca.

-Naruto-kun, perdóname….por favor perdóname- suplicó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llorar

Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Hinata explotar todos sus sentimientos frente a él tan de repente.

Los brazos del rubio tomaron el fino cuerpo de Hinata en un cálido abrazo.

-No llores mas Hinata, si lloras así te juro que también llorare- rogó Naruto apretando cada vez más el tembloroso cuerpo de la chica.

Hinata se aferro en aquel abrazo y embozó una ligera sonrisa aun entre su llanto.

-Te amo tanto Naruto-kun, estaba cegada, por los celos, la inseguridad, tengo tanto temor de perderte que cualquier cosa me derrumba.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo había dicho aquello que le había costado tanto expresar, Naruto acarició sus largos y lisos cabellos con dulzura.

-No seas tonta dattebayo, si aquí el único bastardo he sido yo por no darme cuenta…yo te amo más que a mi vida Hinata…nunca haría nada que te lastimara, y menos te dejaría por otra…

Los brazos de Naruto la soltaron súbitamente y posó sus labios en los de Hinata, el beso fue sorpresivo pero apasionado, ambos se perdieron en aquel beso y se aferraron el uno al otro como si fuera el fin del mundo.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron embozando unas sonrisas entre tímidas y de felicidad.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Hinata lo miró confundida, era bastante tarde, y aunque fuera ya bastante grandecita, aun vivía bajo el techo de su estricto padre. Aun así ahora que había vuelto con Naruto no le importaba mucho ganarse un regaño, quería recompensar todo aquel dolor que sintió al estar separada de su rubio, aunque no hubiera sido mucho tiempo, nunca en aquellos tres años se había separado de el por una discusión.

Naruto manejo hasta una zona donde se alzaban varios edificios residenciales, era una buena zona, llena de pequeños parques y locales, aunque Hinata no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de por qué se encontraban ahí decidió callar hasta que Naruto le mostrara la sorpresa, seguramente descubrió un excelente restaurante de ramen y se le antojo comer un poco.

Naruto ensanchó su perfecta y hermosa sonrisa y se estacionó frente a uno de los edificios. Sin decir absolutamente nada al bajarse del carro tomó la mano de Hinata y la jaló hasta el interior.

-Naruto-kun?....

-Shhhh- La calló dulcemente Naruto colocándole su dedo índice en los labios.

Hinata no dijo nada más y esperó impaciente mientras subían al piso 12 en aquel amplio ascensor. Naruto le pidió que cerrara los ojos y ella respondió con una mirada de desconcierto.

-Hazme caso dattebayo…- Rogó el rubio colocando un puchero en su dulce rostro.

Hinata sonrió y cerró los ojos colorándose de inmediato, las suaves manos de Naruto jalaron nuevamente a la Hyuga pero ahora iba a un ritmo más pausado, teniendo en cuenta que la llevaba a ciega, caminaron solo un poco y el rubio se detuvo.

-No abras los ojos, extiende tu mano.

Hinata hizo lo que Naruto le pedía y de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, la emoción y la adrenalina la estaba embargando, no sabía muy bien que tramaba Naruto pero ya no podía esperar, estaba feliz, y esa felicidad le rebosaba el cuerpo haciéndola temblar de la emoción.

Sintió algo frío caer en sus manos.

-Abre los ojos mi dulce Hinata-chan…

Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró con una pequeña y fina llave color bronce.

-Na…ru…to-kun….- Tartamudeo…

-Abre la puerta…- Dijo embozando una sonrisa emocionada.

Hinata se apresuró a abrir la puerta que se encontraba frente a ella, la puerta numero 12B

Sintió su corazón palpitar tan fuerte que pensó que saldría disparado de su pecho, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista un amplio apartamento, estaba a penas iluminado por la luz luna, dándole una imagen bastante surrealista. Se apresuro a prender las luces y ante ella se impuso un hermoso y amplio piso, estaba sin amueblar pero era perfecto aun sin muebles, con retocados clásicos y una amplia sala.

Hinata camino por cada una de las habitaciones, la cocina, el lavandero, los baños, todo era casi como un sueño, pero lo que más le gustaba era aquellas inmensas ventanas que mostraban una imponente ciudad frente a ellos.

-Esta es la razón de mi excesivo trabajo, de mí poco tiempo, y de mis ausencias Hinata-chan…esto es de nosotros…

Hinata no podía creerlo, estaba en shock, las palabras de Naruto sonaban de alguna manera algo irreales, Naruto era un chico joven y casi mantenido por su padre, aunque sabía que tenía un buen trabajo no pensaba que podía costearle aquel apartamento.

-Pero Naruto-kun… ¿Cómo? Es imposible…

-No lo es, la verdad es que he tenido dos trabajos todo este tiempo Hinata-chan…He pedido un pequeño préstamo que me completo para pagar el piso, ahora me pertenece, y puedo quedarme con solo un trabajo para pagar el préstamo, esto es…por nuestra relación, es para ti Hinata…

Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta, podía imaginarse todo aquel duro trabajo que Naruto hizo durante aquellos años y sin si quiera decírselo, todo para darle la sorpresa de aquel lugar, mientras ella con su débil mente pensó lo peor de el.

Corrió a los brazos del rubio y lo abrazo entre llantos.

-Es hermoso Naruto-kun, pero no debías…tú….

-No digas eso, tu mereces lo mejor Hinata-chan, y si iba a proponerte ser mi esposa, necesitaba algo que ofrecerte…siempre has vivido bajo la buena vida, y yo no podía arrastrarte a vivir conmigo sin siquiera tener un lugar que te merecieras.

Hinata sentía aquel nudo en su garganta hacerse cada vez más grande, no podía creer que Naruto hiciera todo aquello por ella.

-Ahora si puedo…

Naruto se separo un poco y se arrodillo mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Hinata pensó que moriría en aquel momento, ni en sus mejores sueños había sido capaz de recrear aquella perfecta imagen, donde su príncipe azul se arrodillaba con la sonrisa mas perfecta del mundo para ofrecerle un anillo que marcaría una nueva etapa de sus vidas.

-Hinata-chan, me concederías el honor de ser tu esposo- Preguntó Naruto con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

Hinata ni siquiera pudo responder con palabras, sus lágrimas recorrieron su fino rostro mientras su cuerpo se abalanzaba a abrazar a Naruto quien le colocó el anillo y la beso con dulzura.

-No me hubiera importado vivir debajo de un puente si con eso te tendría a mi lado por siempre Naruto-kun…

-Pensé que dirías algo así dattebayo…pero creo que esto es mejor que un puente- Respondió mientras besaba suavemente el cuello de la chica produciéndole algo de cosquillas. -Nee…Hinata-chan ¿Qué te parece si lo inauguramos? –Preguntó pícaramente el rubio.

Hinata se sonrojó de manera alarmante y asintió tímidamente a lo que Naruto respondió con un beso.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti mi atolondrado Naruto-kun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 meses mas tarde.

Las campanas de una inglesia sonaban anunciando que se aproximaba una boda. Una ceremonia que uniría a dos personas en sagrado matrimonio.

Dentro de la iglesia esperaba en el altar un castaño que por primera vez en su vida no tenía una cara de fastidio.

Sí, Nara Shikamaru, por primera vez en su vida no pensaba que aquella situación era problemática, estaba emocionado.

Chouji y Naruto estaba de su lado, el primero comiéndose unas patatas mientras el cura lo veía con malos ojos y el segundo con la mirada perdida.

-Nee, Shikamaru, ¿piensas que esto es problemático, a que si?- Preguntó Naruto tratando de molestarlo.

Shikamaru embozó una sonrisa.

-No, la verdad es que estoy ansioso, a diferencia de ti Naruto que solo quiero ir directo a la fiesta.

Naruto se sonrojó y murmuró algo como "que mal pensado dattebayo".

La melodía nupcial sonó y todos los presentes se levantaron. Era una ceremonia bastante elegante y con muchísimas personas como invitados, Shikamaru y Temari había tenido la dicha de poseer grandes familias y numerosos amigos.

La rubia se hizo presente de la mano de su padre quien sonreía orgulloso.

Bajo su velo Shikamaru podía notar la risa timida de Temari, una sonrisa que se veía pocas veces en ella, quien siempre era determinada, fuerte y orgullosa, ahora estaba tan nerviosa que su sonrisa la delataba, por supuesto, esto era algo que solo Shikamaru sabía, ya que el la conocía mejor que nadie, ya que ella había sido la mujer de su vida y por eso ahora se consagraban en matrimonio.

-Puede besar a la novia- Dijo por fin el padre.

Shikamaru levanto el velo de Temari con delicadeza y beso sus labios con dulzura. Ambos salieron casi corriendo del lugar escuchando los gritos de sus amigos quienes los apoyaban.

-Ahora directo a la fiesta dattebayo-Exclamó feliz Naruto.

-Shikamaru tenía razón después de todo- susurró Chouji.

Los invitados se dirigieron hacia la gran fiesta de bodas que ofrecía la pareja, como era de esperarse el lugar era bastante lujoso, las decoraciones y los arreglos florales eran imponentes.

Una banda tocaba una música bastante melodiosa y agradable.

Naruto visualizó junto a Chouji la mesa de bocadillos y decidió devorarlos sin piedad. Hinata decidió sentarse y charlar un poco con Sakura e Ino.

Las tres estaban vestidas de manera elegante. Hinata llevaba un vestido color lila bastante delicado, parecía una princesa con un arreglo en sus largos cabellos, Ino por su parte llevaba un vestido negro bastante sexy con un escote en la espalda bastante pronunciado y su cabellera rubia recogida en un moño alto. Sakura se fue por un vestido rojo strapless, con una caída larga y de una tela bastante delicada, en su cabello llevaba un pequeño accesorio de mariposa que brillaba constantemente.

Las tres estaban tan emocionadas sobre la boda que casi ni habían prestado atención de sus respectivos novios que las miraban con algo de temor en los ojos.

-Ya están planeándolo todo…- Dijo Gaara tomando un poco de su copa de vino.

-Es algo malévolo ¿no crees?- Agregó Sasuke para imitarlo y tomar un poco.

-Ya han caído tres…Neji…Shikamaru y Rock Lee.- Corroboró Kiba tragando saliva.

-No sean dramático dattebayo- Intervino Naruto con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios y un plato lleno de comida en sus brazos.

Los otros tres lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Dobe te vas a casar tu también, estamos cayendo uno por uno…

-De que hablas teme, ¿es que acaso no te vas a casar con Sakura-chan?

-Cállate…no te incumbe.

Naruto le sonrió y se sentó en una mesa cercana para dedicar toda su atención al banquete frente a él.

-Supongo que el próximo serás tú Sasuke…Ino al parecer tendrá una nueva campaña de modelaje y estaremos algo ocupados en la compañía este nuevo año. Sin contar la Universidad que me tiene loco….creo que no me casaré sino hasta que ella lo decida.

El pelirrojo le dedico una mirada a la rubia que hablaba de manera animada con sus amigas y sonrió.

-¿Y de cuando acá te dejas dominar por Ino?-Preguntó Kiba confundido.

-Cierto… ¿No eras tu el que se la pasaba peleando con ella a cada segundo?

Sasuke sonrió internamente al recordar aquellas peleas. El instituto había sido la mejor estapa de su vida sin duda. Era genial tener aquellos recuerdos, los malos y los buenos.

Gaara parecía también perdido en sus pensamientos y sonrió igual que Sasuke.

-Ya los he perdido, par de tontos, yo si me mantendré sin casarme con Hanabi un tiempo, aunque la quiero, nadie me robara mi libertad, no señor.

-¡Kiba!-Gritó una potente voz femenina detrás de los tres hombres que se sobresaltaron un poco.

-¿Si cariñito?

Sasuke y Gaara ahogaron una risa ante aquella escena, la verdad es que Kiba jamás cambiaría, y al final ninguno de ellos lo haría.

Era hora de arrojar el bouquet y todas las mujeres se acercaron al lugar, Hinata les deseó suerte a sus amigas, Sakemi quien como siempre llegó tarde con Itachi (por estar haciendo que sabe que depravaciones) se acercó a Ino y su prima para acompañarlas.

Temari quien ya estaba un poco ebria sonrió con sus mejillas coloradas y le picó un ojo a Ino, ya que era su cuñada y deseaba ver a su hermano casarse pronto, ya que para el pervertido y mujeriego Kankuro no había mucha esperanza.

La rubia arrojó el ramillete y cayó justo en las manos de Ino quien se coloró hasta las orejas. Gaara quien veía todo desde un costado escuchó a la gente gritar de emoción, al hacer contacto con ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y se acercó lentamente para robarle un beso que dejó sin aliento a más de uno.

Unas horas mas tarde llegó un chico alto de cabellera negra que robó la mirada de muchas personas, la mayoría mujeres.

Sai se acercó con una sonrisa en los labios a la mesa donde estaban Ino y Gaara charlando amenamente. Ambos se sobresaltaron un poco al verlo, puesto que el chico no se le había visto la cara desde el incidente de la cena de compromiso de Matsuri.

-Sai…

-Hola Ino, Gaara.-Saludó.

El silencio se hizo algo incomodo y antes de que Gaara o Ino pudieran decir algo el pelinegro se apresuro.

-Quería desearles lo mejor, y también que supieran que estoy muy feliz de cómo resultaron las cosas, firme un contrato para una gran exposición de arte que se hará alrededor Japón, y bueno…Asuka es parte de la exposición, y hemos vuelto…

Ino estaba muda, no sabía que decir, trato de comunicarse con el después del incidente para que la perdonara y por lo menos saber que se encontraba bien, pero el ignoró todas las llamadas como era de esperarse, luego no supo mas nada de Sai y decidió dejar que el tiempo curara las heridas de ambos.

-Lamento no haberte respondido, siento mucho si te preocupe, necesitaba tiempo para aclarar mis ideas, y ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad, Ino, gracias…quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás como un amigo para lo que necesites…

Ino sintió unas lagrimas resbalarse en sus mejillas y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Sai para abrazarlo fuertemente, para abrazar a aquel hombre que había sido su apoyo y se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Sai sonrió y estrecho la mano de Gaara quien aun con su rostro de presunción mostró una sonrisa sincera.

Sai se alejó de ellos y volvió a los brazos de su antigua novia, Asuka que le sonreía de manera cálida.

-Vaya…no pensé que me sentiría tan bien después de ver a ese idiota feliz.- Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa presumida en sus labios.

Ino le dio un golpe suave en las costillas y luego lo abrazo, aferrándose a él feliz de que ahora no hubiera ninguna espina o dolor que impidiera amarlo 100% como se merecía, al final ellos eran el vivo ejemplo de que del amor al odio solo había un paso.

-Porrista…

-Molesto…

La noche pasó rápidamente, la música era mucho más animada y las luces parecían las de un local nocturno, el ambiente era genial, Naruto comenzaba a tratar de hacer un streptease en una de las mesas como era costumbre cuando se emborrachaba y Hinata trataba de bajaron con la cara más roja que un tomate, mientras que el rubio le lanzaba sus prendas solo a la Hyuga, Neji veía la escena con mara cala murmurando cosas como "y este será mi casi cuñado, que vergüenza" , Tenten trataba de calmar a su esposo y al igual que Naruto ya otras muchas personas algo ebrias empezaron a desatarse en la pista.

¿El primero de ellos?

Por supuesto que Rock Lee, el chico jamás perdía una oportunidad de derrochar sus dotes de bailarín, Matsuri lo veía embelesada y se le unió en sus extraños pasos.

"Quizás se enamoraron de aquella manera"-Pensó Sakura que se encontraba ya un poco aburrida.

Sasuke no había estado muy cerca de ella aquella noche, se la paso con sus amigos hablando y hasta bailando un poco, tenía tiempo que no le veía así de feliz, aquellos dos meses habían sido geniales porque ambos estaban en vacaciones y habían aprovechado todo aquel tiempo para hacer cualquier cantidad de cosas juntos, ir al cine, museos, parques, hacer cenas que terminaban en una guerra de comida para luego acabar en la cama, duchas juntos, películas acurrucado en la moderna sala del apartamento del Uchiha. Cenas con su familia, los cuales habían tratado a Sakura como una reina.

Todo había sido perfecto, tanto que Sakura sentía temor. Además la duda de que pasaría cuando volvieran a sus estudios y trabajos era algo agobiante. Secretamente había estado con aquella inquietud. Sin embargo no quería preocupar a Sasuke con aquellas tonterías.

Sakura observó a su prima bailar un canción romántica con Itachi y no pudo reprimir un suspiro, se veían tan lindos, tan romántico, estaba feliz de que ella y su prima hubieran encontrado a hombres tan maravillosos como los Uchiha. Familia con Familia, era genial.

Sintió las manos frías de alguien posarse en sus hombros, al voltear un poco la mirada los labios de Sasuke rozaron los suyos de una manera cálida y placentera.

-¿En qué piensas?

-No mucho- Mintió Sakura.

-Hmp…Sakura, te tengo una sorpresa…

La pelirrosa lo miró intrigada.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Ahora?

Sasuke asintió con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, tomó la mano de Sakura y la jaló para que le siguiera de una manera poco caballerosa pero totalmente al estilo "rústico Uchiha"

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de nadie, pero la verdad es que quería salir de aquel lugar, se sentía algo melancólica, no sabía si era quizás porque muy dentro de sí quería aquel ramo de flores que Ino recibió.

Sasuke notó la mirada perdida de Sakura y la acercó a su cuerpo para colocarle un brazo alrededor de la chica, siguió caminando junto a ella en silencio hasta que por fin salieron del lujoso lugar.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó impaciente

-Ya te lo dije Sakura, es una sorpresa….

-Pero… ¿Por qué seguimos caminando?

-No seas molesta…solo sigue caminando- Respondió perdiendo la paciencia

-Pero…

Sasuke le dedicó aquella típica mirada asesina de estrés y poca paciencia que ella tanto había extrañado. Sakura sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla relajando un poco los músculos del moreno. Caminaron unos 10 minutos y Sakura comenzó a reconocer aquellas calles, eran las calles cerca de su antiguo instituto.

-¿Sasuke?...

El Uchiha le sonrió y aceleró un poco el paso. Se detuvieron en una de las entradas laterales del instituto, Sakura no sabía muy bien lo que pretendía el moreno ya que el lugar estaba cerrado.

-Es bueno que todavía la tenga ¿no?

Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo una llave plateada, y la pelirrosa supuso que era la que a veces ellos usaban para entrar a hacer travesuras en sus años colegiales.

-Eres un niño muy muy malo Sasuke.

Sakura dijo esto de manera un tanto juguetona y el moreno no pudo evitar excitarse un poco al escuchar aquel tono de voz, él sabía que ella ni siquiera lo había hecho con esa intención pero cualquier cosa de la chica lo excitaba.

"soy un depravado pervertido, concentrate"-Pensó

Respiro hondo y abrió las puertas tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible, Sakura lo imitó entrando al lugar con el mayor cuidado para no llamar la atención. La adrenalinas les comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo cuando comenzaron a caminar por todo el lugar, era como tener un gran deja vú.

Sasuke tomó nuevamente la mano de Sakura y la llevó hasta el interior del Instituto, recorrieron algunos pasillos hasta llegar al aula 4D. Entraron en silencio y recorrieron el lugar con algo de nostalgia.

-Aquí fue….

Sasuke no mostraba ninguna expresión en sus finas facciones, estaba tranquilo y pensativo, Sakura volteó y sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver aquel lugar.

Recordó perfectamente aquel día cuando llegó tarde y abrió las puertas ocasionando algo de conmoción en la clase. Recordaba la cara de Kakashi sorprendido de que alguien llegara más tarde que el, y por supuesto la primera vez que vio a Sasuke.

Aquel malhumorado y sexy pelinegro que la trató tan despectivamente y sacó a relucir aquella rebelde Sakura.

-Me gustaste desde que me di cuenta que no eras igual que las demás, desde que empezaste a ignorar e insultarme, me quisiste por quien soy, no por cómo me veo, o por lo que tengo Sakura… por eso eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

Sakura no esperaba escuchar aquello, Sasuke aun tenía la mirada fija en aquel salón donde tantas cosas pasaron.

-¿Estas triste no es así?... ¿Piensas que quizás todo cambie cuando terminen las vacaciones?-Acertó el moreno.

Sasuke parecía haber estado leyéndole la mente, la pelirrosa se sonrojó al notar aquellos afilados ojos negros desnudándola con solo mirarla.

-Ehh…pues…

Sasuke la abrazó y Sakura se perdió de nuevo en aquel perfume varonil del que Sasuke estaba impregnado. Otra vez tenía aquella impresión de sentirse completamente protegida en aquellos brazos, en aquel abrazo que le daba a entender que era una tonta por dudar de Sasuke, al final, siempre que peleaban, alguien los separaba, o el destino les hacía una mala jugada, terminaban juntos, porque mas allá de sus diferencias, tenían aquella pasión y aquel cariño el uno por el otro que era más fuerte que nada. Sakura no podía separarse jamás de aquel abrazo y de aquel hombre que se había lentamente hecho dueño de su corazón.

-No…No tengo miedo…voy a dar lo mejor de mi Sasuke, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que sigamos juntos hasta el día en que no pueda respirar mas y mi corazón deje de latir.

Sasuke sonrió, era increíble que llegó aquel día en que unas palabras como esas, las cuales nunca antes creyó de ninguna persona ahora lo hicieran tan feliz, y todo gracias a Sakura, ella había sacado de él un "yo" que nunca supo que existía. Y era esa actitud guerrera de la chica la que lo aniquilaba por completo y tumbaba todas las defensas Uchiha.

-Yo también daré todo de mí por ti Sakura...En realidad traerte aquí no era la sorpresa…

Sakura se separó un poco confundida, estar así con él, en aquel lugar donde se conocieron era la mejor sorpresa que jamás pudo pedir. Nada mas le valía con tal de estar junto a aquel imponente hombre frente a ella.

Sasuke estaba algo sonrojado y había comenzado a ver el suelo más que a los ojos de Sakura.

-Yo…Sakura…- Dijo nervioso.

-¿Sasuke?

No era propio de Sasuke hablar de aquella manera, casi nunca mostraba nervios, y el hecho de que lo hiciera ahora solo hacía poner a Sakura mas nerviosa que el.

-Cásate conmigo…- Dijo más en un tono de orden que de petición.

Las palabras resonaron en aquel salón vació y hicieron sentir a la pelirrosa extrañamente ligera, como si estuviera volando.

-Diablos…esa…yo… no era la manera….- se sonrojó aun mas y de manera algo torpe se arrodilló frente a la pelirrosa y sacó una pequeña cajita de su traje.

-Sakura Haruno… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Dijo ahora con su típico tono de voz grueso y seductor.

-Por supuesto- Respondió Sakura casi al instante sin pensarlo mucho, incapaz de resistirse a aquellas palabraa.

Sasuke le colocó el hermoso anillo en el fino dedo de Sakura y le beso la mano con delicadeza.

-Molestia- Bromeó Sasuke embozando una sonrisa y levantándola de suelo en un abrazo.

-Egocéntrico- Dijo Sakura sonriendo entre lágrimas aferrándose en aquel abrazo del moreno.

Sasuke acarició suavemente el rostro de Sakura observándola intensamente, aprisionándola en sus fuertes brazos, el pelinegro comenzó a embriagarla y hacerla cerrar los ojos, esperando el contacto con los labios que emanaban pasión y lujuria, amor y deseo. Un fiero beso atrapó sus labios, moviéndose a un ritmo desesperado y salvaje.

Un beso que definía totalmente el amor que habían tenido desde que se conocieron, un amor que había madurado y los había hecho más fuertes de corazón y mente. Un amor loco, apasionado, arrebatador, sexy, dulce y a veces doloroso.

Pero después de superar tantos obstáculos Sakura y Sasuke estaban más que seguros que jamás nada ni nadie lograría separarlos.

**Fin**

Bueno chicas, siento mucho si no fue lo que esperaban, o esperaban algo mas, deseo de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado, pensé que esta sería la mejor manera de terminarlo, todos y cada una de las parejas tenía una relación distinta pero al final todos tenían algo en común "que estaban enamorados", algunos terminaron comprometidos, otros casados, otros esperando bebes, otros borrachos xD hehe pero al final todos felices. Se les quiere, muchas gracias por el apoyo, y las seguiré leyendo en mis otros fic (espero), UN BESO GIGANTE y mil gracias por sus bellos reviews!

Viva el SasuSaku xD

XOXO


	21. Epilogo

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, decidí escribir el epílogo gracias a que muchas lo pidieron y recibi unos preciosos y apreciados reviews de parte de todas ustedes, por eso, muchas gracias.**

**Advertencia: Contiene lenguaje bastante subidito de tono, guerra avisada no mata a soldado, aunque aquí quizas solo tengan un derrame nasal xD **

**Cosas de Adolescentes.**

**Epílogo.**

**-**Hey dobe toma la foto de una vez quieres- Amenazó un pelinegro con una mirada helante y peligrosa.

Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le sacó la lengua como un niño pequeño.

-Teme yo no sigo tus ordenes, la tomaré cuando me de la gana.- Resoplo el guapo y elegante rubio con aires de superioridad en su masculina pero aun asi juvenil voz.

-Na..Naruto-kun la verdad es que es para hoy la foto- Intervino la señora de Uzumaki, Hinata con su tipica voz timida .

El guapo de cabellos dorados se sonrojó y obedeció al pedido de su mujer, presionó el botón de automatico y se encendió una luz roja parpadiante en la moderna cámara.

-Bien aquí vamos- Grito energéticamente Naruto al mismo tiempo que corría para situarse al lado de Hinata y su hijo Hiro.

Frente a esa camara sonreía aquel grupo del instituto que a pesar de los años seguía ahí, intacto, fuerte y mas unido que nunca. Era víspera de Navidad y habían decidido hacer una gran cena navideña, en ese momento todos se habían preparado para la foto que guardaría aquel momento por siempre al igual que muchos otros que habían quedado retratados.

Todos se encontraban ahí, a pesar de los muchos problemas o conflictos que tuvieron, todo quedó en el pasado y fortalecieron sus lazos, algunos estaban mas cambiados que otros pero con las mismas personalidades que los diferenciaba y destacaba.

Shikamaru y Temari vestían elegantemente aquella noche, una muy importante para la pareja ya que la empresa de comunicaciones Nara había firmado un contrato internacional bastante valioso, y mas aun esperaban un bebe desde hacía unos 6 meses.

Junto a ellos, una ahora mas grande familia Hyuga sonreía de igual manera a la cámara, Neji y Tenten, tan unidos y amorosos como siempre, no tenían solo uno sino dos hijos, dos pequeños varones que eran el orgullo de su muy exitoso padre. Ambos habían regresado a Japón luego de la graduación de Tenten en Estados Unido en artes y junto con ese regreso nació su segundo hijo, Touya y Kamui.

A su lado estaba su prima Hinata reluciente como siempre, con una imagen pura como la nieve que caía afuera de aquella inmensa casa. En sus piernas estaba sentado el pequeño y travieso hijo, con los cabellos tan rubios como su padre y los ojos tan claros como los de Hinata. Naruto se había vuelto un diseñador de video juegos bastante cotizado en el mercado mientras que Hinata había montado su propia galería de arte orgulleciendo a su familia y el apellido Hyuga. El pequeño Hiro era el consetido de su abuelo Hiashi, y tambien de su padrino el guapo Sasuke, mientras que su padre Naruto lo celaba enormemente ya que era el vivo reflejo de el pequeño, hiperactivo y con una sonrisa arrolladora.

La pareja llegó algo tarde a la reunión ya que primero pasaron la tarde con sus respectivos padres, Hiashi y su nueva esposa y Minato con Anko y el pequeño Asaoka.

Para continuar con la fila Hyuga, Hanabi sonreía tomada de la mano de su prometido Kiba, el bonachon y aun muy bromista ensanchaba una sonrisa que le hacía la competencia a Naruto, Kiba se había graduado de abogado y trabajaba en un bufet de buena reputación en Tokyo, mientras que Hanabi le faltaba cada vez menos para terminar un postgrado. La joven pareja había salido en varias revistas como la pareja más joven y vivaz de la alta sociedad.

Por supuesto no podían faltar Sakemi e Itachi, quienes contra viento y marea, y bastantes admiradores de ambos lados, seguían juntos y mas unidos que nunca, se habían casado en secreto en Las Vegas lo que casi mato de un infarto al padre de Itachi y de felicidad a los "fuera de lo común" padres de Sakemi.

Llegaron una semana antes de Navidad reluciendo sus anillos de matrimonio. Itachi era la cabeza de la compañía Uchiha lo que hacía su imagen bastante popular en las revistas de negocios, y su ahora esposa Sakemi era popular por ser la periodista más famosa y controversial de Japón, su carácter e imagen arrolladora había sido polémica y bastante llamativa los últimos dos años.

Otra pareja famosa era Ino y Gaara, gracias a que la rubia se había convertido los últimos años en la modelo mejor pagada de Japón, llevaba de vacaciones casi 3 años ya que se dedicó al cuidado completo de sus mellizos, dos pequeños pelirrojos que eran la viva imagen de su guapo y exitoso padre.

Gaara había seguido con las empresas familiares como siempre estuvo planeado, su padre no podía estar mas orgulloso, ya que Kankuro decidió dedicarse a cineasta, lo que no tenía nada que ver con las empresas Sabaku, pero que sin embargo lo habían vuelto famoso en la sociedad del cine, y por supuesto, entre las féminas.

Sai apareció con su pequeña hija de 2 años Asami y su esposa Asuka, la pareja tenían un alto puesto en la sociedad de arte de Tokyo, y habían trabajado numerosas veces con Hinata.

Para no dejar atrás el ambiente de la vieja escuela invitaron a su profesor favorito, el aun increíblemente guapo Kakashi apareció con su habitual caminar despreocupado, pero milagrosamente había llegado temprano gracias a su esposa Shizune que llevaba de mano a su pequeña hija Rin, la pareja se veía como siempre armoniosa y su pequeña hija de 4 años era la vida imagen de Kakashi.

Frente a la cámara también sonreían Rock Lee con su pose de chico bueno y su esposa Matsuri con su pequeño Jackie en las manos, el niño de 2 años aunque era bastante pequeño ya mostraba las mismas energías de su padre.

Por último pero no por eso menos importante estaban casi iguales que hacía 5 años Sakura y Sasuke. Guapos, de buena figuras, exitosos e inteligentes, pero aun así, testarudos, peleones y alarmistas.

Sasuke no sonrió para la foto como era de esperarse mientras que Sakura embozó una ancha sonrisa tomada de la mano de su esposo quien por supuesto aunque no fuera mister emotivo, tomó la mano de su esposa con delicadeza y cariño.

Todos dijeron CHEESE! Y la foto quedo tal y como esperaban, memorable.

La cena fue servida y todos se sentaron en la larga y hermosamente adornada mesa. Los colores navideños y la música le daban todo el toque de la temporada, casi se podía sentir estar en el polo norte, el bullicio era increíble gracias a las risas y las platicas agradable entre los viejos amigos, aunque eran personas ocupadas la mayoría de los días del año, siempre escogían las fechas importantes para pasarlas juntos y ver como a pesar de los años sus relaciones jamás cambiaban. Naruto seguía siendo el escandaloso rubio, Hinata la dulce y tímida, Neji el sabelotodo educado, Tenten la carismática y sonriente, Kankuro el fiestero, Temari la sexy mujer de fuerte carácter capaz de soportar al brillante pero flojo de Shikamaru, Gaara el terco, prepotente y guapo pelirrojo líder en todo, Ino la despampánate rubia con temperamento de dinamita, Sasuke el egocéntrico gruñón pero innegablemente sexy y apuesto, Sakura la guerrera e inspiradora, aunque igual de escandalosa que Naruto, Kakashi el sexy pero impuntual profesor, Kiba el bromista picaron, Itachi el intelectual y presumido, Sakemi la simpatica y popular, todos y cada unos reflejo de su adolescencia.

La noche acabó como siempre, Naruto quitándose la ropa y Hinata jalándole la oreja reclamándole disimuladamente que se salvaba de que el pequeño Hiro estaba dormido y no podía seguir sus ejemplos pervertidos.

Rock Lee bailando al estilo Michael Jackson , Kiba con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol robándole besos a una algo estresada Hanabi.

Neji y Tenten decidieron irse temprano ya que sus hijos querían ver a sus abuelos aquella noche, aunque todos se imaginaron que la parejita queria un poco de accion aprovechando que sus hijos ya estaban completamente dormidos despues de la cena. Kakashi molestaba a Itachi diciéndole cosas como "Hey contando bien, esta noche hay dos ex–novios de Sakem" El Uchiha mayor le dedico una mirada asesina a Kakashi quien lo abrazo y le desordeno la oscura melena como solía hacer en los tiempos en que le daba clases en el Instituto de Konoha.

Sakura por su parte estaba inquieta,necesitaba volver a su hogar ya que tenía una conversacion muy importante que discutir con su esposo, con Sasuke.

El moreno notó las ansias de la pelirrosa y se acercó a ella con un paso lento pero firme.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto con la poca delicadeza que lo caracterizaba.

-No es nada, no quiero arruinarte la noche, es solo que…

-¿Quieres irte?-Atajó el moreno descubriendo aquella psicología inversa que utilizaba la pelirrosa.

-No me siento muy bien…- Mintió Sakura

-Dame un segundo- Pidió el moreno yendose directo a Hiro, su ahijado.

-Hiro no te vuelvas tan cabezotas como tu padre, recuerda que tenemos un juego de football pendiente la semana entrante, tu guapo padrino Sasuke te va a enseñar algunos pasos- Sasuke le picó el ojo al miniNaruto mientras que su padre le dedicaba una mirada de reproche por el no tan delicado comentario.

-Cuando tengas un heredero tambien le rogare que se mas como Sakura-chan y no como tu TEME!- replico ofendido Naruto mientras que Sasuke embozaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

La pareja se termino de despedir del resto de los presentes y regresaron a su cómodo apartamento. Se habían mudado un mes despues de su boda y quedaba en una de las mejores zonas de las ciudad.

Sasuke se comenzo a desvestir al llegar aflojandose la corbata y quitandose el saco, Sakura por su parte parecia nerviosa y dudosa, miraba el suelo y se mordia el labio inferior, el moreno notó aquel gesto y casi instantaneamente frunció el ceño.

-Hpm…Sakura…

-Sasuke, tengo algo muy importante que decirte- Lo interrumpió Sakura con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Sasuke volteó bruscamente hacia ella y se colocó frente a frente, logrando solo intimidarla un poco mas.

-Bueno…eh…recuerdas el día de…bueno…de las flores de girasol?

Sasuke no entendía el porqué de aquella mencion, pero por supuesto que recordaba aquel día a la perfeccion.

000000000000000000000000 Flash Back 00000000000000000000000000

Sakura había tenido un arduo trabajo en el hospital, por ser una gran doctora, gracias a su amabilidad y profesionalidad tenía bastantes admiradores, la mayoría de ellos ancianos de mas de 60 años, pero por supuesto Sasuke no estaba al tanto de aquello.

Aquel día el moreno había tenido un espacio en su apretada agenda y decidió llevar a su esposa a comer para el almuerzo, el elegante ejecutivo como era normal iba causando furor en las féminas a cada paso que daba en los concurridos pasillos del gigante hospital.

Tocó la puerta de la sala de descanso para los doctores y encontro a unas cuantas compañeras de trabajo de la pelirrosa. Las mujeres al verlo sonrieron tontamente y algunas hasta se atrevieron a guiñarle un ojo con descaró.

Sasuke bufó.

-¿Sakura?-Preguntó sin mas con una voz demantande.

Una de las presentes le señaló una puerta que daba a los vestidores. Sasuke sin dudar atraveso el lugar y abrió la puerta encontrandose con un gran ramos de girasoles y detrás de aquello un cabello rosa bastante inigualable.

-Sasuke- Dijo sorprendida la voz de Sakura

Sasuke leyó una tarjeta bastante visible que adornaba el ramo.

"Para mi querida y hermosa Doctora Sakura, con amor Yutaro"

El moreno se quedó estático al leer aquello, su sorpresa paso a ser indignacion y luego furia. Como siempre el ego Uchiha habló por él y lo hizo salir practicamente corriendo del lugar. Sakura lo siguió como pudo pero no tuvo éxito en alcanzarlo.

-Idiota- susurró cansada Sakura al ver el lujoso carro de su esposo arrancar de manera estrepitosa.

Sasuke manejaba a toda velocidad, su razonamiento no estaba trabajando en aquel momento, solo sus instintos, había tenido una mañana molesta y agitada con muchos contratos y cuentas, y para mas colmo cuando intentaba relajarse con su querida Sakura, ella aparece con un ramo en sus manos que no es de el sino de un tal "Yutaro" el cual por supuesto estaría degollado para mañana a primera hora.

Sasuke estacionó su mustang negro con violencia y entró al edificio donde tenía las oficinas de su franquicia, ignoró de manera fría los saludos cordiales de los presentes los cuales lo miraban de reojo al pasar, sus empleados estaban al tanto de lo temperamental que era su jefecito, pero como la paga era excepcional y la empresa era sumamente conocida en Japon, y ahora Asia entera, lo sobrellevaban.

Sakura por su parte iba calmada en su modesto automovil, sí, por fin la pelirrosa consiguió comprarse su carro, no era nada lujoso, ni extravagante como los de su esposo, sino comodo y modesto, aunque Sasuke siempre trato de persuadirla para que lo dejara comprarle uno mejor y mas caro, Sakura se negó rotundamente y reunió para comprarselo con su dinero.

El incidente de hace un momento le causaba gracia, ya que su "admirador" Yutaro, era uno de sus pacientes mas ancianitos y vivaces, pero como conocía lo dinamita que era su esposo no le preocupaba dejarlo enfurecer por unas horas, ya que se lo merecía por ser tan cabezon.

Sakura aparcó en una tienda de ropa interior bastante sensual y decidió que le daría una sorpresita, era hora de darle una leccion.

Se provó varios, pero uno de sexy encage negro le llamó la atencion, era femenino y a la vez atrevido, decidió llevarlo puesto bajo su bata de doctora. Manejó hasta las oficinas de Sasuke y al ver la hora se dio cuenta de que seguro estarían pocos empleados o quizas solo él trabajando como un demente para pasar su frustracion.

Sakura entró al edificio con gracia y elegancia, combinada con su bata tradicional de doctora llevaba unos tacones prada color negro bastante altos que le daban mas porte, algunos hombres que iban saliendo del lugar la veían embobados.

Llegó al piso correspondiente y al entrar se dio cuenta que era justo como lo esperaba, la única luz provenía de la oficina del terco Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió con algo de malicia y se acercó a la puerta tocando dos veces.

-Señor le tengo los ultimos reportes antes de irme.- Dijo Sakura tratando de sonar como la secretaria de Sasuke, la señora Chiyo.

-Pase abuela Chiyo- Respondió Sasuke con un tono moderado pero algo tenso, seguramente no quería alzarle la voz a una señora mayor como la abuela Chiyo.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo con malicia y abrió la puerta con lentitud, Sasuke levantó la mirada y al verla se tensó por completo, la sola presencia de Sakura ahí lo había sorprendido. La pelirrosa lo miraba con una expresion segura y seductora sosteniendo la manilla de la puerta.

Sasuke recordó el porqué había sido su mal humor todo aquel día y heló su mirada hacia Sakura.

-Pensé que estarías con Yutaro- Dijo por fin con un tono frío y con un deje de resentimiento.

Sakura había estado esperando aquel tipo de comentario así que siguió con su plan. Entró y trancó la puerta con seguro, al hacerlo Sasuke la miró confundido.

-Pues no creo que eso sea posible…Seguramente estará con su esposa…- Respondió Sakura con un tono de voz melancolico, tratando de provocar al moreno.

-A parte es casado- Dijo Sasuke perdiendo la compostura y alzandose de su asiento.

-Lamentablemente sí, ya lleva 45 años de casado, es algo que no puedo romper- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus sexy labios.

Sasuke comenzó a tener un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha demostrandole a Sakura que estaba completamente perdido.

-Yutaro es un anciano de 60 años, que representa mas o menos al 80% de los pacientes a los que atiendo

Sasuke sintió un camión arrollarlo, como siempre se había precipitado y ahora estaba pagando caro, siendo el hazmerreír de Sakura aquel día.

-Bueno…pero aún así era algo que podías decirme en casa, tengo mucho trabajo…- Diciendo esto Sasuke se sentó en su comodo asiento concentrando su vista en la computadora frente a el.

Sakura hizo un puchero fingido y comenzó a desabotonarse lentamente su bata.

-Es una lastima- Dijo llamando la atencion del moreno que rápidamente se quedó hipnotizado ante lo que veía, la pelirrosa había tirado la bata al suelo mostrando su espectacular figura en aquella lencería negra de encajes que podía despetar las fantasías mas impuras de cualquier hombre en la tierra.

-Es una lastima que tenga que irme con este atuendo y esperar en casa cuando tome todo el camino largo hacia ti, pero ya que insistes.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta sintió un cuerpo aprisionarla contra la fría madera de la puerta frente a ella. Su plan había sido un completo é masculinas manos de Sasuke se posaron en la fina cintura de Sakura con el fin de no dejarla escapar de aquella oficina mientras que sus labios se encargaba de depositar suaves besos y pequeñas e insunuantes mordidas en el cuello de la pelirrosa.

Sin hacer mucha fuerza Sasuke la hizo girar dejandola frente a el con una mirada que lo terminó de destruir, una sonrisa triunfante y sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando ante el panorama que tenía en su mente.

El Uchiha embozó aquella sonrisa que Sakura tanto amaba que hiciera en aquellos momentos de intimidad, una sonrisa que podía excitar a cualquier mujer en la tierra. Una sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a ella y por eso la amaba tanto y hacía todas aquellas locuras para verla en el perfecto rostro de su esposo.

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y tiró las cosas de su escritorio recostando a Sakura con suavidad para luego hacer estragos con su piel, besandola desde el cuello para abajo, mordiendola, succionando y chupandola a su paso, robandole suspiros y gemidos de placer a Sakura que se iba sumiendo poco a poco en aquel trance en que siempre entraba cuando hacía el amor con el moreno.

Sasuke con agilidad se despojo de su corbata y desabotono su camisa con la ayuda de Sakura que se sentó en el escritorio para ayudarlo a desnudar aquel perfecto cuerpo del moreno, moldeado casi por los mismo Dioses del Olimpo y con una piel mas cremosa y provocativa que cualquier yogout.

Sakura al despojarlo de su ultima pieza superior se encargo de lamber con deseo los pectorales y abdominales de Sasuke mientras que este se quitaba los pantalones dejando visible su excitación, estaba tan erecto que dolía, palpitaba con ansias deseando entrar en el paraíso que le ofrecía Sakura.

Volvió a recostarla ahora con mas autoridad e impaciencia y comenzó a besar las piernas de Sakura y despojarla de aquella sexy prenda inferior que llevaba con los dientes, Sakura se humedecía cada vez mas, le encantaba que Sasuke fuera brusco y salvaje, el verlo de aquella manera la excitaba de manera descomunal, era como ver un exotico y hermoso animal salvaje.

Sintió la lengua de Sasuke jugar en su parte mas sencible y ahí supo que había llegado a su límite, la poca cordura se había desvanecido y había dejado el mundo real para entrar en el mundo de la lujuria que le producía Sasuke, el moreno hacía estragos como todo un profesional en la materia, cuando supo que Sakura estaba a punto de llegar a su climax paró y la penetró con fiereza robandole un gemido de placer, el primero de muchos.

Hicieron el amor una y otra vez como dos animales salvajes, en todas partes de la oficina, en todas las posiciones posibles, al llegar a su 5to orgasmo cayeron sobre sus ropas en el suelo, con la respiracion desbocada, con las mejillas de color carmin y cuerpos brillando de sudor.

En ese momento de relajacion a Sakura le vino a la mente el recordatorio de que no se había tomado su pastilla anticoceptiva la cual le tocaba aquel día para comenzar el nuevo mes, aunque siempre lo hacía por costumbre, puesto que quería terminar su carrera como Dios mandaba y por lo menos dedicarse a ella unos años sin pensar en criar un bebe. Sasuke sin embargo nunca había tocado aquel tema, ni para bien ni para mal. Nunca le había pedido cuidarse y el nunca lo hacía, le gustaba tener sexo sin restricciones o "molestos" preservativos. Pero nunca se molesto en preguntarle a Sakura si se cuidaba o no, quizas exageraba demasiado y no pasaría nada.-pensó finalmente.

000000000000000000000000000000 Fin del Flash Back 0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke sonrió al recordar aquellas perfectas secciones de sexo.

-Entiendo, eres una traviesa, si querias revivir aquello para Navidad podías haberlo dicho antes, la verdad es que tenemos tiempo sin usar la oficina- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa pervertida.

Sakura se sonrojó y luego suspiró.

-No es eso, es que…bueno ese día olvide tomarme la pastilla…

-¿Pastilla?-Preguntó confundido.

-Sasuke, la anticonceptiva….-Respondió exasperada.

-Lo que quiere decir…- Sasuke hablaba lentamente como tratando de comprender aquello.

Su mente había comenzado a trabajar excesivamente lenta con un presentimiento de que una bomba estallaría.

-Estoy embaraza Sasuke, tengo 3 meses….-soltó Sakura finalmente.

Sasuke se quedó estático, sin mover ni un musculo, sintió un calor venir de la cabeza hasta los pies y de repente una felicidad que no podía describir con palabras lo embargó, iba a tener un bebe, un bebe con Sakura.

Tomo la mano de Sakura jalandola hacia el y la abrazo con fuerza estallando en risas.

-Te amo…Sakura Gracias.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de felicidad, hasta ahora se había estado preocupando por la reaccion de Sasuke, pero no podía pedir mas, era lo que esperaba de el, lo que soño.

-Pasado mañana tendré una cita para verlo por primera vez, quería decirtelo hoy, quería que fuera tu regalo de Navidad.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho jamas o que pude haber deseado Sakura- respondió el Uchiha besando dulcemente la frente de Sakura.

000000000000000000 2 días despues 0000000000000000000000

La feliz pareja entró en el consultorio, ambos discutían, Sasuke estaba seguro de que sería una niña mientras que Sakura decía que era un niño. Mientras discutían de manera casual entró la doctora a cargo soriendo ante la atractiva pareja que discutía como un par adolescentes.

Agregó aquel gel frío en un poco abultado vientre de Sakura y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Pasa algo doctora?-Preguntó nervioso Sasuke.

-¿Qué creen entonces que es?-Preguntó con suspicacia.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros con la mirada espectante.

La doctora sonrió- Felicidades familia Uchiha serán padres de gemelos, un niño y una niña.

-Un niño y una niña- Repitió Sasuke sin creercelo.

Sakura sonrió anchamente y una lagrima de felicidad le recorrió la mejilla. Ultimamente la pelirrosa andaba bastante sensible y cualquier cosa la hacia aflorar sus emociones, mas si se trataba de lo que llevaba en su vientre.

Sasuke sacó un elegante pañuelo y le secó las lagrimas con delicadeza.

-Un niño y una niña…- Respitió Sasuke ahora con una voz segura y desbordante de felicidad.

0000000 5 meses y medio despues 00000000

-TEME! AQUÍ ESTOY CON LA CAMARA.-Gritó Naruto corriendo entre los blancos pasillos, llevaba una camisa mal puesta ya que sin darse cuenta el guapo rubio se la colocó al revez y llevaba una moderna camara filmadora en sus manos.

-MALDITO NARUTO PORQUÉ HAS LLEGADO TAN TARDE- Gritaba una desesperada Sakura con una inmensa barriga en una camilla que corría velozmente en los pasillos de una clinica.

-Sakura-Chan- murmuró Naruto algo temeroso y atónito de que Sakura por primera vez en muchisimo tiempo le hablara de aquella manera.

Mientras tanto Sasuke aguantaba las ganas de llorar por el apreton o mejor dicho destripacion de su mano que le daba Sakura en su agarre para pasar el dolor de las contracciones.

Detrás de ellos corrían Hinata, Ino, Gaara Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Itachi, Sakemi, Temari y Shikamaru, todos emocionados, nerviosos y hablando sin parar, provocando que se alteraran los nervios de las enfermeras y la doctora que llevaban la camilla de Sakura hacia la sala de partos. Todos corrieron al enterarse que su amiga estaba a punto de dar a luz a un nuevo mienbro de su grupo, los pequeños de todos se encontraban en sus casas con abuelos o nanas.

Sasuke le decía a su esposa cosas como "Aguanta" "no los saques aun" "ya casi llegamos" y Sakura le lanzaba miradas asesinas y le apretaba aun la mano que le respondía algo asi como "ES MUY FACIL DECIRLO"

Llegaron por fin a la sala de parto y entraron Sasuke y Naruto solamente. Antes de si quiera encender la camara el rubio escuchó el grito desgarrador de Sakura y se desmayó al instante, Sasuke rescató la camara antes de que cayera junto a Naruto y murmuro "Dobe" con una sonrisa burlona. Naruto nunca había aguantado ver sangre o si quiera olerla. Al parecer por la emocon lo había olvidado.

Se apresuró a sujetar con su mano izquierda a la "asesina de manos" véase: Nuevo apodo para Sakura recientemente colocado por Sasuke. Y con otra comenzó a filmar.

-Puja cariño- Grito la doctora.

Sakura hizo su mayor esfuerzo y salió el varón, Sasuke sin poder evitarlo soltó una lagrima ante la emocion y la felicidad de ver aquella imagen, el bebe lloraba y parecía estar en perfecta condicion, Sakura volvió a pujar y finalmente salió la niña. La pelirrosa aflojó el afarre de la mano de Sasuke y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos azabaches que la miraba con orgullo y felicidad, notó los ojos humedecidos de Sasuke y sonrió. Lo había logrado, estaban sanos y salvos.

-Eres un lloron- Se burló Sakura con la voz débil.

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a ella besandola dulcemente.

-Gracias por esto….Gracias Sakura….te amo…Estoy orgulloso de ti….

Unos minutos mas tarde ambos cargaban a sus gemelos ya previamente limpiados y colocados en unas suaves mantitas.

-¿Cómo se llamaran?- Preguntó la doctora con una sonrisa de satisfaccion al ver a la feliz familia.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron con complicidad, ya lo habían decidido.

-Akari- Dijo Sasuke mientras sotenía a la niña en sus brazos.

-Y Hiroaki- Dijo Sakura orgullosa admirando al pequeño en sus brazos.

Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron y se miraron por una fraccion de segundo que pareció eterno, transmitiendose todas sus emociones, miedos, felicidad y sentimientos de aquella manera, como y se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Estaban por comenzar otra etapa en sus vida pero estaban seguro que sería una aun mas maravillosa, ya que en sus brazos tenía el fruto de aquel amor vertiginoso que habían atesorado desde que solo eran cosas de asdolescentes.

**Fin.**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS POR SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL, las adoro, gracias por sus bellos e inspiradores reviews, siento mucho mi desaparicion estos días, hice un viaje y bueno he estado algo desconectada de la escritura, quiero dar lo mejor de mi para ustedes y por eso escribo cuando tengo toda la inspiracion en mi, de otra manera todo sale de mala manera. UN BESO, les deseo lo mejor, espero de corazon lo hayan disfrutado. Sayo! Xoxo**

P.S. Mis otros fics estan en proceso no los he abandonado. =D


End file.
